Mysterious Patient
by CameraSkunk
Summary: Years after the Night Howler event. Nick and Judy have worked on the force and become detectives. Their lives together bloomed and now have a family of their own. All is fairly well until an incident in the neighboring country to the north. Tensions are rising and a plot threatens not only the country to the north but Zootopia as well.
1. Chapter 1

The high and low sound of the warning alarm was near defining as the building shuddered to its foundation. The female voice on the loudspeaker just barely overpowering the alarm but not the occasional deep rumble from the facilities basement floor.

"Warning, containment breach, evacuate facility. This is not a drill." Mammals were all making their way in a quick but calm manor as was expected of all personal at the facility. All except for a single skunk, trapped on the second floor at his post. The first blast had brought down part of the floor above and blocked the exit.

Now he stared out his only option of escape. A window overlooking a four story drop into the icy cold river below. The second large explosion from the depths of the building, rocking the building around him and causing bits of the ceiling above him to fall to the floor at his feet made the decision for him. Picking up the chair at his desk he swung it at the window as hard as he could to break away the safety glass and climbed up into the frame. He ignored the pain as bits of glass that remained cut through his dark blue uniform, his brass nametag polished proudly on his chest "L. Forest".

Just as he was about to jump a third explosion ripped through the building, sealing the fate of the building and the blast sending him further into the river then he could ever have jumped. Some of the building pieces knocking him unconscious before he hit the icy cold water below, allowing the current to take him south in the swelling waters of spring.

*oOo*

"Meredith Bonny Wild" A smirking cheetah called out from the spot he was leaning against the wall. Blue scrubs covered by his white lab coat. "Welcome to the night shift."

Meredith, dressed in the same blue scrubs and the same white lab coat chuckled as she came in the front door of the Zootopia General ER. "James." She said it flatly but there was a smirk on her muzzle, and her large red furred but pointed tip ears were focused on the Cheetah. "Busy day? Or just looking to get out a little early to see .. what's her name this week?"

The Cheetah puts his paws over his heart as if wounded. "Meredith, you wound me." That smile never leaving his muzzle. "Her names Cinthia." Pushing away from the wall as Meredith walked past him.

"Right, Cinthia." Shaking her head. "Well the sooner you give me the transfer report the sooner you can get your tail out of here Doctor." Snickering as she accented the last word.

"Right, Doctor. Well Mrs Fitsgerald is in again."

"Pawpads again?"

"You guessed it. And chatty as ever. She's in room 2. You have a drunk in room 4. Oh and Dani is the surgeon on, up in OR."

"Great, Dani … its going to be a long night." Her ears drooping a little.

"Oh come on you don't believe in that whole black cloud thing? Do you?" The cheetah teased.

"Every time I'm on the night shift with her …" Putting her bags down at the charge nurse station her ears come up quick and alert as she hears the tones from the annunciator. The tones indicating an inbound medical helicopter. She spared the Cheetah an I told you so stair before pickup up the telephone. "Zootopia General Online go ahead." Pen and small notebook out ready to start writing as she waited for the click of the radio from the other end.

The calm voice that spoke back was a familiar voice that she had heard a number of times in the three years she had worked as an ER doctor, interspersed with the sound of the helicopters roter and turbine engines. "Zootopia General, this is Zootopia midflight inbound to your facility with an approximately late twenty's .. two zero .. year old male skunk, unconscious and shallow breathing, blunt force trauma to the head and second possibly third degree burns on entire posterior side. Possible drowning as well, patient is intubated with IV access. BP one hundred over fifty, pulse forty-five. Time out ten minutes. Any questions or comments?"

Meredith quickly copied down the information as one of the nurses whom had been looking over her shoulder started to prep the trauma room. "No questions, direct into trauma on arrival. Zootopia General clear" She hung up the phone and without looking back. "Going to have to cancel that date tonight, I'm going to need you to stay. Call Dani down here and get anesthesiology down here as well."

"X-ray and ultrasound?" He asked immediately without even a complaint.

"Please, lets get trauma one prepped." The nurses on duty knew what to do already and everyone moved about to get ready for when the chopper landed. The chopper could be heard as it overflew the building and landed on the pad outside. The two medics hopping off the bird even as the engines started to spin down and wheeled the patient in. One constantly squeezing the BVM to help the patient breath. "What do you got for me Chuck?"

"Hes probably about 24 years old or so we estimate. He was found on the side of the river just outside of the northern part of the city. He had shallow breathing and sounds like water on the left side. Large bruising on the back of his head and burns from his neck down to his thighs. Mostly look severe second degree one area mid back looks possibly third degree." He was talking fast as they moved him into the room as the surgeon flipped on the bright lights above the bed. "He came around briefly but not long, and I don't think he speaks English."

Once they wheeled him into the room and position the stretcher next to the bed they all took part of the sheet under him and the medic spoke up again. "Move on my count, one … two … three." On three the skunk was moved quickly over to the bed and the stretcher was moved out of the way. Just as the anesthesiologist came in and transferred the skunk from the hand breathing equipment to a ventilator.

"Thanks Chuck, we got it from here." The greying otter nodded, almost a silly look to be honest with the large required flight helmet he and his female partner wore. "I expect your written report as soon as possible too."

Chuck laughed. "You got it Doc." Clearing out with his partner in tow the chopper could be heard leaving shortly there after back to base.

"All right people we have work to do. Dani take a look at the head, Where the hell is xray?" Meredith took complete control over the orchestra that was the room.

*oOo*

Three hours later, a whole drilled into the skunk's skull to train fluid, a chest puncture for a collapsed lung, and bandages for his back found Meredith Sitting in her chair writing her report and watching the remote monitor for her patient closely. He was stable but not anywhere near out of the woods. Chewing on her pen, sharp K-9ns in the muzzle of a bunny putting large dents in the end. "Who the hell are you." No ID was found on him and Skunks were not exactly overflowing in the city.

After a moment's thought she leaned forward and picked up the phone, dialing a number she had memorized. It rang a few times and then there was the click of the line being picked up. "Detective Judith Wilde."

Meredith smiled. "Hay mom. Still working hmm?"

"Your father and I had to finish some paperwork … " In the background there was a male's voice, "Oh is that my baby carrot?" the name causing Meredith to roll her eyes. Her mother thankfully ignored it. "Everything all right?"

"Yah, umm if you and Dad are still on you should come down to the ER. I've got a real head twister here. Not dangerous, we are keeping him sedated but, I think the ZPD needs to get involved on this one." Her ears sensitive as her mothers, could hear the snapping of paw fingers and then the quick movement of footpaws on tile.

"We will be right down. Is he sedated because he caused problems?"

"No mom, because he needs to be sedated."

"Alright, see you shortly." Then the line was disconnected, her mother having hung up the phone.

**A/N: Adding in a line break for when the scene's change. I was recently informed that they were not present. A big thank you to GhostWolf88**


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith left her computer to walk over to the room where her patient was currently unconscious and bandaged from near head to toe. Walking into the room she pulled the freshly updated chart with notes from Dani. Multiple lacerations, sutured, second degree burns from his shoulders down his back to his tail, as well as the backs of his legs. Holding the chart in her left paw she took a peek at what of the burn bandages she could see. Nodding to herself as she noted they had used the fish scale burn bandages she had ordered. Then onto the notes from Dani labeling the burr hole a success and that swelling was reduced. "Who are you?" Looking over the male skunk laying on the bed, tubes sticking out of his muzzle to help him breath, head bandaged among the many other bandages.

Meredith's right ear twitched and twisted to focus behind her at the sound of footpads coming to the door.

"A skunk hu?"

A smirk growing on her muzzle as she turned around at the sound of her father's voice. A handsome Tod, beautiful orange fur and black tipped ears, though she had recently taken notice of a slight band of grey starting to accent along the sides of his head. Her mother, entering next to him bunny ears held high and famous purple eyes, a beautiful bunny with grey fur which graced areas of her where her father was white furred. Part of her had wondered why they always focused on the purple eyes.

Both were in suit and tie, her father's loose with the top button of his shirt undone as normal. Badges were hanging from their belts. "Mom, Dad." Walking over to give a gentle familiar nuzzle to each on the cheek. "When was the last time you saw a skunk dad?" Chuckling and smirking at her mother who stood a little shorter than her. The other female resisting an all out laugh and managing to choke it down to a mere snort.

"Har har Mere, I'm going to have to discuss with Mr Big about telling you that story."

"Ahhh come on Dad, at least he can laugh about it now." Staring into his green eyes with her own green eyes which he had given her. Getting a smirk from her father she returned it in kind.

"You're a sly fox Mere"

"And a smart Bunny." She said completing the ritual saying they had developed in her childhood.

Her mother had already walked around the pair and looked over the patient before going right for the bag that was in the corner. She put on a pair of paw gloves and opened the bag, which immediately smelled of burned fur. "What happened to him?" She looked up after noting how much of the clothing the skunk had warn was burned away. Unfortunately, this included any possible wallet and ID.

"I have no idea mom." Walking over to her and taking a seat and watching as her father looked over the skunk. "Chopper brought him in, and said that he was found on the side of the river, just north of the city. No ID, other then a brass name badge." Picking up the chart to look over the notes. "L. Forest, other then that its hard to tell. Button down shirt, and same colored pants. Probably a uniform, perhaps military. But how many skunks do you see around the city. Population of maybe forty, fifty tops?" When she looked up she chuckled. Her mother was taking notes in a small notepad with a well-used carrot pen in paw.

Her mother looked up at her with a smirk, excitement obvious in her eyes at the mystery of it all and pride in her daughter. "You should have been a cop Meredith."

Rolling her eyes. "You say that almost every week Mom. Leave it to Jason to continue the family business." She knew they weren't in any way disappointed in her decision to become a Doctor. It was her father's fault anyways. He had taken her out for her birthday, and they stopped at a restraint that served chicken. She had wanted to try it and it turned out due to her hybrid state chicken wasn't going to agree with her. She wanted to know why and how that could happen, she could eat fish and eggs, but chicken was unpleasant in many ways. This led to her interest in medicine and eventually getting her doctorates.

She however couldn't let got of all the excitement, so after getting her licenses she went back to the ER, having found that her favorite in her rotations.

"He graduates the academy this weekend, you will be there?" Her father looked up from her patient.

"Wouldn't miss it Dad." Smirking. "Plus I haven't seen my little sister in too long."

Judy stood up and tied off the bag again before pulling off her gloves. "Speaking if your sister she is probably wondering why we haven't come home yet."

"Orrr she's enjoying the late night TV time because we aren't." Nick chuckled.

Meredith placed the chart in the rooms holder and walked her parents to the door, giving both a tight hug.

"Give us a call when he wakes up." Judy said.

"If he wakes up." Her eyes glancing at the wall mounted vitals monitor her mind quickly noting slow heart rate, and a still low blood pressure.

"He will, hes got my daughter as his doctor after all." Nick smiles and placed a paw on Judy's back. "Come on honey, she's got work to do, and that bed is calling me."

Meredith watched as they walked out, stifling a laugh when her father's paw drifted a bit lower on Judy's back and earned him a playful elbow from the bunny into his side. Eliciting an expression of mock pain from her father. Shaking her head, she went back to check on the other patients, all of which were now sleeping.

When she walked back to the charge desk James was seated at a computer finishing up paperwork. "Get out of her would ya, and give Betty my apologies." Sitting at her own station with a thump.

"Cinthia." He yawned with his typical smirk.

"Well I'm glad you can keep them strait. How are you not a walking STD?"

"I check their charts before I bed them."

"Oooh you devil get out of here before I have to kick your ass for all women kind. You pig"

"You know you love me." He said as he quickly got out of reach of her kicking footpaw.

"No I don't, but you're a good doctor, so thank you."

The cheetah took a bow with a smirk. "You did good today Meredith. That guy is lucky, shouldn't have survived that." When she nodded, he turned and made his way to the locker room to change. On his way out one of the TV's in the waiting room was on the news. A rather attractive wolf reporter was on the screen with an image of the night sky, and a yellow glow on the horizon, behind her.

His ears twisted to the tv as he was walking out and paused when he heard what she was saying. "_Reports of a large explosion in the territories to the north were reported this evening. The Beyersdorf government released the following statement. 'One of our research facilities experienced a small containment breach this evening resulting in a small but bright fire. The situation is under control and our neighbors have no need to be concerned. We appreciate the offers of assistance, but we have the situation contained.' We will keep you all up to date when more information is available."_ He turned to look back at the door he had just exited and with a shrug, figuring there was no way he had come that far down river, made his way out to his car and headed for home.

*oOo*

In the central province of Beyersdorf, in the central government building. Four mammals sat around a table. Three of them skunks, the fourth a Koala. The Koala was wearing tan three piece suit. The four skunks each wore uniforms of various colors and insignia representing three branches of the province's governments.

The first, a female wearing a deep red jacket and pants. She was taller and sat straight in her seat. The suit color indicating her position within the workers branch. The second, a male, wearing a similar suit to that of the Koala, both representatives of the political branch. This male was of average build, though nobody would ever say it he was a little overweight. The last male wearing a dark blue uniform, representing the military branch. He was of solid build, obviously having taken care to ensure he remained if great shape if not top shape as he aged.

This last male was where all of the attention of the room was. "Well General Gerhard, do explain what just happened. The explosion was seen as far south as Zootopia." The female skunk was always direct and to the point, more so when she was upset. "I needn't remind you that I was against the placement of that facility so close to a border."

The general turned his attention to the female, cold and calm expression on his muzzle. "No Emma you do not need to remind me, but this is the third time you have today. As before I will remind you and the council here that the river access was necessary to bring in the fueling elements as well as for cooling. As for what occurred. It is still to early to know exactly but from those that have escaped and managed to report. There was a failure in the fusion containment. As expected, the reactor shut down and production stopped. What was not expected was a hydrogen leak on the production floor that reacted with climbing heat from the waste reaction. It was that leak that started the chain reaction."

The Koala spoke up at this point in a deep voice. "Was there any leak into the river? Anything that could expose what was being produced in that facility?"

"There was some. It was after all unavoidable. Our containment system did its job however and sealed the reactants after initiation of the incident. It is unlikely anyone will know unless they were looking for heavy water isotopes."

"You best hope you are correct General." Emma said as she stood up. "The workers will not be happy if they are being exposed to your pet project during cleanup." Her eyes squinting in her anger at the situation. "Keep us informed, I need to prepare to speak to the district representatives and rally the troops to clean up your mess." Before leaving she gave a respectful nod of her head to the two Political representatives and left the room without giving the General another glance.

The skunk who had said nothing turned to the General. "Gerhard, level with me please. How bad is it. I know you and Emma have a feud going on, but we really do need to have a good understanding of what exactly is going on down there."

The general softened a little as he turned to his friend. "Hans, the building no longer exists. Our experimental containment foam was deployed and neutralized everything within the building."

Hans tilted his head knowing to pick up on the specifics of his words. "Everything within?"

Gerhard had to nod his head. "Exactly. The initial personnel to arrive on site an hour ago have already located a few pieces from the core of the building in the river. They are getting no readings but …"

The Koala spoke up again, "Likely there was some contamination. Hans do you not think that we should contact the diplomate from Zootopia. An ounce of prevention might get us ahead of this. Prevent political tensions like thirty years ago?"

Frowning Hans leaned back in his seat. "Perhaps Anatoli, but not just yet." Standing, "General as Emma said, keep us informed. Anatoli and I must also plan for next actions."

Once the other mammals had left the room the General pulled a phone out of his jacket pocket. "Lydia, yes get my jet ready, I need to be wheels up in forty five minutes …. Thank you." Hanging up he too left the room. Making his way to the car that should be waiting for him out front, and ultimately to make his way to the scene of the incident. His paws clenched, as he didn't believe it was simply an accident.


	3. Chapter 3

The experience was a very unsettling string of events for him. What felt like lucid moments, in the beginning mostly pain and noise with flashes of an otter in a ridiculously sized helmet, and then the sound of a drill. It might have been a short time between that and three mammals talking around him. Through out this was the dull pain in his back and head. As he began to actually process what was going on, he felt like he was floating but the nagging need to cough was starting to aggravate him. Slowly he opened his eyes, even the dull lighting in the room was offensive to his eyes and increased the headache he felt.

The image he did see through partially opened eyes was a tube coming out of his muzzle, tubes running to his arms from IV bags above him, and numerous wires coming from under the blankets that covered him. Any attempt to call out was interrupted by the damned tube in his muzzle. Rolling onto his side was the worst idea as he managed to get off the bed with a loud thump, as well as ripping the breathing tube from the machine it was attached to, thankfully he was still able to breath without the machine. Apparently however his movement had made another machine rather angry at him as the beeping it had been making in soft regular pattern, had changed to a constant more irritating sound.

Back at the nursing station when the monitor flatlines Meredith was in motion the instant the alarm went off. "Call the code." She yelled at one of the Nurses as she ran for room one, on entering however her head tilted to the side at the empty bed. "What the hell." Coming around to the side of the bed she couldn't see to find the skunk on the ground, ET tube hanging from his muzzle, the bandages on his arms and legs starting to show blood where he tore stitches, and clutching his head.

Clicking her tongue in her muzzle as she shook her head. "Allright, lets get you back into bed." Walking over he glared up at her as she approached. "You want to stay on the ground?" She reached down and slowly helped him up and back into bed. "First things first, that tube needs to come out."

He was impressed by her strength, helping him into bed, as well as the paw she now kept on him to keep him still. He didn't quite understand what she was saying but he understood the intent so for now he stayed still as his head started to clear some of the fog that was still clouding his mind. He noticed another mammal come, a female pig in purple scrubs, and tensed causing the fox female beside him to wave at her. "Ok … ok, we can do this with just you and me. But you need to calm down." His eyes moving back to the fox with long ears that caused him pause. She spoke to him as she moved about the room grabbing items from drawers and doing something behind him before coming back into view. The pig never leaving view but outside of the door the entire time.

As his mind started to catch up as well, he noticed that she wasn't speaking German, looking around a little bit he knew he was in a hospital. After a few more preparations she moved over in front of him and using one, now gloved paw, to hold the tube. "Ok big breath and hold." When he didn't do what she had told him she said it again this time making a motion with her free paw to breath in and then she puffed her cheeks to tell him to hold it. He nodded and breathed in deep, wincing in a little bit of pain in his side but held the breath as she pulled on the tube. It was a weird feeling, causing him to cough and even almost gag as the tube slid up his throat and out of his muzzle.

Meredith was watching him closely for a little bit of time before she started to reconnect the electrodes that were attached to his chest and watching the screen above him. While she watched he moved his paw and grabbed her wrist. "Was ist passiert" He said in a horse and low voice. "Wo bin ich". As he asked those questions his muzzle showed a sign of worry.

"I'm sorry I don't understand." She put her other paw over his.

"En English?" Seeing her eyes light up he continued the best he could with a thick accent. "Where .. am … I?" Damn his head felt like he was in a fishbowl.

"You are in Zootopia General, you were found on the side of the river." Feeling his grip on her wrist tighten a bit, almost uncomfortably which was impressive for a mammal in his condition.

"Who … " closing his eyes for a moment the words coming slowly.

"I'm doctor Meredith Wilde." Trying to guess what he was asking but tilting her head to the side when he shook his head and tapped his chest.

"Who .. am I?" This caused some surprise in the fox's expression.

"Look, you were in a nasty accident, so let's not worry about that right now ok." She spoke soothingly. He couldn't help but find her voice calming. "For now, you probably ripped out some of those stitches when you tried to escape your bed." Smiling showing a rather unique mixture of features he didn't expect on a fox. Removing his paw from her wrist gently she walked back over to the drawers in the room and pulled out a plastic covered tray and then walked back over to his side, pulling a chair with her and shelf on wheels.

When she reached up above him to turn on one of the three high intensity lights to focus downward, he couldn't help but review her. She certainly had the build and fur color of a fox, but when the blue shirt she wore rode up he noticed she had grey belly fur. Her tail was bushy like a fox but perhaps a bit shorter, her ears were longer but still orange with black tips. He must have been looking for to long because when he finally looked at her eyes again, she was staring at him with an eyebrow raised. Her footpad tapping the ground in a rapid somewhat agitated motion.

"You might as well ask." She had been looked at like that before. A bit of judgment within the curiosity. Her features not quite adding up to the initial thought of fox.

"Does not matter." Turning to look up at the ceiling. Part of him wanted to ask, the curiosity getting to him but he still refused to ask.

"Emm probably a good choice." Sitting on the wheeled stool she removed the bandage on his arm and clicking her tongue as she shook her head. "Four stitches here." Opening up the tray's plastic and picking up a small prepared syringe and gripped his wrist firmly. "Little bit of numbing agent." She was shocked however when he grabbed that paw.

"No, n no more p pain medication. Can't … think." He wanted to clear his head, he wanted to remember what happened.

"Mr Forrest, I have to restich this, and you have severe burns to your back and have a severe concussion. I hardly think … Mr Forrest?" His eyes had zoned out and she watched him closely before his eyes refocused on her.

When she mentioned his name, he remembered something. A male skunk, his father, tall and strong wearing a blue uniform. A female skunk, his mother, beautiful spotted fur in a red dress. Then he remembered the trembling, a building crumbling around him. Almost absent mindedly he spoke. "Leon" His eyes flicked back to her with a small smile. "I am Leon."

Nodding her head. "Ok Leon, for now, no more of this." Sliding her paw out of his grip she puts the syringe back down. "But if your back becomes too uncomfortable, I'll put something more in your IV deal?" When she got a nod from him, she went to work, removing the damaged sutures and replacing them. Then rebandaging the spot and moving to the next. They talked about little things, more she talked, and Leon just listened. That was until as she walks talking to him he suddenly stiffened. "Leon?" She looked up from the bandage she was just finishing and followed his eyes to the door.

Apparently one of the nurses had notified the ZPD that the patient had woken up because her parents were standing on the doorway. Fresh uniforms on this time, gold badges, duty belts, her father's sunglasses. Noticing that had her checking her watch, her shift was almost over.

Leon looked at the pair and then to the doctor whom had been caring for him for the last hour then back to the pair. "Ahh .. gemischte rasse" He shifted and winced when she tied off the bandage a little rougher the tone of his language making it sound derogatory even if that was not his meaning. "You're parents?"

Nick walked forward ahead of Judy to his daughter's side. "The parents she was supposed to call when you woke up." Placing a paw on her shoulder. "You're quite the mystery Mr Forest."

Judy hoped up on a chair to stand a little taller next to the bed. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Leon looked at Meredith then back at the officers. "I don't remember much. I can barely remember my name." Nervously looking between Nick on his right and Judy now on his left. Then back to Meredith when he looked at his doctor, he felt safer. The look back to his doctor however had his ears pick up on a slight sound from his right, the partial lifting of Nick's lips to just see the whites of his teeth. "I … " putting up his paws and wincing in pain as the motion stretched the burns on his back. His heart rate increased as well, a memory of the policy where he lived being quick to violence.

"Dad, none of that. If you work him up too much I will have to ask you both to leave. He is still my patient." Moving over to Leon's IV she had already set up a syringe of pain medication and even as he protested, she pushed a little into the line. His reaction was quick as the pain he was in dulled. He was thankful as was obvious when he looked at her, both for not giving to much but also for the medication itself.

Choosing to look at the bunny instead of the fox he immediately connected the warmth in those eyes with her daughter's. "All I remember fight now is an alarm going off." As he spoke Judy took out a notepad and carrot pen and started taking notes. "There was … an explosion I think … I had to jump … then the burning on my back, and then the river." The last was said as he remembered it. "It was so cold. I'm pretty sure I was hit by something falling on top of me after I went into the river because I remember the pain, and then nothing else."

"Thank you Mr Forest. If you remember anything else, please get ahold of us." Pulling a business card from her breast pocket.

Leon took the card, _Judith L Wilde Det. _, written on it. "I will detective." Looking over to Meredith before glancing back at her father who was giving him a very protective look.

"Lets go Nick, he probably needs to rest."

"Coming carrots." Giving the skunk one last look before turning to leave and following Judy out.

Once they were likely out of the building Leon spoke up. "Your father is … what is the word … intensiver"

Meredith chuckled. "He is a bit protective of his oldest daughter is all." Glancing over at him as she stuffed her paws into her lab coat's pockets. "You sir need to get some rest. They will be moving you upstairs to recovery soon." Yawning. "And it's the end of my shift."

"Will .. I see you again?" Leon asked, finding he would like to talk to her more.

"Tell you what, you promise no more escaping from your bed and I'll visit you upstairs during my next shift. When I can. But only if you don't give the nurses up there a hard time." Meredith smiled. "Deal?"

"Deal, and yawned a large tired yawn."

"Rest Mr Forrest."

"Yes Mam, Miss Wilde Mam." A cheeky tone to his voice

"Doctor Wilde." Looking over her shoulder as she left she thought she caught his eyes glancing a little lower on her. So she swished her tail on her way out. "Rest!" Chuckling as she walked down the hall to fill out her end of shift paperwork, given the Morning ER doc an update on the goings on over the evening, and then tiredly heading back to her apartment.

Her drive home was uneventful, pulling into the parking garage and making her way up to her loft apartment. She did her typical routine of a workout, making herself some breakfast, and then relaxing for a little bit before heading to bed. A small part of her looking forward to her next shift. The mystery of that patient had her mind peaked, and a stray thought of him being in rather good shape fluttered through her mind like a butterfly gently gliding from one flower to another.


	4. Chapter 4

The general's flight was for the most part uneventful. His medium sized business class jet took a little over an hour to arrive at the nearest airport to the facility, time he took to rest. He had learned during his time in the ranks to rest when you could as you never knew when the next time might be. It was another two hours drive to the remote location the facility had been located at. A preliminary report had been left for him to review in the black SUV that he was provided for the trip. His driver thin but solid built skunk female in fatigues. She saluted him before climbing into the driver's seat without a word.

Halfway into the drive he looked up from the report to look into the front seat. "Have you been to the site yet?"

"No sir." Her quick and to the point response made him chuckle.

"Do you know anyone who worked there?" Leaning a little so that he could get a better view of her from the back seat.

"Yes sir, my brother sir." Her jaw clenched for a moment.

"His status?" His thumb resting on the preliminary numbers written on the page. One hundred and fifty alive, fifty injured some critically, and another fifty dead or missing.

"Missing in action sir." Her muzzle scrunching for a fraction of a moment before returning to her expressionless facade.

"I am sorry for your loss if it comes to that private." Looking down at the paperwork. "Perhaps there is hope yet."

"Perhaps sir, thank you sir." She continued to drive along the empty highway. The general looking out of the window for a time. It was a clear and cold night. The stars beautifully laid out in the ink black sky. No cities or towns for miles to destroy the scene with light. That is except for the just noticeable glow from the city to the south.

Zootopia, a place where anyone could be anything. This thought made the general roll his eyes. Disorder and chaos were more like it. Governments needed to lead with a strong paw, much like being a parent. Reward when warranted but punish swiftly when required. His attention was only taken out of his thoughts when lights became visible down the road.

The closer they got the more of what had happened and the work that was already being done came into view. Three flatbed trailers had been brought in with banks of diesel generators. These were now supplying power to powerful flood lights as crews worked within the rubble of the building. To one side were equally spaced black rectangular plastic bags. Two rows of ten and growing as two mammals in fatigues carried one towards the others.

The building was mostly destroyed. The eastern wall was still standing, closest to the river, but the floors within were mostly gone. Smoke from fires smoldering beneath the rubble still spiraled into the sky, the smell permeating the area with burning wood, construction material, and that tell tail sickening sweet smell he was all to familiar with from his times in battle. When the truck came to a halt he stepped out and surveyed the area.

A skunk wearing fatigues, followed by a shorter red furred weasel in a red suit started towards them. As they approached, he turned to the truck. "Private … "

"Private Forest sir." She said.

"Private Forest, you're with me." She nodded. He wasn't completely heartless. Her brother was here somewhere after all. They would find him eventually, and he needed an aid while he was here. Preferably one of his choosing and she would do just fine. "Come, lets find out what updates can be found." Stepping off towards the two whom were walking to them, trusting that the private would follow without question.

*oOo*

He had fallen asleep quickly after the doctor had left. He had woken up briefly to the feeling of the bed he was on being moved as they moved him out of the emergency room and into a more long term care room. Once in his new room, a single room he had noted, he quickly fell back to sleep. This wasn't a drug induced sleep, though the pain medication did help, it was a restful sleep.

When he woke up the sun outside his window had begun to set, and the gold color on the horizon was beginning to be accented with a deep red between the tall buildings in the center of the city. When he turned his head away from the window and towards the door, he noted the uniformed officer outside of his door. Once he located the controller for the bed to start to prop him the wolf's ears twitched, and he turned. "Ahh so he is awake at last." The officer took his phone out of his chest pocket and promptly shut the door.

Leon could see him talking for what was probably five minutes before putting the phone back in his pocket and taking his position by the door again, leaving it closed. He fell into his thoughts, a few memories starting to return to him. Memories of his childhood, his schooling, his selection into the military branch, assignment to a project. He couldn't remember what that project was but something about it bothered him. He was broken from his thoughts as the door to his room opened.

Judy walked into his room and pulled a chair over to the bed to sit on. "How are you feeling Mr. Forest?"

"Better than I was, thank you Officer Wilde." Managing a small smile.

"That's good to hear. Perhaps you have remembered something more? Where you might have been and perhaps how you were injured?"

Leon glanced up for a moment wondering where the other officer was, until he saw the orange fur of the fox outside obviously having a good and animated conversation with the wolf who was stationed at his door. His attention returned to the bunny, attractive for her age and really not showing in slowing for it too. "I'm not from here. I can say that much."

Judy chuckled. "Well your accent is a clear indicator of that. We suspect you're from Beyersdorf to the north of here. Though if that were true that is quite the trip down the river."

The name causing him to shake his head in agreement. "Yes that feels familiar. Either way I was working, I think it was a factory. There was … an accident."

Judy nodded reassuringly. "There was something that happened that night but your government doesn't say much to ours, and the news is rigid. People in the city here noticed a flash of light but that was it." Leaning back against the chair. "I should tell you that we will probably have to have an ambassador involved with talking to you. I'm at least for the most part satisfied that there was no foul play here or around the city." Standing up. "I am glad you are doing better Mr Forest."

Thinking for a moment as the bunny turned to leave. "Detective Wilde?"

She turned back around to face the skunk. "Yes?"

Something was nagging at him, and he really didn't think before he spoke. "If, I didn't want to be sent back?"

"Well there would be a lot more questions. Is there a reason you don't want to be sent back home?" She pointedly used home, she wanted to see how he would react to that.

Shaking his head. "I don't know. A feeling."

Nodding her head. "Then perhaps you should speak to a Zootopia ambassador first. Think about it first. I can wait until tomorrow to discuss what you remembered with my superiors. Not any longer than that though."

Leon nodded. "Thank you, detective." He perked up as he noticed another mammal had joined the group, currently she was hugging her father. The sight of her bringing a small smile to his muzzle.

Judy not missing a thing raised an eyebrow. "I see." Chuckling as she headed for the door before Leon could react to what she had said. Opening the door, "Meredith, seems you did a good job with your patient. Right as rain even with a hole in his head." When they hugged there was some exchange of words at one-point Meredith glanced up and looked right at him, causing him to quickly look out the window.

Meredith opened the door to the hospital room. "Love you too Dad." Chuckling and shaking her head at something that was said but Leon had not heard. "Now, how is my patient doing?" Walking to the foot of his bed and pulling the metal clipboard from the holder. Glancing over the chart. "You haven't eaten anything yet?"

"Well I did just wake up." His dark eyes following her as she sat in the chair her mother had left. "To the other question, I feel much better. At least my mind is clearer."

"And the pain?" Jotting a few noes in his chart as they talk.

"Tolerable. My back is the worst, and it itches a bit." He watches her scribble a few more notes in the chart.

"Yes well the itching is to be expected, we need to figure out if you can handle eating something though too." Picking up a tablet. "You're limited for now though; we don't want you choking after being tubed. So you can have jello, or jello." Chuckling as she tapped out an order before putting the tablet down. "In the future just use that if you need something." Sitting back. "So more importantly how are you."

Looking at her for a moment, almost getting lost in her emerald green eyes. "Well, I remember a bit more about what happened. I don't remember why I was there yet. I remember more of who I am too."

"That's good, so who is the Mystery skunk?"

"Well, I'm Leon Forester, I'm from Beyersdorf. I belong to the military branch, and I was a" he had to pause for a second, "First Lieutenant"

"Military hmm? That explains a few things." Sitting back and listening.

"Other then that, well I'm grateful to you Dr Wilde. You saved my life and I am grateful to you for that."

"Just doing my job. Call me Meredith please." Dipping her ears a bit to hide the light blush she was sure was heating up the inside of her ears.

"Ok, Meredith but only if you call me Leon." Smiles. "Do, you think I'll get my fur back?"

"Well, Leon, I think you'll get most of your fur back. You'll be able to see your stripes at least." Smiles. "But I would expect to have some thin spots, in particular where those burns were more severe. You'll definitely have some scaring."

"I guess that's to be expected." Looking down at his lap. "We have some particular expectations back home." Thinking back to how mating assignments at home were made, and he was almost of age.

"Hay, chin up Leon. You could have been and should have been in much worse condition." Reaching over and placing a paw on his. "You're still a handsome Skunk." Blushing more as she said it before thinking about what she was saying.

He chuckled. "See many skunks around here?"

"I … " Saved by the jello as a nurse came in. He was a large badger with a friendly expression. "Alright you, eat. I'll check on you later." Standing up as the nurse brought the tray to his bed table and swung it over in front of him. "Be nice to Robert here ok. I've got to get to work."

"Of course." Disappointed that she was leaving already. But his concentration was taken by the bowl of red jello. Before he dug in however, he looked up as she was leaving, marveling at the burnt orange and beautifully combed tail. "Thank you again Meredith." Then started eating as his eyes diligently tracked the nurse as he moved from checking his IV bags, and the pain medicine drip. Then started to check some of his bandages.

Meredith turned around once she reached the door, watching Leon eat jello like it was his first time ever having tasted the stuff. She found it cute how he seemed to smile on that fist sample. After sparing that a few moments she left the room, nodding at the Wolf still stationed at his door before continuing down to the ER to start her shift.


	5. Chapter 5

The nurse had finished replacing some of his bandages, and his jello was finished. An interesting food, not something he had ever tasted before. Sweet with an odd texture. He actually enjoyed the strange sensation of swallowing the funny confection as it was almost like drinking a fluid but not. Looking around the room he noticed the TV on the wall and looked for any sort of remote. Finding what appeared to be controls on the cabled device they said to use to call the nurse he pushed the power button.

The TV came on and immediately in front of him was what was left of a building he knew. The reporter a well-suited male in front of a green screen. Across the bottom of the screen it said ZNN – Breaking News. Images that were grainy of fires burning in the pit that was the building were flashed over his left shoulder.

"…_not as under control as originally expected. Zootopia officials questioned the Beyersdorf officials at their embassy today after these images were leaked to officials and the press. The ambassador told Zootopia officials that the accident was larger than they had first been informed and apologized for the incorrect information that was passed along. They stated that it was an unfortunate industrial accident at a manufacturing plant. That currently they have it under control and are working to find a cause. We have an industry safety expert for Zootopia OSHA, Dr Zata. Dr Zata, do you see anything about what might have happened in these images and what should Zootopia officials be looking for with how close to our boarders this incident occurred." _

The image on the TV changed to that of zebra in a button-down shirt and striped blue tie.

"_There are some questions we have yet to have answered, most concerning is what appears to be large centrifuge remains in the basement. We have deployed …. "_

Leon stopped listening as memories flashed in his mind. It was as if in the moment of blinking his eyes he was back in Beyersdorf. He was being driven to the facility for the first time sitting next to General Gerhard. He had handed him a large folder, on the front of which in red ink was written "Streng Geheim". Flipping it open there were dossiers on four scientist as well as the project that the building had been constructed for.

"This facility is of utmost importance to our people Leon, and I'm counting on you to keep an eye on those here. Specifically, those four." Sitting back in the seat the general was relaxed as he reached for a glass cup filled with an amber liquid and sipped from it. "You understand what you are hear for, yes?"

"Yes sir, just like in the northern operation. Watch for leaks, stop them, and report." His response was cold and without question.

"That's it my boy. The production of deuterium is critical to our goals." Looking out of the window he smiled.

"You suspect one of them then?" He said still looking ahead through the windshield.

"Leon, I suspect everyone. But yes, I believe we may have someone who is against the government."

"I will be sure to remove the threat once I find it." Leon responded with a cold expression.

"I'm counting on it. Keep doing good work like this and there's promotions in your future." The general turned to look at the young man sitting next to him. "Welcome to your new post."

"I do what I am ordered sir, for my country not for promotions."

Smirking he looked out the window of the SUV to see the large building ahead. Whispering to himself, "That's how we all start."

"_.. In other news. Gazelle is planning another tore here in Zootopia and her fans are already asking when tickets will be available…" _Leon's eyes blinked as the news story moved on. Looking down at his paws as the memory stayed fresh in his mind. "Who the hell." Trying to remember more just gave him a headache.

Leaning back against the bed he yelped, having forgotten the burns on his back. Changing to more ginger movements. As he settled in a portly pig in a smart pinstriped suite came in, and to say he was portly he more then would be expected of the typical pig. The suit was obviously well tailored to suit him and something the mammal took pride in as he walked over to Leon's bedside, hands on either side of the jackets opening, conveniently resting his hands on the top of his well rounded belly.

"Mr Forest, good to finally get to meet you son." Reaching out a hand to take his paw and shaking it firmly but politely.

"And you are?" Leon's eyebrow raised in question.

"Ahh yes, so sorry. Chester T Bacon, Ambassador. You sir have made quite the stir in my office. All a buz and wondering what to do with you. Now I'm sure when your government finds out you are here they will be demanding your return immediately. But we are going to be telling them that you need time before you can be returned home. Your health of course." Smiles.

The rather quick pace of his talking had him almost confused. "I'm sorry but what is going on?"

"Oh yes, well given you are a foreign national and have limited memory of what has happened to you due to your injuries we obviously need to be sure that your intentions were not to defect. Afterall we don't want to be sending you back if that is not your wish yes?" Smiling. "Of course yes son. Now, once you are better we can have a more formal meeting. For now I have to go talk to my counterpart and make sure that they are aware that you are alive and on the mend. It is of course the right thing to do." Reaching into a pocket in his jacket he pulled out a card. "That has my number, be sure to tell me when you can leave the hospital. Perhaps we can arrange a few days for you to see our fine city yes?" The male took his paw again to shake it. "Good day Mr Forest, rest up, and get well." Waving a paw as he walked out, almost waddled really as he rocked from foot to foot. Waving at a few nurses in his overly friendly way.

Leon just watched the pig walk down the hall and take a turn out of site. "Can this evening get any weirder?" He said to the empty space.

Luckily the remainder of the evening went without an issue. The nurse visited a couple of times to check in on him, note vitals, and make sure in general he was doing ok. When morning came he was graced with another visit from Meredith, after her shift ended she had spoken with the floor shift doctor about how he was progressing. Walking into his room with a smile on her muzzle.

"Well, seems you've been needing less of that pain medication since yesterday, and those wounds are healing well enough for a little over twenty-four hours. So, time to see if we can get you on your feet."

"Already?" Though the thought of getting out of the bed was a welcome idea. Smiling as she walked over to him and he situated himself to try. "Plus didn't you just get off of shift? I'm sure you have plenty of other things to do then to help a skunk walk."

Looking up at the ceiling for a moment as if thinking. "Yes, I do have plenty of things I could do. But you are a mystery. My family doesn't just leave that sort of thing." She smirks. "Now come on." Lowering the guard rail. "The sooner your up and walking the sooner we can clear you to leave the hospital. Plus, the sooner you get out of a hospital the better the outcome generally speaking."

Chuckling he pushed himself up with a little groan of stiff muscles as he swing his legs off the side of the bed. "All right Doctor." Putting his footpaws on the ground he moved to stand and wobbled on his feet. Meredith was quick to move closer to steady him on his feet. Taking his paw so that he had something to hold and walk with as she brought his IV stand over for his other paw. With her that close he could smell her, his nose twitching slight at the sent of cinnamon and citrus, among the sanitization scents all around anyone who worked in the hospital.

Taking a step was a bit of a chore, but the second step was easier, and the third easier then the last. He was still a little unsteady, leaning more on the IV stand then Meredith in a poor attempt to show more strength than he had at the moment. "That's good, still a little unsteady?"

"Oh no, I'm good. I'll be walking around without help by the end of the day." He said.

"Leon, I assume you were at least good at what you did before you ended up in my care?"

"That's a safe assumption." Thinking about some of his returning memories, which brought a frown to his muzzle for just a moment before masking it.

"Good, stick to that once you remember what it was. You're not fooling me here. You will probably be walking with a cane for a little while, but if you want to be out of bed, then I need to trust that you will not over do it. If you get tired, you need to admit it." Her voice stern but obviously caring as well.

"Yes Doctor Wilde." He looked at her from the side with a sufficiently scolded look.

"Good, now your goal, get to that chair." Pointing to a chair on the other side of the room.

Nodding he focused on the chair and putting one more step, then another, then another. He almost fell once but caught himself as Meredith made to catch him. His paw not on the IV stand giving her a slight wave off. By the time he got to the chair he was ready to take a seat and slowly descended into the chair. "Well it's better then laying in that bed all day."

Meredith nodded and picked up his chart and made a few notes in it before putting it back. Hiding a blush as she did. The patient johnnys didn't do much to cover the backside, and the way a skunk holds his tail, well he had a nice back side. "Well you can make your way around the room, and bathroom. No leaving the room for now, and get some rest. I'll come by before my shift and if you're up to it. We'll go down to the café"

Leon smiled a wide toothy grin. "I look forward to it." Once the doctor left he made it a point to make it between the chair and bed at least three times before lying back in bed to rest. While his dreams were haunted by the memories from before, they were punctuated with a little happiness in the form of a emerald eyed doctor.


	6. Chapter 6

The male skunk walked in proper fashion up to the general and snapped a salute, to which he held until the General saluted back. Sparing only a glance at the female skunk who followed to his right and slightly behind. The Weasel however stood next to his counterpart paws stuck in his pockets and being a little more relaxed in his glance over Private Forest.

"Minster Fairchild, always a pleasure." His muzzle expression showing he was anything but pleased to be working with the weasel.

"General, it is always a pleasure to have such an esteemed representative in my province. I only wish it was under better circumstances."

Pleasantries over he turned to the Warrant officer. "Chief, any update beyond what I was provided for the trip here." Smirking as Fairchild's expression went from one of false respect to one of being insulted.

"No sir, we have accounted for most of the personal who were on duty and off except for three." Watching as another body was removed from the wreckage. "Make that two sir."

"Any word of Lieutenant Forest?"

The chief looked over papers on his clipboard for a moment and shook his head. "Assuming that was not him being taken out, then no sir. First Lieutenant Forest is listed as missing in action at the moment."

The general suppressed a smile when he only just heard a breath of relief from his right. Just like her brother, she was in control, a professional. "Very good. Once you've identified that poor soul give me an update who we still have missing." Without another word he saluted back to the chief before leaving him and the fuming Workers Minister.

As they walked in the direction of a trailer that he knew would have been set up as the command center for the area. Large electrical lines leading to and from the trailer connecting it to an array of portable antennas, dishes, and of course the generators.

"Sir if I may, it may not be for me to say, but the Minster looked as if he had something to say." Matching his step, and maintaining her position relative to him as they walked.

"Emmm … I'm sure Minster Fairchild did have something to say. However, that miserable weasel is minster of this province for a reason and was not in charge of the factory for the same reason." Chuckling.

"Yes sir."

"The good news is, I seriously doubt your brother is dead." Smirking to himself. Thinking that skunk doesn't know how to quit, and he was too well trained. "If we haven't found him yet, then he's alive."

"Sir, then why has he not reported in? Lieutenant Forest is not of the habit to act in such a way." Her voice showing only a little bit of the emotion that she was feeling.

"That, private, is a good question." Walking up to the door of the trailer, he walked in without bothering to knock. Inside the small space was crammed radio equipment, tracking radar systems, and on the far end a defensive measures system. Each station was occupied by mammals all wearing fatigues. The general rumble of communications from all of them into their headsets could be heard and proceeded without even a moment of delay at their entrance. As they entered a wiry white mouse in glasses, wearing her blue uniform with an impressive amount of citations over her left breast, walked down the table that the operators worked along and saluted him.

"General sir. Communications blocking has been set up and all blockades have been deployed. The aircraft net is also up and the area is secure."

"Very good." His ear perked up as he heard a soft knock on the door. He gave Private Forest a nod towards the door to indicate she should answer it as he turned back to the mouse.

The private walked the two steps to the door and opened it, a large polar bear standing outside holding what in comparison was a ridiculously small device. "For the general." His gravely voice spoke in low deep tones. Handing her the device he turned and left. The phone was on, the call timer still ticking as she held it, the large antenna deployed to maintain signal.

"Sir, sat phone for you." She said, interrupting his conversation with the mouse without hesitation.

Taking the phone from her paw. "This is General … "

"Deep intel sir. Your code please." The female voice said on the other end of the phone. This had his interest quickly.

"Alpha, Romeo, Bravo, eight, niner, niner, fife, one."

"Thank you sir. The Lieutenant was found alive by operatives monitoring chatter in Zootopia. He is in a hospital and was last designated as critical but stable." This news had a scowl growing on his muzzle.

"How the hell did he get there?"

"Currently unknown sir." The females voice flat and unchanged even as the tone of the General became agitated.

"You tell me the instant we have more information. I don't care if you have to come here personally to deliver the information."

"Yes sir"

In a rare show if anger, he slammed the phone onto the table, snapping the large antenna at the base of the phone before leaving it on the table. It was quickly whisked away to be repaired after his paw left it. "Well Private, your brother is alive." Taking a deep breath as he calmed himself.

"I'm sorry sir, but how?" This time her confusion was plane on her face, she couldn't hide it.

"I don't know." The general grumbled. Satisfied that at least she didn't know what was happening but could this all have been some accident and somehow, he had ended up to the south. He'd seen things happen that were hard to explain, and with Forest's record he wasn't going to write him of just yet. But caution was needed. "I am going to find out."

*oOo*

His last dream was a pleasant one of sharing a lime flavored jello with his doctor and having pleasant conversation about something he was not meant to remember. A noise had started him to wake up slowly. His nose twitching a moment before his eyes fluttered open to look to a rabbit seated in a chair to his left, under the window. Had he left the window open?

The rabbit was white, with an odd set of black striping's on his face and ears. He was alert, ears held high, black suit and tie, over white colored shirt. Though his attention was quickly diverted from the rabbit to the Walther PPK in the rabbit's paw, pointed directly at him. "Good to see you again Leon."

His expression went cold, not out of conscious control but out of deep seated training. "I'm sorry I don't believe you and I have met before."

"Come now Leon, lets not play this game hmm. You're on my soil this time, and the least you could do is show me that little bit of respect."

Part of him questioned some of the thoughts that processed quickly through his mind. The gun, the caliber, decent for short range, large enough to do some damage. Practiced paw, comfortable on the firearm, finger on the trigger is light but ready. "Far be it for me to disrespect the mammal with the gun, but I do not know you."

Jack's head tilted to the side in thought as he gave thought to what was going on in front of him. "Hmm, well you do know me, but apparently you don't remember after all. For now, I'm Jack." The firearm quietly being replaced inside his jacket. "I know the Leon I know is in there somewhere. He needs to know that we will be watching. Closely."

More of those thoughts, telling him not to relax just because the gun is away. The rabbit is dangerous when he wants to be. The way he holds himself, the way he moves. "If you say so Jack." He noticed a flick in the rabbits left ear towards the door.

"Be seeing you Leon." Before he hopped up onto the chair he was seated in and then out the window.

Leon made his way, as quickly as he could which admittedly was quick for someone in his state. Fast enough to grab the black rope that was falling free from above. Looking down at the rabbit ontop of the awning over the entry way to the hospital. The near setting sun making the rope hard to see for anyone not looking for it. When the rope didn't immediately fall the rabbit looked up with a smirk which for some reason caused an annoyed hiss from the skunk. That was until the door behind him opened.

"Mr Forest, what the hell are you doing leaning out of the window." The familiar vixen's voice causing him to let go of the rope, and before turning see the rabbit give him a quick salute.

"Oh sorry, I umm." Glancing at the window. "Wanted some fresh air."

"So you leaned out a window, in the middle of winter?" Her ear twitched in an obvious tell of disbelief. "But, it does seem your moving around a bit better." Putting a pair of hospital sweat pants on his bed. "Put those on."

He tilted his head and looked at her. "Umm .. sweatpants?"

"Well if you want to join me in the café for dinner then I'll not have you showing your ass off to all the patients." Thinking even if it is rather nice. Having gotten another good look at it as he was leaning out of the window.

"Ahh yes .. right." Blushing a bit as she turned around.

"Well lets go, I'm starving." Her foot paw tapping on the floor. More out of the thoughts flittering through her mind then any real annoyance at his slowness.

The foot taping on the floor actually caused him to chuckle. "That's cute." He had one leg into the pants when before she was right in his face.

"Don't call me cute." She had inherited her mother, and most bunnies', disdain for that word.

"Whoa" putting up his paws. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Just .. don't use that word ok." Her ears were laid back against her skull as she turned away again.

"I won't, promise." Slipping his other leg into the sweat pants. Walking over to her slowly. "Ready when you are."

Her ears perked up and nodded. "All right lets go. How I've got to warn you, stay away from the eggplant parm."

"No good?" His eyebrows raised with a smirk on his muzzle.

"Well it tastes all right going down." Shrugs, "On the way back up not so much."

"And they are still serving it in a hospital?"

"Job security Leon." Giving him a sly smile and laughing when the male rolled his eyes with a groan. Leading him to the elevator she watched him closely as they walked. Taking mental note of his posture and impressed with how well he was coming along. Some obvious stiffness, favoring the side with his IV poll. Whatever pain he was experiencing was either light or he was at least dealing with it. The records indicated he had only been taking the smallest amount of pain reliever possible. They would probably discharge him within a day or so as long as he could demonstrate the ability to take care of the burns on his back. This thought made her ears droop a bit before she corrected it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He had noticed her mind wandering as they approached the café.

"Oh." Her ears shooting up. "Well I was just thinking that with how well you were doing, they'd be ready to discharge you sooner then later."

"Ahh, that is a good thing isn't it? I mean no need to take up the room with a patient that doesn't need it. Plus you said yourself the sooner a patient is up and about the better."

"Did I say that?" Winks at him before leading them into the café. "As far as hospital cafeterias go this one is halfway decent to at least edible." Walking over to pick up a tray and sliding it along the line. Taking a small salad.

Leon did the same also takin a salad as he looked down the line of items ranging from vegetable to fruit. He took a small fruit cup on the way by causing a chuckle from Meredith. "What's so funny."

"You look like you can't decide what to take." Smiles. "Come on over here. If we're lucky they might have a few fresh items over on the other side. They keep them separate so we don't offend anyone." Walking around to the other side of a dividing wall was another small section, with seats in the room as well. "We need to make sure your diet is balanced for you after all." Looking over a small array of items for predators. Locking in on a bowl at the end. "Ahh yes." Moving to the bowl she picked out two hard boiled eggs.

"An egg?" Looking shocked. "You can have eggs?"

"Yes." Smiles and picks out two more, putting them on his tray. "And since I've heard you like jello." She nods over to a desert area as she walked over to the cashier and paid for them both before walking over to a table.

Leon grabbed two of the lime jello cups and awkwardly made his way over to the table she had selected. Placing one of the jello cups on her tray after sitting down. Looking over the tray he picked up a fork and dug into the salad. Though his eyes did drift to the two eggs on occasion. Looking up to Meredith, "So, how did you end up being a Doctor?"

She smirked and took a bite of her salad as well before going through the story of having an allergic reaction to her father's attempt at a birthday treat. How that had piqued her interest in medicine and eventually lead to her going to medical school and now the ER. It was nice to talk to someone who listened. "So that's how that happened. Mom and Dad I think were a little disappointed, but hay my brother is starting in Precinct 5 next week."

Finishing his salad while he listened to he speak between eating herself. "Oh well congratulations to your Brother." Then a thought hit him. "Wait if your allergic to chicken. Should you be eating those." Watching as she pealed one of the eggs. Taking note how it was done as she did.

"Oh well these I've not had any issues with, and if I did." Leans forward. "I'd probably just dose myself with epi and eat them anyways."

His nose twitching as he caught sent of the now open egg and finding his mouth watering at the smell. He picked one of the eggs up and gingerly opened it as he had seen Meredith. Ever so slowly taking a slow bite out of it and savoring the flavor. His eyes glancing up at the giggle from the vixen who sat in front of him. "What?"

"Never tasted an egg either hmm?" Shaking her head. "I don't get them often, but you can usually get them if you want them." Contemplating him for a moment as she ate the rest of her first egg. "Do you remember anything from your home?" Genuinely interested. "We really don't hear much about your country, pretty tight lipped, no border crossing. Oh and absolutely no news."

"Well, bits and pieces really." Taking another nibble. "I can tell you that most of our food items are ration packs. I seem to remember having a few things that most people back home don't get to have but I can't fully remember why." Thinking more. "We do what is best for our country, and we go where we are needed based on our abilities. We don't really get to choose what we want to do so much as it is decided for us."

She listened as he described parts of their society. It was very ordered, structured for productivity. "It's not my place to judge but, that sounds. Boring." Cracking open her second egg. Watching as Leon did the same. "I mean it sounds like it works but, what do you do for fun?"

Nibbling on his second egg. "Well we play sports, we do have movies." Thinking for a moment as he tried to remember anything to share.

"What about, a girlfriend or a boyfriend?" Asking oft handedly.

Not catching how the question was asked he just thought for a moment. "Well, having a mate is a privilege and there is a selection process."

That caused Meredith to cough. "So pairings are selected for you? You don't get to meet people and develop a relationship?"

Cleaning his fingers of every bit of egg that was left, barely resisting the desire to sniff along his tray for any bit he might of missed. "Well, yah. They make sure that genetically the pairing is desirable."

"So, hybrids aren't allowed?"

That caused him to look up and blink. Obviously to her that set off a mini war in his mind. She was right, some of those returning memories screaming of course not. However, the individual in front of him was creating an opposing, dangerous, opinion. So when he responded it was actually with a feeling of shame. "No, hybrids would not be allowed."

Meredith knew that it was a belief in some places, if an incredibly closed minded one, and apparently their neighboring country took eugenics to an entirely new level. "Well we can add that to one more thing we have here that you don't." Picking up the little cup of jello. "Like jello."

"Emm, yes." Moving the jello in front of him. "But perhaps we miss out on more then just a sweet treat." Giving her a genuine smile as he enjoyed a sample of that very sweet, along with that feeling of déjà vu when you remember a little bit of a dream.

**A/N – Another thank you to GhostWolf88 for reminding me that it is BRAVO not Beta. **


	7. Chapter 7

The walk back up to his room was pleasant as they chatted about the hospital. "Thank you for the dinner, I'll find a way to pay …" Meredith held up her paws.

"No, it was my treat. It was interesting to learn more about you and where you are from." Smiling. "I may not understand everything or agree with everything that is done there. But I'm sure there are things around here you will feel the same about."

Chuckling softly. "Oh I don't think so. That's very open minded of you though." Limping a little as he made his way back over to his bed, so that he could sit. "I assume you have to go to your shift then?"

Lifting her paw to check the watch on her left wrist. "Yah, should get down there." Clearing her throat. "Any way, I'll see you later Leon. And .. "

"Yah I know, get some rest." Chuckling.

"I was going to say leave the window closed." Giving him her father's patented sly smirk before turning with a swish of her tail behind her as she left. Something that kept the skunks attention before he turned towards that window to peak out, half expecting to find the rabbit still outside. There was however no sign of rabbit or rope.

Securing the window, and double checking the lock he went back to his bed to lie down. "Jack … " Thinking about the name, and the image in his mind from a couple of hours prior. ".. Savage … that's his name Jack Savage." Mumbling to himself, as the more troubling thought that he actually did know the bunny who had him at gun point was distracted away from him as his mind ran through the evening. The enjoyable evening with eggs, jello, and a hybrid. That last thought brought a smile to his muzzle.

For the most part the conversation was enjoyable, light even. When the conversation turned to talk about his home though, it felt uncomfortable. His fresh slate brain having difficulty processing some of the things that he remembered from his homeland. The control over food, news, wages, where people worked, what people did and when they did it. Who they could marry, and when. The sinking feeling in his belly that he was a part of that very machine.

Deep down he knew what would happen in his country if there was a pairing such as Meredith's parents, and it was worse then just 'not being allowed'. If one or both of the parents were of importance to the government, they would be separated. Otherwise, they would be disposed of. As for any child produced, there was only one fate for a hybrid. In his current state it disgusted him.

With a huff he laid his head on his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

*oOo*

In the ER it was a quite evening. Two drunks that had gotten into a fight, one needed stitches and the other had to have his arm casted, both with officers standing over them the entire time. The only other patient that came through the doors had been complaining of chest pain but turned out it was just heart burn. Now Meredith sat at her desk with her feet up and talking to one of the Nurses on duty. "I mean, it sounds like their entire lives are controlled from the beginning. How can anyone live like that."

The older Nurse that sat with her sipping a cup of tea, a white furred tigress in probably her early sixties who had worked in the ER since before Meredith was born just hummed in thought for a moment. "Yes, but is it for us to judge them Meredith? We don't live there." Always playing the devils advocate. She liked to push others to think, even if she agreed entirely with her colleague assessment. "They weren't always all closed off like they are now. I even remember when there was at least some travel allowed, though I was maybe thirteen at the time."

"Oh were you ever really that young Donna."

The tigress chuckled, which was more of a rumble. "You be careful young lady or you wont live to be as old and beautiful as I am." Donna smirked. "Truthfully though, I do agree. But sometimes we just won't understand why people do what they do. Sometimes because its what they know, and what they know is safe. We can't all be a fox and bunny that foils a plot by the assistant mayor against all odds afterall." Smirking at Meredith.

"Point well taken." Sighing as she leans back more in her chair. "I still don't know how he ended up the way he did. Though I am starting to think he remembers more than he is sharing now. You don't get one over on a fox after all."

"Half fox."

Rolling her eyes. "Half fox. Ahh he's probably going to be discharged tomorrow anyways. Leon was back on his feet faster than I ever would have expected. I mean the patients in good shape usually do get out faster but, two days."

Donna leaned forward in her chair with sudden interest. "Oh, keeping an eye on a patient after leaving the ER that closely are we? Taking him to dinner too." Making a tsk tsk noise with her tongue. "Seems to me like a little more then Doctor Patient interest to me." Quickly noting the blush in the hybrids long ears before they pinned back. "Oh come on now, the last two shifts all you can talk about is him and who you think he is. Plus, I'm old not dead. The stinky butt has a nice ass." Chuckling.

"Donna!" Meredith acted shocked with a smirk on her muzzle. "Even though he nearly burned it to a crisp." Giggling. "Ahh damn it what am I doing."

"Same thing your mother did. Family of misfit mammals." Donna said without hesitation. They had worked together for years, and she had known Judy for some time as well. Night shift in the ER and you get to meet most of the officers in the closest precinct. "Meredith, little bit of advice unsolicited as it is. A little risk in life can lead to a lot of joy." Smiling as she stands up from her chair. "Time to go give those idiot wolves their pain meds. Maybe they'll sleep through the rest of the evening." Walking off towards the room currently guarded by the officers.

Meredith chuckled as he sensitive ears picked up on the Nurse mumbling about at least keep them from howling at the damn moon all night.

*oOo*

The following morning after breakfast a male porcupine joined Leon in his room, holding his chart and looking over the progress paperwork. "And how's the pain?"

"Manageable."

"Good, good. Looks like here Doctor Wilde noted you were able to walk down to the café and back without much assistance." Taking a small booklet out of his lab coat pocket and placing it on top of the metal clipboard, filling out three of them in doctor scribble before putting the pad back into his pocket. Looking over the skunk briefly. "Good the IV is out. Well Mr Forest I see no reason to keep you here. The nurse has instructed you on how to take care of those burns. I expect your fur to start growing back in a few weeks." His slow nonchalant drone could put a caffeine hyped chinchilla to sleep. "Nurse," turning slowly until he saw the nurse standing by his side. "Bring him his clothes and I'll have his discharge paperwork ready by the time he is dressed." Turning slowly back to Leon. "Fill these, you have a steroid, a pain killer as needed, and an antibiotic. Take the entire course of antibiotic."

"I will doctor, I promise."

"Yes .. yes good good. Fair well Mr Forest." Walking slowly out of the door and back to his office.

The nurse came back in with a suit in a dry cleaning bag, as well as a black cane and plain undergarments. Hanging them on a hook on the wall the nurse smiled and left the room shutting the door on his way out. When Leon made his way to the suit, a dark blue suit jacket, three button, and matching pants. A black belt and black banded collar oxford shirt with dark wood buttons were also in the bag. His attention was quickly caught by a small folded note attached to the outside of the bag. Taking it in his paw, the card was of textured paper stock, on the outside in cursive writing was his name. Opening the fold of the card the inside note read.

_Be in touch, enjoy the suit. Jack S.  
P.S. Stay out of trouble_

He shook his head as he slipped the card into a pocket of the suit jacket. He instinctively ran a paw over the material of the jacket collar and smirked as he felt a hard round something between the layers of the material. A part of him wanted to break the device, but he decided to leave it alone and instead got dressed.

Once dressed he took a look at himself in the mirror on his bathroom door. It wasn't so bad, clean at least. He took one look around the room before grabbing the cane and walking out into the hall. Leaning on the cane a little heavier than he actually needed to, but not enough to cause concern by the medical staff. He made it to the nurses desk, picked up his discharge paperwork and was given instructions to the pharmacy.

After the annoyingly long wait to fill three bottles of prescriptions he walked towards the front of the hospital. He had stopped by the entry way to the ER but, there was a commotion in there involving a couple of wolves, and at least one officer. "Stupid idea anyways." He said to himself.

When he walked out the front door he wasn't sure if it was good to see the red fox in his cheap suit and aviator sunglasses or not. "Well at least you clean up well." Nick said as he leaned against the unmarked cruiser. His partner nowhere in sight. "Come on bub, the Ambassador wanted you to have a ride to your home for a few days."

Looking around as he made his way over to Nick. It was nice to be outside and feel the morning sun, fresh air, and the natural scents that were suppressed by the sterile halls of the hospital. Savana Central was a bustling place, mammals of all sizes and species walking around and going about their business. "Good to see you again Detective Wilde." Walking around to the passenger side of the cruiser. "Front seat?"

"Yup." Opening his own door and climbing into the driver's side. Once the skunk was in next to him he started the cruiser. The radio in the car set low, with the light chatter of officers doing their work, and pulled out into the morning rush traffic.

The first few minutes were spent in silence. Both mails sizing each other up before Leon decided to speak up. "I appreciate the ride Detective."

"Just doing what I'm told to do." Nick glanced over to him from behind his glasses. "Judy has a lunch appointment and I wanted to see what you might have remembered so far." His ear flicking for a moment as he came to a stop at a stoplight.

"Well, I do remember more about where I'm from, perhaps a little more about who I am. I am sorry though Detective I do not remember what happened." He said honestly, though not elaborating on what he did remember beyond that. Something he knew Nick was taking note of. "Look detective I get the feeling you don't like me all that much."

Nick looked over at the skunk for a moment, slipping the glasses up as they waited for a line of gerbils to cross in the crosswalk. "I neither like you nor dislike you Mr Forest." His sharp eyes looking at him directly. "I don't know you." His glasses slipping back down to cover his eyes as the light turned green and his focus was back on the road.

"Emm hmm, and the ear twitch and raised fur on your neck every time we talk?" Note even completely realizing he had noticed the details himself until he said it.

"See now that is exactly it. Who notices those sorts of things?"

"Police officers like yourself." Leon responded flatly.

"Well I guess I can't argue with you for that." A slight smile gracing his muzzle, one that caused Leon to chuckle.

"And what is it you find so funny about that?" Nick started to relax a bit as they talked.

"Meredith has that same smirk when she's entertained." Leon said as he was looking out of the window. If he had been maintaining his attention on the detective, he would have noticed the very distinct change in the fox next to him.

Nick abruptly pulled the cruiser to the curve and slammed the break, locking both of their seatbelts up and catching Leon a little off guard as his back slammed back into the seat, causing him to wince in pain. When he turned to look at the fox, he noticed the snarl gracing his muzzle. "Doctor Wilde." Nick said through a clenched jaw.


	8. Chapter 8

Calmly looking over at the fox how was now staring daggers at him. "Detective I meant no insult. I was simply making the observation that your daughter had a similar expression." Admittedly he wasn't simply making an observation, and he realized the fox beside him wasn't going to believe that excuse either. "Ok perhaps it was a bit more than an observation. However I … "

"Don't try to pull one over on me. I could con the best of them when I was younger, and I've been a cop far to long." The glint of sunlight through the windshield on his proudly shined badge seemed to punctuate the point. The fox leaning closer and closer to him as his eyes bore into the skunks. "You stay away …" His word were interrupted by a stack sound on the radio punctuated with a call from dispatch.

"_All units, officer requesting backup 10-34 in progress. Sahara square little Rodentia station." _After the transmission a distinct female voice could be heard. _"109 Officer Wilde responding"_

Nick's ear twitched as he pushed a few buttons on the panel between them lighting up the hidden lights in the grill and on the back of the vehicle as he picked up the radio. "110 responding, from down town"

"What's a 10-34?" Leon asked, looking around expectantly. Obviously, he had no idea where they were going and how long it would take to get there.

"It's a riot." Concentrating on driving through the vehicles as they pulled over to let him through. It didn't take long, a couple of blocks before he pulled the car over again, half of the vehicle up onto the curve as he through the door on his side open. "Stay here," Nick punctuated the point by pointing at the seat the skunk currently sat in, before slamming the door shut and walking with the full confidence of a well trained police office towards a mass of mammals in front of the train station.

There were mammals of all sizes in a tight mass shouting at each other as Nick approached. He could see a few other officers approaching from other streets as well in his peripherals. In the center of the mass were mammals holding signs and shouting slogans at those around them. Signs with large red circles and a hash through them over a pair of wedding rings, under which was written 'INTER'. This caused Nick a bit of an eye roll. It seemed no mater how far the city moved forward, some always insisted to be left behind.

"All right, time to move on everyone!" Nick yelled. This got a few of the mammals on the fringes to notice the officers approaching and slowly separate off. "Come on, disperse now!" He said again, this time another officer, with a louder voice than his own said the same. More of the crowd reacted and left. The core of the crowd was starting to be visible.

The chants from the protestors in the middle were constant. 'Marriage is for same species,' was the politest of the things being yelled. Nicks ear swiveled as a light footed officer joined him.

"I thought you had driver duty Detective Wilde." Came the female voice to his side.

Without ever loosing eye contact with the crowd of mostly masked protesters. "Oh well I can't let you do all the work detective Wilde," the beginnings of a smirk was wiped away as one of the protestors zeroed in on them and pointed to them.

"Its those cops!" the distinctly male voice of the what Nick thought was a wild dog, judging by the spotting on his fur. This however also got the attention of a number of the other protestors, and within moments there was a brick sailing through the air right for them.

Both Nick and Judy dodged to either side and the brick missed them without even coming close. That however changed the entire response of how the ZPD officers were approaching. "Dispatch, Judy Wilde, send the wagon. The situation has gone violent."

After the brick was thrown most of the mammals that were not of the protest group quickly moved out of the area. Some where pulled on by a protester and one was dragged to the ground by a zebra. The zebra was quickly pulled from his target and at some point pepper sprayed before zip tie cuffs were applied to his wrists behind his back by an officer.

Judy and Nick found themselves squared off against of all things another bunny and a fox respectively as the crowd spread out and more officers were arriving. While Judy had her hands full trying to subdue the other bunny, the concerned glance he made to her gave his opposing fox a chance to land a square punch on the side of his muzzle which started a scuffle to the ground between the two. This went on for a while, the fox he was struggling with obviously not unversed in a one on one struggle. That was until abruptly the fox went limp and fell on Nick.

Shocked he pushed the fox off of him and looked up to see Leon standing over him, leaning on his cane. "I thought I told you to stay in the car."

"Sorry Detective, but after all the things you're family has already done for me I couldn't very well let you get hurt if I could be of help." Smiling. "I'd offer you a paw up but well." Indicating the cane, he was leaning on.

As Nick started to get up he noticed three masked mammals lying on the ground, in a line from him to the cruiser where he had left the skunk. "Right." Staring at the mammals as he stood.

"Oh none of them are dead, but they will all likely have headaches." Chuckling as Judy noticing that Nick ok promptly went to put zip ties on their wrists after checking if they were bad enough to need medical attention. Nick did the same for the fox who was even now groaning into a state of awakening.

"Just …"

"Back to the car. Yes I know." Shaking his head, he limped his way back to the car.

"He saved your fluffy tail there slick." Judy gave him a quick jab to the shoulder as she walked up to him. Letting a pair of rhino officers start to load up the protestors into either ambulances or the wagon for processing back at the station. "Should have seen how he handled the other three. It was … well it was fast."

"Judy, who is this guy?" Watching the skunk stiffly climb back into the car. "He just shows up in the hospital, the ambassador acts like he needs to be protected, Meredith has already asked what we might have found out about him, that after they had dinner in the hospital last night … a" He rubbed his shoulder as he got punched again and looked at her with a 'what did I do now' look.

"Nicolas P Wilde, are you spying on our daughter," Judy asked with a serious look.

"Well I … might have heard from one of the cooks who I play poker with, you know on Fridays," giving Judy a smile that she knew full well meant he knew he was in trouble but thought here were good reasons.

"We'll talk about that later," Judy shook her head. "Get him where he needs to be going. I have to go back to the precinct. I'll clock us both out and meet you back home." Judy turned and went back to her cruiser as her mate and partner did the same.

When Nick climbed back into his cruiser the spared Leon on glance before backing out of where he had positioned his cruiser and continued on their way. Mostly in silence, that was until Nick's ear twitched to his right at the sound of a pop which grabbed his attention. Glancing to the side he watched the skunk pop a pill out of a orange container and then pop it into his muzzle and chewed on it. The sound of which was like claws on a chalkboard. "You're supposed to swallow it."

"Sorry, apparently it's a bad habit." Leon swallowed the remaining bits.

"You can remember a bad habit but you can't remember a few days ago now?" Nick asked annoyed.

"Yup," was Leon's response, though he kept his voice light.

After a few more moments of silent, Nick finally sighed. "Thanks, for the help. Next time though, stay put. The chief would have my ass if you got injured."

"You are welcome Detective." Sitting back in the chair. "For what it's worth I am sorry, I did not mean to cause any offense." Glancing over Leon noticed the fur on the fox's neck poof slightly before he got control over himself.

"Perhaps it is best, if we do not talk about that." Nick stated flatly.

"Understood," Leon looked out the window as they drove slowly through the streets. "What was that riot all about?"

"The remnants of the anti-interspecies organization. They are always trying to walk back the laws that were passed over the past twenty years allowing marriage and including interspecies relationships in anti-discrimination law."

"I see, two steps forward half a step back." Looking out the window as thoughts of home went through his mind. Like always they came on when there were comparisons to be drawn. "Back home, this wouldn't have even gotten this far. I have to say your police response was also a lot gentler then it would have been back home too." His voice distant, as he was thinking. "There would at least be a few body bags leaving that square, and they would not have been on the side of the protestors."

Nick listened closely, even continuing past their destination. The skunk was talking, and he wanted to hear more. "That sounds fairly extreme to me."

"To be honest, me too. There was a time I wouldn't have doubted it, but now." Sighing. "This has been eye opening. Detective, you asked me what I remembered earlier, and I was honest. I do not remember what happened. I am starting to remember who I was, however. Military trained to work alone, I remember being poor, my mother a worker in the coal mines I think, my father a clerk in the military." Pausing as he tried to recall more. "It wasn't a happy family, we existed." Breathing in and relaxing as some of the pain killer he had just taken started to take away the soreness that had begun to get annoying. The little skirmish had flared that up quickly. "Leaving home was pretty much one of the happier parts of my life. At least I was doing something worth while, I thought."

Nick listened intently. As he listened, he thought about his own earlier life. A fox that was only ever seen as just a fox. Someone to not be trusted, someone to be on the outcasts of society. Here was a mammal that lived in a place where keeping the general population down was part of life. "Why don't you come buy for a beer."

Leon looked over at Nick with a surprised look. "Detective?" Confused at the sudden change.

"Nick, just call me Nick." A sly smirk gracing his muzzle. "What do you say?"

Leon smirked and chuckled. "Well it beats driving past the hotel for, the fourth time was it? The different routs was a nice touch though."

"Oh you're good." Laughing as he took a left turn instead of the right he was planning on. "Tell me, do you like blueberries?"

*oOo*

In the north, deep inside a reclaimed mine that had once been the source of coal used throughout the country for power and even heat was a military unit waiting for the command to begin the trek south. They had not yet been informed that the facility they were supposed to go to had been destroyed. The unit was an escort unit, a train with two cargo cars, followed by a bunk car, followed by a flat bed car with anti-aircraft cannons mounted on it.

Each car was marked on both sides with a single fading placard, a yellow triangle, with a black dot in the middle, extending out from the dot was three black fan like shapes. The unit had been ordered not to go into the cargo containers and were issued detectors that they were to sweep along the outside of the cars regularly and report the readings. One of the patrols walked by the cars looking at the ominous yellow placard as he listened to the slow ticking coming from the detector as the needle on the screen remained as it had for the past four days, down towards the low end. "Zero point zero 2 milliSieverts" He read aloud as he had been taught. The mammal to his right writing it down on a clipboard before they moved to the next car.

This time however the needle creeped up, and the clicking became more rapid. "Zero point one milliSieverts" Frowning, "That's a change from what we've been seeing. Anything in the notes from the last patrol?"

The mammal with the clipboard flipped through the papers looking over the recorded numbers. "No, all were the same until just now. I'll make sure that the change is noted during the report."

"Good, lets move on. I hate standing next to whatever this is." Moving on the rest of the scans remained as the first. No change from previously recorded readings. The unit was getting antsy. They were told this was a mission of utmost importance to the country, and that they were doing work that would secure them all for a long time to come. However being under ground in the mines for days on end took a tole on a mammal, being sedentary during the same made it worse.

As they finished the scans a female private came up to him holding a radio. "General wants to talk to you sir."

"Thank you private," he saluted the female skunk and took the radio, walking off up the tunnel towards the entrance to ensue a better signal. "Sir, this is lieutenant Robertson."

"Lieutenant," the general's voice was staticky due to their location and the signal bounce necessary to get the message through. "There has been an incident at site one. You are to proceed with your unit to site two immediately. The site has already been informed to expect your arrival in four hours. So get moving."

"Yes Sir. It will be done." Choosing not to mention the increased reading, figuring it was minor and the general needn't be bothered with something trivial if other things had happened.

"That is all Lieutenant." The signal went silent after that.

Turning around the Lieutenant yelled down the tunnel. "Pack it up and warm up the engine, we are moving out. Site two." As he spoke the soldiers were moving. Boxes being loaded back onto the bunk car with food and supplies, the lights in the engine came on as the engineer started the motor up. They would be moving in twenty minutes or so. He was thankful for that, he hated being underground.

Twenty minutes later, as predicted, the train was moving out of the mine shaft. Her armored engine pulling to build up speed on the open rail, the main guns on the back car were ready if needed, and they were on their way.

*oOo*

Once the Tod and the Skunk made it back to Nick and Judy's apartment Nick pulled out his keys and opened the door letting them both in. It was a cozy apartment, obviously well lived in with pictures on the walls of the Wilde's ranging from a vacation picture before their kits and then various pictures of vacations with Meredith, then with Judy pregnant, and the latest of what Leon assumed was their son's graduation from the Academy. The walls were light blue, wood floors, a couch and love seat for family and guests around a low table. A TV was mounted on the opposite wall.

"Nick, what do you want to do for dinner. Jason and Ali are out with friends, and Meredith will be coming over. Shes off for the next couple of days." Judy was talking from her and Nick's bedroom as she changed out of her work attire, having just gotten home herself. "And you and I still need to talk about your spying on Mer … " Walking out of their room in a bra and panties she stooped short as she noticed the additional mammal in the room. The shock didn't last long before she quickly ducked back in the room.

Leon had enough time to see Judy before she ducked out again, and Nick's tail drooped to the floor and ears laid back. "Should have called first." Loosening the tie around his neck more and unbuttoning the first button. "Why don't you have a seat while I face the firing squad." Walking over to the door that Judy had slammed shut and knocking. "Hunny I'm home." Swinging the door open and walking in, making sure to shut it behind him. Leon heard the yelp of the male fox shortly after, causing a small chuckle to escape him.

Leon did as was suggested and took a seat on the couch, making sure to not be facing the master bedroom's door. However, he did find himself looking around more. The pictures of the younger twins were definitively more bunny then their older sister. Gray fur, with the exception of light red highlights. Their ears were long like their mothers but pointed like their fathers, and tipped with black fur, as well as the shorter muzzles. One might even mistake them for being of a pure bunny line if it weren't for the k-9s and the longer bushy tails.

The pictures that took his attention most though were the ones with Meredith in them. None of them had her in a dress except for one, most of them had her in jeans and a t-shirt. Working on something with her father, riding a bike with her father, swimming in the ocean with her father. This realization caused him to chuckle. He had been so engrossed he hadn't heard the door open and a particular bunny come out, now fully dressed in casual clothing of jeans and a purple long-sleeved shirt. "Meredith was always a daddy's girl."

"You couldn't tell." He looked to her with a smile, though he noticed the blush in her ears which he assumed was the fact that she had almost shown him everything for a brief moment. Playing it off as if nothing happened. "You have a lovely family Detective Wilde."

"Please, call me Judy. You are in my home after all." Smiling as she looked over her family pictures with pride. "I honestly never thought I'd have children, let alone find myself with a mate like Nick."

Noticing at least when Nick came out of the bedroom, his ears high and attentive as he came up next to Judy, his arm naturally wrapping around his bunny and rubbing the top of her head with the underside of his muzzle, and her responding by rubbing her chin against his in an open display of sent marking. This brought a genuine smile to his muzzle at the obvious love for each other. Even more so when Nick's tail wrapped around Judy, who promptly took it in one paw and gently racked her blunted claws through the fur.

"Yah she's my little girl, and you're my bunny." Planting a kiss on Judy's head, Nick smiled. "So after being abused by my mate, we decided perhaps we should go out for dinner. We assume you'll be coming Leon, since I offered that beer I need to at least make good on that."

"I couldn't impose Nick, Judy, thank you but that would be far too much." Him painfully aware of having no sort of currency at the moment. He hadn't even met with the Ambassador yet to find out what was going to happen or needed to happen.

"Nonsense. Plus I already told Meredith you would be joining us so you don't have much of a choice." Judy smirked.

"You did?" Wincing as he earned an elbow to the side. "You know one of these days you are going to break a rib and … Owe .. ok ok." Laughing as he earned a look along with that second elbow. They both looked at Leon as he started to laugh, a near full body laugh.

"I'm sorry. Your both just … " he was going to say cute but he remembered the reaction Meredith had to that and quickly changed course. "Perfect together. I've .. never seen the like."

"I've heard stories." Judy's ears drooped a bit. "Arranged mating, designated work."

"Pretty much the way of it. Everyone in their place." There was a point in time where he knows he would have said that with conviction, now he said it with a tinge of loathing.

Clearing his throat Nick looked to Judy. "So where are we going then?"

"Oh I figured we would go to Scampo." Judy said with a smile.

"Aren't we a little under dressed? I mean Leon here isn't but we are." Nick protested.

"Just throw on a sport coat Dad." Meredith had slipped in while they were talking. Unlike in her pictures she was a little more dressed up. She wore a simple outfit, black pants and a beautiful deep green blouse that accented her eyes wonderfully. Even her father was caught a bit speechless. The neckline was lower to show off a little bit of her chest even if she was built more like her mother in that regard.

Giving Judy a glance. "You did this on purpose. You said we were just going to go somewhere close and to dress relaxed. You lied to me." Acting hurt but he had a smile that admitted she got him.

"I didn't lie to you, she did." Pointing to where nobody was standing as she ducked the other way and hoped off to the bedroom.

Nick laughed. "Oh I'm going to eat you rabbit." Giving a mock growl as he chased after her.

Meredith rolled her eyes at the scene that played out and then walked over to Leon while they went to change. "Well don't you dress up nice."

Leon couldn't help but glance over the beautiful woman in front of him. "Same could be said about you." Standing up with a slow movement as he leaned a little on the cane. "They always like that?"

Meredith couldn't help but smile. "Always, when not working at least. I mean growing up they had their fights. Generally, when I or one of my siblings did something and they didn't agree on how to handle it." Reaching out tentatively to touch his paw on the cane. "How you holding up?"

Breathing in deep with a long exhale. "Physically, about what one should expect. Hurts a little, but nothing I can't live with for now."

"What about, mentally." Her caring eyes capturing his as she asked.

"Confused, when your taught that things here are a mess because of the lack of control and discipline and then you find out different. Memories that I can't explain without context in my own head. And that blank spot of how I ended up here. So again, probably about what you would expect if you were a fish out of water." Chuckling.

Laughing at his analogy. "I guess you have a good point. You seem to be handling it ok."

"It helps when there are good people around you." The thumb of his paw on his cane reaching up to gently caress the side of the paw on top of his. This of course all came to a hault when her parents came out of their room.

Judy was sliding Nick's tie up into position where it belonged before turning around to face them. Nick wearing a pair of slacks, shirt and tie, with a sport coat left unbuttoned. Judy had dressed similar to her daughter, through wearing a violet shirt. "Ready to go?" Judy asked. "It's a short walk, and a nice evening so I figured we'd put foot paws to pavement."

Judy took her daughters paw and pulled her ahead to chat in low tones as they walked out of the apartment and down to the street. Nick however took a polite pace next to Leon, slipping his tie down to more comfortable position with a wink at Leon and a sly smirk.

The walk for the males behind was quiet, the walk for the females in front however was giggles and quite conversation. "That moment you feel entirely left out?" Nick said to Leon.

"Nick, on that you and I can both agree," Leon noted the rearward glance from Judy.

The front of the restaurant was built out of carved marble with the name of the placed carved into the stone above the entryway. From the outside the large windows showed a dimly lit room, with candles on each table, with warmly lit light fixtures keeping the room dark but still comfortable even for nocturnal mammals.

Once inside they were met with the smells of the cuisine and fresh bread. The walls were deep red brick. A horseshoe bar in the back of the room was filled with mammals of all sorts conversing over martinis or other cocktails, the gentle drone of their conversations greeting them with the warmth of the establishment itself. A smiling mink in a black shirt with pinstripe pants greeted them.

"Will that be four for dinner?" The mink smiled as she picked up four menus from the pedestal she stood behind. At Nicks nod she started to lead them into the restraint to a corner table. "Your waitress will be with you shortly. Please enjoy your meal." Placing menus in front of each before leaving.

Once seated Leon flipped open the menu and was surprised by the items on the list ranging from vegetarian to even fish. This caused him to glance around at the various mammals in the room before Meredith leaned over to talk to him quietly while her parents chatted. "The sword fish is very good." She knew his exposure was limited so she figured she would lend a helping paw. "Dad likes that here too, though he secretly loves the desert. Blueberry tart." Smirks.

Leon chuckled. "He mentioned his love of blueberries earlier today." Deciding to go with the recommendation.

"Did he now." Smiling as the waitress, a prong horn, came over in similar outfit to the hostess. "Good evening, can I start you all off with some drinks?"

Judy ordered a watermelon martini, as did Meredith. Nick ordered a stout and with Leon ordered a scotch. He might not have had the opportunity to experience a lot of things in life, but one thing they had back home was alcohol, and he did remember liking the rich if sometimes burning taste. While they waited the table resumed in general chitchat, some small stories about Meredith came about but nothing too embarrassing.

When the waitress returned with the drinks she asked if they were ready to order there meals. Nick ordered a fish pasta with a cream sauce, Meredith ordered something Leon didn't quite understand which she had picked up on with a smile. "You'll have to try it first, then I'll tell you what it is." She had said. Leon ordered the sword fish as recommended with an approving nod from the tod that sat across from him. It was when Judy ordered the same thing he was caught off guard, yet again by this family.

He waited until the waitress left to ask. "Um, Judy I don't mean to be rude but .."

Judy chuckled. "A bunny eating sword fish?"

"Well yes, exactly." The confused look on his face.

"Well maybe I've got a little predator in me." Flashing her teeth as if she were a predator on the hunt. Proving quite readily that she was not.

"I put a little predator in her," Nick said snickering.

"Dad!" Meredith exclaimed while maintaining a table appropriate voice.

"What I did, at least three." Nick retorted with a smirk.

Meredith's ears covered her face as they drooped forward in embarrassment, her paws holding them over her eyes. "Daaad stop."

Judy tried to keep her expression of a frown but couldn't hold it and laughed. Leon being lost for a moment before realizing the meaning couldn't hold back a laugh as well.

The evening continued through dinner much the same way. The food was good, the drink was good, and the company couldn't have been better. True to Meredith's word, Nick had to have the blueberry tart, while Leon refrained from anything further, having a simple coffee. Before they left Leon made his way to the bathroom, followed shortly behind by Nick. Both males taking urinals next to each other in the luxurious bathroom.

The bathroom was tiled in white with a black drop ceiling. Curiously to Leon at each urinal was a small TV. He was about to make a comment about this when the news story on the screen caught his attention. The audio was low but with the help of the captioning he was able to make out what was being said.

"_ZNN Breaking news. Another incident has been detected in the country of Beyersdorf. Radiological satellite monitoring detected a spike in radiation in this area of the country." _

The image changed to a forested area with a rail line passing through it. The image, though a little grainy, showed a train that had been halted. The light was still shining from the engine, and there were people around the train but not moving.

"_Experts say this is not an explosion or weapon test and that it is more likely a leak. So there is no need for concern in Zootopia. However, they have been offered assistance in securing the site for appropriate cleanup. Stay tuned for more details as we get them on this developing story." _

Nick had also noticed the news story. "Those poor people." Shaking his head.

Leon straitened up as he backed away from the small screen. "Enrichment facility." Was all he said before turning around.

Nick zipped up his pants as he turned to ask what Leon had just said only to see a familiar bunny in a suit. "Jack."

Jack looked at Nick "Ah hello again Detective." Turning his attention to Leon. "Leon I think its time you and I had another chat don't you?"


	9. Chapter 9

Leon nodded. "I'd say so." His voice flat.

Nick looked from Jack, to Leon, and back to Jack. "You two know each other?"

"Yes." They both answered at the same time. To Jacks amusement as well.

"So you remember me now?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup." Leon replayed shortly. "Nick, Jack and I have a little bit of history. I might have tried to kill him

back in the day." A short chuckle came from him. "And he might have tried to kill me at the same time."

His eyes never leaving that of the bunny's in front of him as he spoke. "Thanks for the suit by the way

Jack."

The rabbit's eyes never left Leon's either. Scenarios of what might happen next going through both of

their heads. "I'm glad it fits as well as it does. I wasn't sure if I got the arm length correct." A small smirk

on his muzzle.

"Fits perfect Jack." Breathing in deeply. "Well I suppose we shouldn't stay in the restroom. It might

cause questions."

"I suppose so." Jack eyed him cautiously.

Leon shook his head gently. "Not today Jack, I'm coming along no fight. I'd prefer to not have a scene in

front of the Wildes."

Jack nodded. "I thought that might be the case." Taking his phone out of his pocket slowly. "But I did

have backup just in case." Hitting a quick dial and putting the phone to his ear. "You can stand down.

Target is coming with me by his choice." Hanging up without waiting for a response. "After you Leon."

Before he could move towards the door Nick spoke up. "Would one of you explain what the hell is going

on?" Having been listening to the dry exchange between the two, and the brief explanation from Leon

was not even close to answering his questions.

Jack laughed. "I don't know how you and your family get into these things Nick." Sighing. "We'll use the

station, I'm sure the chief won't mind. Perhaps Judy can bring your daughter home and catch up with us

after that."

Nick rolled his eyes at the mention of Judy bringing Meredith home. "Not likely." However, he shrugs

and waves a paw. "Lead the way."

Leon walked out of the bathroom followed by Jack and then Nick. The girls had apparently already gone

outside to wait as they looked up when Leon excited.

"What happened, we almost came back inside to see if you fell in." Meredith teased, not seeing the

rabbit following behind Leon and in front of her father.

Judy however noticed the other bunny right away. "Jack, I never thought I'd see you here."

"Who's Jack, mom?" Looking again to see the white rabbit. "Oh. What's going on?"

Nick made his way around the others. "Leon and Jack have to have a talk down at the station."

Looking from her father to Leon, the confusion plain on her face. "I'm coming too."

"Meredith, It's ok. Jack and I are old friends, aren't we Jack?" Looking at Jack.

"Yup, we worked together once." Jack said.

"You know him." Looking at Leon directly in the eyes. She had learned from her father a while back how to tell if someone was lying, as long as you could see their eyes.

Leon looked back and without hesitation, not even a twitch, "Yes, I do." Walking over to her. "It was another wonderful evening. I have remembered a bit more, and we have to talk about. Perhaps tomorrow we could have coffee." Smiling a genuine smile. He wanted to take her paw at least briefly but, given the current situation he thought perhaps that would be a poor choice. To occupy his paws he held the cane in both, in front of him.

A black SUV pulled up with tinted windows as they talked. The driver never stepping out but Jack walked up next to Leon. "Time to get going Leon."

Nodding and giving Meredith a smile, he turned to leave. As he was getting into the back seat of the car along with Nick he heard the tap tap tap of a foot paw on the ground behind them. Glancing over at Nick who was just shaking his head as he got into the SUV from the opposite side shutting the door behind him. Jack got into the front passenger seat.

Leon turned before they got on their way to see Judy and Meredith both talking. He found it interesting how even with the height difference Judy commanded a presence as they argued. As he sat back in his seat, he noticed Nick had also been looking back and then turned to regard Leon intensely.

Lifting a paw to point towards Leon, Nick locked eyes with him. "First, They will both be joining us at the station." Leon nodded figuring that's what the argument was bout. "Second, you get out of all this." His paw waving around the car to indicate the situation they found themselves in. "Don't hurt her." Nick sat back with a huff that puffed out his cheeks. "Jack, can you please start to fill me in now? Keep in mind you will have to repeat for Judy."

From the front seat, not even turning around he spoke to the Tod in the back like he was briefing a field agent that he knew well. "As you know a few days ago there was an incident to the north. A facility had been damaged, however the government told us that it was a minor issue and that the situation was under control. It was not however minor, nor was it under control. The facility, though we still do not have conformation as to what it was for, was leveled in an explosion. Many of the workers were injured. Including the one sitting next to you." This had Nick look over at Leon, receiving a nod from the skunk confirming his involvement. "Fast forward to today, there was a radiation leak detected on a train traveling from the west of our neighboring country along the border with the Burrows. From the looks of satellite images, the soldiers guarding the train are dead. The track the train was on, and the direction in which it was heading would take it to one of two likely locations. One is the damaged facility, and the second a similar facility further east. That is the most information we have." After talking Jack leaned over and looked back at Leon. "Since you have been so cooperative, I am hoping that you will continue to be, accommodating."

Leon couldn't help but laugh. The entire situation was ridiculous. "Jack, you know that if I say anything I can never go home. As it is, you know that I probably already can't go home and stay alive longer then it would take for them to figure out if I shared anything." Running a paw over his muzzle. "I actually miss the days when you were trying to steal information and I was tasked to find out who you were. That was so much simpler."

Jack smirked. "Then you went and let me go. I thought perhaps when you came here you were here to correct that mistake."

"Well that at least explains the gunpoint conversation at the hospital." Leon said as he looked at the back of Jack's seat.

"Jack, guns in a hospital?" Nick looked at him. "Forgetting the laws you broke."

"Nick, all due respect you have to remember the types of mammals I deal with, and whom I work for." Jack returned his attention to Leon as the SUV pulled up to the front of precinct 1 station. "So, will you fill in some of the blanks?"

"I'm here aren't I?" Getting out of the car Leon waited for the others to join and for Nick to lead the way up the steps.

Nick walked up to the front desk, telling the clerk to let Judy know where they were once they arrived. Knowing they were maybe ten minutes behind. Then walked back to Jack and Leon. "Come on, we'll use conference room one." Leading the way up the steps and past the chiefs office to a smaller conference room on the left side of the hall. When they walked in the motion detectors turned on the fluorescent lights revealing a long table in the center, a projector screen mounted on the wall with a ceiling mounted projector. Six chairs, three on either side, were positioned around the table.

Leon walked in ahead of Jack, looking around the room quickly before casually walking over to the windows overlooking, the main street in front of the station. The sun had set a few hours ago but the bustle of the city was like a dawn of its own. Cars traveling from place to place, the street lights ensuring that the shadows were held back for pedestrians, and some of the dull glow from signs advertising evening entertainments of drink and music. He then slowly closed the shades to block the outside world from view. Perhaps, Nick thought, it was to block the inside view from the outside.

When he turned Jack and Nick were both sitting at the table. "You know Jack, when you told me about what the city was like. I didn't believe you, I wanted to but it just seemed to good to be true." Jack Sighed as he leaned heavily against his cane, his eyes showing a lifetime of exhaustion. His left hand, the one not on his cane, reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle. Checking the label he opened it with one hand and tipped up the bottle so that one pill fell into his muzzle before recapping it and replacing the bottle in his pocket. Holding the pill between his teeth he looked at Jack. "Not cyanide. Just pain killer." His voice partially muffled due to the way he spoke with the pill in his teeth before he tipped his head back and swallowed.

Looking between the to mammals he locked back in on Jack after a moment of thinking. "As bad as this sounds, what's in it for me Jack?" This caused a smirk on the bunny's muzzle.

Nick looked a little surprised. "You're really going to shake us down? Here?"

Looking back at Nick he actually looked apologetic. Choosing his words very carefully. "Detective, you have to understand a few things. If I start to talk, I can't go home, ever. I've been trained from the beginning for very specific work, which I won't be able to do any more. I'm from a country that demand service, and for that service you are provided for. The better your service, the more you are given. If you can not serve you are of no use to the people, if you are no use to the people then you are a drain." Breathing in and releasing another sigh. "So I have to ask, what's in it for me."

Jack was expecting this ever since Leon had started to cooperate. "Identity, job retraining, place to live. After that the rest is up to you. You won't be told what to do and how to do it here."

Leon nodded and turned around to face the covered windows. He could almost see the activity outside in his mind as he considered his situation. To be simple, he was in the hole. The general would never believe he wasn't trying to defect, and once he told Jack what he was about to tell him he might as well anyways. Turning around he looked up as Judy and Meredith walked into the room, making him smirk with a shake of his head. It was worth it.

"Deal," he said, causing a confused look from Judy and Meredith. "First the warning. Jack is going to stay, but it would be best if the Wildes did not hear this." His eyes flicking to Meredith in particular.

"Oh like hell, I've been trying to figure you out since you landed in my ER. So I'm staying." Meredith had the same look on her as her mother sitting next to her. A joint wall of mammals that were not going to budge.

Jack gave a laugh as he looked from one Wilde to the next then back to Leon. "Welcome to working with the Wilde family."

After looking from Mother to Daughter, both whom still had their arms crossed and looking at him with ears attentive and waiting for him to talk. He looked at Jack who sat in his chair, paws on the table, patient and calm. Then to Nick, who was looking at his girls with a sly grin on his muzzle, one of love and admiration even. "Fine then, lets catch you up." Sitting down in the last chair, which he pulled to the head of the table.

"I worked at the facility that had an incident, not an accident. General Gerhard," Looking at Jack, "you remember him." When Jack nodded, he continued, "Well the general put me in place as head of security. He suspected that there would be an issue with one of the scientists working at the facility. Officially the site was licensed for hydrogen production for fuel. The site actually housed large amounts of Deuterium, and some of the largest centrifuges the personal on site had ever worked with according to them."

Meredith and Judy both looked confused, while Jack rubbed his chin in thought. Nick was listening but it was obvious he didn't understand the pieces. Meredith was however the first to ask. "Ok so what does this all have to do with .. whatever is going on."

Leon looked to Meredith when she asked the question. "The facility was a prototype production center for enrichment. In particular, enrichment of uranium. If that facility was allowed to go online they would have enough material for at least ten power plants in a year. That was what the General was telling the politicians anyways." Looking back to Jack. "Hence the train."

Jack nodded as he was putting the pieces together. "Gerhard making a power play, and you don't believe he wants to build power plants."

Leon shook his head. "Not for a moment. We have been using more and more wind power from the mountain stations, and the battery storage centers have been working exactly as the Workers class predicted. The political class has … grown fat and lazy."

"And Gerhard has always loved power." Jack said.

Nick looked up after taking all of what he had just heard in. "So the facility is destroyed, and the train was intercepted?"

"I can't say about the train, but one facility was destroyed, there are still a couple of others from our nuclear power program but none with the capacity of this newest one." Leon leaned back and rubbed his arm where some of the stiches were starting to itch.

Meredith noticed the rubbing and narrowed her eyes. "Don't scratch, you'll tear the stitches."

Leon laughed. "Yes doctor." His voice soft when he responded, and appreciative. His paws settling back on the table.

Nick piped up after that little exchange between the skunk and his daughter. "None of this explains how the … enrichment place or whatever was damaged."

Jack leaned back in his chair with a smirk. "Special Ops First Lieutenant Leon Forest. Weapons expert, paw to paw combat expert, and fairly decent in explosives. You know Leon you really are a blunt instrument sometimes."

Leong shook his head. "Oh I'm sure you and your little friend there, what was her name again techno overlord, would have found a better way."

"I'll let her know you remember her. She did lead you on quite the run around for a month or two." Jack responded.

"I hate computers Jack, all of the emails and bits and passwords." Grumbling.

Meredith and Judy both chuckled as they looked at Nick. "What? I agree. Go and talk to the mammal, interact, get out from behind the computer. Convenient things from time to time but overrated."

"Anyways, I tried to clear the building out. In trying to do that I got stuck in my office as well. Jumped out the window into the river below, then the rest you know." Sighs. "Those people shouldn't have died, that's on me. However, I probably set them back five years." Leaning back. "The train worries me though Jack. That wasn't me. Is there any chance it wasn't attacked?"

Jack shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know. It wasn't any of us, and perhaps the leak was bad enough to knock out the squad on the train. If that's the case we should be grateful that they stopped the train first. Otherwise she would have reached the end of the rail and we would have had a bigger mess. The ambassadors are trying to convince them to let us help them with our containment crews. Together the cleanup will be faster. As it is we already have to keep an eye on that mess." Standing up, Jack smoothed out his jacket. "I think that's enough for now. Tomorrow we have to figure out how to convince them Leon Forest is dead." Walking over to Leon he put a paw on Leon's shoulder. "For what it's worth I'm sorry, but that also means you can never have contact with your sister again."

Looking down at the cane he had in his paw. "There is always a sacrifice."


	10. Chapter 10

Four heavily armored eight wheeled personnel carrier trucks were making quick work of leaving miles behind them as they proceed down the rail access road. The trucks were wide and tall with no windows except the small porthole that the driver used to see where he or she was heading. Each with a large 50 caliber machine gun mounted on the top, today however no mammal was standing at this gun, and the top hatch was sealed tight.

In the back of each truck were mammals all dressed from head to toe in drab green one piece exposure suits. Along with their normal gear of automatic rifle, ammo, flack vest, radio, and other gear. Next to each in their seat an air tank and mask for when they exited the vehicle. None of the mammals talked as each went about the checking of various components of their equipment. They had already mentioned that the suits were not like the ones they had trained with before in chemical training, these were a bit heavier and thicker. One of the soldiers had been thoughtful enough to review the tags inside his suit before putting it on and had read allowed what the top of the tag had said, 'Chemical Biological Radiological Nuclear, or CBRN'. After this most had stayed quite until even now.

The tailing vehicle towed behind it a large armored tri-axle trailer. Inside which the mammals on the mission were told was all the equipment they would need for the job they were heading to.

The lead vehicle with the outfit commander had been fitted with a sealed pod that attached where the gun had been mounted, and one worker class mammal. That mammal was wearing a similar suit to that of the others, however his was of bright yellow in color and the way the skunk wore it was proved he was far more comfortable with it than any of the others. As he sat in his chair he fixated on the monitor Infront of him that had cables running from it, up the wall, and into the pod above through the open hatch. The monitor had video with a color gradient overlay. Most of the trip the overlay was a constant sea of contrasting grays. However recently that had begun to change through shades of green and into yellows. The latest time the commander looked over the Skunk's shoulder he noticed spots of light red starting to show up and that made him nervous.

"And what does all of this mean?" The Commander asked, a schnauzer with white fur around his muzzle making him look like he was wearing a mustache.

"Oh, umm, increasing levels of Radiation. Nothing deadly yet but enough to be of concern." Tapping the screen, the sound of electric motors overhead could be heard as the image on the screen rotated to the right. "This here is the worst spot so far." Pointing to a spot on the screen

"So the boys are right," the Commander frowning he pushed the screen away from the Skunk's face. "You know they don't tell us much. I was told a train issue, and a possible spill. I was ordered to put what ever spilled back in the containers they came in and that other containers have room in each to make up for any damaged containers. What are we dealing with here?"

The skunk watched as his screen was pushed then looked up. "Umm … commander you know I'm not .."

"Don't give me that bullshit. I'm bringing fifty of my mammals plus you into this, whatever it is. Now, unless you want to stand where my mammals are going to be standing instead of sitting here 'monitoring' and 'advising' then you are going to give me some answers." The commander growled in the Skunks muzzle. Ignoring the sudden increase in sent from the Skunk that left a slight burning in his nose, and made a number of the other skunks in the carrier chuckle. "Turn on the damn vent fan" He barked at the driver. Without a word a double vent system kicked in with a low hum. "Well start talking."

The skunk, embarrassed, looked at the now very attentive mammals in truck with him. "We had a train, two box containers, with Uranium fuel rods in storage. From the outer territories plant after the last refuel. They were being brought for fuel extraction and .. reprocessing." He started to slow down as the commander leaned towards him.

"You're telling me, we are heading into a possible disaster area, involving nuclear fuel." His voice a combination of anger and disbelief. "You damn workers can't figure out how to make a container that could hold a damn beachball." Grumbling, he walked up to the front to look through the shielded window. He knew pretty much everything was manufactured by the workers, including the shielded truck they were in now. He was just livid at the usual feed of need to know information and how much he apparently never needed to know. "Whats the deal then?" Still talking to the skunk behind him without turning to look at him.

"We lost contact with the soldiers in charge of the train. Satellite pictures show the train halted and … " Glancing down at his screen he could see the stopped train in the camera, and the deep red overlay troubled him. "She is definitely leaking, but .. the suits should be adequate."

"Yah, adequate. Tell me doctor, would you go out there and clean up this mess?" Looking at the skunk and seeing the fear in his eyes. "I thought not." Walking over to the coms he picks up a microphone that would link him to the other trucks as well. "All right, this is a nuclear spill. Limit contact with anything that is not the train itself or the surroundings. We have to clean up this mess so it doesn't spread. Some of our brothers and sisters are there, we will handle their burial as well." Looking to the doctor he hands him the mic. "Details on handling doctor."

The doctor cleared his throat and clicked on the push to talk, at first there was a loud squeal from the speakers before he spoke. "Umm … so everything in the area has been contaminated. Your suits will protect you but you must keep your mask on. Monitor your air level, we have a refilling station in the trailer. For those who will be handling the burial of the mammals the trailer has cement and lead vaults, the bodies must be placed in them, and once all are secure, we must poor cement around the vaults after. Monitor the levels and your time nearest the cars. It is best if any damaged containers are secured first, this will start to limit the exposure levels." Breathing. "We thank you for your service."

It took four days of work. Digging a large burial area, welding a repair to the cargo car where the broken fuel containment system had slammed against the car which is what broke the cask open in the first place, and then getting the train back on the move with the doctor and one of the newer recruits operating the train. They had left a half hour prior with additional air tanks to assist. Half of his personnel were ill as they packed up to make their way back. Standing in front of a screen and camera the Commander waited for the satellite video connection to go through. When it did the Video of General Gerhard appeared on the screen.

"General," failing to salute his superior partially because he was far too tired and partially out of contempt after this latest mission. What they had arrived to were soldiers lying around the train where they had succumbed to the disease that they probably had no idea they had been exposed to. "The clean up is complete, and the train is back on its way. We should be," coughing into his paw before looking back up with bloodshot eyes, "under way ourselves shortly."

"Very good commander." Watching as the commander coughed, noting the blood on the dogs lips when his paw came away from his muzzle. "You have done well. Your men will be rewarded."

He couldn't hide the sarcastic laugh but continued on after. "You should know sir, that many of my people are too sick to function. Judging by what we saw out here they probably will not survive the trip back."

"That is unfortunate Commander. Their sacrifice has ensured that our people are safe from further contamination." The general sat back in his seat, the sound of ice clinking on glass could be heard. This caused a snarl on the Commanders muzzle.

"General, we should have been told that this was nuclear fuel. We would have brought more equipment." He said.

Sighing, "Commander, I wish you hadn't said anything about that." Looking at something off screen and nodding. "While I know that it would have been impossible for you to not figure out what you were dealing with, you should have kept this quite." Smiling almost apologetically. "Thank you for your service Commander, yours and your men and women." The screen clicked off after that.

The commander just laughed as he walked away from the screen and back into the night air outside. Looking up into the air he could see three bright lights streaking in their direction at a fast rate of approach. Shortly thereafter all three rockets slammed into the ground, destroying everything in the area and setting the forest around them ablaze.

Back at the damaged enrichment facility, in the command trailer a mouse in uniform walked up to the General as he sipped from his glass. "Containment mission complete sir."

"Very good." The general said to her as he sipped again. "And what of our other active unit?"

The mouse looked down at a pad in her paw and tapped the screen a few times. "The agents are on site and have located their target sir."

"Good, we need to tie up a few more loose ends. Be sure to let our friend in the ambassador's office a thank you for letting us know where to look." Relaxing back in his chair he looked down at the amber liquid in his glass. This didn't go quite as planned but perhaps it went as good as could have been hoped. He at least now knew who he couldn't trust, and by the end of this he would know who he could.

*oOo*

Leon looked up at Jack after a moment. "Jack, if there is nothing else. I'd like to get some fresh air. I promise to keep the tracking device on." Fingering the thin disk in the collar of the suit Jack had provided to him.

"At this point, yes. We don't use collars anymore, unless you force me." Turning he made his way back to his seat.

Leon stood up and looked at the Wildes and managed a small smile. "Thank you for the evening. It was truly enjoyable." Leaning a little more heavy on his cane as he walked out of the conference room, his tail low as he made his way down the stairs. Even at night the main lobby was busy. Mammals in uniform coming and going, some coming in with individuals cuffed. He made it just outside before he felt a paw on his arm.

"So, you have a Sister?" Meredith had taken a moment to process what she had heard before coming after him. Her parents haven started talking with Jack about what the next steps would be.

Turning to face her. "Yah, younger sister, only family I have left." Trying his best to put on a more stoic face he straitens up a bit and smiles at her. "Care to come for a walk with a cripple skunk?"

She chuckles, seeing through his mask but not questioning it for now. "You are hardly cripple. But yes, I think I will join you for that walk." Waiting for him to start .

Leon walked down the stairs and randomly decided to walk to the right, down the sidewalk leading along the outskirts of a small park spotted with street lights to minimize shadowed areas. A couple, two young jaguars could be seen making out on a bench, attempting to stay on the darker side of the bench in some semblance of secrecy. Meredith followed next to him quietly waiting for him to start talking. "My sister was a happy kit when we were young, that was until our parents died in a car accident. I was twelve at the time and she was ten. The state took custody of us, but I made sure to watch out for her until I was 15 and had to take my place in my work for the mammals of my country. We stayed in touch as much as we could but, I don't think she did so well after I had to leave."

Meredith listened as Leon talked, they made their way through the park to the opposite side and now walked along one of the riverways. He stopped and leaned against a guard rail for a moment and she did the same next to him, close to his shoulder. "That must have been hard on you both."

Sighing, "There was actually a part of me that was relieved to not be responsible for my sister anymore. We did meet up again once she entered the military again. Ever so often we would meet for dinner and talk about what we had been up to. She did most of the talking, I couldn't really discuss what my work was. She was still, happy but that glow in her eyes was gone."

"I'm sorry Leon." Placing a paw on his arm. "It couldn't have been easy to realize that."

"Well at first I blamed myself for that. Then I started to realize, it wasn't me really. It was, everything else. That moment when you realize that your life is completely controlled you have a choice. You accept it, or you rebel against it. Most accept it, as she has."

Sliding her paw down his arm and taking one of his paws that held onto the railing she leaned a little closer, not quite touching him but she was close enough to feel the warmth from him in the cooler evening air. "But you didn't?"

"Oh, I did. I accepted that I had no control over my lot in life, and that I could enjoy the small things that I was allowed to. That was until Jack showed up," he chuckled. That damn rabbit knows how to put a wrench in things. He almost got us both killed and we ended up stuck in the situation together." Meredith knew he was specifically avoiding details, but she decided not to press it. "Anyways, we ended up spending a few days together just trying to survive. When the opportunity arose for me to eliminate him as I was supposed to, and still be able to get out alive, I couldn't do it." Shaking his head. "Would have been a lot easier if I had but sometimes once you plant a seed you can't stop it from growing."

"Leon, maybe … " she started but stopped as he raised his other paw to stop her gently.

"Meredith, I appreciate the optimism, but I sealed my fate that day I helped Jack escape. Stopping the enrichment facility was just the next action in a line of actions that would eventually lead me to this. It was more likely that the General would figure out that I was working against him and have me executed." Looking at Meredith, the light from a streetlight causing a hallow effect around her that gave him pause. "Thank you Meredith, for listening."

"Of course Leon," Meredith gave his paw a gentle squeeze. "Was it worth it."

"Meredith, my country is … well it's broken. The people however deserve better, and I still love my country for what it could be. The change that is needed requires sacrifices. So yes it is worth it, but it still hurts." Angling a little to lean against the railing while turning his paw to hold hers in his own. "Bright side I got to meet a beautiful Doctor and her insane parents." Chuckling.

"Hay my parent's aren't insane." Giving his shoulder a gentle punch with her free paw. Her eyes going wide when he winced. "I am so sorry I didn't .. "

Shaking his head, "Don't worry about it. I've noticed the females in your family are a bit abusive to males."

Meredith frowned at his words but then laughed with a smirk. "I guess you have a point. But only to the males we like."

Leon chuckled. "Well then I'm honored." Gripping his cane in his free paw. "Perhaps we should head back?"

Meredith nodded. "Perhaps we should." Keeping her paw in his as he pushed away from the railing. The street light they had been standing under flickered once and then went out. This got her attention for a moment but she thought nothing of it, until Leon stiffened. "What's wrong Leon?"

Looking around calmly, his stance changed, and his expression went from relaxed to serious and attentive. "That light just went out," they now stood in a shadow between the well spaced lights. "You need to go Meredith." Releasing her paw, "now!" Pushing her slightly he heard the sound of an airgun behind him, sliding his body slightly to the side he winced as he felt two sharp needle pains in the back of his neck. "Run Meredith."

The tranquilizer serum worked quick, but he resisted it as much as he could, trying to shield his female friend from wherever the darts had come from. He looked at her pleadingly as she finally turned to run towards the station. He heard the air gun go off again but the dart bounced across the ground behind her. He couldn't help but chuckle as he thought about that genetic mix and how fast she was, and perhaps how attractive that mix was. He found himself quickly leaning against the railing again as he looked around. Two figures coming out of the shadows dressed in all black. One was obviously female, and the other a male. He estimated the mail stood about a foot taller then himself, the female equal in height.

As the figures got closer his vision started to blur what was once sharp edges of objects became fuzzy and the lighting became more of a misty glow. The sounds started to have an odd echo that hadn't been there before as he heard the taping sounds of footfalls coming closer. He lifted his head to try and concentrate on the figures that were approaching him, on the edge of unconsciousness as the two mammals came up in front of him.

"Well brother, the General will be very disappointed to hear about this. He is however impatient to see you."

It took a moment for him to recognize the voice as his head felt heavy, and any motion of his head felt like he looked passed where he had meant to. It almost felt like he had to much to drink. "Elizabeth? Sister?"

"Yes brother, time to come home." She nodded to the larger male that had come with her. Shortly after that Leon felt strong arms lifting him up, and then darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack, Nick, and Judy were about to part ways when Meredith came running into the lobby where they had been standing to say their goodbyes for the evening. Nick was the first to notice his daughter and the panicked state she was in. "Meredith, what's wrong." Concern obvious in his voice as he ran over to her. "What happened?" Looking behind her expecting to see the skunk limping along behind her.

Meredith took a moment to catch her breath as her father gripped her shoulders. "Someone darted him … they … they took him." Jack and Judy's ears were strait and attentive as they heard what Meredith had said.

Jack was the first to speak up, "Do you have any idea who they were?" His question cold and direct in tone.

Meredith looked at the white bunny for a moment. "I … I don't know."

Jack took a step closer. "Anything, a word, a name?" He pressed the point home, "time is of the essence Meredith. If they came from the General, and they bring him home, he will not be alive longer than twenty-four hours. You must think."

Meredith's ears laid back. She was used to stressful situations in the ER, life and death decisions that needed to be made quickly and smartly. This was different though. Someone she cared about was violently abducted in front of her. It's one thing to treat injuries after the violence had occurred but it was quite another thing to see or be involved in something happening. Though in that moment she realized two things. The first was that there was strength in caring for someone, the other was that she cared for him. "I think he said Elizabeth." He ears had straitened and she felt clearer headed.

Jack frowned. "His sister."

"That's … that's just cruel." Judy said as she came up next to her daughter's side. "How could his own sister do this?"

"By convincing her that her brother has betrayed their country, which he did." Jack said matter of factly as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Actual, this is Jack, you have the tracker?" He waited for a response and was surprised when he was told that they still had the tracker online, and that it was currently moving slowly up the riverways of the city. He would have questioned it if the direction wasn't upriver. "Though using her has been to our advantage. She neglected to look for my tracker."

Nick walked up behind his girls had placed a paw on both of their shoulders. "Or that's what they want you to think. How are they moving him?"

"Via the waterways. Upriver I might add." Jack said slightly smugly.

"Well, if I wanted to get out of the city, I wouldn't take the waterway." Nick said. "Use the underpass. Now after the night howler incident all those years ago they did change around some of the exits, but there is still the maintenance route that leads to a back-access road out into the country. Just two gates secured by a couple of locks."

Judy eyed Nick over her shoulder. "Once a hustler always a hustler hmm?" Though she couldn't hide the slight smirk on her muzzle.

"Mom, Dad, can we concentrate. Leon …" Meredith said in a half-exasperated way.

Jack was back on the phone as the conversation continued without him a slight angry twitch in his eye as he listened to what the mammal on the other end of the line had to say before he hung up. "The tracker was found on a child's remote control boat." Looking to Nick. "I can't believe I'm saying this yet again in my career but we are going with your plan. Car's outside get what you need. Meredith I'm sorry but you're going … "

"Fuck off Jack I'm coming. At least you'll have a medic on your team for once." Meredith walked strait outside towards the SUV that was sitting out front that matched the one she had seen earlier.

"You told her about that?" Jack looked at Judy incredulously.

"What? We actually talk to our daughter about what happened in our lives, and that was kind of a bad idea not to have a medic." Judy smiled and made her way off to the armory.

"Look on the bright side Savage, now you got two of the family females along." Chuckling as he quickly followed Judy.

Jack for his part stood in the lobby for a moment longer shaking his head as he rubbed a paw over his temple. "Great."

*oOo*

A yellow van with ladders on the roof, with ZPW printed on the sides drove through the Ficus Underpass but then took a turn onto a roadway labeled as ZPW use only. The chains on the gates had already been cut and the gates opened as they drove through. In the front seat a male white tailed dear in a yellow jump suit and reflective vest.

Once they were into the ZPW property the road got bumpy as it transitioned from the smooth pavement to dirt roads. Leon had started to come around but kept quite and measured his breathing. It was made harder because his pain medication was starting to wear off.

"Brother," Elizabeth was seated across from him in the back of the van, "I know you've been awake for at least ten minutes."

Leon flicked his eyes open to look directly at his sister. There was at least two other mammals in the van one he could see to the right and one to the left. "So, extractions now Elizabeth?"

"No Leon, just you." Her expression went from serious to one of sadness. "You should have checked in, you should have come home once you had the chance. Now, you have been talking to the ZIA and the ZPD." Then her expression changed to anger. "You are a traitor Leon. The General was right. I didn't want to believe him, but you made it easy. You know what the penalty for treason is." The side of her muzzle curled in anger.

"Elizabeth, I can't live like that any more. Silent obedience, fixing the issues that the general has, protecting random pet projects, well I thought they were random. Liz, … " He leaned back as his sister quickly moved forward.

"Don't call me Liz, don't call me sister. You are no longer my brother. You are nothing Leon. We are nothing without our country, and you no longer have a country." Elizabeth stood up to walk to the front of the van, her anger obvious to Leon. Her tell was the slight bounce of her tail.

"Fine then, Agent Forest." A growl in his voice. "You know that it will be you that will have to pull the trigger. Can you do it?" The malice in his voice was not true. His heart felt pain as she turned to glare at him. Though some of that pain was soothed when there was a flash in her eyes, not of that anger she was expressing it was regret. Then she continued to the front seat and with her patented pout move she dropped herself into the front seat. He even had to suppress the chuckle.

Once she was in front Leon took a moment to glance at the other two silent members of the team. They were blacked out, from head to foot. They both had dart guns pointed directly at him. At least that meant for the time being they wanted him alive. After reviewing the guards, he made as if he was rubbing his wrists to get a better look at the cuffs he had been put into. That motion did get the attention. That showed experience in the guards. They knew what he was doing so he slowly placed his paws back by his side. He had already seen what he needed.

The bumping around of the van came to a stop with one last set of bumps, one as each axel went over the transition from dirt road to paved road. The van turned left onto the highway in the north bound direction until the driver brought the van to a stop. As they turned the headlights shined on a loan white rabbit with black stripes on his face extending from the back of his head. He stood with paws in the pant pockets of his black suit.

"Shhhit." Elizabeth looked at the bunny through the windshield. "You said he only had the one tracker on him."

"We did mam." The operative to Leon's left said confidently.

"Then how the hell did they find us. Run him over." She said to the driver.

The engine revved as the driver hit the gas. The engine shuddered as a puff of steam came out of the front of the engine, followed shortly by the repour of a rifle shot. Elizabeth slammed the dash as she reached for a rifle behind the seat.

"I wouldn't do that Liz." Ignoring the glare from her. "That was a long-distance shot, hence why the engine was dead before we hard the gun. You'll be dead the instant you climb out of the van." There was a knock on the back of the van. Sometimes full confidence and no knowledge worked best, especially in situations like this. "That would be the tach squad that comes with the bunny." Looking at the two with the dart guns. "Probably best to drop those and just head on out the back."

Another set of knocks followed by Nicks voice. "Come out with your paws up." After a few moments delay with no motion of mammals coming out of the van, there was the sound of another high caliber round connecting with the van engine and then the repour a short moment after that.

The two mammals in the back slowly exited the back of the van, the dart guns having been left behind. As they did so they were taken into custody by one of three rhino ZPD officers. The deer was also taken into custody as he existed the drivers side door. Elizabeth however took a moment before she admitted she had failed and slowly got out of the van. Though she was met by the white bunny who had been standing in front of the van a few moments before.

"Elizabeth Forest, good to finally meet you in person," Jack said as he stood just outside of arms reach. Paws still in his suit pockets.

"Fuck you rabbit." Growling at the rabbit.

"Now now Elizabeth. That is really unnecessary." Taking a paw out of his pocket bringing out a pair of paw cuffs. "Put these on." Tossing the cuffs to her expecting her to catch them but they just fell to the ground after bouncing off her chest.

"Put them on yourself." Scowling at the rabbit.

"Well you know I would, but I don't trust you." Smiling as he watched Leon climb out of the back of the van. "Leon, if you don't mind your sister is not cooperating."

"He is not my brother. I have no brother." She spat out the words.

Rubbing his wrists where his own cuffs had been as he walked over to his sister. "Liz, this is a no win scenario." Moving slowly towards her. "Your agents are already detained, and your plan has fallen apart. This time you are lucky enough that your death is not advantageous." Approaching her slowly from the side. He knew his sister could be unpredictable when she needed to be. Once he got close enough he kneeled down and picked up the cuffs that lay on the ground in front of her, watching her closely as he did.

Elizabeth watched him as he closed in and picked up the cuffs. When he finally stood in front of her she stared at him directly in his eyes. Watching him with hate in her eyes. "You betrayed us all brother." Whispering as her paw reached behind her in as quick a motion as she could she pulled a knife that had been holstered behind her. Swinging it towards him before she felt a sharp pain through her chest. It was an odd sensation, like when you fell on your back and knocked the breath out of your lungs.

"NOOO!" Covering his sister from any second shot as she crumpled to the ground, his arms slowing her fall. "Liz." His paw moving to her left breast to hold over where the hole in her shirt was, where her life blood soaked her. "Liz, it wasn't supposed to … " Tears welled in his eyes, the pain from his own wounds almost welcome.

Jack was yelling into a headset that was in his ear. "Stand down … stand down for fucks sake."

Elizabeth looked up at her brother with a smirk. "Well … at least you … " Elizabeth coughed with a wince of pain, a trickle of blood from the corner of her muzzle barely noticeable against her black fur.

"Shut up stinky." A single tear dropping from his eye onto his sister's cheek. "I never wanted this."

"You should have come home Leon." Coughing again.

Instead of arguing he put his forehead to hers. "I know Liz, I know."

Meredith came running up to the pair, a small bag in her paw. Her other paw pulling against the shoulder strap of the protective vest her mother and father had insisted she wear. The entire drive out here, at the direction of her father, she had fitted over it. How her parents wore these things every day for eight plus hours at a time was astonishing to her.

As she approached the pair she took a look over what she could see, but she needed to see more. "Leon." Pulling a flashlight out of the bag she carried. When she got no response from the male. "Leon," still no response she growled and punched his arm, unintentionally on one of his own injuries. "Leon damn it. Hold this," She held out the flashlight.

Leon winced when his shoulder was punched, gently releasing his sister with the paw he didn't currently hold onto her chest to staunch the flow of blood as his sisters gaze sleepily flicked to the other female. He took the flashlight and held it in the position she forced him to. Once she could see she forced his other paw away from holding pressure on his sisters chest and started to cut away her shirt with a pair of scissors and she chuckled as she did. "Leon."

"W .. what?" Looking down at the exposed flack vest, he had been in such a panic he hadn't realized that he had been pushing on a armored vest. He watched as Meredith looked under Elizabeth, sweeping along with her paw and finding no blood which meant no exit of the bullet.

"Snap out of it Leon, I need you with me here." Taking gauze and trauma packs to stop the bleeding. "That bullet is going to need to be removed." She looked up to Jack standing over them. "Get that helicopter down here, I need to get her into surgery as soon as possible," she said in a commanding voice. When the rabbit nodded without arguing she continued on, pulling out a stethoscope she listened to Elizabeth's chest, "collapsed lung." She mused to herself and went to the bag to rummage around what was within it.

"Why is she?" Looking at Meredith.

"She's lost a lot of blood Leon, and a collapsed lung. She's probably going into shock." The sound of a helicopter coming closer could be heard in the distance. "Get that vest off of her would you Leon. Do it quickly." She found what she was looking for and pulled an IV kit out as well as a four inch long plastic cylinder. Quickly setting up the IV. "Elizabeth, I'm Doctor Meredith. I'm going to be placing an IV so little pinch ok." Without waiting for a response, she pushed the IV in place with practiced paws and then secure it to the female skunk's arm. "Ok good, now a little bit of pain med and anxiety med ok." Again, without waiting she attached a syringe to the access and pushed medication through the IV. After that she picked up the plastic cylinder she had put aside before.

"Usually we'd shave the site and sterilize but, no time for that. Ok Elizabeth, your lung has collapsed, that's why you are having trouble breathing. We need to relieve the pressure building up." She said looking in her eyes as she explained. Pulling a long needle out of the plastic case, she noticed Leon still, and watching. "Damn it Leon get with the program, vest now." That snapped him back to reality and he quickly removed the vest by unstrapping the Velcro and pealing the vest off of his sister leaving her in a shirt, cut wide open, and sports bra under the vest. "Light, here." Pointing to Elizabeth's side, she moved closer once the light was in place. Her paw running along the skunk's side counting ribs until she found the spot she wanted. "Ok bit of a pinch Liz, on one … two …" Before she even hit three she pushed the needle in between her ribs. "Three," a rush of air could be heard through the other end of the needle. At the same time Elizabeth gasped in air and her eyes opened as both her lungs filled.

The chopper was landing at that point and two otters came running with a hand stretcher. "Well Doc, never thought I'd see you in the field, and with our mystery skunk too." Chuck and his partner placed the stretcher down beside Elizabeth. "What we got?"

"No time, I'm coming with." Meredith let the medics move Elizabeth from where she lay to the stretcher. "Leon, I'll take care of her." Patting his shoulder before she stood up and ran with the medics back to their helicopter.

Leon was left sitting where he had been watching his sister being loaded in a helicopter and then taken off to he didn't know which hospital. Jack stood next to him, his ears flopping in the downwash of the helio as it took off. In any other situation he might have found that funny. Then he felt the rabbit's paw on his shoulder. "I never would have thought I'd see the day that would have you" 

Leon stood up, rage in his eyes after what he had just witnessed. He'd seen things like this before, even caused a few of them in his time. "That was my sister Jack. You … you're damn sniper."

"Leon, she had a knife." Looking down at the knife that still layed on the ground, amidst the medical supplies that had been scattered, along with Elizabeth's vest, a hole in the chest where the snipers round had punched through.

At that moment, just before he could throw a anger filled punch at the rabbit he felt a paw on his arm that had begun to raise. The same orange fur as the woman that quite possibly would save his sisters life. "Hay pal, my Daughter has her. If there is any chance you know she will make sure your sister lives through this." Turning to face Nick, Leon nodded at the Tod, and clasped his paw over the other male's.

"Thanks Nick." Unable to manage a smile but he relaxed.

"All right bud, and here I thought bunnies were emotional." Nodding his head towards the cruisers. "Paper work can wait, I need a drink and you look thirsty."

"Yah, I think I could go for that." Leon started walking with Nick back towards the cruisers where Judy was making sure the others were properly secured.

"Good, cus after that Jack is buying." He said with a sly smirk. That actually got Leon to crack a smirk.

Leon watched as the flashing strobe of the helicopter got further and further away. Nick was right, she was a good doctor, his sister would be fine. Well she would be fine in a few months or however long it took. She would probably still want to kill him, but he could live with that as long as she was alive. There was nothing more he could do, for now.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack stayed behind to orchestrate the cleanup on the highway. The van needed to be removed, the blood cleaned up, and a few other loose ends. They would be done before done and almost nobody would be the wiser.

While Jack stayed behind Nick and Judy drove Leon back into the city. Judy of course was driving and Nick was sitting in the front seat of the unmarked car. Leon had settled into the back seat, silently looking out the window. He watched as the transition from the edge of the country transitioned through homes packed in tightly to the tall buildings of the densely populated city skyrises.

Nick looked in the rearview mirror to get a glimpse at the skunk that sat behind them. "How you doing back there sport?"

Looking at the Tod in the same mirror. "As good as can be."

"She'll let us know when there is news Leon," Nick said. All that Leon could see of him was his eyes in the mirror but they were sincere.

"Plus, our daughter doesn't know how to give up." Judy piped in as she took a turn down an alleyway leading to a small parking lot in the shadow of four buildings on each corner of the log. She put the car in park and shut it off before opening the door. "Come on you two."

Climbing out of the car he stood and looked around before spotting Judy he walked towards her as Nick came up behind him. "Don't forget this." Handing Leon the cane he had left in the car.

"Thanks." Taking the cane in his right paw. Right now the pain of not knowing was overriding any physical pain. Nick caught up with Judy and talked to her quietly as they lead the way back down the alley and around the corner. As he rounded the corner, he watched the pair walk into a doorway in the building they had just walked along. Above the door was a dark stained wooden sign with the image of a harp and the word 'Tavern' carved into it and then inlaid in gold paint. The sign was aged and weathered much like the building itself. The wood trim around windows and door was painted a fire engine red in contrast to the deep burgundy to brown of the brickwork. When the Wilde's opened the door and entered the sound of an accordion as well as a tin flute came out into the night, joined with the light sound of patrons talking. Walking closer a large bay window looking into the tavern showed a warm but dimly lit bar area with a few mammals sitting at it.

Leon walked up to the door and opened it walking slowly into the tavern. As he saw through the window to his left was the long hard wood bar with an Irish setter with lightly greying fur behind the bar, wearing a white apron. The bartender was leaning against the bar and talking to Nick in a friendly way, making it obvious that they knew each other fairly. Judy sat on the stool next to Nick with a patient look on her muzzle as the two males talked. To the right were a number of seats and tables, about a quarter of them had mammals of all sorts sitting at them, pint glasses in front of all of them, and a few with a shot glass as well.

It was the far corner that caught his fascination as that was where the gentle but animated music was coming from. A female hare was playing a violin and accompanied by a male badger playing an accordion and a mottle furred mare playing a tin flute. The trio were all dressed in black pants and black button-down shirts. Over the black shirts were dark green vests trimmed with silver stitching. It struck Leon as an group but with out a doubt they were enjoying themselves as they swayed slightly to their own music. Half empty glasses of dark beer in front of them. The hare was the first of the three to notice the entrance of the skunk and gave him a nod and a smile.

He couldn't help but nod back and give her a smirk before walking over to where Nick and Judy were.

The barman stood up from how he had been leaning. "So this must be the Skunk hmm?" A deep baritone voice from the male. "Right, its obvious Nicky, boy needs something." He immediately turned to the bar and grabbed a bottle from the rack and poured out a golden liquid into four small glasses. The mutt then distributed one to Nick, one to Judy who gave it a side look, one to Leon and he kept one for himself. Hoisting the cup in the air a bit. "Always remember to forget the troubles that passed away. But never forget to remember the blessins that come each day." The bartender watched as the Skunk lifted his offered glass and poured the shot down his throat, as he did the dog joined in as well as did Nick and Judy.

The bartender laughed a deep laugh as Judy coughed and sputtered at the sharp burn from the whisky. "Aye lass, that will put fur on your back wont it."

Nick chuckled. "Mike, I didn't know you were a poet, that was quite the toast."

The bartender laughed again as he took the glasses in one paw. "Ahh, I read it somewhere." Giving them a wink. "I'll have a few beers up for you in a moment. Need to go see about a wee leak." Mike left by way of a door in the back of the bar.

Leon looked at Nick for a moment. "Nicky?"

Judy chuckled. "See I said the same thing the first time Mike called him that."

"I've forgotten when he started saying it. Sounds good with the accent. Plus, you never insult the mammal that pours the drinks." Chuckling as the Male came back, drying his paws on a towel after obviously washing them. Without asking he poured three glasses of the same dark beer as many around the tavern had. Putting one behind the bar for himself he placed one for Nick and one for Leon. Then he went to work making a concoction that turned out to be orange in color.

When he placed it in front of Judy he gave the doe a bow. "I think I finally got it right for you Judith."

Judy smiled at the bartender and took a sip with a sigh. "It is perfect as always Michael"

"Hay, paws off my lady barkeep." Nick quipped, but chuckled as Mike lifted his paws in the air.

"I mean no offense Nicky." He shared a laugh before moving down the bar to serve the remainder of his patrons. Leon was about to ask Nick more about how he knew the bartender. That was until the sound of the music changed to something a little softer. He had picked up his beer and took a sip of the dark liquid as he turned to lean his back gently against the bar.

The hare had put down her violin and now held a guitar, leading off the song as she started to walk around the Tavern, heading for the bar. As she closed in she closed in on the bar the other two instrumentalists joined into the melody of song and she began to sing in a beautiful melodic voice.

"_Near Banbridge town, in the Country Down_

_One morning last July_

_Down a boithrin green came a sweet cailin_

_And she smiled as she passed me by."_

At this point she had made her way by the far end of the bar making her way towards the opposite end. The patrons at that end of the bar were watching her intently. Not only because she was talented in singing but because she was also a beautiful mammal, ice blue eyes with well cared for grey and brown fur if a little course, it still had the sheen of youth.

"_She looked so neat in her two bare feet_

_To the sheen of her nut-brown hair_

_Such a coaxing elf, I'd to shake myself_

_To make sure I was standing there."_

She continued her way until in front of Leon with a smile on her muzzle as she sang on.

"_From Bantry Bay down to Derry Quay_

_From Galway to Dublin town_

_No maid I've seen like the fair cailin_

_That I met in the Country Down."_

Leon took another sip from his drink as he listened to her sing. He'd never heard music of its kind nor in a setting like this as well. Combined with the whisky from before and probably a little help from the pain killer he had taken not to long ago, he felt almost euphoric as the doe continued her song. A smirk grew on the rabbits muzzle as she turned, her tail giving a little flick of the tuft of fur, just enough to attract attention. That attention earning both Nick and Leon a punch from Judy.

"_As she onward sped I shook my head_

_And I gazed with a feeling queer_

_And I said, says I, to a passerby_

"_Who's your one with the nut-brown hair?"_

_He smiled at me, and with pride says he,_

"_Shes the gem of old Ireland's crown._

_Young Rosie McCann form the banks of the Bann_

_And the star of the County Down"_

Mike for his part leaning against his bar again chuckled at the show. As she walked away, he couldn't help but stir that pot a bit haven seen the punch. "Careful lad, seems Colleen got an eye for you."

The doe walked back to her fellows and continued the song from her corner, flashing Leon a wink before concentrating on what she was doing again. Leon was only distracted away from the continuing song when Nick tapped his arm and passed him his phone. The first thing Leon noticed was that it had been a little over an hour since they had entered the bar, which also explained why his beer was empty. The second thing he noticed was the message on the screen.

"_Out of surgery, Leon's sister is resting, and she should make full recovery"_

*oOo*

"What do you mean they were intercepted? Their last report was that they had him and were on route out." Gerhard snarled at the mouse that was reporting the current intel. "No matter, we can deal with them later. What is the status of the train?"

"Sir, the train arrived at site two an hour ago and unloading has commenced. They said they should be operating withing the next four hours." The mouse spoke calmly as a paw tapped the side of a headset that rested against her ears, and spoke into the mic that was on a boom coming from the band that secured it to her head. "Go ahead." She listened before her lips pursed and taped the button again. "Sir, representative Anatoli has been informed that both of the Forests have turned up in Zootopia as well as a couple of other operatives. He and representative Hans have recalled you to the capital sir. They wish to understand what is occurring. Sir."

He was happy to hear that the shipment had made it to the second site. It would take longer to start producing the material he wanted but he was patient and was willing to play the long game if that was what was needed. He was however brought into a sour mood when he was informed that he was being recalled. "Inform them that I will be heading back immediately then." As he stood up to leave the trailer where he had spent the better part of his waking ours for the past few days he paused. "Oh, Lilly." Turning to the mouse. "Please send a message to major Wolfgard that we will be moving up the timetable. Tell him, make it forty-eight hours and I will see him soon."

The mouse saluted. "Yes sir." Never questioning a superior officer even when she was starting to get a bad feeling as to what was brewing. She had watched, listened, and distributed his orders. Orders to site two to begin their work as soon as the train arrived, the launch of three falcon four missiles on their own people. The general had said it was necessary to contain the contamination. He had been moving troops around, brining partial units closer to the capital and other places such as ports. Selfishly she was glad that she had been position here. She was out of the way of all the key places he had seemed to take interest in over the past few days. Deciding it best to not thinking on it any longer she went back to her work. Barking out at her own orders to the various operations personnel around her. Not one of them questioning her despite her smaller size.

The general made his way quickly up the road in the SUV he had arrived in. This time however he was alone. No driver, no other passengers, just him and his thoughts. It was late afternoon as his vehicle left the scene of the destroyed enrichment facility and he was now headed back to the airport. Things had been moving faster than he had thought they would. I had hoped he had a year, maybe two but now he would have to start without the weapon he was going to lean on. His thoughts began to drift as he drove along the empty but perfect road. He chuckled as he thought about how long it had been since he had driven himself anywhere.

When he arrived at the airport without incident he was happy to note that his jet had already been fueled and was ready to depart once he was aboard. Climbing up the steps of the jet the captain stood at the entry way and saluted him, to which he returned the salute. "Are we ready to leave Captain."

"Yes sir, we have clearance to leave as soon as you are ready sir."

"Good, then lets get to it. Minister Anatoli and I have much to talk about," the general responded with a smirk.

The captain nodded in understanding and went back to join his copilot after sealing the main door. As the general got comfortable in his chair he heard the engines start to spin up to speed. As he sat and watched out the window, the plane started to taxi towards the runway and a thought struck him. He reached for a satellite phone built into the jet and dialed out to Representative Emma's office. When her secretary picked up he answered polity. "Oh hello my dear, this is General Gerhard for the representative … Yes I'll hold."

He was left on hold for he was sure was a time determined by Emma herself to try and get under his fur. When the Workers representative finally did pick up the phone he was polite as ever. "Representative. I thought it prudent to let you know that I am flying back to the capital as we speak."

From the other end of the phone Emma's smug voice responded. "Yes I am aware, I am also aware that Representative Anatoli has recalled you and that is why you are coming back. We will meet you in the west chamber, and we will discuss what you have been up to General."

"Of course, representative. You know I have only our country in mind with what I do." His voice sugary sweet in his response.

"Of course, you do General. But we must always check General. Trust but Verify." He could almost hear her smiling through the phone, and he could imagine that smug smile as she thought she could finally depose him.

"Well, I am glad that you are already aware, and that this was but a formality. I look forward to seeing you representative," keeping his voice as charming as ever.

"Until then General." She practically spat out his title before she hung up.

The General relaxed back in his seat as the plane took off. A growing smile on his muzzle as they did. To him, this was going smoothly, if ahead of schedule. Once hes handled this meeting with the representatives he was going to have to find a way to take care of the Forests.

He was sure that Elizabeth had just gotten cocky and caught. After what they had discussed she hated her brother. Her brother had betrayed him, and there for their country. Out of everything that happened this had actually angered him the most. Leon Forest was one of if not the best operative he had. The skunk had cleaned up quite a few messes for him over the years. As for the sister, well she as rather nice to look at and he had hoped she would at least return, it had been a long time after all since his own wife's passing.

"A damn waste." He said to himself as he watched clouds fall behind them as they turned on course. There was no saving either of them now. It would be far easier to remove them from the equation, and since he was going to the capital anyways, he knew exactly who to have do it too. This trip was going to be very productive after all.


	13. Chapter 13

Leon held the phone in his paw staring at the single line of text on the screen, until it timed out and the screen went dark. Then he slipped the phone back to Nick.

"I told you she would take care of your sister sport," Nick lifted his glass and poured the last of what was within it down his throat.

Judy looked between the two males. "I take it that Meredith gave some good news?" Her ears lifted and nose twitching as she waited for one of them to tell her.

Leon nodded. "Yah, Liz is out of surgery and resting."

Judy smiled. "Well that is good news." Leaning her head against Nick from her stool at the bar. "Why the sad face though? Sounds like your sister will be fine in time."

Chuckles, "Physically yes, but as far as she is concerned, I'm no longer her brother." Putting his empty cup on the bar. "Perhaps with some time, and the fact that she probably isn't leaving that bed for a long while." Thinking for a moment he smirked. "I owe Meredith."

"Leon you don't owe her anything, she did what she did because that is who she is." Nick said as he ordered another beer for himself and Leon. Judy was still slowly nursing her carrot infused gimlet. "Plus she said she'd join us as soon as she cleaned up. No visitors for your sister until tomorrow and I'm sure Jack has her on watch."

Mike put two more full glasses in front of them before returning to the conversation he had been engrossed in with a couple of male ferrets at the far end of the bar. As Leon picked up the glass he noticed all three of them looking in his direction, one with a smirk. He was about to ask them what they found so interesting. He guessed it was the fact that he was a skunk, and in the few days he had been in Zootopia he had yet to see another in the sea of prey and predator alike.

Just as he was about to ask them, he felt a paw on his shoulder and turned to see the hare from the band. The music filling the tavern now coming from speakers strategically placed along the ceiling. "Well, can't say I've seen you before." Smirking as she slipped beside him and leaned against the bar. Looking down at Mike with a smile. "Mike, be a dear and poor me another pint."

"Sure thing Colleen." Chuckling as he glanced at Leon before getting to work. The two ferrets gave one more look at Colleen and Leon, one with a look that was a mix of desire when he looked at Colleen and then regard at him.

"So," Turning her side to the bar to face Leon. "Colleen." Smiling as she extended a paw.

"Leon." Taking her paw in a friendly paw shake, surprised by her firm grip. "Beautiful song by the way."

Judy and Nick were watching the conversation, Nick was getting a little antsy about it but Judy smirked and leaned in close so she could speak directly into his ear. "He has no clue."

"Oh you think so?" Colleen took her paw back and picked up her glass. "I'm glad you liked it." Letting her ears flop down over her shoulder, her left paw stroking her left ear softly as she talked. A friendly smile on her muzzle, her hips cocked outwards from the bar as she sipped her beer. "Do you play any instruments? Perhaps you'd like to join us for a song or two?"

Chuckling. "No, I have pointedly no musical talent at all." Picking up his own glass. "I will leave that to the professionals." Holding it up for a second and taking a sip.

Stepping a little closer to Leon she leaned her back against the bar and leaned her hip against his leg. "To bad, handsome skunk like you." Giving him a wink as she drank a good bit of the brew. "But perhaps you have other talents hmm?" The paw that had been stroking her ear gracing over his arm before her ears perked up strait at the sound of a clearing throat. Looking up she noticed the vixen that had walked in. She then glanced over at the bunny and fox behind the skunk she had been flirting with, then to the skunk himself. The male's eyes had lit up a little and a smirk had grown on his muzzle at the entrance of the now decidedly hybrid vixen.

The hare sighed slightly though never lost her smirk as she slipped away from Leon. "It was good to meet you Leon." Though she couldn't resist leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek and laughed as he looked completely taken off guard. Then with a nod to the vixen she walked back over to her instrumental fellows. "Five more minutes then back to work."

As the hare walked away, and her daughter gave Leon a slightly angry look Judy finally lost the war that was going on inside her. Laughing out loud, completely at Leon's expense, and made worse when Nick's laugh joined in.

Leon, in utter confusion looked from Meredith, who suddenly looked a little off and then to the Wilde duo behind him. "What?"

Nick looked past Leon as he spoke to the male. "Sport, I think you would need someone to throw a brick at your head that said on it 'I'm flirting with you' and still you might miss it."

Even Meredith laughed at the comment from her father. The ferret males behind her also laughing and one of them shaking his head with a smile full of mirth.

"What did I miss?" Leon still felt completely at a loss as to what just occurred. He had just been kissed by the hare, everyone was laughing at him, and Meredith just went from looking pissed to looking like she took pity on him.

Mike put a glass of red wine in front of Meredith as she sat next to the skunk. "Here you go lass. I'd be thinking this one needs a lot of work."

Meredith smiled at Mike. "Thank you Michael, and you have no idea." Glancing at Leon with a smirk and a light blush in her ears. "But the Wildes like a challenge."

"Würde jemand erklären, was los ist?" Leon said.

Mike's attention was attracted to the language he hadn't heard in a long time. Not since the passing of his wife. "Lad, if it has to be explained you aren't ready to know." Smoothing his paws on his apron. "And tis polite to use English here Leon." Letting the young man know he had slipped.

"Right, my apologies." Leon looked embarrassed as he sipped from his cup to hide it making it all the worse. After a moment he turned to face Meredith. "I wanted to say thank you. For helping my sister."

Meredith had been watching him closely while sipping her wine. "Of course Leon." Placing a paw on his that was resting on the bar. "It was a little touchy I won't lie to you. She lost a lot of blood, but we have her stabilized. We'll keep an eye out for infection and manage pain. If she's awake tomorrow afternoon you can come visit her. I … should warn you though. Jack had her restrained."

Looking down at the paw covering his on the bar he smiled and listened to what Meredith had to say. Nodding as he listened, he couldn't keep the frown from his muzzle at the mention of Liz being restrained. He didn't like it, but he did understand it. "No, it is necessary, and Jack did what I would have done in his place." He felt the paw on his squeeze his a little.

The pair looked into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity. Leon's paw turned and gave her paw a squeeze back. Neither moving, as if moving would break the moment. That is until she moved her paw away to reach into her purse. A blush growing in her ears, more so when she notices her parents doing a poor job trying to act as if they were not watching everything going on. "Jack wanted me to give these to you. He figured you wouldn't really want to see him and since he didn't need to talk to you." Pulling out a wallet and a phone. "Phone has his number in it, as well as mine." Smiling, "And my parents'"

Leon picked up the phone and looked at the contacts list. The only one with a picture was Meredith's. A picture of her smiling with that slight red tinge in the center of her ears that just brought a smile to his muzzle. He put the phone down and opened the wallet. There was cash in the wallet, though he had no idea how much it was, a plastic card marked with 'Zootopia Credit Union', and an ID which he slid out to look over it. It was his picture on the card, the rest of the information was a cover. The birthdate had him a year younger then he was, and the name on the card Lenard Scottsdale, well at least it wasn't an awful name change. That and the first name could with a little bit of a stretch be shortened to Leon as a nickname.

Meredith reviewed the card as well with a giggle. "Well it could be worse. That picture is awful though." Sipping her wine.

"All ID pictures are awful." Smirking as he put the ID away and put the phone and wallet in his pocket. As he began to relax he realized how exhausted he had become as he yawned.

"Aww am I keeping the big bad skunk awake." Chuckling. "You should go get some rest Leon, oh excuse me Lenard."

"Leon, please Meredith call me Leon," Leon shook his head with a laugh. "I should get some rest though." Looking up at Mike, "How much for all of us?" Leon ignored the protests from all three of the Wilde's. He was given money and they had all treated him so far in the last twenty-four hours. Now that he had the means he was going to use it. When the bartender brought the bill he started to get at least a sense of how much money was in his wallet, and silently thanked Jack as he pulled out a few bills and left them on the bar.

Nick hopped up from his stool with a pat on Judy's shoulder. "All right sport, I'll walk ya to the hotel. It's a couple of blocks from here." Turning to Meredith and Judy who had closed the gap left by Leon when he stood up. "See you both in a little bit."

Leon grabbed his cane and was about to leave when Meredith grabbed his arm gently and kissed the spot on his cheek where the hare had earlier. "See you tomorrow Leon." Smiling as she turned back to her mother.

"Umm … yah, tomorrow." Feeling a flutter in his belly as he turned to follow the Tod out of the tavern.

Nick lead the walk up the street, maintaining a pace easy for Leon to keep. "Seems you'll be sticking around then?" Keeping his eyes ahead as they walked.

"It would appear so. Jack already had the ID made up, bank account. Even now he probably has someone working on a backstory." Breathing in deep, the cooler night air soothing.

"Good, I get the feeling your newest friend would be very disappointed if you didn't," a sly smirk formed on Nicks muzzle as the walked.

"As would I." Leon stated without a moment's delay. "It's been only a few days and I would miss it here. I just don't know what I'm going to do about work." Seeing the hotel getting closer as they walked.

Nick, resisted the desire to say more, mention that he knew those looks being passed between him and his daughter. But Judy had made him promise not to meddle, and the poor boy had spent so much of his life training for what he was to become his exposure to any sort of loving female was probably limited to his mother and his sister. It was almost as cruel to Leon as it was to ask Nick not to meddle.

Nick led the way into the hotel. It was a simple place, clean carpeted floors and wallpapered walls in a beige color. At the front desk stood a male armadillo who once Leon gave his ID and the Credit card the Armadillo had Leon sign a few pieces of paper and handed him a room card. "Room 302, breakfast is from 7am to 10:30am, you have to check out before 11am or we charge you for the next day. Complimentary Wi-Fi and access to the pool and the gym. Enjoy your stay and the Vines Hotel and Suits." The young male almost immediately returned to whatever he as doing on his cellphone after giving the dry speech.

Leon shook Nicks paw. "I assume we will be seeing each other tomorrow at some point?"

"Oh I'd say you can count on that sport. Once we figure out what the next steps are going to be." Nick took the offered paw and shook it. "Get some rest Leon." Turning with a wave. "Goodnight." Nick left the hotel to go back and join his partner and daughter.

Leon walked, at this point pretty much limped, to the elevator. As he got closer to getting into a bed to rest his body started to protest against all of the walking and punishment, he had put it through. His legs hurt, his arms hurt, his entire back hurt. Worst still, his back itched as well. He took the elevator up to the third floor, then looking at the signs followed the hall down to 302. It was on the left side of the hall in the corner, right next to the fire escape stairway. Sliding the keycard into the door lock it clicked and flashed green. Leon opened the door then walked into the room, slowly closing the door behind him and setting the locks. As he walked into the room he turned on the small halls light, then the light for the main room.

The room had the same carpet as the lobby, a maroon patterned carpeting, with the same beige wallpaper. A small bathroom with shower tub combo, fur dryer, mirror, sink, and toilet. The main part of the room held a small desk, with complimentary stationary, a tv, and a king size bed that was covered in what looked like a wonderfully soft comforter.

Leon emptied his pockets onto the desk as he peaked out the window that gave him a view of the Tavern he had left, just within vision. He found himself smiling as he watched the three Wildes leave the Tavern and slowly make their way into the alley where the car had been parked. All three of them smiling and laughing, paws on each other's shoulders. While he couldn't make out every detail, he could tell well enough that Judy was in the middle, Nick was on her right, and Meredith was obviously on her mother's left. He couldn't help but notice that feminine hourglass shape, beautiful hips that swayed with each step, the shorter ears then her mother's but longer then her father's, and a tail that was just as bush but also just a bit shorter as she walked along with her family.

That last thought caught him a little by surprise. He didn't think about it too much though as he was too tired. Slowly removed his suit jacket and then pants and hung them up on hangers in the rooms small closet. The next was his shirt and tie. Taking the shirt off was a bit painful as it stretched the healing burns on his back. Before long he stood next to his bed, inspecting the bandages he could easily see, they all looked intact. He wasn't supposed to take any of them off for a few days yet.

After taking a round of each of his meds that the doctor prescribed him, he walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers. Flicking a switch to send the room into darkness he then crawled into bed with a long and relieved sigh. The bed was soft, it wasn't not what he was used to back home, and comfortable. The room was quite except for the gentle drone from the HVAC system.

As he closed his eyes the image of a smiling Meredith graced his memories eyes. This brought a smile to his own muzzle as he yawned and then quickly passed into a comfortable and restful sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

At the airport after the General's plane landed, he walked down the set of stairs that opened as part of the door and looked around. It was morning now, but it was a cloudy and rainy day with dark clouds moving in from the west. It was just cold enough that when he exhaled the moisture in his breath was visible. An SUV and driver waited for him, and as he approached the driver opened the rear door for him. "It's supposed to snow today sir, the Major is already at the capital building and will meet you on our arrival.

"Very good." The general answered his driver as he climbed in for the silent drive to the capital. The driver from the airport to the capital compound took about an hour, during which time a light snow had begun. They passed through a checkpoint where even the General had to roll down his window and submit to a check of his papers and picture. Once they were checked they were waved through the checkpoint and his driver brought the vehicle to the front of the capital building.

Stepping out of the car after the driver opened the door he looked up the flight of marble steps that led up to the columned front entrance to the building. "Be back here in two hours. I will be going to the base after I'm done here."

"Yes sir." The driver saluted until the General stepped off towards the stairs, then he shut the door of the car and drove away.

The general made his way up the stairs, the snow collecting on his shoulders and top of his hat before he made it into the front door. Once he entered the major, a slim built fox was waiting for him. Walking up to the General with a black briefcase in his paw. "The representatives are already inside sir." Taking the generals coat and cap from him and at the same time passing him the briefcase. "All the notes you will need are in the briefcase as well as demonstration materials." The fox's expression was kept serious.

"Thank you major." He smirked as he took the case. "And what of my dinner arrangements?" He asked as he started to walk towards the west wing meeting room.

"Oh the invitations have been sent out sir, and I'm pleased to tell you they have all committed to coming." The fox took on a matched pace next to him.

"Very good, I'll need to take a shower before dinner and change out to a more appropriate uniform." The general tool a left turn down a hallway that led to the west meeting room.

"That is already taken care of sir, and will be ready in the suit for you." The major halted before they got to the door. "I will wait out here for when you are ready sir."

"Well done major," Knocking on the door the General didn't wait for a response before he entered. Hans, Anatoli, and Emma were already in the room talking quietly while sharing a drink. Gerhard walked to the end or head of the table and placed his briefcase down before sitting behind it. "Representatives."

Hans turned to the General, obvious anger in his expression. "General, you have made a right mess of things this time." Taking a seat near where he was, leaving three chairs between himself and General Gerhard. Emma took a seat across from Hans, and Anatoli remained standing at the other end of the table. All three wearing their official uniforms of brown for the two political representatives and red on Emma for the workers representative.

"Yes, as Hans as said, a large mess. You lost an agent, then another unit of agents trying to retrieve him. The Zootopia ambassador has been very clear that any further intrusion over their boarders will be considered an act of war."

"Emma, lets not over inflate the situation. We both know that this is simply political blustering and nothing will come of it. They will return our agents to us and we will handle it from there. I was hoping that we could quietly clean up Mr Forests blunder but it would appear that it has become more complicated."

"It is that complacency that has landed you in this position General." Hans took over the beratement. "You're done General, it would be best if you stepped down on your own. We will allow you to step down and save face, we will even provide a home in the western territories where you can live quietly. But let there be no doubt that you are done General. We know there is more to that facility then you involved us in, and we will find out what it was in time."

"Just like that then?" Sighing Gerhard leaned back in his chair as if thinking it over. "I presume you will demand my answer now then?"

"Yes, if you leave this room without agreeing you will be arrested, you will be tried, and you will be executed. I for one preferred that in the first place." Emma had her arms crossed in front of her. Though her expression was of anger, there was a hint of that smug smile that he hated so much.

Gerhard looked up at Anatoli, "And you as well?"

Anatoli, who had not sat down shrugged his shoulders. "General I must always side with what is best for the people."

"Very well then." Leaning forward he unlocked the briefcase and opened it with the top facing the representatives in front of him. He noted the tension that opening the case in such a way created in the mammals with him. They all knew he had earned his way to his rank, and probably thought he carried a firearm in the case, what he pulled out however was a round black device. "Calm down representatives. A recording device only, so you can state clearly what our arrangement will be." Smiling a disarming smile he pushed a button on the top and slid it down the table so that it rested between Emma and Hans. A small light in the center flashing green.

Emma eyes the skunk at the end of the table, but spoke in what was obviously already an agreed upon package. "You will step down from your position immediately. Say what you wish, an illness or that you feel you are no longer fit. We will discharge you and you will be provided for by the state, in the west."

Hans watched as Gerhard listed to what Emma had to say then he too started spoke. "You will not discuss any of our arrangement, and you will not attempt to re-involve yourself with any members of the military class. You will remain quiet, and you will be forgotten."

Anatoli had started to pace as the other two representatives chatted. The general listened calmly and didn't speak immediately, not until the green flashing light went to a solid yellow unnoticed by the other mammals in the room. "No, I don't think so representatives." Standing up as he spoke. "I think I'll stay."

"How dare you. This was your only …," Emma had started to speak as she watched the general pull a gas mask out from the case, then her attention was attracted back to the black recording device. A click announced that the device had opened, a center section of the device had popped up and then the sound of a hiss from the device where there were now exposed six little jets around the upper section.

After putting his gasmask on he pulled out a two small pouches, tossing one to Anatoli who had also donned a mask which was hidden behind the small corner table. When the general spoke his voice was muffled behind the black mask. "Representatives, your services will no longer be required by the people." Noting that Hans was blinking his eyes and starting to drool.

Emma stood quickly but fell back into her chair as she couldn't maintain coordination of her legs. "What?" Panic written on her face as she reached forward.

"OH, Vx gass." Smiling as he walked closer. Hans was coughing, drooling more, and breathing faster. "Awful stuff." The general pulled a small pen like device from the pouch he had kept. On the side of the pen was written atropine. He prepped the device and pushed it against his leg, watching as Anatoli did the same for himself. "It is, quite painful but quick." Smiling as he noticed the absolute fear in Emma's eyes as she vomited onto the floor. Hans was already unconscious as Gerhard approached Emma. Leaning over her in her chair he held her up. "You should have stayed my wife Emma, and been the good female you could have been. Perhaps it would not have come to this."

Emma reached up to the masked skunk weakly. Saliva flooding her muzzle and leaking from the sides of her muzzle as she tried to claw at the mask. Her paws too weak to even so much as pull at the mask, her paws sliding across the glass eye pieces before she collapsed forward, dead like her compatriot across from her.

The general let her collapse to the ground as he turned to Anatoli. "The vents please."

The Koala nodded and walked quickly over to a control panel in the corner and activated the chemical exposure system. The alarms having conveniently been deactivated as the fan system sucked large amounts of air out of the room and into a system that would handle the remaining gas. "Leave your clothes Anatoli, the Major should have the shower set up and clothes outside as well." Smiling as he stripped off his clothing and swung open the door with no shame. As he had expected a decontamination shower had been set up with two chemical suit dressed mammals waiting.

Gerhard went through the decontamination process, being scrubbed with brushes and rinsed with a soap solution before exiting on the other end and starting to get dressed. He knew Anatoli was right behind him. He turned around as he finished straitening his tie to see his friend placing a blue beret on his head, his freshly pressed blue uniform well fitted. Three stars on his lapels where Gerhard had four, "Ahh it is good to see you back in the uniform my friend."

"It's good to be back in uniform General." Anatoli chuckled as he pulled on the bottom hem of the jacket to pull it taught over his shoulders. When they both turned to walk down the hall, both sides of the hallway were lined with mammals in uniform, rifles shouldered and snapping into a salute to them both.

*oOo*

As six am rolled around Leon started to stir in bed, his eyes slowly opened, and he reached for the phone he had left on the night table. Noting the time, he plopped his head back onto the pillow. An hour before he could get breakfast. Staring at the ceiling above him he contemplated the prior day, all of it. From leaving the hospital, to the riot in the square. He smiled when he thought about the dinner, that was something he had enjoyed. The issue with his sister, that was going to be an ongoing thing. Drinks after was a new experience. He had never been in a place like that Tavern.

As he thought about the Tavern his memory of his interaction with the singer played back in his mind. The way Judy and Nick were together, and their friend the bartender. As he continued to think about the time at the tavern he started to wonder about the doe that had been singing, and then when she came over to him and then … "Oh I am such an idiot." Though as the memory played back to when Meredith had kissed his cheek he felt his own ears heat up with a blush.

Pulling back the covers he slipped himself out of the bed and walked over to where he had left his pill bottles. Taking his meds before getting dressed he was just putting his jacket off when he heard his phone beep. Walking over to it he couldn't help but smile when he picked up the phone and saw it was a message from Meredith. She wanted him to meet her in the lobby downstairs.

Slipping his wallet in his pocket and grabbing the cane where he had left it by the door he walked out and to the elevator. Taking the elevator down to the main floor he walked out to see Meredith waiting for him. His tail unconsciously twitching happily as he walked over to her.

Meredith watched as he came towards her. Purposely staying put as she watched how he rarely used the cane. "Feeling better then?" She smiled and wrapped him in a warm hug careful to avoid putting too much pressure on his back. "It looks like you won't be needing that much longer." Indicating the cane.

"Oh well, still a little stiff from time to time." He took a short step back. "But I had a good doctor." Smiles.

"Complements will get you far." Smirking and stepping up next to him, wrapping her arm in one of his. "Come on, coffee and perhaps a muffin?"

Smiling as he feels her arm loop through his, "Oh now that sounds great, the coffee in particular."

"Good, there's a nice little place right across the street." Leading him out of the door. Once outside the smell of coffee and fresh baked goods could be smelled coming from across the street. The sign read Betty's, in pastel pink and blue. Mammals coming and going from the little shop with cups and little white paper bags.

"Come along cripple." She chuckled as they crossed the street. "The coffeecake muffins are to die for but once they are sold out for the day, that's it." Meredith lead the way into the building through the front door. Once inside the smell of rich coffee mixed with the sweet smell of breakfast pastries and even the preparation of breads for lunches and dinners that would be sold to the mammals when they are returning home from work. "How do you like your coffee?"

"Oh you don't have …" The look he got from Meredith wordlessly told him to not argue, "black." Shaking his head.

"Good, now go get us a table." Pointing to the side where there was small glass topped tables with two chairs at each table. "I'll get our breakfast."

Leon nodded. "Ok." Walking over he found a table in the corner where he sat, facing the line of mammals waiting to order. He watched Meredith walk up to the counter and order, taking in her relaxed outfit of t-shirt and blue jeans, that hugged her just right to show off how beautiful she was. He actually didn't realize how intently he was staring until she came up to the table with two cups and a white paper bag. When he looked up there was an increased redness in her ears as she sat down. He glanced away. "Sorry … " His own ears heating as he felt his cheeks warm as well.

"Its ok Leon." Smiling as she slid a cup over to him and then opened the bag, placing a large muffin from the bag on a napkin and sliding that to him as well.

Picking up the cup he took a slow sip, tasting the hot rich coffee. His eyes closed as he breathed in making a low happy churring noise. When he opened his eyes he caught Meredith staring at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"That has got to be one of the most adorable things I've ever heard." Snickering

"Oh is it?" Chuckling as he felt her tail brush his leg. "Well the coffee is just that good" Smiling they shared a good laugh. "But if you keep hitting me with your tail I might have to capture it."

Grabbing her own tail and bringing it closer to herself with one paw as she sipped her coffee with the other. "You should know Fox's don't like their tails touched."

"Good thing you're only half fox then." Chuckling as he takes a small piece of the muffin in front of him and sticks it in his muzzle. "Ok, that is delicious." Looking down at the muffin, it was sweet and had cinnamon, and nuts even.

"I told you." Smirking she digs into her own breakfast. The pair enjoying each other's company silently as they ate. Both happy to just have the company of each other in that small corner of the coffee shop.


	15. Chapter 15

Leon picked at small pieces of the muffing from the paper that the muffin had been baked in. His actions caused a chuckle from the female sitting across the table from him to whom he gave a dejected look then hides behind his half a cup of remaining coffee.

"Awww." Meredith couldn't maintain her expression between chuckles. "You poor skunk." She snickered behind her own cup of coffee. "I'm glad you liked it."

Managing a smile even after being teased. "Well, sugar is controlled back home." He paused for a moment as he thought, "No, back where I used to live." Leon noted a small upward twitch of Meredith's lips when he changed how he referenced his old home. "A lot of firsts here. So far most of them good."

Clearing her throat she stands up and cleans up what was left of their breakfast. "Come on you flatterer," turning she swayed her tail as she walked towards the door. Humming to herself as she did, knowing that Leon wouldn't be far behind her. Once outside she turned around, happy to see he had followed, his nose twitching before she looped her arm in his again. Checking her watch, "Should be about breakfast time at the hospital. We should go see if your sister is awake. Though you should understand that she might not be."

"Even if she is awake, it is likely she would not want to see me." Maintaining a slow pace as he thought about how seeing his sister might go. Unknowingly his tail was starting to droop the more he though about it. When he felt something soft brush under his tail and nudge it up he looked over at Meredith. "I thought fox don't like their tail's touched." Managing a half smirk at her.

"Only when it's not invited." She smiled. "And you really should not drag your tail on the streets." Giving his tail a gentle tap along the underside with her own before moving her own behind her to sway happily. "And if she doesn't want to see you today we leave and come back tomorrow, and you do that every day until she at least tolerates your presence." Tugging him along by the arm. "Plus while we are there we can take a look at your back"

"Oh, and the doctor wants to take another look at my back hmm. How grand." Giving her arm a squeeze with his own. "It's not a bad plan though. We just need to hope there is nothing within throwing distance. One time when we were younger I came home from a walk, we had pissed each other off, and she through the first thing she could get her paws on at me. Which in that case I think was a rock."

Looking at him as they walked Meredith gave him a questioning look. "And how many times did that happen."

"Oh .. well a few times … Look the hospital." Smirking as he pointed with the cane he hadn't used since leaving the hotel.

"Good, your sister is on the third floor." As they walk into the main lobby there was the traditional hustle and bustle of a hospital in Zootpia. Mammals that were injured, sick, or visiting for any of the many services the hospital served were moving about. Meredith guided them to the elevator and tapped the call button. "But don't think you're done telling me about when you were younger." Smirking.

Rather then answer her, Leon nodded and entered the elevator as the door opened. Tapping the third floor button he fidgeted with his suit jacket and tapped one foot paw on the floor. Meredith was leaning against the other side of the elevator watching as the skunk did anything to occupy his mind. "She's still your sister Leon."

His paw gripped the cane he held. "My brainwashed, hateful sister." Shaking his head. "From a broken and corrupt country." His lips curled baring his teeth for a moment. "That damned country." The floor bell sounded as they reached the third floor, walking out of the open door he heard Meredith follow him and felt her paw on his shoulder.

"My mother says you can't fix the world's problems, only the ones you are in." Smirking, "And I said I'd never say things like that."

Leon couldn't stop himself from laughing for a moment. "Your mother is a wise woman." Placing a paw on hers and taking it off his shoulder but not letting it go. "Your dad however is a little protective."

"Yah well, Dads are like that." Smirking, "Even when they should know their daughter can take care of herself. You'll probably do the same if you ever have a child." Blushing as a thought flittered through her mind of a striped fox. "Now go see your sister, I'm going to talk to the charge Nurse about using a room to look at your back when you're done." She walked down the hall towards the nurse station.

Leon rolled his eyes before looking down the hall. It wasn't hard to spot where his sister was, it was the only room with a suited tiger standing outside of the room. Walking down the hall the tiger looked up as he approached. At first he looked ready to pounce but then relaxed. "Mr Scottsdale, my superior has said that I am to allow you in to see your sister." An eyebrow raised, "But know she will not be leaving."

Taking on a cocky smirk. "Was that Jack's order as well?"

A low growl came from the large cat, "No"

"I thought not, don't worry there kitten she is probably going to throw me out the instant I walk in there." Laughing as he walked into the room and shut the door. Once the door was shut he looked at the bed where his sister was lying. Her left paw was cuffed to the railing of the bed with a chain long enough for her to turn and rest if needed. Currently her back was to him.

Quietly he walked closer until he was near her bedside, leaning against the cane with both paws, and strategically staying just out of arms reach. Which was a good thing because his sister turned and slashed out at him with clawed paws. "Well I see you haven't lost any of your spunk sister."

Hissing at him. "Why did you even bother to come traitor."

"Liz, please can't you see what is wrong. We are pawns in their games of power and control. Look around you. Have you ever seen a hospital like this back home?"

"An elaborate ploy Leon, put on to turn me like they turned you." Hissing at Leon. "Just leave me."

"Sister please."

"Do not call me sister, as I said before you are no brother of my'n" Turning her back to him again. Groaning a little in pain as she does.

"I'll see you again tomorrow … sister," Speaking calmly as he turned.

"Don't bother!" keeping her back to him as tears fell from her eyes.

His jaw set as he walked through the door. "I'm not giving up on you sister," he whispered under his breath. When he shut the door again the tiger was standing as he had been when Leon walked in.

"Two minutes, not quite immediate." The tiger said in his deep voice.

"Yah, well tomorrows another day." Looking up at the tiger who stood a good three feet above him before turning to head in the direction that Meredith had gone. As he walked down the hall he heard a whisper to his left.

"Hay skunk, lookin for someone." The raspy voice coming from the door as he turned to see Meredith leaning against the doorframe, "Get in here and get your cloths off." Keeping the raspy voice but her tongue was sticking out of her muzzle with a sly grin on her muzzle.

"That is probably one of the creepiest things I've ever heard." Leon said as he shook his head and walked into the vacant room. Pulling his jacket off as Meredith shut the door.

"Oh you really know how to make a gal feel important Leon." Snickering as she sat on a backless stool with wheels. Pushing herself to a table and cabinet on the far wall. Pulling out a box of gloves, some bandages, and a package of the burn bandages that she had prepped the room with after talking to the nurse. She then turned to see Leon pulling his shirt off as well, her eyes lingering on Leon's front. Short black fur covering admirable musculature. He was no muscle bound weight lifter but it was enough to cause her to hum a bit before she wheeled over to him. "Sit." Indicating another backless stool.

"Yes doctor." Chuckling with his sarcastic response, but wincing as he was gently punched in the shoulder. "What was that for?"

"The sarcasm Mr." Pulling on a set of gloves before she reached to his back and slowly started to peal off the bandages with practiced paws. "Sorry if this hurts a bit." The bandages came off fairly easily, with only one holding on a little more than the others where he had been burned the worst. "Is your back starting to itch at all?" Using a paw to check some areas gently so as not to cause any pain.

"Yah, a little." He said. "How's it look back there."

"Not bad, some of your fur is starting to grow back, and the worst spots have started to grow your skin back. The fur is growing back in most spots, that's the itching." Smirking and runs her paw down his back gently. "I can even see your stripes coming back. So confirmed you are a skunk afterall."

Leon shivered at the feeling of the paw on his back. "You know we aren't all striped right? We come in a few variants, like spotted."

"Oooh is that like the cow variant? I need to find one of that model." Laughing as she continues to review his back. Looking lower and closer to the base of his tail where he had managed to get burned the worst. This spot was still going to need the burn bandaging. Her eyes lingering over his, decidedly tight backside.

"Cow variant … really?" Laughing incredulously. "I'm fairly sure you just insulted both species."

"Oh I'm pretty sure you can take it." Reaching to the bandages she had laid out and opened the sanitized wrapping to pull out the bandage. Using a set of trauma sheers she cut the bandage to size and gently applied it just above his tail causing a shiver to run through him. "Did that hurt?"

When she applied the bandage to that particular spot he felt a rather pleasing feeling run through him, he even had to nip his lower lip to stop from making any noise that would have given that away. "Umm … no … everything's fine." Looking over his shoulder he rested his tail on her shoulder. "Thanks for umm …. helping. With the bandages."

Blushing a bit when he rested his tail on her shoulder, she continued her work. "Of course, now I want to put some regular bandages on the rest of your back just to help keep the new skin clean." Which she started to do immediately. "You should be ok to take a light shower now too if you want, just no soaking in the water. Just enough to clean the fur and then out." Once the banadages were in place she quietly removed the gloves from her paws and without thinking ran her fingers through the fur of his tail. She had been incredibly interested in what that would feel like since breakfast. She was actually a little surprised to find out that the fur was rather long making his tail look far bigger than the physical part of his tail was. She was also surprised to hear that same happy churring and chittering sound that she heard at breakfast.

"Who's touching who's tail now." Smirking without turning around. He was enjoying the touch so he wasn't in a rush to stop her. He was surprised however when a fluffy orange tail flipped into his lap.

"Shut up, I was interested." Running her paw through the tail again. Murring herself when his paw gently petted her tail as well. After a few moments she stopped and stood up. "Ok … umm .. lets just change out those arm bandages, shall we?" Standing up and slipping her tail off of his lap, feeling it run through his paw as she did, she retrieved some rolled gauze and removed the bandages on his arms.

Leon just watched her intently as she removed the bandages on his arm, looking over the stitches on his arms before replacing the bandages with clean ones. When she was done, she looked up into his eyes ice blue against her emerald green. "Soo … umm … probably be able to remove the stitches in a few days. So you're looking good … I mean the injuries and burns."

Leon chuckles and shook his head. "You're looking good too Meredith." Flicking his tail to tap her size before standing up. "Let's get out of here shall we? It's your day off after all." Picking up his clothes and starting to redress. "What do you want to do? What does Meredith do on her day off?" Leaning closer as he slides his tie into position.

Meredith smirked. "First we need to put you in something a little more relaxed then that suit."

"What is wrong with the suit, I mean other than Jack picked it out?" Pulling the jacket back on, this time leaving the buttons undone.

"Well first off, it could use a little cleaning. It got a little dirty. Second, days off require days off attire. Third, you should have more than one outfit now that you're sticking around?" The last part of her sentence sounded even to her to be more of a question then she had wanted.

Leon nodded. "Yes I'm sticking around, and you are right I think I am going to need more than one outfit." Waiting for her to stand up and put away the things that she had taken out. Then he walked over to the door and opened it for her. "After you Meredith."

Meredith smiled and walked past him running her tail along his hip as she did. "Thank you sir." A happy smile on her muzzle, growing more when he closed the door and walked next to her. That was until they heard a metal tray hitting a wall and whatever was on it along with the tray falling to the ground down the hall, and a growling hiss. The tiger was no longer in the hall but the door was wide open.

"Fuck you!" Could be heard from down the hall, Leon recognized the voice right away.

Looking at Meredith with a particularly evil smile. "Sedate her! It will be easier!" That got him a glare from a female Ferret Nurse quickly walking up the hall, and then a punch to his arm from Meredith. "What it will. I told you she likes to throw things." As he lead the way back to the elevator. "Think of it this way, we know her lungs are good?"

The last statement had Meredith break out in laughter. "That is a good point Leon. A little dark, but a good point."

"So, jeans? Tshirt?" Watching as a couple of young racoons walked by while they walked out of the front of the hospital. They were wearing pants that looked about a size and a half too small. "Not those."

Meredith smiled. "No, not those." Shaking her head. "The jeans and t-shirt look would work, perhaps a jacket as well."

"This is going to take a while isn't it?" Meredith nodded with a growing smile. Meredith lead the way to a bus stop where they caught a bus to the Zootopia mall where she proceeded to drag him through a number of stores and had him try on various outfits. When they eventually left the mall he had five new outfits and another tailored suit.

"Ok that wasn't terrible." He had the bags in one paw and an ice cream in the other. He was currently wearing a pair of black jeans with a red polo short sleeve shirt. His previous suite at a dry cleaner in the mall.

Meredith had an ice cream in one paw as she walked with the skunk. "Thanks for indulging me on a few of those outfits." Chuckling. "I just had to see what a skunk would look like in a biker outfit. Not bad by the way."

Laughing, Leon nudged her with his arm "The leather really isn't my thing, but I'm glad you liked it."

Meredith leaned against him slightly letting her tail lay alongside his. To anyone seeing them the contrast would be striking between the black and white striped tail and the orange and black tipped tail. It was obvious to the officer who was walking up behind them.

"Lenard Scottsdale, you are under arrest." Came the voice of the officer behind them in a voice that sounded forced but familiar.

Leon turned around to face the officer, seeing a familiar sly smirk on orange muzzle. Meredith didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. "Daaad," Turning as she spoke. "Really Dad?"

"What? Your father can't have a little fun? Plus PDA on the streets of Zootopia, what will people think." That last comment got the exact reaction he was hoping for, a blush from both and then a reluctant step from both to the side.

Leon recovered quicker. "Out on the beat today? And without your partner?"

"Oh no, we need to do a debrief. Judy is filling in commissioner Bogo on what happened, and I was sent to find the two of you. Lucky me, you are together." Though he was near positive that when he found Leon he would find his daughter as well. "Come on you two. Plenty of time for shopping and tail rubbing later."

"Daaad!" Meredith covered her face with one of her ears.

Leon just followed along near silently. A small chuckle growing as Nick continued to embarrass his daughter. The entire situation so unlike anything he had experienced back in his home country.


	16. Chapter 16

General Anatoli walked down a humid and cool cement tunnel, the walls painted a darker shade of lime green. Pipes and conduits were attached to the wall with varying labels such as potable water, steam, oxygen, and electric. "So you have enough, even after three weeks Doctor Black?" He looked at the coyote in a lab coat with doubt.

"Well, it is enough for now General." The coyote was nervous. He and his colleagues had been under pressure to produce. It was obviously how much pressure they would be under when they started to receive shipments by small truck. "Please follow me, we will go to the control room." Checking his watch just as a female's voice came over the PA system.

"Sixty minutes to test." Was all that was said.

"Well, this best prove fruitful." Tucking a pair of gloves into the belt that went around his uniform jacket at his waist level. "Otherwise General Gerhard and I will have to reconsider your position here."

"I … I … I understand General." The coyote's ears were laid back, tail low, and he was gripping a large binder in his paw tighter then was absolutely necessary.

Feeling the mammal was sufficiently reminded of the seriousness of the situation he was in. "Relax Doctor, I am sure you have done your diligence and have ensured success today. Which will land you in the history books." Turning on the smiling and confident political mask he had learned to use over the years. As they walked down the hall the doctor led them to the left. After the turn there was a short hallway, just like all of the others, but an armored door painted red. To the right of the door was a black box that the doctor walked up to.

"With your permission sir." The coyote looked up to the Anatoli and when the general nodded he opened the box and pulled a corded phone headset out of the box. "This is doctor black." He waited for the response and then fumbled for a slip of paper in hos pocket. Reading off the paper once he had it out. "Alpha, Sierra, Echo, Bravo, One … thank you" He hung up the phone and there was a bussing as the door unlocked. As he pushed the well balanced one foot inch thick door open, he burned the slip of paper in his pocket and tossed it in a can that was mounted next to the phone box.

The general watched all of this with a smile. These security steps were his idea and he was pleased to see that they were being observed. Once they had walked into the room beyond the door was shut behind them automatically and the large locks could be heard slamming into place. The sound actualy made the Doctor jump, which in turn made Anatoli chuckle. The room had the same painted cement walls as the hallways in an octagon shape. On the walls were large stacks of electronic equipment with various indicators, switches, and levers. In the middle of the room was two banks of computer stations some with mammals sitting at them wearing headsets and some empty. On one of the far walls there were screens showing computer images of various buildings in various levels of construction, each labeled as Downfield One through Downfield Ten. 

Anatoli glanced over the screens quickly. Most of the structures were painted with black and white alternating stripes. What he found more of interest was an eleventh screen that showed a metal structure much like scaffolding that had a cylindrical device within the middle of it. He had to admit it was smaller then he had expected, but for the moment he didn't question anything. Making his way to a long thin window that looked out over the long plane, he had to step up three steps to get to the window. The window was at his head height showing that most of the facility was underground.

The doctor came over to him after speaking with a few of the mammals and handed him a helmet and set of highly tinted goggles. "Sir, for your safety sir."

Anatoli took both, placing the googles over his head and hanging them from his neck for the moment and then placed the helmet over his head. As he turned back to look out the window the PA came alive again.

The same female voice as before. "All personnel, all personnel, it is now thirty seconds to zero time. Put on goggles or turn away. Do not remove goggles or turn back until ten seconds after first light."

The doctor put his own goggles on and Anatoli did the same. The lenses put a dark brownish green tint on everything in his vision. He tightened the straps to hold the goggles comfortably in place as he patiently waited.

"T minus 30 seconds … " The female voice came over the loud speaker as a klaxon alarm sounded twice. "Ten, niner, eight, seven, six, fiver, four, three, two, one, T-zero"

At the female's voice of zero he heard a switch thrown behind him. Within a half a moment there was a flash of light in front of him, almost unbearable to look at even through the lenses of the goggles. A fireball grew upwards and outwards causing circular shaped clouds to become rings around the rising orange and yellow column that ascended into the air above before the top started to spread out like the cap of a mushroom. The inside of the initial blast looked like the ripples on a pond bouncing off of each other only these were waves within a ball of fire. Moments after the shock wave from the blast shook the facility.

It was the middle of the day, but everything around the blast looked to be in complete darkness. The room around them was silent except for the continued rumble from the blast they had all just witnessed. Looking up at the down range screens, all but two were showing static, the two that remained were in and out but when you could seen what the protected cameras were looking at there was almost complete destruction. The wooden structure had collapsed and was in flames. The cement structure which had been made of multiple layers of reinforced concreate and steal looked like it had been peeled away much like pealing a banana.

Anatoli smiled and clapped the doctor hard on the back with a paw. "I would call that a success doctor." Turning from the window and pulling off the goggles he wore and hanging them on a hook he found next to the window, he did choose to keep the helmet on for the moment. "Well done to you all. This has been a great success and your hard work will be rewarded." Turning back to the doctor. "We will of course expect mountable devices as soon as possible. You do have the carrying capacity specifications yes?"

The doctor was still staring out the window in what Anatoli thought was aww and horror. "Ye yes sir."

"Doctor, you have secured our place in this world. Be proud." Taking the gloves from his belt he put them on his paws. "I must report to General Gerhard of your success. Do excuse me."

"Oh .. of course sir. We have .. much work to do." The doctor appeared to come out of his thoughts at least for the moment.

"You do indeed. I will see about stepping up production at site two if it is possible. We must begin warhead construction immediately." Smiling at the doctor he gripped the doctors shoulder for a moment before turning on his heals and marching towards the door, which was opened for him by one of the technicians in the room. "Well done son." He taped the young mans shoulder and was pleased by the look of pride on the tech's expression before walking out.

Anatoli wove his way through the hallways to a secure communications room. Entering there were two mammals in military uniform at stations containing a multitude of radio equipment. "Get the general on line for me."

One of the mammals saluted, "Yes sir." He went to work and within moments held a phone out to General Anatoli. "Sir, General Gerhard."

Anatoli smiled and took the phone in his paw and brought it to his ear. "General"

"Anatoli, your report?"

"It was a complete success sir." Anatoli said with pleasure. "And sir it was," he paused and sighed, "beautiful sir."

There was a laugh from the other side of the phone. "That is good news my friend. Good news. Come back to the capital, we have plans to make and we must celebrate."

"Yes sir." Handing the phone back to the operator. "Have my transportation made ready."

"Yes sir." The operator saluted as the General walked out of the room, back to the surface to begin his travels back to the capital. He couldn't help but wonder how the rest of the world would be reacting to their little test.

*oOo*

In Zootopia the weeks had passed relatively the same way as the first few days for Leon. He had visited his sister daily, and most days he was kicked out within a few minutes. Though the last few days she had at least started to talk to him about how the previous day's monotony had been boring. Her injury was healing well, though she had a delay in the healing during the first week by her own paws. She had ripped out the tube that was keeping her lung for deflating while she healed. They had to sedate her for a while to keep her from trying that again, and for the duration of that week they had kept her restrained. The nurses had to paw feed her as she was not allowed to feed herself.

Leon had also met with Jack every few days, during one of those meetings Jack had discussed the intel he had received about the coup that had occurred. During those meetings Leon had given Jack information on what to possibly expect from the new government and what their goals might be. Leon was sure he wasn't getting all of the details that Jack knew, but he would have done the same in Jacks place.

Today he had just finished his near daily breakfast with Meredith, who still tried to refuse the coffee he picked up for her from the shop she had introduced him to. She had convinced him to not pick up a muffin every day and opt for a healthier breakfast from the hospital café, something about watching her figure which he adamantly stated she need not worry about. Today, once Meredith had left for home, Leon went back to the buffet and selected a few items he hoped might continue the progress with his sister. He was sure one item in particular would at least peak her interest.

Once he had put the to-go box together he paid for the items and headed up to the third floor. Smirking at the Tiger at his sister's door he walked up to the tiger.

"So how are we today Agent Kitten?" He asked much as he had daily.

"Oh I'd say we are having a good day Mr Stinks." The tiger chuckled his deep chuckle. "Think today you might make it to the five minute mark?"

"Care to make a bet on that?" Looking up at the tiger.

"Not if you're bringing in food with you." The tiger chuckled. They had built up a repour between them over the days he had stood guard. He had a lot of respect for the skunk that kept coming back every morning only to be yelled at by the end and kicked out, each and every time.

"A good choice." Leon smirked as he grabbed the handle to the door, then he laughed as the tiger tapped a button on his watch. He knew that was the start of the timer. Leon walked into his sister's room. "How are we today Elizabeth." Leon walked over to the chair that was positioned by her bed.

Elizabeth watched as her older brother walked into the room the beginnings of a smile on her muzzle which she quickly hid. "Would be better if I wasn't stuck in this damn hospital." Her eyes quickly noticed the little box that he carried with him. Her nose twitching as the mixed scents of the items in it made it to her.

"Well you might have been in a better condition if you hadn't attempt to remove the things that were helping you to heal." Leon said calmly.

"Why Leon? Why do you insist on coming in here every day?" She was trying to ignore her growing interest in the box her brother now held in his lap.

"Well first off because you are my sister." His paws rested on the box in his lap. "Second because I want you to see what I have seen." His smile was one more of sympathy now.

"I see that you have betrayed everything we were raised to believe. Everything we have been taught." She sighed as she sank her head more into the pillow under her head. "I don't understand you Leon, I … I can't be angry at you anymore. I don't know if you were somehow coerced or tricked, or if I should believe all of this."

"If you'd seen the things I've seen Liz," Shaking his head.

"I haven't Leon, I haven't seen what you've done nor where you've been. I don't even understand half of what you've told me about Gerhard. That he has taken over, that he killed the Workers and the Political head representatives. He never seemed capable of such deceit. You have though, your actions have shown you to be the traitor he said you are."

"Liz, we have talked about this. Anything I might say about any of that will seem the same. Because you still believe that I am a traitor." Sighing as he sat back in his seat. This was generally the point in their conversations where she would become angry with him and kick him out. "There is not much else I can say. Either you will understand or you won't. Perhaps today we can, just not talk about it?"

Looking at Leon the anger that was building in her somehow evaporating. She didn't have trouble associating him as her brother now even if she wouldn't admit it openly. "What's in the box?"

Leon smirked as he slowly opened the box. "Oh, you smelled that did you." From inside the box he pulled out a few items. A small piece of coffee cake that he placed on the tray in front of her. "I thought perhaps you would like something a little better than the little things they bring you." He noticed her nose twitching, and the look in her eyes that he hadn't seen since before she had come to Zootopia.

"Not that Leon. There is something else." A smirk growing on her muzzle.

"Oh, is my sister being greedy? I bring that little cake up here risking being yelled at by your nurse and you don't want it." Raising an eyebrow at her he smirked as she looked down at her lap in embarrassment. There was a little bit of his sister he remembered. "All right, but you must understand that I only got a couple of them." Smiling as he pulled out one of the white eggs.

"Is that an … egg?" Her eyes were wide. She'd only ever seen them but never up close.

Leon laughed, he imaged that her reaction was the same he must have had that morning with Meredith. "It is, they call it hard boiled." Holding it out for her to take. "You just have to carefully peal the outside shell off.

Elizabeth took the egg in her paw almost reverently, then she watched as Leon took another egg out of the box. She mimicked how he cracked the outside shell and pealed it open, the smell of the egg within making her mouth water. Once she was through to the white inside, she nibbled on the top of it and made the same chittering sound her brother did when happy. "Oh … this is … this is … "Taking another nibble.

"Not so bad?" Smiling at his sister. "Welcome to Zootopia." His smile was interrupted when Jack came into the room. "Jack?!"

Liz looked up and frowned at the rabbit. He had visited a few times since her capture, and every time she had refused to answer any of his questions. This time however was different. This suit was in a slight disarray, and he looked anxious. This was the first time she had ever seen his nose twitching.

"They did it Leon." He said flatly as he took the bedside remote from Elizabeth's hospital bed and turned the tv on.

"No … they couldn't have. Not this soon." Leon looked shocked as the TV came to life.

In the red strip across the bottom of the screen was written 'ZNN Breaking News Report'

" … _ZNN has confirmed that approximately one hour ago a nuclear test was conducted. While the estimates are saying that the yield was small but that the blast was such that the test was likely of a fusion design also known as a Hydrogen Bomb …" _

Leon stared at the screen shaking his head. "That … " He shut his eyes as he sat back down in the chair.

Elizabeth was staring at the screen. The video showing a recording of another test that had been conducted years ago in a different country in order to show the viewers what they were referring to. "That is horrifying." The egg in her paw completely forgotten.

"Jack, how? How do we stop this?" Leon's shoulders were slumped, he felt defeated.

"You can't stuff the secret back in the box once it's out. All we can do now is prevent it's use." Jack said as he looked up at the screen. None of them heard the voices talking, all three just saw the image of the forming dark cloud above the detonation it tried to shadow.


	17. Chapter 17

Jack paced the hospital room, paws in his pockets. "The analysts think there is time before they can strap these things onto a rocket-based delivery system. The issue is that there are plenty of other ways to deliver them."

Slumping over in his chair he ran a paw through the fur on his head. "The only use for those damned things is to say fuck you to the world." Shaking his head.

Elizabeth had continued to eat the egg that was in her paw as she listened to her brother and the Rabbit talk. To her it was an experience in flavor and texture, something completely new. "If the only way to win is not to play, then you have to stop the players from playing."

Jack turned to Liz sitting in her bed and prodding around the inside of part of the egg shell. He considered what she had just said. Then he considered all of the things he knew about the situation. Gerhard was a loose cannon. Willing to murder the heads of government to seat himself in charge. All reports said that he did it himself, which disturbed him even more. "The balance that people believe these weapons create is only a balance as long as those that have them believe using them is not worth the collateral damage." Rubbing his temple. "The problem Elizabeth is that when you remove the head of any government you must have the ability to fill the hole, otherwise you could end up with worse."

Liz started to look at the box that the egg she had eaten had come from, her nose twitching trying to detect if there might be another one. Without looking away from the box she shrugs her shoulders, "Then use the resistance movement."

At the mention of the movement he snaps around to look at this sister. "How the hell do you know about them?"

Liz licked her lips, when her brother moved, she heard something roll inside the box that he had bumped with his leg. "Leon, you are not creative enough to have come up with all of this on your own."

Jack chuckled which bubbled into a full laugh. "And how did you figure out that there was an organized resistance?" Jack waited a few moments for an answer but observed the female just leaning closer to the edge of her bed, obviously more interested in the food than the conversation. "Damn it Leon just give her the other egg." Rolling his eyes.

When Leon reached into the box and pulled out another egg, he couldn't help but chuckle at the happy and expectant eyes. He had been trying for the past few weeks to get through to her and see his sister happy again. "All I had to do was bring food?"

Liz happily took the egg from his paw and slowly cracked it open with a happy smile. "No, but it did help."

Jack thumped his footpaw on the ground rapidly before he got a handle on his frustration. "Ms Elizabeth please, how did you figure out that there was an organized resistance?"

"Well, General Gerhard is aware that they exist, and he said that Leon had been identified as a member. Though perhaps in hindsight the abrupt designation should have been suspect. Why would the general put him in charge of finding his own, had he already known that Leon was a member? Also, why put him in a position where he could do the damage that he did?" Grumbles and leans back against her pillow as she nibbles on the second egg. "I am still angry with you Leon."

"After all this, you come around, you give Jack all of that information, you've seen what they built. Yet you are still angry at me?" He was absolutely surprised by that.

"Yes, I am." She nibbled more on the egg, savoring it.

"And are you going to explain to me what you are angry at me for?"

"Nope." Liz smirked, "You get to figure that out on your own. But perhaps, I will be your sister again." Sighs and looks at the half of egg still in her paw. "Since I am a traitor as well now. Damn you Leon for that. It was far easier not knowing. If what I just saw is true "

Leon couldn't meet his sister's gaze, he felt guilty even though he knew it was better that she knew the truth. "I am sorry Sister."

"Well, bring me more of these and perhaps I'll forgive you." She smiled and finished her egg then reached out her arms to him.

Leon walked closer to his sister and hugged her, nuzzling her cheek with his own. They stayed like that for a minute maybe two before they were interrupted by a clearing of a throat.

"Well, there is work to do and it won't be done here." Jack turned to leave. "Leon I will let you know when we have more to work with. We may need your help in planning."

Liz broke the hug and glared at Jack. "Jack, since we both know this idiot will not sit still. Don't get him killed."

"I will try not to." Jack bowed his head for a moment and then left the room. As Jack left a nurse walked into the room carrying a tray with a replacement IV bag, medication, and bandages.

"All right time to change your bandage and your meds. Then to PT to start working on that shoulder." The female squirrel was polite, but Leon understood the unsaid words that it was time for him to leave.

"I will see you tomorrow morning, with more eggs." Chuckling

"I look forward to that." Smiling Liz watched as the Nurse placed the tray down. "Oh and Leon, tell the Doctor I said thanks." She chuckled when Leon started to look embarrassed, confirming what she had thought. When he had hugged her she could smell the hybrid's sent on him. She tapped her nose once which cause her brother's look of embarrassment increase.

"I will tell her." Leon smiled. "See you tomorrow Liz." Turning he too walked out the door. The tiger checked his watch when Leon walked by him. "Not sure today counts there Kitten."

The tiger shrugged, "Still it's a record. Let's see if you can repeat it tomorrow without Jack's intervention."

Leon laughed as he turned to walk down the hall. "I'm sure I can, my sister apparently loves eggs." Waving a paw to the tiger as he walked down the familiar hallway. Things were looking up, his sister was talking with him. Perhaps she was finally starting to see what he had been trying to convince her of. There was always the chance she was playing him though, and that thought put his gut in knots, but he had to continue, and to hope.

When Leon hit the street, he looked around for a few moments before deciding to walk back towards the hotel where he was staying. It was a beautiful day to be outside, the sun was warm on his fur, and a gentle breeze kept it from being too warm. Before long he was standing in front of the hotel but it was too nice a day to go inside. Looking across the street he smiled when he saw the coffee shop. Walking across the street he walked inside, the same vixen that had been behind the counter earlier this morning was still working. "Back again?" The vixen was probably twenty, she had a strip of blue dye in her head fur. "The usual then?"

"Just the black coffee this time Vie" Chuckling, the fact that she was the same mammal working out front nearly every morning helped.

As she went about pouring the black coffee into a cup, "Is it as nice outside as it looks?" It was quitter now then it was early in the morning there was nobody waiting behind him and there only a few mammals in seats inside. Most looked like they were likely from the university a couple blocks walk away as they had books and laptop computers open.

"Yah, sorry to say since you're stuck in here." Glancing as she put a cover on the cup and brought it to him. "How much do I owe ya?"

"Oh two bucks." Smiling in her typical friendly manor. "I get out of here in a couple hours, then off to classes."

Pulling out his wallet he pulled out a five buck bill and put it on the counter. "Thanks Vie, make sure you at make a little time to enjoy some fresh air though." Turning away from the counter.

"Hay your change." When the skunk waved his paw and continued to walk towards the front door she just shook her head. "Thanks."

Leon walked back into the sun and air and then found a spot at one of the three outdoor tables, and took a seat facing the park. He watched a few young kits of various species playing together. Not something you would ever see to the north. Parents watching closely as the kits play went on, some with balls covered in black and white shapes that they kicked along with their feet, others running around playing tag. He sipped his coffee as he enjoyed the simple scene in front of him.

His mind started to wander as he began to relax. He hadn't been involved in the resistance for long, like he was sure his siter thought he had been. The truth of the mater is that up until the day he decided to set the charges at the plant he wasn't even sure he was going to through with it. They had approached him by way of a beautiful skunk and with her a bottle of grain alcohol, laced to slip him of his senses for a time. Ultimately it was the scientist that convinced him of what was happening. He was young, but passionate that what was happening was wrong and needed to be stopped.

Up until the more recent events of Gerhards takeover Leon had found the young man's conspiracy theory of governmental collapse into something new, something worse was unthinkable. How they had gotten it into their minds that he might help them, especially since they obviously knew who he was, baffled him. The thing that had him thinking was when the mammal told him about the other components that were going on. The fuel rod extraction at nuclear plants, the train acquisitions from another location, the building of the plant at the location he had yet to be assigned but they were sure he would be, funneling of researchers to a facility in the west.

The coup de grace that at least assured that Leon wouldn't be reporting his own obduction was when the scientist told him about what he called M.A.D.

"Mutually assure destruction" he had said. "We launch, then they launch, and then others launch. Before we know it the entire world is hit over and over again. Nobody would have time to figure out who fired first. Thirty minutes from the first launch the first city is wiped off the face of the planet, and then another, and another, and another. They would be the lucky ones," the scientist at that time had looked like he was going to break into tears or a mad fit of ripping out his own fur, desperate to make him understand. "The ones that don't die in the blasts will over time due to radiation poisoning, thirst, starvation. This outcome would destroy the planet and everyone with it. Do you want General Gerhard to have that kind of power? To start a thirty minute war that destroys us all?"

The simple answer in Leon's simple mind was no, he wouldn't want that. He had worked with the General for years, he knew him. He was cool headed and calculating on the surface, but he had no issues using what was in paws reach to get what he wanted, and rarely did he care about the consequences. That was probably how he got to the position he was in.

His active imagination had him see a sudden flash in the sky, and all of the children stopped their play. Their parents stood up and looked into the sky attempting to shade their eyes with their paws as the wave of fire came down. Before his mind could come to its ultimate conclusion a paw on his shoulder kicked him out of that line of thought.

"Mr are you ok?" It was Vie, when he finally looked up at her she looked relieved. "You've been sitting here with that coffee half to your muzzle for probably an hour."

Leon blinked as it took a moment to come back from where he had been in his memories. "Yah .. Sorry … Vie."

Vie just nodded and smiled a soft smile. "Perhaps you should stick to decaf hmm?" She giggled in a sing song tone. "I've got to get to class, are you going to be ok?"

Leon nodded. "Yah, just a lot on my mind."

Vie smiled sympathetically. "If it helps, we got a fresh batch of blueberries in from Bunnyborough today. The baker is going to make fresh muffins, and I hear that doctor friend of yours has a rather liking for blueberries."

Leon laughed, "And what would you know about that?"

"Well she does come by every so often, and ever since you two came in you've been getting two coffees to go." Smirks, "Not much of a leap really, and my mother says know your customer."

Leon shook his head. "Well then I'll have to make sure I get up early and get a couple of muffins then. Thanks for the tip. Now off to class Vie, I will not be the reason you're late."

"Of course, … Leon." Giggling again she walks off towards the university, a brown side bag on her shoulder, and humming something he didn't recognize.

Leon watched as she left, though the orange of her fur just reminded him of that doctor she had been speaking of. The more he thought about Meredith the more he realized he cared about her, that realization also came to the thought that with his sister now in Zootopia, everything he cared about was here. With that thought he jaw stiffened as he made a serious decision. Pulling out his phone he scrolled through the programmed numbers and hit dial on the one he wanted.

The phone rang three times before there was a click as the other end was picked up. "Jack, whatever you plan to do, I want in."

Jack wasn't surprised by the phone call, if anything he would have been disappointed if he hadn't gotten it after what Elizabeth had said, though it was faster than he thought. "Leon, you know we can't do that. Even if I wanted to you are still technically a foreign national and those above me would never allow me to bring you along."

Growling, "That's bull and you know it Jack. Call it an advisor."

"Leon, we will be going into a country where you served, your country, to potentially depose the leader." He was going to continue but was interrupted by Leon.

"It is not my country any more Jack, the only mammals I care about are here and that … that narzisstischer grobenwahn threatens them both." His voice angry, his muzzle curling as he spoke.

Jack smiled, that was exactly what he had wanted to hear. "Leon, the best we can do is advisor. Information and guidance only. You will not be armed." Not that he thought for a moment that would matter. He knew Leon's training at least to some level, he'd seen it in action himself.

"I won't need to be Jack," Leon smirked. "When do we start?"

"Three days, then we start planning. I have part of the group together already, I just needed intel and demolitions. Now I just need demolitions, and I have an idea for that as well." Jack responded.

"You knew didn't you?" Leon shook his head as he started to walk away from where he had been sitting. The half a cup of cold coffee still in his paw. "That I'd call."

"Oh I had a feeling, it's what I would have done. I just needed to hear how committed you would be." Jack thought for a moment. "Are you going to tell her?"

"Tell who?" Sipping the cold coffee as he walked.

"Meredith, you have been seeing her daily." That was a comment to let him know that he was still being watched, and that he would continue to be watched, and perhaps because he had a little bit of friendly interest in the wellbeing of the Wildes.

"Yes, but only that I'll be working with you for the time being. Oh and Jack, my sister gets my package if we don't come home." Leon hung up the phone after that. He knew he was being watched there was no doubt that for the remainder of his life he would probably be watched at some level or another. Sure over time that would get more and more lax. There wouldn't be a car that followed him just far enough away to be unobtrusive and rotated out with a different make and model every so often. It was always the driver that got them noticed otherwise they had done well. Then perhaps they would stop checking on his financial activity, and eventually they would probably just maintain his phone records rather then listen to his phone calls.

On the other end of the phone call, when the line went dead Jack leaned back in his chair, in a small room that he was using in an discreet building in the middle of the city. The chair creaked as he leaned back in it. On the desk in front of him was Leon's file. Everything intelligence had collected on him over the years. A picture of him in dress uniform paperclipped to the inside of the folder, another picture of his sister next to his. He pushed that folder out of the way to reveal the folder underneath, one on his sister.

The file was almost empty. Her name, height, weight, picture. The picture was updated from a picture in the hospital. They had a background on her that was updated three weeks ago but the end of the available information that could be transmitted was after secondary schooling. She had been working for Gerhard at least in the attempt to get at her brother, but where was she trained, what was her rank. After school the agent had reported it was like she didn't exist any longer. In a government that controlled the population with information and meticulous records this was disturbing.

Jack had been doing this for a long time and the lack of information was surprising, and deadly in his experience. His own notes were written in pencil on the page. Intelligent, deceptive, manipulative, unknown piece. She didn't sit well with him, and her brother was too blind to see anything wrong where his sister was concerned. He had been her protector when they were kits.


	18. Chapter 18

Leon looked at the clock on his phone before putting it back into his pocket. He had time to head back to his room and shower. Thoughts about what he had committed to dominated his mind as he washed his fur and even as he went through a cycle in the fur dryer. While he appreciated the convenience of such a device, he grumbled frustrated more about the situation then about the fact that he had to comb out his fur. It really was a common thing, but today the fact that he had to comb the fur back down got on his nerves.

Once he had gone through grooming out his fur he got dressed in a clean pair of slacks and a polo shirt that Meredith had picked out for him herself. The clacks were charcoal, strait, and pressed with the dark blue polo short sleeve shirt. This all finished off with a black belt that was fitted with a solid rectangular silver-plated buckle. Checking his phone again he had about an hour before he was to meet up with Meredith.

Leon made his way down to he main level, this time using the stairs rather than the elevator. He nodded at the mammal at the front desk on his way out the door. Taking a bus from the stop in front of the hotel he rod for five stops before getting off. Once off the bus he immediately crossed the road to a small shop that on entering had the relaxing fresh sent of Lilacs, Lillys, and Roses. Taking a moment to look around the small store he located a selection of roses which he wandered over to. There were roses in various states and colors. Some were natural and some were not.

One that caught his eye was a vibrant yellow rose with deep red lining the edges of each pedal. Picking it out of the bunch he brought it over to the desk at the back of the shop where an elderly raccoon female stood. At his approach she looked up at him with a grandmotherly smile on her muzzle. "Good afternoon sir."

"Good afternoon." Holding up the rose. "I'd like to purchase this please."

The raccoon smiled and gently took the rose from him and looked over the flower before she took a few items out from under the table. "A beautiful flower this." Smiling as she worked, a pair of shears in one paw as she clipped the base of the stem an inch up from the end. "Do you know that each color has a meaning?" She glanced up at him with a knowing smile on her.

"No, I did not know that." Tilting his head interested. He picked the one he thought would be right for the day.

The raccoon chuckled, "Hmm, one should always be careful when selecting a rose of any color young man." She pulled a small plastic vial from the items she had selected and filled it with water before fitting it onto the stem of the flower. "For instance, The red rose is love, beauty, courage, and passion. A blue rose is the unattainable, and the impossible." She glanced up at Leon before returning to her work, wrapping the rose in plastic to help protect it.

"And this one?" He was interested in what the color he had selected meant.

"Falling in love." She smiled a knowing smile that only a grandmother might be able to show. "That will be eight bucks please."

Leon watched as she handled the rose, the meaning of which as she spoke it striking him. Without word he paid for the rose and accepted his change. "Thank you."

"You are welcome young man." The raccoon sat back down in her chair behind the counter.

Leon walked back out of the shop and continued on his way, until he was outside of Meredith's apartment building. While he held the flower in one gentle paw, he walked up to the front door and taped the button that would buzz her apartment. He waited a moment before he heard her voice over the intercom which brought an immediate smile to his muzzle. "Hello?"

"Meredith it's Leon." He said.

"Oh, Leon come on up." Her voice was cheerful, and then there was the sound of a buzz from the front door joined with a click as the lock was freed.

Leon opened the door and walked into the building making his way to the stairs and up to the third floor. Walking down to her apartment he knock on the door with too gentle taps of his paw. She must have been waiting for him because right after his paw hit the door the second time she opened it with a welcome smile. "Leon, come in." She waved him in. She was dressed in a light pink blouse and knee length purple skirt that was tasteful while not hiding the feminine figure and fox like build, and even showed off the stronger legs that she had received from her mother's side. Her tail swayed a little at seeing Leon.

"Thank you." Walking in he turned as she shut the door. When she turned to face him he held out the rose to her. "I umm got this for you."

A paw went to her chest as she took the rose from him and leaned in to smell gently over it. "It's beautiful." She looked him in the eyes and leaned in to give him a gentle nuzzle on the cheek. "Thank you." Chuckling as she nodded for him to follow as she led him down the hall. She had a modest apartment, single bedroom, with a living room and a kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and retrieved a small glass vase, suited perfectly for the singular flower. As she filled it with water she glanced over her shoulder. "Did you pick the color yourself?"

"Umm yes, I thought it was, unique." What he didn't say was he thought it was unique like her. He was feeling warmth flood his cheeks as he spoke.

"I see, and did you know what the color meant when you picked it?" Her curiosity obvious in her voice.

"Well, no I didn't until the woman at the desk told me." He stood by the door to the kitchen watching her slip the flower into the vase.

"I see," smiling a sly smile. "Did she tell you that the number of flowers you get a lady also has meaning?" As she said this she turned to place the flower on a small table in the kitchen where she usually ate her meals when home alone.

"No she did not. I didn't know all these things had any meaning to them. I just wanted to … get you a flower that I thought you might like." He was fidgeting with his footpaw.

Smiling, "Well everything has a meaning Leon." Smiling and using a paw she indicated a chair across the table from the one she took. "Please have a seat." Her gaze looking at the singular flower with a smile as he walked over and sat in the chair she had waved to. "So, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today?" He had only ever visited twice, mostly walking her home on the occasion.

"Well I was hoping that, I mean if you don't have plans for dinner that is, perhaps you might want."

"Of course." Meredith smiled her tail starting to wave happily behind her. "Where do you want to go?" She asked.

His smile grew when she jumped to agree, but when she asked where he wanted to go he realized he hadn't thought that far ahead. He wanted to take her out to dinner, then he decided to pick up a rose, but where should they go. Thinking about it long enough to hear Meredith giggle which brought his eyes back to her from the rose he had been staring at.

"I know a place in Tundra town that might be fun to go to. Do you like fish?" She had a growing smirk on her muzzle as she watched him closely.

"I do like fish." He said simply, a bit of a flighty feeling in his belly as he looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Good, but you sir are going to need a jacket. Tundratown is a bit colder then the parts of the city you've been living in." Standing up she takes his paw in hers and gives him a tug. "Come on, I think my father left one of his jackets here and will probably just about fit you."

Chuckling he stood up taking her paw in his own, that feeling in his belly growing more at her touch. Following her back into the main room she let go of his paw and walked over to a closet near the front door and moved a few things around before coming out with a long deep brown jacket. She handed it to him before digging for her own. "Try that on Leon."

Looking over the jacket it seemed like a rather well made article. It had buttons to close the front with well placed pockets on the left and right side to put ones paws into. It also had two zippered pockets on either side at chest level. Slipping his arms into the jacket the length was a bit long for his arms, but the height of the jacket worked well with the bottom hem ending just above his knees. It was heavier than he had expected too.

When Meredith came out from behind the door of the closet, she had her own jacket on as well. Hers was a tan color, with a fluffy wool fringe on the collar. Smiling she walked over to him and reached both paws around his neck, slipping her paw fingers along the collar of the jacket he wore to straiten it. As she did her muzzle accidently slid against his own causing Leon a nervous chuckle. "Leon, you act like you've never been around a woman before sometimes you know that?"

"Never one so beautiful." The words came out of his muzzle before he could think about it. Then he cleared his throat as she stared at him for a moment and got a sly smile before she kissed his cheek.

"Your to kind Leon." Her tail swaying happily behind her though. "Come on, before we overheat in these jackets." Leading out the front door, she pulled a ring of keys from a hook next to the door on their way out. She wasn't exaggerating the short walk to the bus station had them both feeling warm in the jackets. Neither talked as they got on the bus and took seats next to each other. As they road towards Tundra Town Leon's paw slowly sought out her own, brushing the top of her paw with a finger to test the waters. He needn't have been so cautious about it, once she felt his touch, she flipped her own paw and took his in hers, lacing her fingers with his.

Leon felt, content and happy as he looked out the window. Watching as the metropolis changed slowly between the warmth of one zone into the cold zone of Tundratown. Snow and ice covered vehicles and homes, children and parents bundled up, some playing in the snow not unlike the scene earlier in the park. This time he looked down at the paw he held and smiled. This was something he could get used to. His thoughts were interrupted when she gave a tug on his paw and lead the way off the bus and to a small restaurant. They were on the back edge of Tundratown, the smell of seafood permeated the air.

"Now you have to keep an open mind here ok?" Chuckling when he nodded, she walks into the restaurant. Inside there were a few large tables in the center and along the walls were smaller tables. All of the tables were covered with long sheets of thick paper, as well as the general items of salt, pepper, and a small bottle of tobacco sauce. The scents were all new to him, but had his mouth watering. He watched as stainless steal bowls filled with a variety of items in them as well as wood mallets.

Meredith asked for a table for the two of them and they both followed a hostess to the table where they sat across from each other. "You trust me right?" Smiling at him.

"Implicitly." He responded to her, but he had a questioning look on his muzzle which turned to a smile when she winked at him.

As the waitress came over Meredith looked up. "Two waters, and the Cajun bowl for two." The waitress nodded after writing down what was ordered and then disappeared to the kitchen. "Make sure you wear the bib."

It wasn't long before the waitress returned with a large bowl and a pair of bibs that she handed to them, along with a wooden mallet. After that she ceremonially dumped the bowl right onto the paper and tole them to enjoy. Now sitting in front of them both was a pile of crawfish, shrimp, crab legs, some sausage, potatoes, and corn on the cob in little sections. The entire thing smelled spicy and had that slight sent of seafood. When he looked up Meredith had already tied the bib around her neck and smirked. "Well dig in Leon."

"Where do you start?" He looked again at the pile of food.

"Wherever you want. Try some of that sausage first." She said as she took one of the crawfish and expertly cracked it with a satisfying sound.

Leon shrugged and picked up a piece with his pawfingers and popped it into his muzzle. It was delicious and full of flavor, the heat however slowly built up on his tongue and he must have made a face as Meredith started to laugh. The rest of the meal was filled with smirks at each other, laughs as Meredith showed Leon how to get at the sweet meats within the shells, and included one embarrassing splatter in Leon's face as he used the mallet for the first time.

They both left the restaurant comfortably full, and still laughing. Meredith bundled her coat around her as the cold air hit them and leaned into Leon. "That was a lot of fun Leon." Nuzzling her head against his shoulder as they waited for the next bus.

"That was the first time I've ever eaten anything like that. You have been a world of firsts for me Meredith." His arm wrapping around her shoulders and absent mindedly rubs the side of his head against the top of hers between her ears, causing a happy noise to raise from her to his ears. That was until their moment was interrupted his cellphone going off. He ignored it the first time, but then it began ringing again.

"You should answer it Leon. If someone calls twice its generally important." She smiled up at him.

Grumbling he reached into his pocket and pulled the phone out and hit answer. "Hello?"

"Mr Scottsdale?" The male voice on the other end of the phoneline asked.

"Speaking."

"I'm calling from Zootopia General, you need to come to the hospital as soon as you can. Your sister, has taken a turn and you should come see her …. Mr Scottsdale? Are you there?" He heard the last few words before his thumb hung up the phone. His body had gone stiff when he was told.

"Leon?" Meredith had felt him go stiff, and looked up at him concerned. "What's wrong?"

"We have to get to the hospital. My sister." Looking around he noticed a taxi coming up the road.

Meredith's paws went to her chest and followed him to the taxi he had just waved to stop. When she climbed in, the driver obviously waiting on Leon to tell him where to go, she spoke up. "Zootopia General Hospital, an extra 20 bucks if you get us there in ten minutes." The driver nodded and hit the peddle, sending a stream of snow in a rooster tail behind the car.

During the ride Meredith held onto Leon's paw patting the top of it with her other paw. "When we get there you go, I'll meet up after paying the taxi."

"Thankyou Meredith." His paw gave her's a quick grip as they drove up to the front entrance way. Releasing her paw he ran out and into the hospital. Heading straight for his sister's room. Once he got there a different guard that he'd never met before was outside but didn't try to stop him as he went straight into the room. A doctor and a nurse were both in the room. His sister was lying in her bed, a noticeable twitch in her legs like she was having a fit. Her fur was damp, from strain ad from the attempts to keep her cool by using ice packs and water. The closer he got the more stiff she looked, and her breathing sounded off.

As he walked closer the doctor noticed his entrance and intercepted him. "She's as relaxed as I can make her given her current condition. She started getting agitated and was screaming about the squirrel was after her. Scared her nurse half to death. I've got her on muscle relaxants and pain killers. If this continues though I'm probably going to need to intubate her. Talk to her while you can." Looking at the nurse he nods to give them some privacy.

"Thankyou doctor." Walking over to Liz's bedside he took her paw in his own. Her entire body was painfully stiff, and twitching uncontrollably. At his touch she initial tried to pull away from him in fear but when she looked up she managed a bit of a smile.

"Ha hay Leon" She spoke through a clenched jaw. "We .. n n need to talk b before …"

"Hay … don't you talk like that. You'll be fine." Leon said softly.

"Oh . ..I I do don't know about that brother. F first t thing … t t that d damn squirrel nurse .. th the one this morning. The grey one … sh she put something in m my IV n not to l long ago… the d doctor doesn't b believe me." She winced in pain as her body flexed along her neck and back, he heartrate increased on the monitor for a moment before she relaxed and settled. "I .. w wasn't w working just for the General. I was Gehime Stattspolizei, re repo reporting to the p political leaders. W when the general sh showed me proof o of what you h had done." A tear ran down her cheek which her brother was quick to wipe away. "I … Leon I I am s s so so sorry."

"Liz, shhhh, its ok." His paw caressing her head slowly, while learning of her affiliation was surprising, he needed to concentrate on her. "You just hang on ok, we can fight it out once you are better ok."

Another tear slipped down her cheek, but she nodded. "O o ok Leon .. o ok." When she glanced over she noticed Meredith had come in. "Hay … t think I c could h have a word with y your girl t there?"

Shaking his head he managed a chuckle. "Sure Liz." He stood up and let Meredith come over.

Meredith took the seat where Leon had been. "Hello Elizabeth." She felt the skunks paw grip her wrist. Noting the shaking as she pulled her close. Meredith leaned closer as Leon watched them both.

Elizabeth whispered to the other female. "He's an an idiot Meredith, he will do t t things h he thinks are the r right things … y you will watch for him? Keep my brother safe?"

Meredith nodded. "Yes of course."

"Good," She relaxed a little into her bed. "I'm glad …. " her body tensed again, this time though the monitor started beeping rapidly and went into alarm flashing that her oxygen saturation had dropped dangerously low. That same alarm had sounded at the remote station which had the Doctor and Nurse come running in.

"I'm sorry but you are going to have to leave." The doctor said as two more nurses came in. He turned to the nurse. "Get a pump ready with propofol, and an intubation kit."

Meredith knew that they needed to stay out of the way and took Leon's paw to pull him out of the room. "Come on Leon we need to let them work." He was obviously in a state of shock as he allowed Meredith to pull him out of the room. Once they were out of the room though his demeanor changed. His eyes locked in on the squirrel he had seen before. She was lingering just in view.

In the moment it took to realize she had been spotted, was the same moment Leon was in motion. Closing the distance quickly as the Nurse attempted to run.

"Leon! What are you doing?" Meredith yelled at him as Leon cornered the Nurse in the maze of desks at the Nurses station.

"Who are you working for?" Leon slowly got closer to her as he asked her sternly. The two other nurses slowly backed away from the pair.

"What? I work for the hospital." This got a growl from Leon as he closed in more.

"Turn out your pockets." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Meredith coming towards him. He held out a paw and glanced at her to make sure Meredith stayed put, shaking his head before turning back to the nurse who was obviously trying to find a direction to make a break for it. When she did she very deftly jumped over the main desk and back into the hall.

What she had not been counting on was the large tiger to be standing just out of her line of site. He grabbed her by the back of her coat and then slid his paws to grab her arms and secure them. His growl was enough to stop her struggling.

As Leon came back around the desks the squirrel's demeanor changed from one of panic and confusion to one of smug calmness. "And what do you think you are going to do to me hmm? Torcher me?"

"No, nothing of the sort." Leon reached into the pockets of her lab coat, finding nothing there he started to pat her down methodically before looking directly into her eyes as he reached down her shirt.

"Oooh frisky skunk hmm," She smirked before getting a look of disgust, "what will your hybrid girlfriend think?" Watching as he pulled a glass ampule out with his paw. Looking over the vial there was one word printed on the glass, 'STRYCHNINE'.

Meredith had moved closer, about to protest the search until she saw the vial that Leon had found. When he passed it to her she looked at it herself and she felt cold wash through her. Without a word she rushed into Elizabeth's room.

"Now, I think what we are going to do is … " He heard a cracking sound as the squirrel smiled. "NO!" Grabbing her muzzle he tried to force her to open her mouth.

"Heil Gerhard!" She started laughing, a small amount of blood leaking from the side of her muzzle from where the glass cylinder she had hidden in her cheek cut her. In moments she was convulsing, her eyes locked on Leon before she stopped moving, her head slumped forward, pink foam leaking from her muzzle to the floor.

Leon reached out and checked for a pulse on the female and when he found none he looked up at the Tiger, "Let her go, she's gone." He watched as the tiger put her down on the ground, the squirrel's eyes still open by empty and her smirk frozen on her muzzle.


	19. Chapter 19

Leon coldly walked past the now dead squirrel and towards his sisters' room. The guard that was stationed there made to step in his way eliciting a hiss and baring of teeth from Leon. "Get out of my way." The guard at first stayed put as Leon tensed, ready to do whatever he needed to get past the mammal before with a quick glance up, the guard moved out of his way.

Not questioning why the sudden change, he opened the door to his sister's room. As he walked in there were mammals surrounding her bed, her shirt had been cut off of her and areas of her chest fur had been shaved to place large pads on her right shoulder and left side, along with the smaller sticky circles with wires leading away from all of them. He walked in just in time to hear the sound of a building high pitched tone. When it stopped, he looked at Meredith to try and figure out what was happening. To him it was almost like he was watching the scene outside of himself. Perhaps a bad dream.

As he looked at her, her paw finger moved to a machine to her right and when the other doctor said "Shock," Meredith tapped the button and his sisters body went rigid for a moment before relaxing.

Meredith watched the monitor for a few moments and visibly relaxed. "Sinus rhythm." Her paw left the device when she finally noticed Leon had come in. "Leon, you should wait outside, I'll be right out." When he didn't move she looked back at the other doctor.

"Go ahead Meredith, I think we can handle it from here." He was prepping an intubation setup with one of the nurses, as another nurse held Elizabeth's muzzle, keeping her in a position that would prevent her from swallowing her own tongue.

Meredith nodded, removing gloves that Leon hadn't even noticed he was wearing. As she walked over to him she gripped his arm firmly but at the same time gently and pulled him towards the door, against his resistance as he kept trying to see his sister until the door shut behind them. The sound of which seemed to snap Leon out of the stupor he had entered. "What just happened."

Breathing in deeply she slid her paw into his. "Your sister was poisoned as you know. For this one there is no antidote. We just have to keep her alive until the poison works its way out. We can speed that up with IV fluids. But we didn't know until her symptoms had progressed. She wasn't breathing for a little bit there, and we had to shock her back into a good heart rhythm. That's what you just watched us do. Now she is back into what is ok but before you came in she also had a seizure so we don't know if there was any damage to her brain."

Every doctor at some point in their career has to have difficult conversations with patients or their family. She has had to tell parents that their children had passed, or children that their parents had passed. Spouses the same. It was never easy, but when you are telling someone that you cared about that a family member may not be ok, this was new and much harder to do. "The doctor is going to keep her in a coma for a few days. This should help us to protect her from further damage, and she will be monitored for more seizures. She's stable Leon, but not out of the woods. Security will be stepped up, no new nurses and another guard will be set in her room with her."

Leon nodded; his posture stiff as he digested the situation. Relying on his training to remain as calm as he was rather than breaking down into the anger that he felt. The squirrel had been covered with a sheet while a hippo from the ZPD talked with the tiger about what had occurred. The hippo looked over at Leon and Meredith before nodding at the tiger and approaching them.

"I'm going to need a statement about what happened." His booming deep voice felt like a pressure in Leon's ears.

"I cornered her, she faked being innocent. She knew she was caught and tried to get away, we found the empty vial of poison she used in her pocket. Chomped down and now she's dead." Leon gave the hippo a cold stair. "And my sister might be next thanks to that filthy rodent." A bit of his speciesist upbringing showing itself in his anger. It wasn't that be believed that any species was better than another, but in the heat of anger his mind fell back on old ways.

He caught the flinch from Meredith whom was standing next to him, it was a loosening of the grip on his paw that he felt more than saw. It registered in him as a feeling of regret before he sighed. "I'm sorry officer. That was the short version, perhaps tomorrow I could come to he station and give a proper statement? Unless you feel you need to arrest me."

The hippo had given him a gruff look at the terse level of the skunk's statement. "Tomorrow than." Turning to head back to a tech that had arrived to process the scene and help the medical examiner take the body of the squirrel away once pictures were taken.

Leon had an overwhelming need to leave, he wanted out of the hospital. He turned to Meredith who at this point was giving him a look of concern and perhaps disappointment. "Meredith I'm … " She released his paw with her own. "Not here." Leading the way back to the elevator Leon could tell by her posture that she was tense. As they road the elevator down he searched for a way to apologize for what he had said to the officer.

Meredith was in motion the instant the elevator door opened, nearly marching her way out of the main door and then waiting for Leon to follow her away from the hospital before she turned around on him, ears back, tail strait. "What the hell Leon?"

"Look Meredith, I didn't mean what I said. I wont excuse it or try … "

"Not that Leon. You just chased down a random nurse and cornered her in my hospital and then, and then … now shes dead Leon." Her eyes were locked on his searching him for some reaction. "I know you aren't from here but that is not how things are done."

"And did what we find change how my sister was treated?" His voice stern.

"No it did not. It was already too late to make any difference. But … "

"I see and if someone had listened to her in the first place about that nurse could it have?" He asked again, his voice still stern.

"Maybe, I don't know. But you didn't know for sure it was her. We have other squirrels on staff, your sister could have been wrong, you could have been wrong." Her paws were open wide. "What if you had hurt her and she wasn't what you thought she was?"

"I knew she was guilty of something Meredith." Leon said confidently.

"How the hell could you know that. She was just standing there." Meredith was stressed, overly so and at the end of what she could take all at once. The last couple of hours were well outside of anything she would normally have to work with.

"Tells, the way she stood, the way she kept eyes just on that room when we walked out. The fact that all of the other nurses continued to do their work except her. End of the day Meredith, I was right. As far as her being dead, that was her decision not my'n and not by my paw. She had a cyanide capsule in her cheek. She would have been far more use alive."

She shakes her head, and her paws hug her chest. "How can you be so cold about this? A mammal is dead."

"She tried and might still succeed in killing my sister. I would have been her next target" Staring her directly in the eyes as he took a step closer. "You know what, perhaps you should know. I'm dangerous Meredith. I've been an assassin more times then I want to think about, I've been ordered to retrieve intel in any way necessary. Probably why she was so quick to chew open that capsule. I'm not a good mammal Meredith." He started to see some realization dawn on her as her eyes widened, her ears now pinned to the top of her head. "Its probably better for you if you don't associate with me." He takes another step forward and then steps around to her side, "safer for you too."

Meredith stood still, shaking as a jolt of fear went down her spine causing her to shiver as he stepped to her side. She had never asked what it was that he did, she just made assumptions. Conveniently ignoring all the things sitting in front of her form where he was from, whom he supposedly worked for, then the kidnapping, and now this. It was the last words he said to her that had her lift one ear, and the more she thought about it the more she relaxed. When she finally turned to follow him however he was already out of site. "Leon … "

Leon had walked quickly and quietly away. Taking the first side road off of the main road that the hospital was on. He should have known better, there was no place for a mammal like himself to settle down. Who could care for a mammal like him. Meredith hadn't said it, she didn't need to, there was blood on his paws. Perhaps not this time, but in the past. Oh he could say he was just following orders, but how many times had excuses like that been used. In the past these things never bothered him, he did his duty, he did it well. Now though, he thought was there any possible redemption for him. "Not likey," he said to himself as he came to a stop. He had, at some point, walked the distance from the hospital back to that bar they had all gone to. The Tavern, same as before and comforting in a way.

Walking into the establishment there was no live music this time, a couple of mammals were at the bar but otherwise it was a slow night. He found a seat at the bar at the far end, away from any of the other patrons. The bartender excused himself from the chat he was in with a couple of regulars and came down to where Leon had sat himself.

"Ahhh Leon, good to see you again Lad" Mike smiled, his smile dropping some when he got a better look at the skunk. "Rough day eh?"

Leon laughed, "Rough is one word for it." Looking up at the Irish Setter, "Can I get a whisky, don't really care what. Neat please."

"Sure thing lad." Pulling a cup and putting it on the bar in front of Leon, he turned around and took a bottle from a back shelf and then deftly poured a double into the cup in front of the Skunk. He raised an eyebrow when the skunk picked up the glass held it up to him for a moment and downed the cup. Once the cup touched the bar Mike poured again. "Just slow this one down laddy. I'll check on you in a bit." Putting the bottle back he left Leon to himself for the moment.

Leon nodded and only sipped at the second glass. The burn in his throat from the whisky a welcome feeling. He noticed that Mike was keeping an eye on him, like any good bartender would. Focusing forward Leon could see his reflection in the mirror behind the bar, and honestly, he didn't like what he saw. It wasn't that dislike that most people have seeing a flaw in their own physical appearance like a little extra weight, a splotch of fur color that didn't make sense. What he saw that he didn't like was the entire mammal. The more he sat and stared the more disgusted he became. Eventually choosing to look down into the amber liquid in his cup, that mysteriously was getting less and less.

When the cup was empty, he sighed looking at the empty bottom of the cup. Even bringing it up to his lips for that last drop in it before he waved a couple of paw fingers at Mike to get his attention. The bartender slowly made his way over, in a relaxed walk. Picking up a tall glass on his way and filling it from a hosed tap with water and putting it in front of Leon. "Water first my boy."

Grumbling a bit Leon picked up the cup of water and downed it quickly before putting the cup back down and glanced at the empty whisky glass. "One more please Mike." He was starting to feel the effects of the first two rounds as Mike huffed and poured another.

"Do ya need me to call someone for you Lad?" Putting the bottle away. "I could give Meredith a call if you'd like."

That got Leon's direct attention as he looked up at the dog. "No." Sipping the glass, "she won't want to see me anyways."

"Ahhh is that what this is about? Mind if I give you a bit of advice?" Mike said lightly and in a friendly tone.

"Yes, actually." Leon grumbled.

"Too bad, you're drinking in my bar you get to listen to an old mammal talk. I've never seen her look at another male like she did you. She's a woman worth fighting for if there ever was one. Good family too."

"Yah, probably, but I'm not." Sipping the whisky as he fixed the dog with a direct glare which to Mike's credit didn't even cause a flinch.

"Get yer head out yer ass boy. You remind me a bit of her father years ago. Thinking he wasn't worth shite." He was calm in voice but stern.

"You don't know me, you don't know what I've done." He growled.

"You know what … you're right." He noted a slight slur in the skunks voice, mentally deciding that the skunk was cut off. Lucky the more he talked the more distracted from the drink he had in front of him he got. "You hold yourself like a soldier." Noting he got a change in look at saying that. "Yah, that's what I thought. Me, Tom down there and Bob" leaning his head towards the mammals he had been talking to. "Same unit. We've seen some crap didn't we boys." Looking down to them they both nodded while making noises of agreement. "You got a choice though, you can get the fuck over it, or you can't" Standing up strait from where he had been leaning against the bar. "Think on that." Then he walked away before the skunk could speak up again.

Leon just continued to glare at him for a moment before facing forward again. "The hell do you know" he whispered under his breath as he took another sip from his cup. His head was starting to feel a little fuzzy, and he lost track of how long he had been sitting there again. Until he felt a paw on his shoulder form behind him. Spinning around quickly he recognized the female in front of him as he swayed on his seat. "Meredith?"

"How much did you have to drink Leon." Concern in her voice, she had been trying to call him for the last two hours, but he never picked up. It wasn't until Mike called to tell her that he was here and getting a little bit tipsy. When he spoke, she could smell the whisky on his breath causing her to scrunch up her muzzle. "Damn it Mike." Giving the male a glare that actually caused him to step back a bit, getting a laugh from his friends, that then earned them a glare from him.

Leon looked at his cup, there was still a little left. "Come on Meredith, get up here and have a drink with me." He held the cup up to Mike before turning back to Meredith.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Come on Leon let's get you out of here." She started to loop her arm under one of his to help him down from the chair, but he spun out of it.

"Why, its nice here" he tipped the cup back and downed what was left, and the bar started to spin a bit. "Oh … ok maybe it's a good to call it a night." Laughing he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a few bills all 20 buck bills and put them on the bar. "Mike … good night"

Meredith finally got him to almost stumble off the chair as he tried to stand and put his wallet away. One arm under his arm and along his back, here other paw pushing against his chest to help stabilize him. She knew he was in good shape but he was heavier then she expected and she had to push harder to keep him up strait. As they started to move down the bar and towards the exit Mike spoke up. "Remember what I said lad."

Leon smirked, "I will." Smiling at the bartender he wrapped an arm around Meredith's shoulder and walked with her, though a little heavier against her then he would admit. Once they were outside, she steered him towards this hotel. "Meredith, I didn't think you'd want to see me again." His voice jovial in a drunken way.

"You mean after the way you talked to me, and then just took off. Why would you think that?" her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Yah, after that." His voice dropped into a somber tone.

They walked silently, right up into the hotel and to his room. He fumbled a bit for his keycard but couldn't seem to get a good stance to stabilize himself and reach for the keycard. Meredith had to reach into his left pocket to fish it out and open the door. Once they got inside she shuffled him around so they could get through and she deposited him on his bed.

"Why did you come get me?" He wavered a little as he sat, but he still managed to meet her gaze with his own. "You could have just left me, sent the ZPD to come pick me up."

Meredith just laughed a sarcastic laugh. "Do you really think that little of me? I came because I was already looking for you. I came because I actually care about you Leon, and you don't just dump someone you care about on someone else. Leon we all have a past." Sitting down next to him on the edge of his bed. "I'll admit what you are scares the hell out of me, watching what you could do and the types of mammals you are involved in scares me. But I've seen what you can be. Like at dinner tonight or all those mornings we've had coffee and talked." She could see tears in his eyes. This was another side of him that she was starting to see. The vulnerable side he had kept hidden for only he knew how long.

"Meredith, I don't deserve this." Looking down at his paws. "I'm stained."

Meredith reached up and pulled his gaze up to her own using a paw under his chin. "Almost everyone is redeemable. You have the capacity to be, but you have to decide to, and you have to change how you use what you can do." Managing a smile at him. "You don't have to be that Leon any more."

"Meredith … I'm sorry." His eyes still watery as he looked up to her.

"I know Leon," She leaned forward and wrapped him in her arms. "Next time, just talk to me ok."

"Ok." He wrapped his own arms around her breathing slowly. She smelled nice like the last time he was this close to her, that smell of citrus and cinnamon. It was relaxing and unique like her.

"Your sister was right you know, you are an idiot." Chuckling.

"She told you that?" He managed a chuckle as he sat back up.

"Yah, said she wanted me to watch out for you. Not that she needed to ask." She stood up and helped him out of the jacket he was still wearing. Locating his phone in one of the pockets, the battery was dead. That explained why he didn't pick up. She put the jacket down on a chair and pulled her own jacket off which got a funny look from Leon. Choosing not to say anything she plugged his phone in for him. "Before I came, I got an update. She's still stable."

"That's good?" Leon asked almost afraid of an answer.

"Yes that is good." Meredith responded. "Now, I'm not leaving you alone tonight. You've had far to much to drink and I don't like where your head is at. NO funny business." She said giving him a smirk as she slipped out of her pants and shirt, under which she wore a pair of women's tight-fitting boxers and a sports bra. After which, blushing a bit, she walked around to the other side of the bed. "Well come on, you can't sleep in that."

Leon had been staring, and due to his current level of intoxication didn't even attempt to hide it. When she told him to basically do the same as she had just done, he stood on shaky footpaws and removed his own shirt and pants. Leaving him in a pair of boxers. With his back to her she could see how well he was healing. The fur was short, but she could see the reemergence of the tell tail white stripes against the black fur on his back. The muscles and his backside did cause a flutter in her belly, but she pushed that aside as he climbed into the bed, keeping a very respectful distance between them.

After a moment of him lying on his back and staring at the ceiling he thought to himself, at least the room didn't feel like it was spinning anymore. A moment later he felt motion on the bed and her warmth along his side, and then the weight of her head on his shoulder. Gently she rubbed her cheek and chin against his shoulder and neck before yawning. "Goodnight Leon."

Smiling he wrapped his arm around her and did the same to the top of her head, gently rubbing his scent against the area between her ears before he whispered gently into one of them. "Goodnight Meredith." When he fell asleep it was restful and calm.


	20. Chapter 20

"What do you mean failed?" The growl of his voice tempered under a thin showed of control he maintained. Gerhard sat behind a heavy wood desk, his paws clenching the edge as he glared at the female squirrel in front of him. His desk had little on top of it, a laptop on the corner, a combination phone and intercom opposite the computer, some pens in a holder, and a mat for writing on so as not to damage the desk underneath.

The female stood in front of his desk strait backed and without flinching when the larger male spoke. Her fur was well kept, and her clothing was crisp. She wore black slacks, a black button down shirt, left open enough to show just a hint of cleavage, and a suit jacket over all of that. The jacket was left unbuttoned so she could keep her paws in her pant pockets. The only bit of color on her, other than her gray fur, was a silver chained necklace that held a single pendent about the size of a challenge coin, in the middle of which was a deep red enamel painted hourglass.

Her voice was stoic and without emotion. "Sir, the agent has missed two check ins and reports show that Mr Forest is still at large. His sister's status is unknown however it is assumed that she is still alive as well."

"I thought your women were the best Natalia. I did give you their files yes?" When the female nodded he continued, "And you understand what he is capable of?" another nod, "Then you know that you just made a very dangerous mammal very angry?" Gerhard was an overconfident skunk at times, but one thing he never did was underestimate someone. Size or species a determined mammal could be dangerous either by spreading an idea all the way to violent force. "Handle it Natalia, or you and your ladies will be facing a firing squad."

The threat of a firing squad did make Natalia flinch ever so slightly. The small group of orphaned females, all squirrels, trained in very specific skills all centered around the purpose of singular lone target elimination was her own idea. It had saved her from that very firing squad when her disgraced husband had shamed himself and her along with him. Gerhard had made good on his threat then, and she didn't doubt he would do the same again. She straitened more, if that were possible, bowed her head and turned on her heals. Walking strait out of the door and into the hall. She was on her phone moments later. "Have number two meet me in my office in one hour."

Back in his office, Gerhard grumbled and picked up the phone on his desk. Dialing out he waited as the phone rang and was answered. "This is Anatoli."

"Anatoli, we have a problem. The ladies fouled up. The missed on his sister and did not eliminate him."

"That is troubling sir, he will not sit idle." Anatoli's voice was sharp but concerned.

"Have his picture circulated and add more boarder patrols."

"It will be done sir, might I also suggest an award if he is subdued?" Anatoli asked.

"What ever you think will keep vigilance high."

"Very good general. Consider it done." Anatoli hung up the phone and immediately went to work on his newest task.

General Gerhard hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair. "Next moves on you Leon." Scratching his chin. There was still so much to do, and the last thing he needed was a vengeful kit, least of all one trained as he was.

Gerhard opened the drawer to his right and pulled out a file, opening it he looked over the pictures within the folder. At least this project was going smoothly so far. The pictures were labeled with dates, three days between each. The showed the progress of a test launch pad being constructed. They were nearly half complete with the work, and he had been promised that they would be ready for a first test by the end of the month.

*oOo*

Leon was the first to stir in his bed, a slight crack in the shades had left some of the morning light in casting a thin beam across his eyelids. Opening his right eye slowly he could see the offensive beam of light, little bits of dust flitting through the beam some up, some down, and some from side to side. Then he noticed the weight on his arm and the warmth next to him. Glancing to his side he saw Meredith and a gentle smile graced his muzzle slowly.

She was still asleep, facing away from him with her head resting on his arm with about a foot of space between them. That space filled with the fluffy fox tail that rode along his side as he faced upwards. Part of him needed to get up to head to the bathroom, but he wanted to stay where he was and not disturb the hybrid sleeping next to him. He wanted to continue to admire the beautiful orange fur that was cast in that originally annoying beam of light.

Huffing in annoyance as with every morning once you are aware of the call of nature, it always got worse. Deciding he needed to extract himself from under the sleeping hybrid he attempted to move his arm from under her head. As he did, she groaned in protest at the feeling of something under her moving and gripped his arm with her paws and settled back down. He chuckled and groaned at the same time, it would seem he was going to have to wake her up. Leaning forward to whisper in her ear he caught a hit of her natural scent, giving him pause as he smelled his own scent mixed with it. That pause caused him to smile as he moved his muzzle right next to her ear. "Meredith .. I kinda need that arm."

She moved a bit and gripped his arm more. "Nooo … I'm comfortable." Even moving herself backwards into his side and curling up next to him.

"Meredith, I really need to go to the bathroom." He couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable she was acting.

When he mentioned his need to relieve himself her ear perked, and she let go of his arm and lifted her head off him as well. "Fine." She gave him an overdramatic pout which quickly changed into a wide smile. As the skunk nearly jumped out of bed, she watched in amusement as he raced off to the bathroom. "Sooo, striped boxers for a striped mammal hmm?" Her voice dripping in amusement.

When Leon came back from the bathroom he couldn't help but smirk, Meredith had turned to face his direction, laying on her belly. Her head was resting in her paws staring at him with a devilish smile as her tail flitted from side to side in an almost hypnotizing way. When she noticed the growing smile on his lips she raised an eyebrow. "What ever you are thinking Skunk, just don't."

"Oh? But you don't know what I'm thinking, Box? Or is it Funny?" He had made the mistake to look away from her as he said it and was promptly hit square in the muzzle by a pillow. "Hay, don't hit the hungover one in the head with pillows. Its rude."

Giggling as she turns onto her back leaning her head backwards to look up at him. "Awww got a headache? That's the punishment for drinking so much." Now she wore an open mouthed smile giving Leon a perfect view of her entire front as she was, and not something he didn't appreciate as she was beautiful, he found his interest mostly on her teeth of all things. She had the K9s of her fox ancestry but she also had larger front upper teeth as well. They weren't all that noticeable normally as they were not the same as would be expected on a bunny but they were larger.

When Meredith noticed where he was staring she became self conscious and spun around and quickly got to her feet. "Staring is rude too you know." A paw guarding over her muzzle.

Leon shook his head and stepped in front of her, taking the paw she covered her muzzle with and pulled it away. "Don't hide it Meredith."

"But, its … so wrong." Doing her best to keep her lips over her teeth. "I wanted to have them removed or shaved down but there were many reasons not to, not least of which is that I'm a medical professional."

Leon shakes his head again and places his paws on her shoulders. "Meredith, they are a part of you. Unique, just like you. Like your ears," His paw tentatively brushes along one of her ears that were pointed like a fox but long like a rabbit, "And your fur," his paw caresses her cheek, "And even your scent." Leon is shocked when Meredith leans forward quickly and locks his lips with her own into a passionate kiss that she holds as he returns it. After that as he slowly breaks the kiss he smiles. "And you are beautiful."

Meredith looks down and then wraps him in her arms. "You are an idiot."

Wrapping her loosely in hi arms and nuzzling the side of her head. "Guilty as charged." He smiles when he hears her chuckle.

Running her claws gently through his fur she pulls away and clears her throat as she looks directly into his eyes. "What am I going to do with you Leon?"

"Breakfast?" Smiling and chancing kissing her cheek. "After getting dressed of course." Tilting his head, "Or not if you don't want to." Laughing hysterically as she pushes him away with a sly smirk.

"Breakfast while dressed." Walking over to her clothes she begins to redress, stealing a few looks at Leon as he dresses as well.

"Good, I hear that coffee shop has great blueberry muffins, and my inside source says they are making fresh muffins this morning."

"Those are my favorite." Standing up, "Quick they sell out fast."

Leon chuckled as he pulled a shirt over his head and tucked it into his pants. "Ok ok." Smirking at how much like a little kit she was acting at the moment.

The pair made their way to the café ordering coffee and muffins. Vie giving a particularly interesting smirk at the pair when she picked up on the scent marks on both of the mammals. Those same mammals walked to an outside table embarrassed but looking forward to their coffee and muffins. Which at the first taste Leon was surprised at how fantastic they were. "There has to be drugs in these."

Meredith laughed and shook her head, "No, just good ingredients. They only make these when they get a fresh shipment in from the burrows. Mom's family supplies them with most of the fruits they use here, but the blueberries are particularly good. So when they get a fresh harvest, we get muffins." Smiling as she takes a bite of her own with a sigh of enjoyment. "So, I figured after this we can check on your sister. Though I have to warn you they are probably still holding her in a coma. If I were her doctor, I would wait at least a few more days before we try to take her out."

Leon's mood sobered quickly at the mention of his sister, his tail twitching showing his agitation. "I understand. I also understand that this all might turn out poorly." Sighing Leon took a sip from his coffee as he leans back. "I, don't want my sister to die Meredith she is the only family I have left. I also know that it isn't up to me at this point." Leon looked down at his half eaten muffin in thought only looking up when he felt the warmth of Meredith's paw on his own.

Leaning across the table with her paw on Leon's she looked to him. "Leon, we are going to do everything we can for Elizabeth."

Leon smiled a sad smile. "I know you will." Turning his paw to take hers in his, he ran his thumb over the top of her paw. "You need to understand though, they will continue to come after both of us and anyone I am associated with eventually." He notices her start to look at him.

"Whatever it is we can figure it out Leon." Gripping his paw a little tighter. "You don't have to do it alone." She noticed when he looked down and couldn't meet her eye for eye. "What did you do?" Remembering what his sister had told her before everything went downhill.

"I told Jack that I was helping him." Sighing, "After the news of what happened, I couldn't stand the thought of them using that thing here. Hurting my sister, hurting my friends here, hurting you." When he looked up she was obviously upset.

"By helping Jack you mean going home?" Glaring at him and squeezing his paw tighter. When he nodded, "You're going to what? Go kill this general whatever his name is?" Waiting again until he nodded. "Then what?"

"What?" Leon looked up confused.

"Then what? There is a power vacuum and who ever is next in line takes over and is most likely worse then before, with access to that, thing. You know your sister told me you were a damn fool. You just go charging right in and thing you can fix it all just by a little bit of force. Leon it doesn't work like that. The work you did, didn't fix anything it just stopped a small part of something while someone else played the angles." Sighing as the skunk looked down at the table like he could escape into the glass top. "Did you even consider what would happen to your sister if you don't come home, how she would feel? How about how I would feel?"

Meredith's voice cracking made him look up in time to see two things. The first a tear rolling from her eye, the second a very orange fist coming towards him. The next thing was the odd feeling of pain in his eye and a few seconds of feeling like he was flying. Which was really him falling out of his chair.

"What did you do to my daughter Leon?" Nick's nose flaring, smelling his daughters sent mark on him, and he had noticed his on her.

"Dad, stop." Meredith was calling to him as her father lifted Leon by the scruff of his neck. "DAD! Shit, NICK!"

Hearing his name had him stop. "You were crying and the scents."

Judy came running up next to her daughter. "Nick, you really need to calm down. Put Leon down." Her nose twitched as she picked up on Leon's sent closer then he was. That had her turn her attention to Meredith with a raised eyebrow. Her paws went right to her hips as she noticed the wetness near her eyes and the fact that Meredith was chewing on her lower lip, which showed off her front teeth. "Ok what's wrong?"

"How about, we move somewhere with less mammals around?" Meredith wiped the wetness from her eyes. Looking around and not a few mammals were taking notice of the little commotion.

Nick kept a grip on Leon as they walked into the park. Judy and Meredith following. Once they were all away from the little shop Meredith looked at her father. "Dad just let him go."

"But .. "

"Dad." She glared at him. "He could have overcome you any moment now, he's not out of respect for you. You're lucky you got that swing in, in the first place"

Judy then leveled Nick with a glare of her own. "You're also lucky we aren't in uniform. Officer slugs civilian, really Nick."

"How is it me that's in trouble all of a sudden?" Nick looked flustered as he released Leon, not missing the fact that the other male stood strait after being released like he had not been hit at all. Though a smug smile graced Nick's muzzle as he noticed the swelling that had started.

Judy, the calmer head at least, was the first to ask. "Whats going on Meredith. Mike told us that Leon got a, how did he put it, wee bit drunk last night, and that you had come to collect him? We were coming to check on what happened and there you two were."

"Mom, its fine."

"It's not fine, you were chewing on your lip. I haven't seen you do that since you were seven." Judy said.

"Dumb dumb over there signed up to help Jack." Looking at Leon.

Judy walked over to Leon and motioned for him to lean closer. When he leaned over he received a prompt slap across the muzzle. Which to his credit with her he took without complaint.

"See now you .. " Nick stopped talking when his wife hoped high enough to land one on him as well. "Oww … why?"

Marching back over to her daughter and taking her paw she walks her just out of ear shot of the two mammals and start to talk.

"What just happened?" Rubbing his cheek and looking at Nick.

"Hopps." Nick said rubbing his as well. "Hows the eye?" Never taking his eyes off the females that had gone from serious, to a little bit of laughing, to serious again.

"Hurts." Leon said simply as he tilts his head confused both women seeming to tear up for a moment before they hugged and went back to talking again, now glancing at them both which made a shiver run up his spine. "I don't like that look."

"Well, at least you can learn I guess." Managing a chuckle. "Leon" Turning to face the shorter male. "Sorry I hit you, I thought with the scent mark that you two … and that."

"Nick, nothing happened. We slept together but we didn't … sleep together. She didn't want me to be alone with where my head was at."

"Good, I'd hate to have to kill you." Nick smirked.

Leon chuckled, "Yah I'd hate that too. I won't hurt her." He looked back at the two women talking and managed to smile.

"You care about her don't you?"

"Very much so, its because of her and my sister that I want to help Jack." He said.

Nick put a paw on Leon's shoulder and sighed, "I understand. Its one of the reasons I wanted to work with the ZPD. What better way to help protect the one I love and spend more time with her? Turns out I'm pretty good at the job too."

"So I've heard. I still have to help Jack. I can't let them come after my sister and me again. You know as well as I they will find out about." Looking at Meredith "All of you."

"I know you will do what you have to do. Just, be smart about it son. Going off half cocked never got any mammal anywhere good."

"I'm starting to learn that." Watching the pair get into a short argument before both ended with a huff and Judy with an exasperated expression, both of her ears up high and her paws waving about.

Judy and Meredith come back to them paws on her hips. "Your stubborn daughter has something to tell you both." Looking at Nick.

"The fact that you can see stubborn coming from anywhere but me." Nick smiles a sly smile at Judy which has her rolling her eyes.

"I'm going with you Leon."

"What?!" Both Nick and Leon said at the same time.


	21. Chapter 21

"No, no, and absolutely not." Jack paced the room in an attempt to not tap his foot in frustration. He had listened to Meredith's attempt at a request to come along with the team which really came across more as a demand by his mind. He found it impressive that Judy had remained calm through the entire explanation that Meredith had come up with on how to handle her obvious hybrid status, and then lack of training. Not that it was impossible to train someone in the basics in three weeks but not for covert operations.

Leon was as cold on the outside as anyone could be trained to look. Meaning to someone like Jack it was obvious that the male had already lost this argument with Meredith. It would almost make Jack laugh if it wasn't such a serious situation.

Nick was, as expected, flat out angry. His ears were pressed to the back of his head and his tail twitched in a show of extreme agitation. What Jack couldn't tell was if that was more at his daughter or his wife at that moment. The fox's eyes flipped from one back to the other. Strangely he didn't direct any of the anger at Leon. Jack didn't have the nose of a canid but it wouldn't take much to notice that Leon and Meredith had the other's sent on them.

"You are untrained and not a member of any military or police branch. I can't bring an untrained civilian into a hostile country." Jack said sternly but calmly.

"You're bringing Leon, he's not a member of the Zootopia PD nor military" Meredith said crossing her arms over her chest.

"That is beside the point. Leon is military trained, and he is from Beyersdorf. He has invaluable inside information. He can be a guide through the countryside and access the resistance." Jack stated pointedly. "I have no use for an untrained doctor, who would invariably get in the way."

Judy was about to step forward when her daughter stood up from her chair. "Oh, useless? First off I believe I performed quite well in the field where your sniper put a hole in Leon's sister. I am also an ER doctor so quick thinking under pressure is not something new to me. Before you mention that it's a Hospital setting I spent two years in Zafrica province where I worked out of a tent with at most two village healers. So I can do my work without all of the hospital technology. Do you have anyone with medical training? Someone who can understand a Geiger counter? Someone that can recognize radiation poisoning?"

Jack looked straight at Meredith clasping his paws behind him as he did. "It is not our intention to need anyone who knows about radiation or the tools around it. Even if we could pack enough training into the coming weeks for you, and we can't, how would you hide the fact that you are a hybrid?" He wasn't about to admit that he didn't have a medic for them yet. The one he would have liked to have taken along was on maternity leave.

Leon clears his throat while looking down. "Well, there is one plausible way."

Jack fixed his stair on Leon when he hears Leon. "No." When Leon looks up at him and matches the stair for a few moments. "No Leon. There is no way she would be able to handle that."

"What? What is it?" Meredith looks between the two mammals.

"You are not going to like it." Jack looks to Leon, "Well you get to tell her, she's your girlfriend and you seem to have decided to not fight against this awful plan." Jack flipped a paw in frustration into the air.

Leon clears his throat again, "Well there is a small law in place for anyone who can afford the permit."

Judy's ears went straight up at the mention of a permit. "What do you mean permit?"

Leon squirmed slightly in his seat. "While umm producing a hybrid is forbidden," getting more and more nervous as Judy's glare seems to become more and more angry, "there are exceptions to the rules on how that hybrid will be handled. If they are," Leon paused again as he tried to think of a better way to phrase what he was going to say, "permitted to live, they must be purchased from the state." 

Meredith sat back down, her nose twitching much like her mother's was as well. "What do you mean purchased?"

"Hybrids that live are owned. For personal assistance of varying tasks from errands to …, "Looking up at the other mammals in the room. Meredith and Judy were waiting on what he was going to say next, Nick had a look of disgust on his muzzle. Jack's look was one who was enjoying the situation as it played right into what he had wanted.

"What Leon is so gently trying to say, is that they are often used to warm the bed of their owners." Jack stated. "As such while in public they are required to be covered from head to footpaw, when not in public it is expected that if not naked then they be wearing almost nothing."

"That's awful" Judy nearly growled as her own footpaw slapped the floor in her anger.

Leon sighed, "That's the point, it is demoralizing and degrading, overall the point is to demamalize the mammal. Then they are less likely to resist. Though the requirement of being naked is not quite true. At most I've seen scantily clad in private residence. Naked would not be appropriate with guests of any sort in residence."

Meredith was partially blushing, and at the same time her lip was raising in a snarl. Looking at Jack, "I'll do it."

Leon and Jack both looked at Meredith, "You'll what?"

Jack cleared his throat. "Fine, tomorrow morning you report with Leon for weapons training and meet the rest of the team. You will need to at least meet basic qualifications before we leave. Leon, you will need to provide information on how to forge a permit." Jack turned his attention fully to Meredith. "If you do qualify, and I doubt that you will, I am in charge. No arguments. If I say to do something you must do it. This isn't some good will mission in Zafrica."

Nick finally decided to speak up, "You can't be serious Jack, for any number of reasons this can't possibly be ok." He glanced at his daughter who was now glaring at him. "Look hunny this is just not something you should be getting involved in."

"Dad, its my choice. I just feel like I need to go with them." Glancing over at Leon, a brief change in her expression as it softens and the gentle smirk that creeps onto her muzzle.

Grumbling he felt like he was losing the point as he looks from Meredith to Judy. "You are as stubborn as your mother." Rolling his eyes, and then wincing when he is punched in the arm. "Judy you can't be ok with this?"

"I'm not, but she's an adult, and my deal with her was that she had to convince Jack." Judy said flatly.

"Wait you made a deal with Meredith that you wouldn't argue as long as she got Jack's approval?"

"Yes, she is as stubborn as I am. Jack was the best bet to stop this but, just like with us he just can't seem to stop any of us from doing what we want." Judy couldn't help but smile at her daughter with a little pride, though she couldn't hide the fear for her daughter behind her confidence.

Jack rolled his eyes. "The simple fact is with how much she's pushing this, she would have probably found a way to follow or hitch along, in which case we wouldn't be prepared for her to be coming along. That said, I will hold you to the training standards or I'll make sure you are put in lockup for the duration of this mission, so you don't somehow find your own way anyways. Understood?" When he gets a nod from Meredith, "Good, you two get out of here and enjoy your last free day. Oh and given her cover story, might as well keep that scent mark strong, she's going to belong to you Leon, on paper anyways." Turning around to look out the window as he rubs his temples with his paws. Grumbling to the window, "The Wildes are going to be the death of me."

As Nick and Judy made their way out of the building staying a little bit behind their daughter and Leon. "Judy we can't …"

Judy put a paw on his lower arm. "Nick, she has made up her mind, and we need to support her even if we don't like it. We need to do for her what this city didn't do for you, what my parents didn't do for us. We have both voiced our opinions." Chuckling a little to herself she leaned her head against her fox's arm. "All we can do now is try to help make sure she is properly prepared. For now though, lets give them the evening. I'll wear that playbunny outfit you like." She said as she trailed her paw finger along the fur of Nick's arm.

Nick was watching the pair walking ahead of them as Judy talked to him. It wasn't lost on him that one of Meredith's ears was partially turned backwards. "Well when you put it all like that." Waving his free arm in a showmammals over exaggeration. "Emm, and I do like that outfit. Especially that cute bowtie." Snickering as he notices his daughter stiffen a bit. "You think their first will have stripes?"

Meredith had tensed when she heard her parents talking about their bedroom activities or at least a plan for them. It was the last sentence she heard from her father that had her tail floof and she spun around. "Daad do you ever stop?"

Nick looked at Judy, "Do I stop?" Then he looked back up at his daughter. "No, no I do not." This had Judy laughing as she covers her muzzle with the paw she didn't have attached to her husbands arm. "Come my dear, the love birds need to have their evening. Its going to be a long few weeks." Nick led Judy past the couple. "You two behave now, or don't." Laughing at the fuming look he gets from Meredith and the confused look he was getting from Leon.

Judy tilted her head back as they passed. "You'll get used to the craziness Leon." Eeping and batting at Nick's arm when the fox gives her tail a quick grab. "You scoundrel." Laughing as they walk down the sidewalk.

Leon watched as the unlikely couple of bunny and fox walked down the sidewalk still obviously talking to each other in a jovial way. "Two mammals, so different yet so alike." Before he looses site of the couple he laughs when Judy makes a little hop just to punch Nick in the shoulder in a way that shouldn't have hurt the male in any way but Nick had the expected reaction of acting hurt and rubbing his arm. When his attention was brought back to Meredith who was looking at him with a smile. "What?"

"You just reduced my parents to six words?" Meredith smirked.

"No, just an observation. Plus, it was seven words." Leon smirked back. Then flinched and rubbed his arm where she punched him. "Owe. I have injuries Doctor, and now you are assaulting me in front of the police station."

Smirking as she starts to walk, "Oh I'm not all that worried about it. You barely exist here after all." Giving him a swish of her tail as she continues walking. Pausing to turn over her shoulder. "You coming? If this is my last night of freedom, you and I are having a fun night out Skunk."

Smiling and walking over to her, slipping a paw along her back to rest on her side. "Whatever you say Funny." Laughing as she pushes against him, forcing one of his foot paws to leave the sidewalk and step on the grass for a step before he pushed them both back onto the sidewalk. "Just realize that if I don't think they are training you hard enough, I plan to push you even further."

"Aww, you really do care. I do hope that's a promise." Her voice becoming more sultry before she started to laugh at the obvious embarrassment on his face. "Now where did your mind go? Should I start calling you master?" That got the reaction she was looking for as the male's muzzle dropped open and he couldn't seem to make any words come out. "Fox got your tongue?"

Leon chuckled and shook his head. "I'm going to quote a bit of what Jack said, Wilde you are going to be the death of me."

"Complaining?" That sly smile Leon had grown to both fear and love at the same time.

"No, not at all." Nuzzling the side of her head.

The pair made their way to what was quickly becoming a regular haunt of theirs, the local Tavern. After a few drinks, more than a few laughs, and some good talk Leon suggested it was time to end the evening.

"Do you want me to walk you home Meredith?" They had drank enough that he felt good, but he wasn't by any means drunk, and he also knew that Meredith wasn't drunk either.

"Yes, right back to the hotel." Smiling as she wrapped her arm around his arm. "The way I see it, since you are supposed to own me, then I should know you better."

"Well I do suppose that there is some … umm … truth to that." Walking into the hotel and leading the way up to his room he touches the key card to the reader and pushes the door open when it unlocks. Holding the door open wide he can't help but make a pleasant sound as Meredith walks by him, gliding her tail along his front as she does.

"Leon, may I ask you a personal question?" Sitting on the bed as she watches him lock the door.

"Open book Meredith." Leon said as he leaned against the wall.

"Have you ever been with a woman before?" She asks bluntly.

"No, never. I think we talked about how these things work. Its arranged for the most part. At the very least the mating pair must be approved. In my case most of my time was spent in my work. There were some operations where I was, given permission, but I never did."

"Hmm, something you should know about Foxs and Bunnys. Scent marking is very important to us, intimacy beyond that is even more so. Now there are always exceptions to the rule, but for the most part we mate for life. Obviously sleeping together and mating are two very different things." Blushing a bit as she spoke.

"So you've never…"

Meredith shook her head no. "I'm not saying anything about tonight I just wanted you to know where I stand, especially given the differences in our cultures. If its ok with you though, I'd like to stay like last night."

Leon smiled and walked over to her, leaned down and kissed her gently. "I'd like that." Both mammals looked at each other before quickly looking away. Both wore expressions like a kit who had been caught with their paw in the cookie jar. "We should umm, get to sleep though. Tomorrow is going to be tough."

Meredith cleared her throat as she stood. "Right, umm." Shyly she walked to the other side of the bed with her back to him she stripped down to her undergarments like the night prior. Glancing over her shoulder as Leon did the same. She couldn't help but smile as she noticed that Leon was being the gentle mammal and hadn't to her knowledge looked back at her.

"Why don't you go ahead and climb into bed, I'll shut the light off. Just umm let me know …"

Chuckling Meredith climbed under the covers, "All set Leon."

"Right … good …, " Leon flipped off the lights and stumbled into the night stand to the side of the bed. "Damn it …" Rubbing his leg, he heard the chuckle from Meredith from the opposite side of the bed from his. "Oh har har. You could have warned me you know." His tone was playful. In the little light that was in the room he could make out the silver-grey sheen of her eyes.

"And miss you hurting yourself again, nope never." Her own voice was playful as well as she watched the skunk climb into bed. After only a few moments of him lying on his back she scooted closer until she was laying along his side. "You ok?" She said softly.

"Yes, my pride was hurt more then me." He said as he turned on his side to face her. Having the poor vision of a skunk he could barely make her out as his vision adjusted to the darkness. Tracking her eyes mostly and her scent. To him a heavenly smell that he was becoming more and more important to him. "Comfortable?"

"Very." Leaning in she gently kissed him as her paw touched his arm. When Leon didn't resist, she deepened the kiss slightly, only releasing it after a few moments with a huff. "Good night Leon." Making a point to rub her chin over his shoulder and neck, renewing the scent mark before she grabbed his arm and pulled it around her as she turned her back to him and snuggled back into him.

The kiss had him off guard, but he followed her lead and made it only as deep as she led. When she grabbed his arm, he happily wrapped her in it and pulled her closer. Gently he rubbed his cheek against her shoulder and back of her head. "Good night Meredith." He moved his tail around and over her and smiled to himself when he felt a paw gently grab a hold of it and held it to her. With a sigh he thought, this was something he could get used to, before he drifted into a deep and restful sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning Meredith awoke at the sudden sound of an alarm piercing through the otherwise silent room. Scrambling out of Leon's arms she fell over as she tried to get over him. Laying across him her arm reached out to silence the phone, at some point realizing that the male under her was chuckling. "The hell was that for?"

"To make sure we aren't late for your first day Meredith." Smiling as his paws wrapped around her waist. "It wouldn't due to be late after your impassioned argument yesterday."

"Well it seems someone arises quicker then others." Smiling devilishly at him as she feels something else lower on their bodies. Waiting while Leon goes from an expression of confusion to one of pure embarrassment before she chuckles and rolls away from him. "What time is it anyways?" Peaking out of the window and noting the first sliver of light coming from the horizon she groaned. "Ugh, I usually see this when I leave work." The mention of which has her curing herself. "Work!"

Leon just shook his head as he pointedly rolled in the opposite direction of Meredith before pulling his legs off of the bed. "Yes well, it will give us enough time to get a coffee on the way in. I don't know exactly what Jack has in plan for us so we should keep it light." Deciding on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that he had picked up when he and Meredith had gone shopping. "Also, I think if you plan to be … umm … spending your evenings here we should get you some changes of clothes after today." Thinking for a moment as he pulled his pants up. "I'm not sure what to do about your work though."

Meredith sighed as she got dressed as well. "Well I guess I'll have to ask for extended leave or be dismissed or something." Grumbling

Turning to face her as she pulled up her own pants. "Well it's that or you stay?" Trying hard not to sound like he was encouraging her to stay, even if he was for her own safety.

Giving Leon a look as she walked over to him, her tail tip lashing from side to side. "Time to learn something about me right now. When I make up my mind, I do it."

Leon held up his paws in surrender, "Ok, just worried about your safety that's all."

Tapping his cheek before she walked towards the door, sliding her tail along his side. "While I appreciate it, lets just worry about getting through the next three weeks. I'll pick up some clothes later too."

The pair walked in relative silence on streets that were still lit by the streetlights as the first glows of light started to push back the darkness of the evening. They picked up coffee from the coffee shop before pushing on towards the ZPD building. During the walk she called the managing office at the hospital and was informed that they had been told she was required for an undetermined amount of time by the ZIA and that she had been placed on an 'unpaid sabbatical' status.

When they both walked into the front foyer of the ZPD Jack was already waiting for them in his characteristic pant and sport coat, button down white shirt and loose tie. "I'm glad to see you both arrived on time. Follow me."

"Jack did you call the hospital?" Meredith asked him.

"Yes, and yes the ZIA will be paying you a stipend for your work with us."

Jack led them into the back of the building to two doors marked for Male and Female locker rooms. On a bench outside were two sets of fatigues. "Get changed and then back out here. I was assured that your clothing will be left alone, just leave them in a corner."

Leon looked at Meredith then took the set that Jack handed to him and walked through into the Male's locker room. He heard the other adjacent door open and close as Meredith did the same as him. He quickly changed into the forest fatigues and left his own items, as requested, on a table in a far corner of the rows of blue lockers. When he exited he picked his coffee back up, which they had both left out with jack. "So whats on the docket for today?" Leon asked of the rabbit, just as Meredith exited from the female's locker room.

"Firearms instruction for Meredith in particular. Then course training. First though you need to meet the others." Jack led off to a set of stairs that led up two floors and to the same conference room they were in the night before.

Fitting the cap on her head, she found it uncomfortable how it forced her ears down. No mater how she situated the cap on her head she couldn't find a position that would not interfere with her ears. "Others?" Frustrated with the hat she took it off her head.

"Yes, others. And you will wear the hat." Jack looked over his shoulder at Meredith, noting that she put it back on her head before he opened the door and walked into the room.

Meredith squinted her eyes at Jack as she fussed with the hat before leaving it alone and consigning to the fact that it was never going to be comfortable. When her and Leon walked into the conference room there were, she thought, two others in the room. The first she noticed was a white furred bulldog with black patches of fur on his arms and muzzle. He wore a similar outfit to them, though he also had on a black vest from which Meredith noticed a number of silver pen top looking things sticking out of a chest pocket.

To his left turned slightly away from the door as they entered, was a tan furred female Kangaroo. She was also in the same fatigues as they were, when she turned to face the newcomers it became obvious that there was another mammal. On the Kangaroos shoulder was a red furred Eurasian red squirrel with a friendly smile on her muzzle, which contrasted the Kangaroos all business expression.

Jack leaned against a wall as Leon and Meredith entered the room. "Meredith, Leon. To my right the bulldog is Butch, explosives and demolition expert." The dog nodded at the pair, "to his right the Kangaroo is Zoe, sniper and small arms expert. On her shoulder is Evie, Zoe's spotter and our communications and tech expert." Turning to Meredith and Leon, "Meredith is a doctor and Leon is ops trained and will be providing us with intelligence. Questions?"

"Yah, why are we hauling the dead weight with us?" The kangaroo asked as she glared at Meredith.

"Excuse me?" Meredith's fur bristled.

"You aren't trained for this, and other then being able to slap a few Band-Aids on one of us if we get a sliver why are we bringing you along. You'll likely get us killed or slow us down." Still glaring the Kangaroo was obviously displeased by the situation.

"I'll hold my own thank you." Meeting the Kangaroos glare with one of her own. It was obvious Jack wasn't going to step in as he watched the pair calmly from his spot against the wall.

"Yah, ok. So you decided this sounded like a bit of fun? Cute little hybrid wants to come out and play because she's not getting enough excitement taking care of grandmas and grandpas? This is bullshit Jack."

"Zoe, calm down. I'm sure she has her reasons and we have three weeks." Evie said from Zoe's shoulder. "Besides if you bothered to look at her file she could become quite useful if we actually need her. She was the one out there with that other skunk remember."

"Evie, you are far to optimistic sometimes." Grumbling. Noting the glare, she was suddenly getting from Leon. "Got something to say their stink cat or are you just going to stare at me?"

"That was my sister you nearly killed." Leon said flatly.

"Well I sure as hell ain't going to apologize for it."

"Ok that's enough of that. Leon, she didn't kill your sister and she was protecting you from a threat. Zoe, knock it the hell off Meredith is coming with us if she qualifies by my requirements. You're the best I have but I will replace you if I must and it will be a pain to swap someone in your stead. Evie is coming either way."

"You wouldn't" The Kangaroo glancing at Evie for a moment with an almost pained look on her muzzle.

"I would and you know it. She's the best damn technician we have as well as spotting. So get your head out of your ass and get on with the program or get out." Giving the Kangaroo a moment to think before he moved on. "Good. Butch Evie, and Zoe go over the entry plan I want it zipped up by afternoon and think about what equipment you want to bring along. Remember we have to make it into the central province so keep that in mind. Leon and Meredith will be joining me on the range. After lunch scenarios." Jack pushed away from the wall and walked out of the room, expecting Meredith and Leon to follow.

Leon moved to follow but realized that Meredith and Zoe were back in a silent war of the eyes before he gently grabbed her arm. "Lets go Meredith, this isn't going to help." He half pulled and she half followed out of the room.

"How can you just," Meredith ripped the hat off of her head, "be so calm about all of this." she said as she looked at Leon.

"Because he has discipline, something you must work on. Put that hat back on." Jack said before turning back around to lead down the hall. "I told you this would not be easy, and I was not lying. Those three are the best at what they do, and part of that comes expectations that they will be working with the best. Part of this mission for you will be learning to work with them."

Meredith gripped the hat in her paws as she flexed her ears a little. Leon leaned over, "Best put that back on he seems adamant about that." Her response was a huff as she slumped her shoulders and put the hat back on her head.

Jack walked them down to the basement level of the building where there was an indoor small arms target range. Two lanes were already equipped with 45mm semi automatic 1911 handguns. Each sat on a felt lined bench, the slides open, and three magazines to the side. "Leon, since I know you can shoot I want you to help Meredith and then I want you to shoot at your target once you have her situated." Jack took a seat where he could watch both and see the targets as well.

Meredith put a paw on Leon's arm as he started to walk with her to the lane. Putting earplugs into her ears which had also been placed on the bench, she next picked up the pistol in her left paw, inspecting it quickly before picking up a magazine in her right paw. Sliding it into the mag well she used a pawfinger to unlock the slide, loading the first round and without missing much time she lined up her shot and gently squeezed the trigger. Landing a head shot on the paper target. She then squeezed off three more rounds before moving to target the chest area of the paper target and finishing the magazine. Gently she ejected the magazine, being sure to not let it fall out as she placed the firearm and empty mag back on the bench. Turning to see amused expressions on both males. "My mother and my father are both cops. What did you expect?"

Jack shook his head. "Not that. Continue."

Leon nodded approval before he went to his lane and the pair proceeded to shoot through their magazines. As the morning progressed, they moved to a different caliber pistol, then to rifles, Meredith's weakest point was when they moved into a higher caliber rifle.

Jack was critical of both throughout the morning even though he was impressed, more so by Meredith than Leon, mainly because of his expectations at the beginning. "Well, I would say that was productive. You both showed some improvement. Meredith I'm going to need to have a talk with your parents as to why you were so well trained, but I am impressed. We'll take an hour for lunch and meet back in the conference room. As jack returned the firearms to the armorer, he noticed Meredith start to take her hat off. "Keep that on." His voice was stern.

Meredith grumbled as she pulled on Leon's arm to leave the range. "I don't know what the deal is with him and the damned hat. It hurts to wear it, compressing my ears like this. He could have at least gotten a proper one for rabbits or something."

Leon shook his head. "I don't know." Adjusting his own cap unconsciously. "Lets just get some lunch and be ready for the afternoon ok?"

"Yah ok." Grumbling as she shifts her cap again trying to find some position where she could still flex her ears even a little bit.

After lunch they met up in the conference room, this time the other mammals were in full gear. Helmets, tactical vests, and their specialist equipment, or at least weights to account for the gear as was the case for Butch. Zoe carried a bolt action 338 Lapua Magnum with long range scope as well as a side arm. Evie carried a satellite com link as well as other pieces of coms gear including jamming and tracking equipment all packed into a size that suited her own mass. What would have almost been a laughable moment if it weren't for the seriousness of what they were training for, was when she put on a specialized headset that had antennas that were still dwarfed by her near devilish looking ears.

Two packs, as well as tactical vests were on the table waiting for Leon and Meredith. Leon's gear was slim, not even a side arm. His pack was weighted presumably to account for food supplies and basic communications like everyone else had. He did not however have any offensive equipment. Even Meredith was issued a side arm. "What the hell is up with that?"

"Meredith, that is part of this deal. I don't get issued any firearms. I'm a foreign national. It wouldn't look good on paper. I'm an advisor only." He smiled and leaned over to her, "We can talk about this a little later ok." Giving her a hopeful look, he hoped she would drop the complaint.

Though she did drop the complaint she did so while fidgeting with her hat which was becoming more and more of a distraction and a nuisance to her. Deciding to rummage through her pack to see what was in it, she was surprised to find a robust array of medical equipment including some military state of the art field surgeon equipment that she had only read about in journals. Slinging the pack, after putting on the vest, she found herself weighed down more then she had expected. Her small consolation prize was the helmet. Smiling she picked the helmet up and pulled off her cap. As she did that she watched Jack who was watching her intently. When he didn't make a sound about removing the cap she slid the helmet over her head to find it was fitted exactly like the hat had been.

"Oh for fucks sake Jack what the hell is up with this. You're a bunny too damn it." Growling in a much more fox like manor then the sound that a bunny would make as she slammed the helmet down on the desk.

"You will wear the helmet Meredith." Jack said flatly.

"Like hell I will, it hurts. Like the hat it keeps my ears folded down, I cant move them. Now they are cramped, and the base of my ears are in constant pain. I bet I'll even sleep like shit tonight because of it. All because you want me to wear a stupid hat or helmet."

Jack smiled. "That is precisely the point princess." Jack glared at Zoe when she chuckled before switching his attention back to Meredith. "You are not going to be comfortable out there. You may even be in pain at some point. But out there you are going to have to muscle through it." Jack got closer to Meredith as she tried to back up, her ears going flat to her head despite the pain of doing so now. "If you break a leg, you are still going to have to walk, if you get embarrassed by the situation you are going to be in, you are still going to have to stay in it. If for some reason Leon has to beat you because that is what is expected of him as your owner, you are going to have to take it." Jack was almost nose to nose with Meredith at this point. "Because if you don't then we are all found out, and then we are all going to be shot."

Leon put a paw on Jack's chest and gently pushed him back as he heard the slightest whimper from Meredith. "I think she gets the point Jack."

Backing up and standing straight he pulls the jacket taught by the bottom hem. "You will wear that helmet today. I'll get a properly fitted hat and helmet for you by tomorrow." Turning he walked to the middle of the room. "But if I for a moment think you've forgotten this, I will put you right back into the hat and helmet from today. Understood."

Meredith nodded, her outward appearance stoic but Leon could feel her shaking still next to him. The weight of the situation being dropped her harder and faster then if it had fallen from the tallest building in the city. Proper training might have exposed her to the hardships slower, building on each lesson with more and more until the full scope of what they were about was realized. She didn't have the time to learn things the traditional way, thus Jack was pushing it all onto her as quickly as he could.

Lunch for Meredith and Leon was spent in the first floor café in the ZPD and in near silence. Every so often between bites Meredith looked up at Leon before quickly looking back at her food, pushing a piece of macaroni around on the plate with her fork became more interesting to her by the second.

"You might as well ask whatever it is you are thinking." Leon said between calm bites of what tasted like military food back home.

"Would you really … beat me? I mean would it really be necessary?" Her eyes glanced up.

"No." Leon responded flatly. "I would not, but yes it does happen." Taking a sip of water from the bottle he had gotten with his lunch. "I am not capable of harming you. If it comes to it we will have to do a good job at faking it. You will have to be convincing if it comes to it." Thinking for a second. "I wouldn't want to harm a pretty face after all so nothing that would be unsightly bruising." Leon leaned back in his chair as he pushed his tray away from him. "The best thing to do is to not do anything that might cause us to be in that situation. Don't speak to anyone unless spoken to, and never look anyone in their eyes. That will be the best start."

Meredith looked up at Leon with a determined look. "I can do that."

Leon let a long breath out and smiled. "I hope so Meredith, because what Jack said was right. If at any point we cause questions, especially as we near the capital, they will take us into custody, and they will probably make us wish they just shot us on sight."

"You're serious?"

"Yes, I am. Look what you all are doing is espionage, what I will be doing is treason. There is no state or country that treats anyone captured of either kindly." Looking up at the clock on the wall. "We should get back." Standing up and picking up both of their trays he walks them to a trashcan, dumps the contents and puts the trays on the top before walking back to Meredith. "There's no shame in stepping out of this Meredith. I can only tell you how hard it will be, and Jack as much as I don't like his method is trying to show you."

"Yes, yes there is." A slight snarl grows on her muzzle before she calms herself down. "I committed to this, and I am not backing down. Let's go." Grabbing his paw Meredith led them both back upstairs.

The pair was the first to enter the room. Inside on the table was everyone's gear how they left it. Meredith couldn't help her interest as she walked over to the rifle that belonged to Zoe. It was on the table, supported by its own mounted bipod. The bolt was open enough to allow a yellow flag to be seen sticking out of the chamber with the word 'safe' printed on it and no magazine in the mag well. The entire rifle was black but it was, unlike the rest of the gear, not new. There were scrapes and obvious signs on the barrel of being touched up to keep the rifle from corrosion as well as to keep the color. What caught her eye was on the stock just under the cheek rest were tally marks clawed into the synthetic material. They marked out sixteen. As she ran a paw finger over it she heard a growl behind her.

"Paws off fox." The kangaroo walked in slowly eyeing her and her rifle.

Meredith pulled her paw away and backed away from the rifle as she watched Zoe move in quick large hops to the rifle before starting to go through it thoroughly. Meredith only watched until she noticed Evie motioning to her from the far corner of the table. When she walked over Evie smiled and spoke softly. "The rifle's a little precious to her." Glancing over at her partner with a smirk. "She doesn't like anyone touching it. Shes really quite nice once she gets to know you, fierce and protective really."

"Are you two?" Meredith was picking up on something more with how the squirrel glanced over at her partner.

The squirrel nodded. "Yup, but don't tell her I said anything. She actually gets embarrassed easily."

"I heard that devil ears." Zoe's ear flicked as she glanced up at the pair. "Little Red and I are together, don't make anything of it." Grumbling as she went back to looking over her rifle.

Meredith was about to say something when Jack came in, now in black cargo pants and matching black button front long sleeve shirt and black cap. "Suit up, and into the truck out back. Team training begins now."


	23. Chapter 23

**::A/N:: Some readers may find the later part of this chapter to be disturbing. While I'll not provide any spoilers I will state that it does NOT have any forced sexual interactions. That is not something I will write about. However I did want to provide some warning. Otherwise I hope you enjoy this chapter ::END A/N::**

In the far north of Beyersdorf, nearing the arctic circle a silo door slid open under the clear night sky of the first day of winter. The area was quite until the roar of rocket engines disturbed the forested province. Within the underground silo increasing orange and yellow glow along with the bloom of smoke exited the top of the silo like the advanced guard before the tip of the missile started its assent out of the silo. As the missile exited the area was charred under the heat of the engine driving the weapon into the air, snow turning to steam almost immediately. The missile quickly gained speed and became smaller and smaller to the observers on the ground until it was a flicker of light.

From behind General Gerhard a technician spoke out. "Roll program complete, and first stage burnout." After a pause the dry voice continued, "second stage confirmed ignition."

"Did you confirm we have spotters on the range?" Gerhard asked quietly to the major next to him.

"Yes sir"

"And how long until we know?"

"Second stage is complete; third stage has aligned for ballistic trajectory and dummy warhead has been released." The technician called out from his station.

"Because we are not doing a long-range flight, we should know in fifteen minutes or so sir." The major, a short statured but competent river otter stated to his General.

"Good," The general nodded as he put the binoculars he had in his paw down and walked to a chair to sit and wait. As he waited, he pulled a silver tube out of the inside pocket of his jacket. Unscrewing the top, he slid the cigar out of the tube before placing the container back in his pocket. Pulling from another pocket a cigar punch and his lighter. "So Major what's the bet on this one?"

"Sir, we would never …" the major began but stopped when the general held up a paw.

"Major, I worked my way through the ranks. We would have bet on this against the engineers before every launch. This is our, fifth attempt? Still betting with cigarettes?" Gerhard asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

The major laughed and smiled with a nod. "Yes sir, the odds are running for a complete success, but the bets are running on how close to target we are."

Gerhard looked up from what he was doing with the cigar as he put the punch back in his pocket and looked over at the scientist and engineers all closely monitoring screens. "Put me down for two packs, call it five miles off." Smiling he sat back and watched the major pull a small notebook out of his breast pocket and giving the pencil tip a quick lick jotted down a quick note before both disappeared back into his pocket. "What are you betting on?"

"Sir, I just keep track of the bet, and take a few packs for my troubles." Smiling.

"Either way you win. I used to do the same thing Major." Nodding his approval, Gerhard pulled two packs of the state cigarettes from his side pocket and placed them on the arm of the chair. "Gentle mammals how are we looking?"

"Any moment now." The technician said. Watching as the general placed his cigar in his muzzle and lit it, puffing on it slowly. "We have a confirmed range contact. Spotters are sending in triangulation estimates now." The technician held his paw to the earpiece. "Initial estimates are at two miles from target center." Smiling.

The lead scientist came over to the two military mammals. "General, that was a full test and well within a good range. Full weight and fuel with a successful targeting." The buck dear obviously proud of what they had done.

The general stood and shook the buck's paw. "Well done, though I want you to continue to work on getting that targeting closer." Looking around the room. "Not that its necessary but, I prefer precision gentle mammals." Leaning over he takes the cigarettes and puts them in the Majors paw. "Congratulate the winners for me Major."

The major took the cigarettes and pocketed them. "I will be sure to. Oh, and you will be happy to know that we also confirmed that SS Tundratown observation clipper was present to observe sir."

Gerhard smiled. "Good. Now they know." Turning to leave as he took one draw on his cigar. He nodded to the room and left the observation room. Things were going exactly as he had wanted them to.

*oOo*

Once they were all in their gear, they made their way down through the first floor to the back of the building. Each of them traded in the issued firearms and ammunition, double checked by two ZPD armory officers, and were issued firearms that were well marked with prominent blue metal components. They were also issued clear sided magazines with blue tape on each mag and preloaded with simunition with a marking tip that would act much like a paintball, except for Zoe who was issued blanks and a target laser.

Once they filed outside there was an armored carrier loaned to them by the ZPD and large enough for the team in the back. Once the last of them had walked in through the back of the truck, it was closed, and Jack took a position in the front of the space. "All right listen up." Once he had all of their attention on him. "We are heading to an abandoned industrial complex that has been set up for the first scenario. There is a dummy set up in the center, clear the areas and get to the prop. Since most of you have worked with me in the past I'll let the two newbies in on what you already know. There will be traps, and there will be other mammals in there, including referees. You've all been issued with simunition, it will leave a mark on you if you are hit. It is not lethal but other then on your armor it will sting if you are hit. You all have yellow, the mammals in there have red."

As the truck takes a particularly sharp turn Jack has to catch himself on a grab rail but does so like a mammal that had been in a carrier through far worse than a sharp turn and a few bumps. "Remember work as a team."

Butch looks over at Zoe, "Gonna trade up your tack driver or do ya reckon ya might trade down to one of us here pea shooters this time?" Smirking at the Kangaroo that sat across from him.

"You can keep your pea shooter. I'll take old reliable here over one of those flimsy ammunition wasting things any day." Glancing at the M4. "All plastic, and just like a guy, out of ammo in ten seconds."

Butch laughs and glances over at Leon and Meredith. "Ahh I miss workin with ol Zoe, sweet as pecan pie."

Meredith smiled at the dog. "You three have worked together before then?"

"Oh I reckon we've worked together on a few of the hare brained missions together." Laughing a good full bellied laugh at his own pun.

"Har har Butch." Jack shook his head as he sat down.

"Well I ain't gonna call ya hopper no more now am I? Not with that lass joining us." Indicating Zoe again. "Jack an I been workin together a long time. Zoe here and Ms Evie only for a few years now. Package deal those two. Hay you two remember that time ya smuggled Evie in with ya, in your …"

"Butch, remember that's not polite to talk about." Evie piped up.

"Right, right sorry Ms Evie." He said with far more respect then he did when talking about Zoe. "Well anyways, saved my backside that day I'll tell you. Best damn snipe I've ever seen, and a sneaky pair to beat."

Meredith looked over at the two, Zoe pretty much scowling but Evie looked perfectly happy with all of the discussion even enjoying the memory. "Sounds like high praise."

"Yah well who cares." Zoe glared at Meredith.

"Now now Zoe, Meredith is being polite and you could be too." Receiving a grunt from her girlfriend she continued either way. "Zoe and I have been working together for a long time, as Butch said we've only recently been working with Jack. Butch likes to downplay his own role in things but if you need to get into something, he'll find a way. Even if you have to blow open a wall with a door that was unlocked." Smirking at the dog.

"Ahh I was just itchin ta blow something up." Butch said, obviously a bit embarrassed.

"We know Butch, damn near took that building down with it." Jack said with a slight amusement to his tone.

"Well how the sam hell was I supposed to know that was a load baring wall." Retorted Butch.

"You're a damn demolitions expert Butch." Zoe pushed right back.

"Ya well … sorry." Looking down at the floor before laughing. "But them perps shore as hell were surprised."

"I'd say so, you literally caught that pair in the back with their pants down." Evie piped in as the truck came to a stop.

As they unloaded from the truck and looked around they were faced with a building four stories tall and covered in various pipes, steam and smoke stacks of varying heights and construction, many of the windows were boarded or broken, and the entire facility was painted in various levels of teenage art. Other than a few suspiciously clean areas outside, the facility looked like it had not been occupied in years.

A male polar bear in desert fatigues approaches the group. "You've been briefed and informed what the goals are?" When he sees nods from the group, "Well then move it!" He watches as the group approaches the front entryway. He made mental note at how half of the group moved with comfort with each other, then the skunk who held back with the hybrid who looked completely out of place. "Not going to join them Jack?"

"No, I have to organize the end to todays training. Our time table has been moved up." Making the same observations as his counterpart.

"Emm, that could cause issues. That hybrid needs time." His gravely voice betraying his age. "And the Skunk needs to learn to trust the other two." Leading Jack to a room that would have been the shift leader's office when the plant was still running. The room had been lined with screens that now showed multiple cameras. The four mammals moving through a corridor slowly. Butch and Leon having found a rhythm of clearing rooms as the moved down the hallway.

"Time is not something we have. They made a successful launch test this morning."

"Emm, the skunk we can work with. The hybrid," Shaking his head, "She'll be a liability." Clicking his tongue when he watches as Meredith takes out one of the opposing force with her pistol while the other three were occupied with a trap.

"Don't underestimate a Wilde" Chuckling. "I just don't think she appreciates the situation she has signed up for."

"I knew she looked familiar. Is that why you brought in the Doctor? Try to force her to quit?" Thinking for a moment the bear faced Jack, ignoring the screens. "What are you planning? MKULTRA?" The bear looked at Jack with a little bit of disgust as he brought up the program that had been abandoned years before even he was born.

"Nothing quite so extreme. However similar."

The bear grumbled. "I don't like it. Using things like that overseas was disconcerting enough. To use it on a citizen."

Jack sighed, "I know my old friend. I need to know how determined she is to come along. She's much like her parents but with what she is going to go through we need to push her to the edge. I also need to know where the breaking point is." Jack turned his attention back to the screens.

"I'll not be party to anything …. " He paused when Jack held a paw up.

"We will not take it that far. I will not put you in the same position that you were in. You know I hold you in high regard for reporting your unit for what they did to that mammal. I'm sure her family feels the same." Watching the monitors as a referee informs the team that Evie had been hit by one of the traps, and Jack watched as Meredith treated Evie.

"She knows what she is doing in that regard at least. If that were real, she probably just saved her life, and perhaps that arm." Watching closely as the group finished their first round over the following hour. "You do realize that what you are planning will probably make her hate you."

"Her and Leon." Jack watched intently as the group made their way back to the starting point. Leon talking with Meredith has they walked, obviously explaining what went well and what did not. "They don't have to like me, they just have to work with me."

The situation was reset, changes were made, and the group was put through the paces three more times. As they neared their target the third time it was obvious that the team was on some level starting to work together better than the first time. Meredith didn't need to be told where to be and where not to be as often. Leon had adapted to the methods used by Butch, Zoe, and Evie, though he still concerned himself more with Meredith than the others.

As they group made their way into an octagon shaped control room Meredith looked around. In the center was a control panel with three chairs and obvious divisions on the panel for each station. On the walls were various controls and gauges for monitoring the plants sector that this room was designed for. What was lacking was the dummy that represented their goal. "Something's wrong."

Butch looked around with a nervous tail flick. "She's right, somethings up."

Abruptly the lights in the room were completely shut down. The distinct sound of the electrical feed to the room being cut off could be heard as a blunt thud, that echoed the sinking feeling in each of the groups bellies. "What's going on?" Meredith asked before the sound of five sharp clicks could be heard and Meredith yelped as she felt a sharp pinch in her neck. Her paw reached for the spot to find something stuck there, it felt like a small metal cylinder with fins. "Tranquilizer … darts." She was already feeling drowsy as she spoke. She heard the thud of a body to her left hitting the ground, and then another. The second she wasn't sure if it was someone else or her own body connecting with the ground. She was however awake long enough for the lights to come back on and see Leon reaching towards her, struggling to reach her with two darts sticking out of his neck.

Meredith awoke in a dazed state. It felt like the room was spinning and what little background sound in hear ears sounded like it was being filtered through cotton balls. Slowly she opened her eyes only to be met with a bright light shining down from above her. Once she adjusted to that light she was able to open her eyes slowly. The light was a crisp white, shining from directly above her. It was bright but unable to fill the room and the walls were almost lost in the darkness. The odd thing was that directly in front of her was a long mirror, like one she had only seen in the interrogation rooms back at the ZPD when she had tried to hide from her father on bring your kit to work day.

It was what she saw in the mirror that raised a bit of panic in her, the bunny in her wanting to run and the fox in her wanting to growl in anger. She was seated in a chair, with her shirt removed she sat in pants and her sports bra. There were EKG leads glued to her chest and left side, the type of leads that didn't require fur to be shaved to make contact with skin. She had similar leads leading up to her temples. The most disturbing to her was that there were wide buckled restraints on her ankles, wrists, thighs, upper arms, across her chest, and over her forehead. As the tranquilizer started to wear off, she could also feel the light pressure in her left arm where she finally noticed the IV access that had been placed.

Meredith struggled against the bonds for a moment before quickly realizing that they were perfectly placed to restrict her movement. Looking around with her eyes there was a covered tray to her left, much like she would have had for procedures back in the ER. The contents of the tray were hidden by a bleach white sheet. Her eyes were quickly distracted from that as she heard the click from a door that was just outside of the light from above her. A soft red glow shined into the room as the door was opened and a shadowed stocky figure appeared before shutting the door and leaving the figure in the dark corner of the room.

"Ahh Ms Wilde, you are finally awake." A female voice came from the depths of the darkness before Meredith could hear the soft footfalls as the figure walked closer. Once within the light Meredith could make out a female badger in a white lab coat with light blue scrubs underneath. "I'd ask if you were comfortable but, we both know that you aren't." The badger spoke calmly and almost politely. Her voice was level, calm, and almost soothing. "Now, perhaps you would like to tell me what you and your group were planning hmm?" Taking a remote out of her pocket she tapped on it and a red light in the upper left corner of the room came on.

"Go to hell." Meredith responded with a little growl for good measure.

"Emm, while I'm not surprised that was your answer, I was hoping for that." Smiling, the badger walked over to the tray and pulled the sheet off of the procedure tray. On the tray where five large barreled syringes. Four of them were filled already, three of which had a small red band of tape on them, a fourth had a blue band of tape on it, the fifth was empty but a vial of liquid was staged next to it. All of them were missing the needle and were prepped to be used through the IV that had already been set up in Meredith's arm.

Meredith struggled against the restraints when she saw what was on the table. While she didn't know what might be in the syringes the dread she had felt before started to build. The unknown was worse to her then knowing what was about to happen. "What are you going to do?" Whimpering as she watched the badger select one of the red marked syringes.

"Oh, well to be blunt." The badger tapped the barrel of the syringe and then pushed gently on the plunger, evacuating the air and allowing a small amount of liquid to eject from the tip. "I'm going to drug you, and then we will see if you have decided to be a little more cooperative." Connecting the syringe to the port on the IV the badger pushed what appeared to be a small amount of liquid. "I do hope you got a good night sleep last night Meredith. You'll probably not be getting much more for quite some time." Placing the syringe back on the tray the badger removed the remote from her pocket again with a devilish smile and tapped a few more buttons. The light above her started to strobe in random sequences adding in a multitude of colors. At the same time a high-pitched noise came from the corners of the room. The badger came up next to her ear, and nearly whispered, "I'll check back in with you in an hour or so." After that the badger left the room.

Meredith watched the badger leave the room before shutting her eyes. Whatever had been given to her started to take effect making her feel like she was floating, and the room feel like it was spinning around her. The flashing lights bright enough to be seen even with her eyes shut and the noise making it even worse. She was getting nauseous as she whimpered. For what felt like hours she alternated between struggling against the restraint, attempting to ignore how she felt along with the lights and noises, and even attempted to rest. She was exhausted from the early morning and then the work and when she opened her eyes the lights increased her feeling of nausea. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "Help!" but like the many times before nobody answered her. A tear wetting her cheek as she went limp in her restraints. "Leon, please help me."

Abruptly the colored lights shut off and the noises stopped, eliciting a sigh of relief from Meredith before the door once again opened. When she opened her eyes to look the same badger from before walked into the room. "Not a bad way to spend two hours yes?" The badger walked over and checked the bag that was hanging next to her from a IV pole. "Feel like talking yet?"

Meredith glared back at the badger wishing she could clear way the wetness on her cheeks. "Like I said before, go to hell." She had no idea what had happened, assuming somehow the same mammals that had gotten into her hospital had somehow incapacitated her group, made easier by not being appropriately armed. If thought that if she hadn't been drugged she could probably figure out how it happened even though a part of her mind screamed that it made no sense.

"You mentioned Leon," the badger stated, and she smiled with a gentle laugh when Meredith struggled against the bonds that held her seated. "Ahh well I see now. You should know he's talking like a mammal that hasn't seen another mammal in years. You should help yourself Meredith. Tell me something and this can all be over. Warm meal and a soft bed. You must be hungry, and I know your tired." Noting as Meredith starts to dose even as she speaks. "Now now we can't have that." The badger picked up the syringe that was marked with blue tape and connected it to the IV, pushing another small amount of liquid into the connection.

Almost immediately Meredith felt a surge of energy through her. While still exhausted she no longer felt tired. She knew she wanted to sleep but with how she felt, even if she were lying on the most comfortable bed ever, she would be wide awake. "He, he wouldn't talk. You know … nothing." Meredith managed to stammer out. What Jack had said earlier that day, or was it more than a day ago, one weak link and they would all be dead, was ringing through her mind.

"If that's the way you want it." The badger again picked up a red taped syringe and added more of what had made her feel nausea and the soft floating feeling. "See you in another two hours." As the badger left the room the lights began again, and the noises as well. This went on for multiple rounds, to the point Meredith lost count. Her cheeks were wet with her tears she shook in both anger as well as fear. She never said anything, but each time the badger used the blue marked drug she knew she was going to be denied the one thing she wanted the most, and that was to rest. Her mind started to think that perhaps if she just said something, they would leave her be, even for a few hours. She felt like it must have been days already.

When the lights stopped again, for what she felt was the hundredth time, and the noises stopped she prepared or the next round of questions and her lack of answers which would be followed by more drugs, she was surprised when the room lights came on with a very soft glow. For the first time she could make out the entire room when she opened her eyes. Her eyes went to the door when she heard the familiar click of the handle being turned. Her jaw was set, and she took on the most defiant look she could muster. That all fell away when Leon walked through the door.

When she saw the skunk all the walls, she had attempted to maintain broke down and she sobbed with relief. Tears freely falling down her cheeks as Leon ran over to her and quickly started to unbuckle the restraints and pull away the electrodes. The last thing he pulled away from her was her IV. Without a word he lifted her from the chair and into his arms. "I've got you Meredith." He nuzzled her cheek before starting to carry her towards the door.

As they neared the door Jack walked through, his left eye starting to swell shut as he held a towel to his nose that was already starting to stain red through from the other side. "Forty eight hours Jack, you will leave us alone for forty eight hours and then you had better have a better excuse for this circus." Without waiting for another word Leon carried Meredith out of the room and into what was obviously a hall in the factory they had been in. They passed by Butch, Evie, and Zoe all of which nodded to her with an air of respect. The expression on Zoe's muzzle caused Meredith some pause as she watched them while being carried by. She almost looked sorry which caused an odd laugh from Meredith before she curled against her skunk's chest. She felt so tired, like she had run a marathon twice over.

Meredith could remember bits and pieces of what had happened next. She remembered being carried outside and it looking like the early hours of evening, and then she remembered being in a car, then being laid down in a soft bed. "Leon?" Her paws grasped groggily both from exhaustion and the lingering effects of whatever she had been dosed with.

"I'm here Meredith." He said from behind her as he readied himself to climb into bed with her. "I'm not going anywhere."

Meredith was too tired to turn over to see him, and she whimpered as she curled into a ball on the bed, her tail wrapping up and around her front with her ears laid flat. While she didn't feel nauseous anymore, she still felt different, her mind was unfocused, and all her senses still felt muted. Until she felt the bed move behind her and the warmth of another mammal behind her. When his sent reached her she relaxed, relaxing more as she felt his arms wrap around her protectively. "I've got you Meredith, just try to get some sleep." When Meredith whimpered again, he nuzzled the top of her head and hummed softly to her trying to sooth her. "Just rest Meredith, I've got you."


	24. Chapter 24

Meredith had taken at least an hour to fall asleep, and even after that she was fitful at best for most of the time, she was asleep. Leon had held onto her through out that time as the drugs ran their course and she finally started to settle. When she did settle into a more restful sleep Leon found himself drifting to sleep as well.

When he woke up he felt like he had just fallen asleep, even though by the fact that there was no light shining through the sides of the window shades it must have been at least eight hours. When his eyes flicked back to the hybrid in his arms he looked directly into hers. As they looked at each other he felt her paws griping the fur on his chest.

"How are you feeling Meredith?" His paw gently reaching up to smoothly stroke along her ears, laying them flat along her head.

"Better. I don't feel like everything is filtered through a pillow anymore." She was enjoying the soft strokes of his paw over her head. "What happened? Where were you?" Her eyes looking into his own.

Leon continued to softly stroke along her ears as he sighed. "Jack had me drugged too. What he didn't know is part of my training was, well it was worse than what they were using. It took me some time but I got out of their little setup. Once I found out what was going on I put an end to it and came and got you."

Thinking for a moment she couldn't help but smirk. "By put an end to it you mean you gave Jack a black eye and possible broken nose."

Chuckling, "You remember that of all things?" Shaking his head he taped his nose against her's, "Yes well he deserved it."

"And a lot more. But, why? Why the fake kidnapping and the drugs?" She asked.

"Well, it's not unheard of training, but not usually all at once at least not on a new recruit. You got a crash course in interrogation. Sleep deprivation and drugs are both used. Usually you'll start with one and then the other before both or others are used against you. During my training they used LSD or sometimes they used psilocybin."

"Well that's a bit intense, but I doubt that's what they were using on me." Thinking about how she was feeling made her uncomfortable and squeeze her paws a bit. "Nothing as intense as those anyways."

Leon resisted the desire to wince as his fur was pulled in her grip. He wanted Meredith to keep talking it through so that this didn't lead to issues later. "No, I can tell you they were using a higher percentage of THC to give you that weird feeling, and they added a very low dose of amphetamines to keep you awake."

"Amphetamines … those are addictive." Growling she felt the muscles in her paws strain as she gripped her fingers into fists, until she heard a whimper from the Skunk that was holding her in his arms. "What's wrong, are you ok?"

"You're pulling my fur out Meredith." He spoke calmly but the pain of his chest fur being slowly extracted from his skin was becoming quite painful.

"I am so sorry." Her paws releasing and even trying to smooth down the fur, which turned into something of more interest as her paws found long healed scars. "What are these?" She could feel what she thought was at least two bullet wound scars, and at least one long thick scar.

"Its better when you're not pulling out my fur." Leon smirked. "All of those have a story behind them. I'm more concerned for you."

"Physically I'm fine. That doctor however." Meredith started to growl as she thought about what she was going to do when she got her paws on that badger. She stopped however when she heard a chuckle, her ear flicking up and focusing directly on Leon. "Whats so funny?"

"Oh, you just kinda look cute when you're angry." Leon started to regret what he said even before a fist connected with his chest causing him to cough and then rub the spot that he was sure was even now turning black and blue beneath his fur. "Shit Meredith."

"I'm half bunny, remember. Don't call me cute." Smirking. "And don't be so dramatic, my father survived Mom's punches."

"Then he must be like one of those X mammals." Leon rubbed his chest as he smirked.

"Comic books?" Meredith smirked, "The big bad secret agent skunk likes comic books?"

"What? It was an escape. A world where all the problems were on someone else." Smiling at her.

"Geek" Meredith smirked.

"Oh you madam are lucky I like you." Leon chuckled and nuzzled against her cheek with his own.

"Am I lucky? Yes, I think I am." Smirking. "So, when do we have to go back?"

"I told Jack we wouldn't be back for two days." Leon's voice took on an odd tone of discomfort and anger.

"Why? We don't have a lot of time Leon, and I for one am not going to let what that ass hat did stop me from being as prepared as possible."

Leon shook his head. "You'll be ready, but for now, after what happened, you need some time." Seeing her start to protest as she pushes a little away from him. "Let's give it a day, if you still feel ready then we can go back. But you need at least that day."

Eyeing him closely she tilts her head before nodding. "Fine, but if I tell you I'm good then I'm good ok?"

"Deal." Kissing her nose and chuckling as she scrunches her nose and then twitches it in an interesting combination of what he would have expected from both a fox and a bunny.

"If you are going to kiss me then kiss me Skunk." Smirking she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. She made a happy chittering noise like a fox as she deepened the kiss, teasing his lips with her tongue until his lips parted. Her tongue tracing along his tongue as his returned and traced along hers. A smirk grew on her lips as she pulled away, feeling him try to keep the kiss for a second before he too pulled back. "Much better" She enjoyed the fact that while they kissed his paws had slide along her side to her waist. "Now, I have a need." Rolling quickly away from him before hopping out of bed.

"Call of nature?" Chuckling as he made no attempt to hide the fact that he watched her.

Putting a little more sway in her hips and a flick of her tail for show, she smirked when she got the desired reaction from the male that was still in bed. "That, and a shower. I can smell myself."

"I'll catch a shower after." Shaking his head Leon leaned back against the pillow. This woman continued to impress him. After what she had just been through nobody could blame her if she wanted to stop, and beyond that she wanted to head right back into the fire. He hadn't been completely honest with her though, part of what he had been put through was a video feed of what they had been doing to her. He had been trained early on to never form any personal bonds, they would be used against him. His sister was already proof of that, and now Meredith.

Leon rubbed his arms where the leather bindings had been holding him to his own chair. His first reaction was to fight against the bindings and try to force his way out of them. When that didn't work, he resigned himself to bide his time and look for a way out. As he did, he watched as Meredith continued to defy even the simplest of questions to answer. Even Jack had been impressed, up until he had landed the punch that gave what he hoped was now a swollen shut eye and then the second that undoubtedly broke his nose.

He was lost in thought until Meredith put a paw on his shoulder. "Hay, you ok there?" Meredith's look of concern changed as she watched his eyes trace up her towel wrapped body. "Ok there you are. Get that shower." She smirked as Leon got up. "Off with you" Shaking her head as he made his way silently into the bathroom.

Once she heard the shower running, she changed into a fresh set of clothes and picked up her phone. There were a couple of messages from coworkers about her not being around for her normal shifts, one from her younger sister, and seven from her parents including a voicemail from her father. That made her ears droop. She accessed the voicemail and brought the phone up to her ear.

"You have one new message, message one," came from the speaker in the voice of the traditional mailbox before the voice of her father was played back to her. "Meredith, your mother and I heard that there was an incident with your training. Please give one of us a call when you can. Oh and if the rumor is true, tell Leon I said thanks."

Meredith sighed after listening to the message. Most mammals would have heard a calm tod, but she knew her father and the tone she heard was the anger hidden behind it. "Great." Just as she was about to put her phone down a MuzzleTime request came in from her mother. Taking a breath before tapping the accept button, the video image of her mother came up, with a bit of orange fur just visible on the side of the video image. "Oh hay its my parents."

"Oh don't use that tone Meredith," Judy chuckled, recognizing the voice as one she herself had used when accepting a call she really didn't want to take. "Is it true they drugged you?"

"Wow mom right to the point. Not a hello, how are you feeling." Rolling her eyes. "Yes they drugged me, no they didn't physically harm me beyond an IV and maybe a little bit of abrasion from restraints."

She noticed the flick of an orange tail in the background as her mother leaned back in her chair. "They shouldn't have done that. Jack was way out of line."

"Mom, look they told me this wasn't going to be easy, and I think …" She was interrupted by Leon coming out of the bathroom. " … I think that Jack was just trying to double down on his warnings." Smirking as she watched Leon grab a change of clothes and without thinking drop his towel to pull on a pair of boxers with his back to her. She couldn't help a soft growl before she remembered what she was doing, seeing a knowing smirk from her mother and now a questioning look from her father who had appeared in the video behind her.

"So Leon is there then?" Nick said, though this time it was without any hit of disapproval.

"I am Sir." Leon had been listening, though he was ignorant of the show he had just put on for Meredith. He pulled a shirt on before he walked over to stand behind Meredith, a paw gently resting on her shoulder.

"Thanks for what you did Leon, I wish I was there to do the same." Smirking, "I'll get myn in later."

"Oh you don't have to thank me for that, I did that with pleasure. Tell me is his nose broken?"

Laughing Nick nodded, "Oh he's walking around with it tapped so I'd say yes."

"Ok you two, enough testosterone." Judy elbowed Nick at the same time Meredith did the same to Leon. Both males grabbing their bellies at the same time with a groan. "You two get your own phone call if you want to boast." Judy chuckled when she realized that Leon had gotten the same treatment as Nick. When she watched Nick retrieve his phone and heard Leon's ringing on the other side of Meredith's she rolled her eyes. "Well it will be easier if they are friends." Smiling at her daughter.

"Will it though?" Watching Leon walk to the other side of the room and the volume of his voice drop so all she could hear was the fact that he was talking.

"Hunny, you are ok right?" Judy's concern for her daughter was obvious in how she spoke.

"Yes Mom, I'm ok. Leon put an end to it as soon as he could, he brought me here so I could sleep off the drugs, and he stayed with me the entire time." Smiling over at Leon.

"He's a good mammal hunny. Little rough around the edges but so was your father," to Meredith her mother's eyes glanced off to some place else. "Seems to me he cares about you as well. As I understand it, half the precinct heard him yelling at Jack and that punch he leveled on Jack nearly knocked him out."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "He better not think that I can't take care of myself. I don't need another Dad following me around."

Judy chuckled, "Ahh they get it through their heads eventually that we aren't fragile. If he doesn't then thump him one." Giving her daughter a wink. "He makes you happy?"

Meredith looked over at Leon, engaged in some conversation and now laughing. "Yah, yah I do."

"Good. Keep him close Meredith. I think it will do your father and I some good too." Smiling.

"As long as you don't start asking when you'll be getting grand kits."

"I would never, at least not until you're back safe." Judy smirked and then laughed.

Meredith laughed as well and then a thought struck her. "Hay mom?"

Judy raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Is there a female badger still around with Jack?" Meredith asked off pawedly.

"Hmmm, yes. She's been treating Jack's injuries. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering." The sly smile, inherited from her father, grew on her muzzle. "I just want to have a few words with her.

Judy tilted her head in curiosity, one of her ears partially flopping over as she does. "Whatever you say Meredith." Judy yawned and covered her muzzle. "Its been a long day, and I still need to make dinner, it's my night. Probably pizza to be honest. Goodnight hunny, I'm glad you are ok."

"Thanks mom, love you." Meredith flashed a small smile.

Judy smiled back at her daughter, "I love you too hun bun." Then she ended the call.

Meredith watched as the secret conversation between Leon and her father continued for a moment more before with a laugh Leon put his phone down. "Well you're father isn't a half bad fella."

"Oh he's not half bad hu?"

"Yah him and I both agree that if we had to eat a bunny, Jack would be first." Leon smirked.

"Really is that what you're going to go with?" Meredith smirked as she leaned back, accentuating a bit of her feminine shape. "You'd eat Jack first hmm?"

Leon tilted his head and nodded, "Yah …. Oh… " He felt the heat rushing to his cheeks and ears. "Now that is not what I meant at all."

"What ever do you mean?" Standing up she walked over to her skunk. "Are you sure?" She chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Get your head out of the gutter young lady." Leon chuckled and wrapped his own arms around Meredith, leaning his head in to plant a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm more of a scavenger anyways."

"Oh so targets of opportunity?" Meredith looked into his eyes, with mischief written all over her face.

"Nope, not answering that." Leon shook his head with a wide smile.

"Old skunk can learn new tricks." Laughing she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Thank you Leon, for everything." After a few moments in his arms she spoke up without taking her head off his shoulder. "How about we go see how your sister is doing, and then get something to eat. We slept the day away from the looks of it. Tomorrow, I want to have a chat with Jack and his Badger friend."

"I'm definitely ok with visiting Liz, and dinner with a beautiful vixen. Going to see Jack tomorrow though, I told him forty-eight hours and I'd like to keep it to that."

"Just want to chat Leon. That's all. We will stick to your no training for another day." Giving Leon a squeeze before she stepped away from him. "Now, lets get moving. Hopefully Liz is awake."

The walk from the hotel was an easy and familiar walk now for Leon. Made more pleasant by the fact that Meredith was by his side. At one point she had reached out and took his paw in her own with a smile to the side before focusing on their walk again. When they reached the hospital, Meredith led them both to the front desk where a young deer buck sat. Looking up when he heard the mammals approach, he smiled in recognition of Meredith.

"Doctor Wilde. What can I do for you today?" the buck asked pleasantly.

"Leon and I are here to visit his sister Elizabeth Forest." Smiling she waited as the buck accessed the computer infront of him. Her smile started to faulter when the buck looked up at her and held a finger up as he picked up a phone and quietly spoke. When he hung up the phone he leaned back a little bit and looked up at the pair.

"The doctor will be down to meet you in a moment." His voice a little more serious and even a little sympathetic.

Meredith nodded but Leon had quickly picked up on the change in both mammals. "Whats wrong? Why are we waiting on the doctor?" Leon took a step towards the desk when Meredith grabbed his arm.

"Leon, lets just wait for the doctor." Meredith gave his arm a gentle squeeze. "Just wait ok?"

Leon nodded his head snapping up when he heard footpaws coming down the hall. The same doctor from a couple of days ago came walking out of the hall directly for them. This time Leon took note of the doctor. The cheetah stood a good foot taller than Meredith who was only slightly taller than himself and was dressed in blue scrubs with a lab coat over that. As he approached his expression was relaxed but not happy. "Leon, Doctor Wilde. Why don't we go to my office to talk." Turning without another word he led the pair down the hall to a small office off a second hallway.

The office had a small desk with a laptop and a wide green shaded desk lamp. The room lights were dim letting the lamp cast most of the light down onto the desk and casting the room in a gentle green ambient light. The walls were lined with full bookshelves of many different topics of medicine, all except for one shelf of books that seemed to be dedicated to religious books from around the world. On that same shelf were numerous small status of deities.

The one thing that caught his eye the most was of a sitting four legged female fox. The statue itself was made of a light grey rock, but around its neck was a red votive bib. The eyes of the statue felt as if they followed him as he walked further into the room. His attention from the small statue was changed when he heard the doctor clear his throat.

The doctor had been watching Leon with interest for a moment, nodding towards the statue. "A messenger of Inari, god of prosperity, fertility, and rice. The white fox is supposed to symbolize benevolence and malevolence. I've been told to not doubt the power of the kami but most importantly the foxes. If you doubt them they will prove to you in a most malevolent way. If you respect them, and give them offerings they will plead on your behalf to Inari." The doctor took a seat behind his desk and motioned for the pair to also sit.

Meredith looked at the statue briefly before taking a chair next to the one that Leon had taken. "Doctor Eldridge, please what is it that you wanted to discuss?" Placing a paw on Leon's after they were both seated.

The cheetah sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Well Elizabeth is still alive, however she has not regained consciousness. The first time we tried to decrease the medications keeping her asleep she had another seizure, so we put her back under. We found that she had an increase in cranial pressure and Dr Waterton, Meredith you met her the older otter at the Christmas party, was able to surgically correct the issue but when we attempted to wake her up again she hasn't responded. She's been weened off of the medication but still requires the ventilator."

Leon was listening but found there was nothing he could say. He looked down at his arm when he felt Meredith paw tighten a little more. When he looked up at her she was looking at him, he could see the worry on her muzzle before she turned back to the Doctor. "Brain activity?" Meredith asked.

"Minimal, so there might be a sliver of hope but." Breathing in deeply before placing a paw against the edge of his desk. Leon watched as one of his paw fingers rubbed over the same spot. Something that apparently had become a habit of the doctor's, perhaps when anxious, as that area of the wooden desk had been slowly worn away. The varnish of the rest of the desk was missing in that two inch or so space and bare wood had started to be warn into a smooth divot. "There is no easy way to say this but in all of the similar cases I've seen like this I've had maybe two or three percent recover."

Leon looked up at the doctor, the fur under his eyes moist from tears he held back as best he could. "There is hope?"

"Well yes, but Leon … "

Leon cut off whatever the doctor was about to say with a soft but stern voice, "No, if there is hope then I want her cared for. Nobody is pulling the plug on my sister."

"Yes, of course." The doctor continued to stroke that spot of wood, "You understand though that I will have to have her moved to a different ward. We don't have the long term care here."

"Whatever you need to do doctor." Standing up. "I'd like to see her."

"Not tonight Leon, shes still healing from the surgery, and given the extent of that we are taking MRSA precautions." Doctor Eldridge remained calm but the rubbing on the desk increased.

"I'm her damn brother." Leon's voice got hard and almost threatening.

"And I'm her doctor. You want her to remain in care, then when the care giver makes a decision you have to live with it." The cheetah stood up as well, causing Leon to have to look up a little.

Meredith stood at this point. "Boys, stand down." Looking at Leon first. "Leon, he is the doctor, and right now his word is law." She then looked at Doctor Eldridge, "MRSA precautions?" When she didn't get a response. "We'll be back tomorrow. I don't care if its through a glass window you will let him see his sister, right?"

"Yes, of course. Don't come so late and we can put you both through proper cleaning and then you can go into her room."

Meredith turned to leave the office and started walking towards the door. "Lets go Leon" Leading out the door.

Leon turned to leave when the Doctor spoke up. "You're a good mammal Leon. We will take care of your sister. I promise."

Leon turned back around to look at the Doctor. "Mammals have been saying I'm a good mammal. Doctor, you need to know that my sister is my only living family and that I'd like to be a good mammal for once." His voice was soft but confident. As he turned to walk out of the office, he glanced over at the fox statue again, it felt like it was smiling at him now. Squinting at the statue for a moment longer before he walked out of the office to meet with Meredith.


	25. Chapter 25

Meredith waited outside the doctor's office for Leon, one ear at attention and focused at the door. When he finally did come out her hip was cocked to one side with both paws on her waist. "Was that necessary?"

"What?" Leon said legitimately confused.

"The threat Leon. Really he is a good doctor and a brilliant one too." Meredith stated as she started to walk towards the front entry.

"I didn't threaten him." He started to run over what he had said in his mind while they walked.

"You didn't out right say it but it was implied. Maybe back where you are from threats like that get mammals somewhere, but here it doesn't." Looking over at him and finding his expression one of confusion she shakes her head. "You don't even know you're doing it anymore."

"I really don't" Scratching the back of his neck as he realizes what he had said and how he had said it. "I'll work on that."

Meredith could hear the mild defeat in his voice and pumped her hip into his. "Hay, I get it, we were talking about your sister after all." When Leon's expression didn't change, she decided to change the topic. "That statue was a bit spooky hmm?"

Looking over at Meredith with a raised eyebrow. "Did it feel like it was watching you too?" A grateful smile for the change graced his muzzle.

Meredith chuckled, "Yah, its probably how it was carved." Shrugging her shoulders.

Leon managed a mischievous smirk. "Careful Meredith, remember what happens if you doubt their powers."

Meredith chuckled and looped an arm around his. "Well I am half fox, perhaps the Kitsune will give me some leniency."

"Not likely." Leon chuckles before yelping in pain as he is punched in the very arm she held onto. "That wasn't very nice Ms Wilde."

"You earned it, Mr Scottsdale" Smirking wide after using the cover name he had been issued, she laughed when the skunk rolled his eyes. "Anyways, breakfast and then that small visit."

Standing up strait and taking a very strait stance, his left paw moving behind his back. "Yes Madam."

Leon couldn't hold back a smirk as he heard Meredith's giggles. As they walked away from the hospital, he remembered a diner that was about a block away. He angled their walk in the right direction and within moments the building came into view. Nestled between two taller buildings was the Trolley diner. Aptly named as the front of the building was a retrofitted trolley. Steal exterior with windows along the front, rear, and sides. The entry way was what was once the entry way to the Trolley itself. This part of the building still sat posthumously on steal rails. Even the large circular headlight in the front still functioned. In big black block letters on the side of the trolley facing out was the dinners name 'Trolley Diner' with smaller print listing the hours daily.

Once inside the building it extended further back than just the trolley. Booth seats had been built along the front wall, looking through the trolley's windows, opposite these was the breakfast bar with circular backless stainless steal seats topped with shiny red vinyl pads. Behind the bar where the servers were there was a shelf with all sorts of machines ranging from coffee makers to stainless steel milkshake mixers. The kitchen was behind that with a windowed shelf containing plates of food under red heat lamps until the plates were picked up.

Two waitresses, an older grey wolf and a sheep dressed in pastel pink and white dresses with white aprons, were behind the bar both speaking to customers. There was a third waiter serving a booth at the far end of the trolley that looked canine to Leon, his attention however was distracted by a deep voice coming from the kitchen.

"Meredith Wilde as I live and breathe." An older male grey wolf came out of the kitchen and walked towards Leon and Meredith. Jeans, a white t-shirt, and a heavily stained apron covered the aging wolf with a grandfatherly figure becoming soft around the midriff. Leon could make out the gently whitening fur on the male's muzzle. "How long has it been since you've been in here?" Pulling his apron off before wrapping Meredith in a familiar hug. "Your mother and father still visit me every week you know." Giving her a mock scolding.

"Oh well, you know I work nights now Samuel" She smiled as she returned the hug.

"Oh my, Betty my love, our friends' daughter Meredith works nights so she can't come visit us for a breakfast, at our Dinner." Giving Meredith a skeptical look while maintaining his easily kept smile, one which Leon figured was so natural on him that holding a scowl for any length of time would probably be tiring for the wolf.

"Who could blame her dear, if you scold her like that. Though I do seem to remember her loving our carrot milkshakes." The female wolf finally looked up to smile at Meredith and noticed Leon standing next to her. "Who's your friend dearie?"

Meredith smiled "This is Lenard. Lenard this is Samuel and Betty, they own the place."

Leon extended a paw which was taken quickly by the wolf in a strong and confident shake. "Good to meet you. Now, you two hungry?" The male wolf deftly slid his paw behind Leon, and his other paw behind Meredith and ushered them over to a booth in the corner.

The pair had a pleasant breakfast of omelets with onions and peppers, Betty delivering a carrot milkshake for Meredith which she enjoyed. She shared a taste with Leon and found herself laughing at the odd expression he had made, obviously not sure if he liked it or not. After paying for their breakfast Betty called after them as they walked out of the door. "Make sure you and your boyfriend come back again."

Meredith blushed but waited to say anything until they were out of earshot of the diner. "So, what do you think of that?" It had honestly been on her mind for a little while now.

"Of the dinner? It was really good I think, though that milkshake I don't think that's for me. I think I'm more of a strawberry fan myself." Leon looked down at her to see a frustrated expression. "What did I say now?"

"I wasn't talking about the dinner Leon."

"Oh, you meant Betty's comment?" Leon's muzzle curled slightly.

"Yes," Meredith looked down at her footpaws as they walked, "That's what I was wondering about."

"Well, I guess that's up to you now isn't it." Smiling. "Remember where I'm from its decided for us for the most part. Here I guess we decide right? If it were up to me I'd call you my girlfriend."

"Way to make it awkward Leon." Meredith half grumbled. "But, fine. You are my boyfriend then."

Leon chuckled. "Ok not how I would have thought that would go at all."

Meredith laughed, "Same." Though she wrapped her hand around his as they walked into the precinct one building. As they did her parents were walking towards the front doors, both looking relatively upset about something. Though when Nick noticed them and nudged Judy with his elbow, he drew attention to their paws and both brightened up with smiles of their own.

"Leon, good to see you, I was hoping we could .. " Before Nick could say anything else the booming voice of Commissioner Bogo came from the third floor mezzanine.

"Detective Wilde!" Both Judy and Nick's heads appeared to shrink into their shoulders at the yelling of their names, "Get your tails in my office now!"

"Commissioner you really should stop using your bullhorn sir you'll scare the visitors." Nick yelled back up, unable to resist the remarks even to this day.

"Shut your yap Wilde!" The buffalo quickly disappeared from the railing and the sound of a door being slammed shut could be heard.

"Way to go slick." Judy rolled her eyes before turning to the pair. "See you a little later? Perhaps grab lunch on our lunch break?" Meredith nodded with a smile as they turned away. Though before leaving completely Judy turned around, ran back, and hugged her daughter. "I'm glad you're ok, and you two are cute together." Judy hopped back over to Nick's side on their way to the elevator before Meredith could respond. Nick looking down to his wife and saying something that caused the doe to laugh but at the same time to slug the fox in his shoulder who, in accordance with the ritual, rubbed his shoulder and once again told the doe that her punches hurt.

Leon chuckled at the display before turning back to Meredith. Meredith had slipped her paw from Leon's and walked calmly over to the center desk where a aging Clawhouser sat. The Overweight cheetah was eating a bowl of sugared cereal and displaying far more attention to his phone then would strictly be needed for a dark screen. "Good morning Benjamen." Meredith said sweetly before she hoped up onto the desk much like her mother would.

Looking up as if surprised, "Oh hello Meredith, you look beautiful as always." Smiling, he still saw the little kit that Nick and Judy had brought in on their way home from the hospital a few days after she was born. A paw went to where she had tugged out a few of his short whiskers as he remembered the day.

"Benjamin!" Meredith had noticed his attention trail off and was trying to get him back to the land of now.

"Oh, sorry Meredith." Glancing down where Leon had walked up to. "Hello sir." The cheetah smiled at Leon politely keeping his muzzle closed.

"Ben, this is Leonard" Remembering to use his changed name, "He's with me."

"Oooh right you guys are doing that thing with Jack right?"

"Right. Benny …." Her voice taking a sweet and questioning tone which had the large cat on alert immediately.

"Aww Meredith please don't. I'm sorry for listening and watching but I sit here all day and you know I just like to know what is going on. I swear I didn't tell the chief about what your father did."

Meredith smirked at the cat. "Ben, what did my father do?" She smiled at the feline.

Benjamen's shoulders slumped as he looked down at his knees before looking up again. "Well, your mom and dad came in to start their shift this morning, and as they were talking to me as usual Jack walked in. Your father tried to stop her but Judy got all angry, you know how your mother gets when she gets worked up. Tapping her foot on my desk like she was going to drive it right through. I think there's even a dent there in the wood." His paw scrubbing at a spot just in front of Meredith's own foot.

"Ben, what happened next?" Once again Meredith had to bring him back on topic.

"Well she hopped down and did I mention Nick tried to stop her, but well she walked over and started talking to Jack. At first I couldn't hear them, but she mentioned something about you and Jack said it was all part of training and not to worry. She said something else and Jack told her she was overreacting. Well that got her pretty angry and they started to both argue. Nick, your father, caught up to them and Jack said something to them both and well, Nick hauled off and punched him in the eye that wasn't already swollen before they both stormed off."

Looking up at Meredith finally. "I don't know anything else. I tried to give Jack one of those ice packs from the first aid kit but he wouldn't take it. That's when I noticed his other eye was bruised."

Leon snickered at that. "Yup and he deserved both."

"Oh I don't know, he can be a bit umm dry but he's done a lot of good you know." Looking from Skunk to Hybrid and back again. "Chief says he causes trouble every time he's around and well he does, but still. The results are always worth it?"

Meredith just smiled at the feline and leaned in giving him a friendly hug. "Ok Ben, thank you for telling me what happened."

Ben purred as he was hugged quickly returning to his jolly old self, whispering to her, "You two are cute together." Both confirming that the feline missed nothing that was going on in that foyer and that he had forgotten the rule he had been taught by her own mother. She gave the whisker that she had once pulled out a gentle tug. "R r right, s sorry Meredith, lapse in memory."

Meredith let go of his whisker and smirked. "Try not to forget that." She then hopped down from the desk. "And Ben, try to lay off the sweets a bit ok buddy."

Ben smirked as Meredith took Leon's paw and started to lead off to the elevators herself. "Yes Doctor." Chuckling as he watched them until they were out of sight. After a moment he could hear the muffled hollering from the third floor. Shaking his head with a half smile he went back to his cellphone screen. "Some things never change."

Meredith led the way to the conference room where they had started from and found exactly what she was hoping she would find. The team and an added bonus that badger, the later of which was looking over Jack's latest black eye.

"Well nothing permanent but your going to need a week or so before you'll see straight out of this one." The badger stated.

"Thank you doctor," Jack grumbled as he shut that eye to place the icepack back on it. When he looked up with the other eye he noticed both Leon and Meredith in the doorway. "You still have twenty-four hours before you need to be back here."

"Well aware of that Jack." Meredith walked towards the pair as the others watched her closely. Leon stayed back by the door. "Doctor is it?"

The doctor stood up and nodded her head. "Doctor Susan Fieldson" She smiled at Meredith. "I must say you were quite impressive. With so little training I would have thought you would have started talking within the first hour."

"Oh, thank you Doctor." Meredith walked slowly over to the badger, closing the distance little by little. Only two mammals in the room noticed the agitated twitch to the tip of her tail. One was Leon who leaned against the door with an unreadable expression, while internally smiling. The other was Evie, who had been hanging out on Zoe's shoulder, and was now whispering into her mate's ear which promptly caused a small smirk on the roo's muzzle.

"So you designed the experience?" She asked politely.

"Oh yes, over many years of experience and practice of course. Though in practice we do use medications that are typically much stronger. Jack wanted to see how much you would resist though." Smiling, "I think everyone was happy to see you never once started to say anything of substance."

"What did you use?" A few steps closer.

The badger tapped her chin for a moment, "Well we used medical grade THC to disorient and give that out of control feeling." The badger was quite proud of what she had done.

"Emm that would explain it, but you kept me awake and I remember a second syringe." A few more steps closer, like she was stalking prey. She was almost in arms reach.

"Ahh yes, for that we used low dose amphetamines." She looked proud of herself.

"Those are addictive doctor." Meredith growled slightly.

"Well I of course know that, but we needed the desired effect and it was worth the risk." Doctor Fieldson replied as if there should be absolutely no concern about this at all.

Meredith took a few more steps forward before her paw grabbed the badger by the neck and pushed her against the wall. Surprising the Doctor, who typically only dealt with willing patients or patients who were well secured. She used her body and powerful legs to keep the badger against the wall. "And who the hell are you to make that decision Doctor? What if I had drug issues in my past hmm? You're a damn doctor."

"I … I … " The badger glanced around the room looking for any help she could find. Butch had looked up from what he had been occupying himself with and was now looking on with a pleased but relaxed smile. The Kangaroo, who was not Meredith's biggest fan but disliked the doctor even more, was leaning back with a smug smile on her muzzle and her mate was jumping up and down on the table clapping her paws excitedly. The skunk was still leaning by the door with that same blank expression he had maintained since entering the room. Jack had stood up but was pointedly staying outside of reach of Meredith's kick range. No help was coming, and she whimpered in a very un-badger like manor.

"Oh I see, so when you're safe and sound you can be top badger but without all of that your just a sorry excuse for a Doctor." Her paw gripped just a little tighter. "I should have you stripped of your license to practice if indeed you even have one." Meredith was about to continue when she heard the door behind her open again.

"WILDE!" Meredith quickly recognized the buffalo's voice. "Let the badger go."

Meredith let Doctor Fieldson go, but stayed right where she was and stared up at the cape buffalo, meeting his steeled gaze with one of her own. The only one in the room that could seem to do so. "Meredith …" Noting that she stayed put, his tone had changed slightly. He had known her since she was a kit. Nick and Judy had never been shy about bringing their children around the precinct and all of them had grown to love each of the children in some way or another. Meredith, much like her mother, had earned a soft spot in him, though he would never admit it publicly.

Meredith's shoulders slumped and looked like she had been caught with her paw in the cookie jar which had the badger and Bogo relaxing. That was until Meredith connected a solid right hook to Fieldson's left eye. "There now you can half match your coconspirator."

As the punch connected Zoe couldn't help but yell out. "Thata girl!" But quickly sunk into her seat at the stair from Bogo.

"Damn it Wilde, my office. You too jack." When he turned to walk out the door, he noticed the Skunk still where he had been from the start, though now with a devilish smile on his muzzle. "You might as well come along too, you're the reason my station is being turned upside down in the first place." Rubbing his temple as he walked out towards his office himself.

All three mammals started their way out of the room when Butch spoke up. "Hay boss." Only glancing up for a moment from his task of sharpening his field knife on a sharpening stone, just long enough to make sure Jack had turned. "Have fun in the principles office." Zoe and Evie both chuckled as Jacks ears laid flat against the back of his head and squinted his eyes at the three of them, causing his newly swollen eye and to a lesser degree the other as well to throb in pain. Jack quickly turned to catch up with the rest of the group.

Jack walked into commissioner Bogo's office right behind Leon, in time to watch Meredith hop up onto a chair too large for her and motioned for Leon to join her. Leon proceeded to pull himself up onto the chair next to Meredith. Jack decided to take the second chair to the others' left for himself.

Bogo looked from Jack over to the Hybrid and the Skunk, the view of the smaller mammals sitting side by side on that very chair causing a brief twitch of a smile in the old buffalo's muzzle. It brought back memories of the hybrids parents sitting in that very chair. Some far to recent which brought his mood right back to the grumpy old mammal in charge that he could be. "Wilde, I've grown to expect antics from your father, and less so your mother. I've known you since you were knee high to a grasshopper and you've never been like this. I'm disappointed."

Merediths ears drooped along the back of her head. It was one thing to be yelled at, but another to be told by someone you respected that they were disappointed in you. "I'm sorry sir."

Bogo however had moved on, "And you" Pointing a finger at Leon. "I know something is going on here." His finger moving between both Leon and Meredith. "Nickolas seems to like you for I don't know what reason but if you keep causing problems for my god daughter, I'll find a place to plant you for the rest of your natural life." He never would have thought it possible but for some reason all he could do was shrink into the chair.

Leon even looked down at his knees. "Yes sir."

Turning his attention on to the other Lagomorph in the room. "Jack, I've about had it with you turning my station into a circus. Every time you come in here you make a mess. I'm tired of it Jack. Get your training over with and get the hell out of my station." Leaning back in his chair with a huff. "Get to it." He watches as all three start to climb out of their chair. "You two stay, Jack you can go." Glaring at Meredith and Leon until Jack had walked out and the door had closed.

"He deserved it, and so did that damn doctor. All that said, you both can't just go around assaulting other mammals. Especially in my building." Bogo leaned forward with both of his arms against his desk. "I understand you both have the rest of today off, go, and do whatever it is you young people do with your mate or whatever."

"Oh Commissioner Bogo," Leon spoke up, "We aren't mates." Looking at Meredith as she looked into his eyes with a look he didn't recognize. "I mean we … umm … dating I guess right … and …." Smiling when she took his paw in hers.

"Don't care just get out of my office." Putting his glasses back on his muzzle as the pair left his office, only cracking a smile once they were out. He looked down at the stack of applicants on his desk with a groan. Ever since that ZNN three part special hit tv, he'd been flooded. Those damn shows always made the work look exciting without showing the damn paperwork and long nights.

On their way out Leon and Meredith had a short and to the point conversation with Jack about being bright and early the following morning. The pair shared a pleasant lunch with Judy and Nick, some of the discussion focused around their trip to Bogo's office which naturally meant they had to explain the reason for them being there. Leon in particular was happy with the seeming nod of approval even if it earned him an elbow from his wife.

After lunch the pairs went their separate ways. Meredith used the afternoon to walk Leon around the city, showing him a few of her favorite spots. They ended the afternoon with a riverside dinner at a small artisan pizza place that was run by a particularly robust shrew who insisted on ensuring that Meredith and her date were properly taken care of. Once they were done with dinner the pair finished their evening by walking back along the river towards home, or rather Leon's hotel room.

They spent some time talking in general, and some time talking about the training that Meredith should expect. Leon warned her that the expectations of her would be exponentially higher given her performance on the first day, regardless of the condition she had been put in. Unsurprisingly Meredith made it clear that she would be disappointed and even offended if she were not held to that standard.

The conversation eventually turned to that of his sister's condition. Meredith, being gentle, explained to him that though there was hope that he should be prepared that she may not wake up from the coma she was now in. They talked about some other possible outcomes such as deficiencies if she were to awake. Leon eventually decided that it was time to call it an evening, partially due to it being late and them needing to be up early, and partially because he no longer wished to dwell on something he had no control over.

The remainder of the week consisted of early mornings, long days, and sore evenings. The evenings were spent together in playful complaint about the physical pains gained as payment for the abilities gained or perfected. By the end of the third week the group was operating efficiently and at times with minimal need to verbally communicate. Halfway into the second week Jack had started to participate in the exercises to be sure that as the leader he was working with the rest of the team.

Thursday after training the entire team returned to the station after the night shift change as had been the usual. When they got to the conference room this time there was a large cooler sitting on the long desk. The sight of which brought smiles to the three typical members of the team.


	26. Chapter 26

Evie was the first one over to the cooler that outsized her to such a degree that she could probably have lived out of a structure the same size. This however didn't stop her from scrambling up the front, and wedging her feet and hands into the seam of the top, and pulling with her paws until the top started to budge. While she wasn't able to get the top completely open she was able to open it far enough to see inside.

Meredith, confused by the happy chuckles and the smiles on Butch and Zoe at the sight of the cooler, moved to help Evie with the lid. Opening it the rest of the way as the red squirrel happily danced on the edge of the cooler. She was constantly impressed by both the strength of the small mammal as well as her energy. In fact that energy was used as a source of teasing against Zoe a couple of times over the past few weeks when she had showed up in the morning tired and claiming she just wasn't a morning mammal. Inside were various bottles of beer, including a small tray situated at the top of the cooler with smaller bottles of strawberry beer, of which Evie was quick to grab one.

"Sweet, these are so hard to find in Zootopia." Making quick work of the twist off top before hoping down and waiting for her Kangaroo to catch up. "Find something that's to your liking Meredith, its tradition to relax on the last night of training, and Jack always finds something for everyone."

Meredith walked over to the cooler and looked over the bottles as Leon did the same. Leon however made a questioning noise as a particular brown bottle showed up as he dug under the top tray of Evie's drinks. Pulling the bottle out revealing a yellow brown bottle in German. He glanced over at jack as he smirked and reached, on instinct, into his right pants pocket but grumbled as the small mettle P-38 he used to always have in his pocket wasn't there.

Leon looked to the corner when Jack whistled. Sitting in a chair and leaning it against the wall on the rear two legs and his ears down along the back of his head in a very relaxed posture, Jack tossed a P-38 to him with a smirk and a nod. Leon caught it without any effort and used the side of it to pull open the top of the bottle. "Keep it." The rabbit remembered the night after Leon had spared him. The skunk had mentioned he always carried one of the small metal can openers, and after realizing how handy the simple device could be, had started carrying one as well.

Meredith watched the exchange with interest. There was obviously a level of respect and even a sort of comradery between the two even after Leon had given Jack one of those black eyes he was now sporting like a bunny raccoon and the broken nose. Meredith looked at the generic local light beer she had selected as nothing else struck her as interesting, then looked to the others. Jack had a black leather bound flask in his paw, as did Butch. Evie was happily drinking down her second strawberry beer already, and Zoe had a dark larger. When she looked over at what Leon had in his paw her interest was peaked. "What is that?"

Leon looked past the bottle he had just tipped up to take a sip and held up the P-38, before bringing the bottle away from his mouth and swallowed. "Oh its just an old military designed can opener. Very handy, especially when you are weeks on mission and need to get into a can of rations."

"Or cut through rope bindings apparently." Chucked Jack with a knowing smirk on his muzzle. This comment got the others attention too as they had never seen one before.

"No the drink you silly skunk." Shaking her head.

"Oh, Ingwerlimonade Ingwerbier" Giving Jack a side glance before focusing on Meredith. "Want to try it?"

"Sure, try anything once right?" Taking the bottle, she took a quick swig and swallowed. At first it tasted a bit sweet, but then it got peppery on her tongue and throat that quickly spread into a pepper like burn in the back of her throat. "What the hell," Meredith coughed and handed the bottle back, after which she promptly punched the laughing skunk in the shoulder.

Rubbing his shoulder, "Damn Meredith, you do realize those punches hurt right?" The entire show getting chuckles all around. "Its alcoholic ginger beer. Sort of like a geared up ginger ale." That got Evie's attention though who, having finished her second bottle was now climbing up Leon and perching on his shoulder.

"You're stuck with her now Mate," Zoe chuckled, "Once she's willing to perch on your shoulder you're hers."

"Can I try some?" Evie asked.

"I don't see why not." Looking around he smirked and grabbed the bottle cap that he had pulled off of the bottle, bending it back into its originally shape and pouring a bit into the cap. It was more like a bowl for Evie than a cup, but it worked.

Evie took a sip and after a moment took another sip with a smile. "That is good, nice spicy to it too." Happily humming as she held the bottlecap in both paws, her feet gripping Leon's jacket to keep her stable. "Hay Jack, these come in my size?" When Jack gave her a nod she gave a quick yippee before tossing the empty cap back onto the table and making the long jump back to the table and over to Zoe, hopping, then taking a few quick hops before scrambling back up the cooler.

The next hour and a half went by with relaxed conversation, everyone seeming to follow an unsaid rule that there would be no talking about the mission to come nor the training they had all just gone through. Meredith was surprised to learn that among his other talents with explosives and construction engineering, Butch really loved to cook. Mostly in a southern style like BBQ and even cajun style. When he explained his cajun style shrimp she caught her mouth watering on more than one occasion.

Zoe, as she started to show signs she was becoming intoxicated, opened up first by wrapping a very strong arm around Meredith and holding her closer than Meredith might have usually felt comfortable with, especially as Evie decided to roam over to her own shoulders between the two. Zoe apparently had a hidden passion for herbology. While she never learned where exactly they lived, Zoe had started a hydroponics planting of strawberries for her mate which Meredith had thought was sweet, as Evie made it very clear she absolutely loved strawberries.

As Meredith talked she noticed that Leon, had made his way over to stand next to where Jack sat. One foot against the wall he leaned against as him and Jack spoke quietly. A small smile on both mammals and the occasional light chuckle. They were relaxed, or at least they wanted to look like they were relaxed. She noted the occasional nose twitch on Jack and one of Leon's tells was an ever so slight ear twitch. Before she could walk over to talk to them however Jack stood up from his chair, capping his flask as he did. "All right everyone, get a good nights sleep and enjoy tomorrow. We meet here at 04:30 the following day, all of your gear will already be in the trucks. Mission brief will be en route." Jack gave a rare smile. "You all did fine work these past few weeks. Remember to relax, it will be a while before we are back in Zootopia."

Jack looked around the room one last time before silently leaving the room. As Jack left, Leon walked over to Meredith and calmly slipped an arm around her waist, "Have these mangy mammals been treating you ok Meredith?"

"Mangy, Leon you would us." Butch laughed. "I am at least rabid."

"Right you are Butch." Laughed Meredith. "Calling Butch Meredith is an insult to all of those good mammals."

Leon smirks, slides his left foot back and puts on a show of a low bow, while his arm never left Meredith's back, his other arm tucked in and his paw was over his chest. "I humbly beg your forgiveness Lord Butch the Rabid." This was preceded by a roar of laughing from all of the other mammals. "If the Lord would forgive Meredith and I, perhaps his grace would let us retire."

Butch, laughing the entire time lifted his paw, and put his muzzle into the air with the best aloof expression he could muster. His paw waving gently to them. "Be gone then."

Leon chuckled "Well Gentle mammals we will see you in a little over twenty-four hours."

Butch smirked at Zoe and Evie, "Actually I was planning on doing a nice relaxed family style dinner tomorrow. My gram lives in Sahara Square, it's an old place but its home."

Leon looked at Meredith, who spoke up first. "We wouldn't miss it Butch."

After getting the address and time to arrive as well as exchanging contact numbers Meredith and Leon ducked out of the room and made their way downstairs to the main lobby. The older and larger cat that had been at the desk during the day was once again exchanged for a younger officer. One that Meredith recognized as they walked by. "Have a good night Jason." Snickering as she gripped Leon's arm. She haddn't seen her brother since his graduation now nearly a month ago. No doubt he had heard about Leon, and she couldn't help the enjoyment she was getting teasing him by walking by with just a wave of a paw.

"Don't you want to talk to him at least?" Leon asked as he was pulled towards the front door.

"Absolutely not." Smirking as she draped her tail over Leon's, something foxes reserved for family and intimate partners, though she was pretty sure that a bunny would be more likely to do this if they could. Once they were outside her phone went off with a ding. "I'm sure his mind is just going nuts right now." Taking her phone out and glancing at the message, from her brother, and giggling happily. "And that's a confirmation.

"You foxes …" Leon just shook his head with a chuckle as he was pushed sideways by Meredith pushing her shoulder against his.

"Ahh you love me." Smiling wide.

"Maybe." Smirking as they continued walking the familiar route back to the hotel.

"Maybe?" Meredith Growled playfully and nipped at his ear.

Leon paused their walk and turned to face Meredith, wrapped his arms around her and placed his nose against her's. "Yes I love you." Smirking as he gently kissed her, intending to give her just a small loving kiss. Meredith however had different plans as her paws gripped his shirt and pulled him towards her, deepening the kiss slowly. Her tongue teasing his lips which he gladly parted to play his own tongue along hers. They both continued as his paws pulled her hips against his own, they only parted when they both had to breath.

"Leon?" Meredith asked.

Opening his eyes after the kiss to look into her emerald eyes he saw something new. Something like a hunger as she looked into his eyes. "Meredith?"

"Lets get back to your room ok." She spoke softly with a soft growl after she was done speaking.

"I thought you wanted to go for a walk? It isn't all that late yet." Leon protested.

Giving Leon a light growl she takes his paw in her own and guides them all the way back to the hotel without even another word. Leon couldn't help but notice how her tail swayed from side to side with an agitated flick of the tip before changing directions. She continued to drag him past the mammal at the front desk without their now customary short chat with her. Though when Leon flashed an apologetic look at the mammal, he was surprised to see a knowing look with a mischievous smile of her own on the brown bear's muzzle.

The ride up the elevator was silent except for what Leon thought was a slight whine from Meredith as she watched the floor numbers on the digital screen with a tap of her foot on the floor that sped up until it was almost one constant thumping drone. Once the door opened it was back to being nearly dragged by Meredith to his room. She used the key she had been given and once inside she pushes the door shut and kissed Leon with the same passion they had shared outside. A deep growl came from her skunk as the kiss continued and she responded in kind as her paws gripped him tightly.

The longer they kissed and the tighter they embraced the more Meredith was aware of the skunk she held. His sent starting to overpower the musk mask that he had applied after training was an exhilarating thing for her. The scent of male and she thought perhaps the smell of pine, as well as the scent of excitement. When she broke the kiss she did so slowly and slipped her paws up along his chest. "I love you too Leon." Gripping his shirt she turned him around and pushed him onto the bed.

Laughing as he was pushed around by Meredith, landing face down on the bed after he was pushed he had to spin himself back around. He had, in his time working for the government of his country, had occasion to seduce women and even once another male. He was however surprised when he turned around because when he did he was met with a vision he didn't think he would be seeing. The contrasting beautiful orange fur, her belly a light grey in a tantalizing pattern that extended from her neck down along her chest and tapered inward after her belly in a triangular pattern as his eyes descended towards her legs. Her strong legs now bringing her slowly closer to him as her hips swayed from side to side and her tail swaying in the opposite direction. Not a stich of clothing hiding her from him, and he found himself nervous.

It wasn't that Leon didn't know where this was going, and he was quite excited about that. He however knew what this meant to her, and as much as he wanted to continue as she slipped into his lap and started to nibble on his ear he needed to be sure. "Meredith," his voice lacked his normal confidence, "are you sure?" Leon shivered as her paws slipped under his shirt and up along his belly and chest.

"Well fox females take the lead, so shouldn't I be the one asking if you are ready?" Smiling as she give his ear one last nip before leaning back a bit and using her paws to pull his shirt off. Her eyes tracing as her orange furred paws contrast wonderfully against his black fur. "Do you want to continue?"

Leon looked up after she removed his shirt. There was no way she couldn't tell that his body wanted to continue but he was searching for her eyes and when they met, he smiled. "Yes Meredith, I do." He said softly, his paws wrapping around her and sliding softly up her back. "I want you, and nobody else."

Meredith smiled and pushed Leon onto his back before kissing him deeply again. That evening no more words were spoken, even still Meredith and Leon learned more about each other than either would have thought they would when they first met. Meredith had never felt closer to another mammal than she did that evening both physically and emotionally. Leon was both gentle and rough with her at the same time and she felt as if each touch, each caress, each kiss was speaking to her until they fell asleep exhausted in each other's arms.

When morning came around Meredith woke up with a long yawn and a drawn out stretch which also made her noticed a particular soreness which she had expected after her first time, but it also was a quick reminder of what they pair had done. Smiling wide she rolled on her side and was surprised that her skunk was no longer in bed. Before she had a chance to look and see if he was in the bathroom the door lock clicked and Leon walked in holding a cardboard tray with two cups and a paper bag.

"Oh I was hoping to get back before you woke up." Leon walked over to the bed and set the cups and bag on a table before leaning over and giving her a loving kiss on her cheek. "How you feeling?" He couldn't hide the beaming smile, and he didn't want to. "By the way, I have a whole new respect for those legs." Snickering as he remembered a moment from the night before where she had accidently kicked him in her excitement. The mention of which had Meredith looking away for a moment as she felt her cheeks warming.

Her interest however was drawn to what he had brought in with him, the smell of coffee and food bringing her hunger into focus. "Did you get that from the bakery?"

"Emm hmm." He nodded as he pulled a cup out of the tray and waited for Meredith to wrap the sheet around her before handing her the cup. Leon watched her as she sipped from the cup and seemed to have a whole body enjoyment as she sighed. He couldn't help but think that he didn't deserve this woman, but he would make sure to try to be the male she did deserve. Her fur was a mess, she was wrapped in a sheet, and was obviously still waking up but she was still the most beautiful mammal he had ever seen.

"What?" Meredith had noticed that Leon was staring at her.

"I was just enjoying how beautiful you are is all." Leon smirked.

"Oh cut the shit. My fur is a mess, I'm pretty sure I'm a bit hung over, and your stamina makes me feel like I ran a marathon. You need to be more careful when it's a woman's first time." Giving him a mock growl before sipping her coffee.

"Well the way I hear it, I shouldn't need to worry about that ever again." Leon was unable to resist teasing the vixen rabbit.

"Well, I mean I am only half fox so if … you don't want …" Her ears laid flat against the back of her head in an obvious sign of unease.

"Meredith," Leon put his paw under her chin and lifted her gaze to his own. "I agreed to last night knowing full well what it meant to you and I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

Meredith smiled and her ears lifted happily. "I love you too Leon." She turned her head slightly to rub her cheek before reaching up and dragging him to sit next to her. Leaning over she rubbed her cheek and under her muzzle against him, aggressively scent marking him. Her heart swelling when he did the same. The action eliciting a happy grumbling from Leon.

"Emm I never would have thought that would feel so good, but you know you didn't really need to do that." Leong smiled devilishly. "The way Vie acted you've already made sure that everywhere I go I'm broadcasting that I'm taken." Leon laughed as Meredith quickly hid behind her coffee cup. "She said to tell you congratulations." Right after the words exited his muzzle, he was rubbing the shoulder that Meredith quickly slugged. "Ok here, occupy both paws please." Leon pulled a carrot muffin out of the bag and handed it to her.

Laughing as the muffing is put in her paw she watches as her skunk retrieves his own cup of coffee. "So what's the plan for the day?"

"Well I'm going to walk to the hospital to visit my sister for a little bit. I'm told that even in a comma they can hear us. I need to tell her that we will be gone for a while and I wont be visiting until we are back."

"Give me a couple of minutes and I'll come with you." Meredith moved to get out of bed, and with both paws occupied she stood up and now stood in front of Leon naked as the night before.

Leon took a moment to enjoy the view before pulling her close to him and nuzzling her warm belly enjoying the almost purr he could hear with his ear pressed against her. "Why don't you enjoy your breakfast then take a shower." Chuckling, "There's still some remnants of last night's activities." Making a show of glancing downwards and then laughing when her instinct to punch his arm was stopped by the fact that both of her paws were occupied. "Then why don't you call your parents. I'm sure they would like to at least talk to you before we head out tomorrow. Don't you think?"

Meredith eyed Leon when she had wanted to punch him. She would get him for that later, even if he was right she needed a shower for multiple reasons. "All right, but come back to me as soon as you're done ok?" Her voice was soft as Leon stood and kissed her lovingly.

"Of course Meredith, I wouldn't dream of anything else." Giving her cheek one last caress with his paw he smiled and walked out of the room on his way to visit his sister one last time before they departed.

At the hospital the nurses mostly waved hellos to him having gotten used to seeing him most days even if not in the morning. On the fourth floor in the east wing was a wing of patients that were all in various states of long-term incapacitation. Before he could enter the wing the new security, even knowing who he was, enforced the identification checks on him as well as a quick wanding with a metal detector.

When he walked into the room, he looked at the empty bed that used to be his sister's roommate. There had been a male puma in that bed who had been in a coma as well. The family had decided to terminate care. Shaking off the feeling of dread that came from looking at the bed he walked past the room divider to where his sister was laying in bed.

He had hoped that perhaps he would walk around the divider and his sister would be laying there looking for him. While she was laying there, she still had her eyes shut like in peaceful rest, even with the intubation tube coming out of the side of her muzzle and wires connected to her head and running under the blanket. The monitor on the wall he had learned monitored brain function only producing a very small and steady wave on the screen. That was what the doctor had mentioned allowed for a small amount of hope, where the puma's next door had been flat for days.

There was one thing that brought a small, if sad, smile to his muzzle. On the table next to Elizabeth's head was planter filled with daisies. A small card on the pot said 'Get well soon – Wilde Family'. Leon pulled a chair closer to Elizabeth's bed and took her paw in both of his as he gently caressed the top of her paw.

"Hay sis, this is going to be the last time I'm going to be able to visit for some time. I'm going with a team to put an end to the way our home has been acting, hopefully once and for all. Hopefully when you wake up things will be better for all of us." Leon leaned forward to get closer to his sister. "I also wanted to tell you that Meredith and I have been getting very close over the past few weeks, we well we marked each other last night." Leon chuckled a little self consciously, had his sister been awake she would likely be able to smell that. "I think you and her will get along well. You're both stubborn as hell and she's a strong one too. She likes to punch me in the shoulder all the time, not that I mind it's adorable to be honest."

Leaning back again to straiten his back, he kept one paw wrapped around his sisters for a moment in silence. "Sis, I really need you to get through this ok. You're all the family I have left and we've made it through so much already." Leon couldn't help a tear as he thought about all the things that they had been through together. Now there was a chance to live outside of that situation, and perhaps be truly happy. He wanted his sister to be able to enjoy that with him. He didn't know exactly how long he had been there in silent thought, but when a nurse came in to change out a few things his cheeks were noticeably damp and the clock had ticked off almost an hour. The nurse, smiled when Leon looked up and signled with his free paw to give him just one moment.

Leon stood up and pushed the chair back into its place before going back to his sister and taking up her paw again. Giving it a gentle squeeze, he leaned in and kissed her forehead, "I'll see you when I get back, you hang in there Liz." Slowly he released her paw and walked towards the exit. Thanking the nurse for the extra moment before walking out of the hospital.

In Elizabeth's room the nurse was humming to herself as she added a new IV bag and changed out blankets. As she was tucking the young skunk back into her new bedding, she noticed the young woman's paw move ever so much which caused the nurse to gasp and look up at the skunkett's face. Her eyes were still shut and there was no change of her expression, but she did notice a single tear leaving her eye. The next thing that the nurse looked at was the brain function monitor seeing a long streak of activity before returning to the same small wave as before. She immediately ran to find the doctor, to inform him of what had occurred.

When Leon got back to the hotel room he walked in to a sight that brough an immediate smile. Meredith had earphones in and was dancing to the music only she could hear. Her back to Leon so that he got a wonderful view of her backside in the snug fitting jeans she had put on, her tail swaying tantalizingly until she turned around and yipped in surprise at the suddenly present Skunk. Meredith, upon seeing Leon, ran over and warped her arms around him nuzzling against his cheek. "Hay you." Noting the still slightly damp fur she pulled back and removed her earphones. "How was your visit?"

"Longer then I thought, sorry about that hun." His paws rested just above her hips on either side. "I have to remember to thank your parents for the flowers. They sent a beautiful planter of daisies."

"Probably my mom. She may be a cop, but she grew up on the farm." Chuckling as she wrapped her arms around Leon again and pulling him close. "She's going to come through, somehow. She's your sister after all, and if you can pull through what you did than she can pull through this."

Leong breathed in deep as he returned the tight embrace. "I really hope you are right Meredith." Leon nuzzled his muzzle into the scruff of Meredith's neck and held onto her for a moment, like a mammal afraid that if he let go she would just disappear. Then with a sigh he loosened up. "Ok enough of that, we have a couple hours before we have to be at that party. What do you want to do until then?"

Meredith couldn't help but give Leon a predatory smile which he immediately responded. "Not enough time for that m'love. But I promise I'll give you a proper rutting again soon."

"You pig" Slugging his shoulder with a laugh before she kissed him. "Lets just enjoy the beautiful weather than shall we. If we walk to the place Butch said we have to go, it will take us almost an hour. We can take our time, and pick up some things when we get close. Never go to a party empty pawed."

Leon and Meredith made the slow walk from the hotel to the party paw in paw the entire time. Except for when the stopped by a small local market to pick up a desert and some drinks. The party was low key, smelling of all sorts of delicious food items some for the predators and some for the prey in the small group. Of course when they arrived the other three members of the team picked up on the change in the couple almost immediately. Butch dragging Leon over to the charcoal BBQ to talk 'male things' and Zoe with Evie pulling Meredith away to talk as well.

Butch's grandmother joined them for the meal and desert and proved to have a very similar personality to Butch, though she was far more polite and demanded the same from her grandson. She had yelled at him multiple times for his manors and as if flipping a switch would settle down almost immediately and be the pleasant older canine with a southern twang. Everyone present knew that she may be old, but she was sharp as a tac.

When the evening ended all of the mammals went their separate ways with a few hugs, a few solid paw shakes, and perhaps a very sober set of 'see you tomorrow morning'. Meredith and Leon took the municipal bussing system back to the hotel, at one point during the ride Meredith dosed off against him, earning a few sideways looks from some of the older mammals on the bus. Leon just smiled at them regardless of the look. The obvious species differences between him and Meredith as well as her being a hybrid was likely the cause of the looks but compared to how they would be treated starting tomorrow this was nothing he couldn't brush off.

When their stop was nearing Leon woke the sleeping bunny fox and found he had to encourage the exhausted vixen all the way up. They were both slow to prepare for bed, neither expecting or wanting to do much that would be a repeat of the evening prior. After Leon set an early alarm he slipped under the covers and was immediately wrapped in his vixen's arms. "Just hold me ok." She said softly as she rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"Of course, my love." Leon slipped his arm around her and held her close, even protectively as they both quickly descended into sleep.

Morning came quickly for the couple, Leon's alarm sounding off in the dark and silent room. At some point in the night Meredith had turned on her side facing away from him, and he had curled around her back, his tail over her hips and snuggled comfortably in her arms, along with her own. "Time to get up my dear."

"Not dear, fox." Meredith said with a pouty voice but her ear twitched as it focused back on the alarm that was still going off.

"Bunny too." Snickering as he reached with one paw to grab his phone and shut off the alarm. "But we need to get moving. I gave us a little extra time to sleep but now we need to move to be on time." Leon kissed the back of her neck as he tried to worm out from behind her, eliciting a complaining whine from his hybrid vixen's muzzle, as well as a quick pull of his tail before she let it go.

Meredith rolled over once Leon was out of bed. "This is cruel even for you."

Leon chuckled, "Well you signed up for it, and its going to be worse. I'll do what I can to make this as easy for you as I can though." Looking at her lovingly for a moment before Leon moved off to get dressed. He was about to go back over to the bed to make sure she was getting up before he heard her moving and getting dressed as well.

"Leon, I'm not made of tougher stuff than I look." Grumbling. "I don't want special treatment."

Leon chuckled, "Oh I know your made of tough stuff, proved that when I mated you dearest." Leon couldn't help but laugh when he was hit in the back of the head by a flying pillow missile. "All right I guess maybe I deserved that." Turning around to face her, she was already ready to go which caused a smirk to grow on Leon's muzzle. "All right lets get this show on the road shall we?"

The pair made their way to main entrance of the hotel, giving a nod to the desk clerk as they made their way out. The air was cool and crisp in the early spring air. Even with the clime control systems the city used the early mornings always seemed to leak through what season it really was. The stars in the sky still shown bright against the dark canvas, though there was the sliver of color starting on the far horizon above the city lights. As they walked towards the station only the occasional early morning worker was on the roads such as food delivery vans and news paper delivery cars.

Once at the station the pair made their way up to the conference room where other than Jack, they had been the last to arrive. The room was quite as the other mammals checked their gear over, pausing at the entrance of Meredith and Leon just long enough to nod to them before continuing reviewing the equipment. Leon gently guided Meredith over to their own gear, ripping apart what was in the pack and on the table for clothing before repacking it and changing his clothes with no care as to the fact that he was in a room full of other mammals. As he did so Meredith did the same, reorganizing the pack in such a way that her medical supplied was at the top of the pack, she had learned quickly during training to keep the items she was most likely to need at the top, putting things like her ration packs at the bottom with the exception of a few snack items she put in a side pouch.

As Leon finished up reviewing his gear and putting things where he wanted them for best access, he noticed one additional item that had not been in his original equipment list. An empty leather holster much like the one he used to carry. As he picked it up Jack walked into the room already in his gear, and pack on his back. In his paws he held a box that he placed on the desk in front of Leon. "You didn't think I'd actually let you go into this unarmed. Plus, part of our plan revolves around you being in the military, I can't have you looking out of the part."

"Well that explains why you put a full uniform with full honors in my pack. The papers said disabled, for services to the state." Smirking, "Nice trick. I assume the others all have uniforms as well?"

"Of course, except for Meredith of course. You did find the appropriate garment yes?" Looking at Meredith who nodded meekly. She had found it, and it was fine material, it was just not something that would hide much of anything. It was obviously designed to cover fur but not hide her shape. "Good, we will acquire winter overclothing when we get to that point. Remember its still early spring, and much of the north will be snow covered as we move to the central district."

Leon opened the box that had been placed in front of him, inside was an H&K P12 which meant it was chambered in .45 ACP. Removing the magazine, he noted a full magazine, plus two extras in the box, he then also expertly pulled on the slide just enough to see that there was a round chambered as well. After checking over the firearm he holstered it and attached the holster to his belt.

"All right everyone lets get moving. We have a plane to catch." Walking out of the room Jack expected the other mammals to follow him. Which all of them did, as they exited a few officers in the building watched as they passed. When they neared the back exit a doe and a fox were waiting by the door. Butch, Zoe, and Evie all continued on with silent acknowledgement of the Wildes before leaving the building and loading into the truck waiting. Meredith and Leon however paused, a silence between the four mammals grew before Judy wrapped her daughter as much as she could in her arms, the pack her daughter wore prevented her from much more than a light hug.

"You be safe Meredith, but remember don't give up either." Judy couldn't help but smile proudly as she stepped back and let Nick step up to his daughter.

Nick dove right in and hugged his daughter close, nuzzling her cheek softly. "Just don't do anything reckless like your mother ok. She's always diving in head first and you're a lot like her sometimes."

"Dad I'm more like you, and you know it." Chuckling. "I get all the good parts of both of you."

"Yah, you do. A true funny." He playfully yips when his own daughter gives him a half hearted hit on the shoulder before hugging him again. This time however when Nick breathed in he could smell the scent mark that he had been ignoring. His eyes glancing over at Leon who stood a respectful distance away. "Go ahead honey, I just want a quick word with your mate." He whispered into her ear.

Meredith blushed deep, noticeable even in her ears if any mammal had been watching. She whispered back to her father, "Go easy on him, it was my idea after all." Kissing his cheek, he walked outside with her mother following.

Nick walked over to Leon who stood relaxed, and having caught the glance, he knew that Nick had smelled the mark on his daughter. "Sir, I wanted to thank you for the flowers. They were beautiful."

"First, you are welcome but that was Judy's idea. Second, I told you its not sir its Nick." Smiling and pulling the skunk into a hug. "She could do far worse and I know it. Probably better," Nick tossed in with a chuckle, "but far worse. You keep her safe you hear me son."

Leon was caught off guard by the hug, but returned it. Neither of their species being known to be big on physical contact outside of their family and mates, skunks even less so than foxes. "Nick, I will protect her with my life." Pulling back he grasps the fox's paw in his own. "If I have anything to say about it, she will come back home safe, sound, and no worse for wear. I swear to you Nick, her safety is more important to me then disposing of that filthy piece of trash that ordered my sisters death."

Nick grasped the other males paw with strength. "That's all I wanted to hear. Good luck son."

That was the second time he had said that to him, 'son'. It struck a cord in Leon that made him feel pride and even a bit of belonging. With a final nod Leon walked outside to join the rest of the group, with Jack hollering to get his ass in gear. This brought back mission memories which had him laughing as he climbed into the truck, which started moving before he had even sat down.

Meredith had been chatting lightly with Evie as Leon sat down next to her. Their discussion being about the headset that the squirrel now wore, which was much different than what she had when they were training. "Oh this is my own design." Pulling it off of her head, it was a headband design with extensions that supported in ear speakers. Extending from these however was an array of little antennas that fanned out along the inside of her ear. "The design gives great communication reception and allows me to act as a repeater for all of our communications so that if someone were out of typical range, I can bounce that signal out to the next team member. Since we, Zoe and I, ware usually on an elevated position we are perfect for that as well."

"Stronger line of sight signals." Leon injected as he sat down.

"Exactly right Leon." Evie smiled. "At any rate this connects to the system in my pack. It's a bit heavy for me to walk with all day, but luckily I get carried for the most part by my beautiful Zoe."

"Yah what a Pain, I get to carry her, her gear, and my own as well." Zoe grumbled, though it was obvious to everyone that she was teasing. Even still Evie gave the appropriate response of a pout.

After light conversation Leon spoke up. "Where are we headed?" He had peaked out a side window and noticed they were heading towards the lakes and not towards the airport which was in the opposite direction.

Jack smiled, "You'll see." His smile causing a groan from the three mammals that worked with him regularly.

After another ten minutes of driving the trucks came to a stop and Jack opened the rear doors to allow them all out of the truck. They were just outside of the city limits and the dark skys had started to recede into the morning oranges and yellows. The moon was still visible on the horizon just above the tallest buildings of Downtown Zootopia. Behind them however as the climbed out of the truck was a large pier, and tied up to one of those piers was a Grumman G-21 Goose.

A large, well fed, bear was making his way up the dock toward the group with a wave of his paw. He wore a tan button down shirt and khaki shorts along with an old military captains cap. As the bear came closer he made his way over to the group. "Well how do ya all do. Go ahead and load up and we can be up and running shortly."

Butch looked at Jack with no small amount of shock. "You're using Baloo again, after last time?"

Jack looked up at Butch and shrugged. "He got us there safely, and he's the only one crazy enough to fly us over the border."

"Crazy is an understatement." Butch shook his head as he headed towards the plane. Greeting the bear on his way by before disappearing into the back of the airplane.

Meredith leaned over to whisper to Jack. "Everything ok?"

Jack just smiled, "It will be fine Meredith, go ahead. I just have a few things to discuss with the pilot before I join you."

Meredith took note of that being the same smile that had the others groaning before, and when she got a better look at the aging plane she couldn't help but admit to herself that there was a feeling of unease growing in her belly.


	27. Chapter 27

Meredith joined the others in the back of the plane glancing back at the hare talking with the bear. Once inside she took a seat next to her skunk. Their gear was stowed in the back under cargo netting and the others were busying themselves buckling into the seats along the walls of the plane. Picking up the straps they were a fairly simple Y harness with the shoulder straps connected to either side of the waste belt where they buckled together.

"Just make sure the straps are fairly tight." Butch said from directly across from her as he double checked his own straps.

Once she was buckled in she took a look around the airplane, or what she could see of it. The inside was painted a mat grey and there were conduits running along the ceiling and into a multitude of boxes. Some boxes had gauges, some switches, and there was a small box between every other seat with headsets attached to those boxes. Everything in the plane was older technology, where a newer plane would have touch screen displays there were analog switches and steam gauges. Even what she could see of the cockpit was all switches, dials, and levers. When Meredith looked into the cockpit she noticed there was another mammal, another smaller bear, sitting in the co-pilots seat.

That bear after a few moments hoped out of his eat and walked to each of them, checking that they were belted. Meredith estimated he was probably seventeen or sixteen. Working down the seats going from butch, to Zoe, then Evie with a smile as they chatted about something quietly. When he made it to Meredith, she caught him giving her a once over before catching himself.

"I haven't met you before, I'm Kit." The bear said.

"Meredith, its good to meet you Kit." She couldn't help but smile as he gave another look before reaching towards her seatbelts, making obvious moves to avoid touching any personal areas, which made her chuckle.

"Sorry, I just have to be sure everyone is secure. Just in case." He smiled nervously, the smile faltering when he noticed that he Skunk next to her was eyeing him closely. He even avoided more then a quick check of Leon's belt before leaning out of the side door. "Baloo, preflight is complete!"

They couldn't hear the response, but Kit stayed in the door, leaning against the hull inside the doorway affording him the ability to glance over at Meredith every so often. Something that wasn't missed by any of the mammals sitting in their seats. Zoe smirked and found the temptation to stir the pot to much to resist. "Looks like someone has an admirer, not that I blame him. It's not every day you see a flame colored bunny is it. A fox with sculpted legs like Meredith's is hard to resist a look or two."

Zoe's comment had three of the mammal's chuckling, Meredith blushing, and Leon scowling and nearly growling. The sound of the growl just starting as Meredith managed to elbow him to stop him. "Calm down Leon." Smiling, "He's just a boy and Zoe's just Zoe."

Leon grumbled something of an apology and rubbed his side with his paw as he did so, though that didn't stop him from eyeing the small bear, even as Baloo and Jack entered the plane.

"All right Kit, get on up there." Baloo noting the look from Kit as he passed by the hybrid and shook his head before pulling the door closed. "You all should put your headsets on, once we are up and running, they will save your ears and the intercom will be on as well." Baloo said before walking up to the front where Jack had already climbed into a third seat behind the captain's seat.

When the mammals in the back put their headsets on the noise around them was immediately muted. Meredith watched with fascination as the two bears moved their paws around pushing levers on the ceiling and flipping switches. After a few moments the electric motor sound on the left side of the plane could be heard as the propeller started to rotate, until with a couple of coughs and sputters the engine came alive. Shortly after the same occurred on the right side of the plane and then there was a gentle popping sound in the headsets.

"All right everyone," the slightly changed voice of Baloo over the intercom could be heard, "We'll be taking off shortly. For now please no chitchat." The sound of the engines increased as the plane slowly moved away from the dock and into the lake.

"Winds from the west." Kit said as they sped up over the water, the light chop on the water due to the wind making the plane bounce slightly and causing the hollow slapping noise on the under hull that served as a boat.

The plane moved to the eastern most area before turning and coming to a stop. "Zootopia air control, Grumman Goose Zulu Two Six Zero Sierra Tango, requesting departure Lake Pristoria at three three zero degrees." Kits voice over the intercom and radio could be heard with obvious pride in his voice.

"Grumman Sierra Tango, Zootopia Control, Winds one zero knots at three five zero degrees, clear for departure. Follow course three three zero until outside of controlled airspace." Came the response.

Kit repeated back the instructions given to them as Baloo pushed the throttle controls forward. The engine noise increased as the plane started forward the trees on the banks as well as small rowboat disappearing past the windows quickly. "Baloo that's takeoff speed." They continued to speed along the water as Meredith noted the quickly approaching beach on the western side of the lake. "Baloo pull up or abort." The now worried voice of Kit, having lost his cool.

"Why don't we just go ahead and pull up." The plane lifted off of the water quickly, creating the feeling of tummies falling into the legs of every mammal aboard. "Now stop acting smug for the little lass in the back." Baloo chuckled, "Positive rate bring up the floats."

"Yah yah whatever Baloo." The response from Kit had a number of the team chuckling even Leon, which with a quick motion from Kit isolated the intercom systems in the back from the front of the aircraft.

"Awww, poor boy crushing on our own Meredith." Butch chuckled.

"Poor kid doesn't know what he's up against, old stripes won't let her go without a fight to the death." Evie piped up.

"You're damn right I won't." Leon smirked; he was starting to get that rush he remembered from the beginning of missions. A few good mammals and a mission.

Meredith felt a warmth in her when Leon said he would fight for her, even if it were a hypothetical situation. "Ok you guys calm it down. He's just a kit."

"A horny kit." Zoe chuckled. "Poor kit, spends most of his time on this plane. Though that last time when he got the engines running again. Saved our tails."

Butch chuckled, "That he did." At the questioning look from Meredith and Leon, Butch told the story. Over the next hour of flight, the story about how they had ended up on a glacier with a shot up engine which the kit had reconstructed enough of to have running, and then he was only twelve. That story led into other stories that had them all laughing at memories both in mission and out of mission.

As Evie was finishing talking about how Zoe and her had become an item, to Zoe's embarrassment, the intercom was reconnected to the front. "Allright everyone we just crossed the border. We will be flying tight to the trees so … crap." The plane veered to the right hard before coming back wings level. The sun had pretty much set making it hard to see and they had just avoided an outcropping of rocks as they flew through a valley. "Sorry about that," Baloo laughed, "anyways we will be floats down in twenty minutes. Kit and I would like to thank you for flying air Baloo, and once he's done pouting he might say something again."

"Shut it Baloo." Kit responded.

"There he is." Baloo chuckled and teased at the same time.

"All right, listen up." The voice of Jack came over the intercom. "We will be landing in a small lake and meeting a contact. That contact will bring us to an agent known as grandmother. We do not expect to encounter any hostiles. The pilot has informed me that the temperature is colder than we expected so we will have to acquire appropriate clothing ahead of schedule. Zoe, you and Evie will be on that. Leon, you and I will be going to see this Grandmother. She will hopefully supply us with information, and transportation. That is all for now."

After about ten minuets of flight Jack spoke up again. "Baloo, we are being painted."

"I'll drop us lower. Kit, keep a sharp eye on your side and under us." The plane dropped in altitude.

"How the hell do you know we are being painted in this bucket of bolts." Leon questioned.

"Jack had me upgraded, and don't talk about the old girl like that. Alright going to have to make this a hot offloading, if you make it fast enough, they might think I was just buzzing the border." The plane abruptly banked left and then there was a flash of light as the plane shook. "Lake in site. This might get bumpy." Another hard bank had the wing tip graze a tall tree just before the valley fell away down towards what was a glacially formed lake. As they descended another burst high above them detonated but was far out of range.

"They are shooting in the dark now." Kit said, "Lowering floats."

"Prepare for landing, carb heat and mixture full." Baloo spoke calmly, even almost with a little bit of excited joy in his voice.

"One thousand feet above ground." Kit stated flatly, another flash above them.

"Flaps ten," As they descended to about five hundred feet, "Flaps 40, remember mammals this is a hot offload. I'm not shutting down. I need to get back in the air fast to try and keep them off your tails." The plane touched down on the water and Baloo, keeping the speed up, drove the plane towards a dock where a mammal was flashing a red lensed flashlight at them. He came in fast, but Kit had hoped out of his seat and once the engines were idled and they were adrift, he tossed a rope to the mammal on the dock. "Everyone out!"

Baloo looked over gages, as Jack joined the others in the back, unloading their gear and quickly exiting the plane. Meredith found all of the activity chaotic, and three weeks ago probably would have found the entire situation overwhelming. However, she knew what to do, get her gear and get off the plane. Leave the rest to the others and stay out of the way. Once she was out on the dock she found herself standing next to another skunk, he was taller than Leon, and much older. Some of his black fur was starting to grey on his muzzle, and as she looked she also noticed that the mammal was malnourished. He had slightly sunken cheeks and eyes, and while he obviously tried to keep himself up, his clothing was patched in multiple spots.

Once gear and mammals were off the airplane, the skunk released the rope and Kit sealed the door with a quick wave of good luck. The plane quickly leaving the dock, casting everyone in a spray of water as she sped off and back into the air. Baloo obviously making it a point to be sighted again as he pulled up hard over the mountains. The artillery shots being fired at the airplane echoed through the valley as the plane flew out of sight.

"Do you think they'll make it?" Meredith asked no one in particular.

"That crazy old bear will make it. He's got the devils own luck." Jack stated before turning to the skunk who had till now stood silently.

"That was foolish." The skunk said to Jack, "If the military doesn't fall for that then they will descend on this town." Behind the skunk was what was a small and obviously older town. The long wood pier led to lamp lit coble stone roads with mostly two-story brick buildings. Some of the inhabitants had come outside to see what was going on but quickly retreated into their homes, all of which were in some need of repair, from sagging roofs to broken and boarded windows. On the far edge of town, just in view due to the main road leading directly form the pier through the center of town and to the larger three story hotel.

"My good mammal I do apologize for the scene, but it couldn't be helped. It appears the detection systems have been upgraded since my last intelligence." Jack responded politely to the skunk's dry and pointed words.

"You should cover your hybrid, it would not be proper to be seen with her exposed in such a way." The Skunk grumbled before walking down the pier. "A hat should help at least for now." He glanced over his shoulder to speak directly to Leon. "You should know better." His hate for the fellow skunk plain in his voice.

As the others started to follow, Leon walked over to Meredith and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before going into her pack to pull out a black hat where he had seen her put it. "For what it's worth, I am sorry for how you will be treated her."

Meredith shook her head as she took the hat from him and fitted it over her head, tucking her ears underneath and bearing with the discomfort. "We knew it would be an issue." Breathing in deep before slowly releasing her breath. "I will be fine," she said before moving to follow the others.

As the group moved into the town, the smell of wood fires filled their noses as the evening's chill settled into the air. The occupied homes stood out as smoke trailed lazily up from the chimneys, and the gentle flicker of fire light and lamp light could be seen from the windows. Leon leaned stayed close to Meredith's side as he spoke. "I'm told before the boarder was closed this was a popular town for mammals to vacation and ski in the winter. Now the outer towns like this one are some of the poorest with no industry and little to offer the current regime."

Meredith looked around as Leon spoke before asking, "But why the lap lights, there is obviously electricity." Indicating the lamplights. "But it looks like all of the homes are using oil lamps, at least the ones we can see into."

The skunk leading ahead chimed in, having been listening intently to any conversations behind him. Unfortunately, the only one talking was the other skunk, "The street lamps are kept lit by order of the military, the citizens however are only allowed two hours per day of electrical use and it is strictly monitored."

"Power rationing?" Leon asked.

"Yes" The skunk led them into the center of the town where there was a circular square surrounded by little shops with fading paint on the windows and shadows of merchandise inside from food to hand made wooden items in the hopes that a customer might bring some small amount of money to the town and its people. "They say that the power is needed for the protection of the country." The skunks usual crisp but emotionless tone is edged with anger before he could stop it. "What do you care Leon? You disappeared off the grid for what was it now two months?"

"Just about." Leon responded as they made aright turn down an alley.

"Not even going to defend your disappearance. A lot of good mammals lost their lives that day you know."

"I am well aware of that, but it had to be done." Leon countered calmly.

The skunk leading them stopped at a solid wooden door in one of the many brick buildings. This one looked to be in better condition than the others surrounding it, but only in that the paint on the windows wasn't pealing off, and the door looked to have been recently been replaced. He knocked on the door in a sequence of taps and then waited in silence.

After only a minute or two the sound of three deadbolt locks could be heard being turned before the door opened just enough for a bright blue eye against a black furred backdrop peered out from just below a golden chain that presumably still linked the door to the wall. "Oh, its you." The young female voice paused, "And your brought them as well." The voice was almost devoid of any emotion if it weren't for the fact that it sounded entirely unimpressed by anything. The door shut once again and the dull sound of the door chain being removed could be heard before the door opened wide. The female behind the door was a skunk as well, probably no more than fifteen years old and wearing a simple brown dress with a similarly colored wide belt around her waist. "Please, grandmother said not to keep her waiting."

The female held the door open wide, but her voice never changed, maintaining a flat disinterest even as her eyes sharply followed and reviewed each of them. The skunk that was leading them lead them down the hallway into a large rustic living room. It was furnished with a thick wool rug covering the hard wood floor, a couch that was well used judging by the faded green fabric and areas where the threads of the material were showing or were patched. The windows were covered with heavy dark shades which both kept prying eyes from seeing in but served to also insulate the room and hold the heat from the large fire now crackling in the fireplace. In one of four arm chairs, all in similar state as the couch, sat an elderly panda.

The panda was covered with a knit blanket, that had areas where the knitting had failed and the edges were frayed, along with a shawl over her shoulders. When they entered the room the panda looked up from the fireplace where she had been staring, one brown eye sharp and aware, the other milky and blind. When she smiled, revealing few teeth remaining in her aging muzzle she first zeroed in on Leon.

"Ahh Leon, come. Let me see you better son." Her accent was thick, and she was obviously speaking in English for the benefit of the others. Her old paws reached out to him made it hard to tell if she was just at an advanced age or also suffering from mal-nourishment. While the skunk that had greeted them at the door and the one that brought them from the pier were thin, Grandmother was also frail even if it was obvious that she hadn't always been.

Leon smiled and quickly made his way over to her, kneeling beside her chair as the spoke. The panda patted his cheek softly. "It is good to see you again Grandmother."

"And it is good to see you as well Leon. I feared you may not have made it out alive." She spoke softly. "But it is well to see that was not so." The older woman sniffed at the air and a wry smirk graced her muzzle. "My my, the little kit has found himself a young woman has he." Raising an eyebrow and turning her head so that her good eye can take a look at the other mammals that were with Leon. She starts to chuckle and then laugh before her body is wracked with a coughing fit. The younger female skunk darting out of the room. "A hybrid as well, my my how my little Leon has fallen." Her smile never leaving her muzzle.

"Grandmother." Rolling his eyes Leon stood and moved slightly so he could introduce the others. "This is Jack, he is in charge." Jack nodded as the Panda's gaze graced him, her expression having changed from laughter to serious though she still coughed into her paw. "This is Butch."

Butch nodded his head politely, "Mam" His accent causing the female to tilt her head.

"A southern mammal," Smiles, "Polite and proper no doubt."

"My mother would have it no other way Mam." Butch smirked as Grandmother nodded.

Leon waited a moment and continued. "These two are Zoe," Indicating the Kangaroo, "and Evie" Indicating the red squirrel that now relaxed on the armrest of the chair that Zoe had decided to claim.

Grandmother laughed and coughed, "You bring a hybrid and lesbians with you Leon." Making a clicking noise in her muzzle before she noticed how the other two females before she could explain she started coughing heavier and the female Skunk returned with a large cup of steaming fluid.

"Grandmother, it is not polite to state it so plainly." The female stated in what Leon now suspected was the way she spoke. Flat, and nearly monitored in such a way that made her sound completely disinterested. Her statement however received a dangerous look from the Panda which did not seem to cause the female Skunk any.

Grandmother sipped from her cup a few times and her cough slowly subsided. "I meant no offense. There are so many things that this country no longer allows, and it is wonderful to see such young love again." She turned her attention to Meredith. "Now, who is this lovely lady that I believe I smell on you Leon." She chuckled with she noticed the shy reaction from the hybrid.

"This is Meredith Grandmother." Leon waved for Meredith to come closer.

Meredith stepped closer to the older woman nervously, all while trying to maintain a polite smile. She gasped however with the older woman betrayed her age and frailty with a quick grab of Meredith's wrist, with a surprisingly soft grip as well. "Emm, I see. She is very beautiful Leon." Sniffing the air, "And she smells of you as well." Her smile growing as she heard a chuckle from others in the room. "Does she know what she may have to do here though?"

"She has been told." Leon said.

The old woman looked up at Meredith with what Meredith thought was a sad smile. "My dear, I know why you came, but being here will not be easy for you. I offer you a chance to stay here with me. We do not have much but I can see to it that you are not harmed here."

Meredith quickly went from embarrassed by being the topic of conversation to standing straighter and staring down the elderly female. "I will not stop now. I came here to be a part of this and nothing you say, or any of them do will stop me from following them." Her stair had shifted to Leon as she spoke.

"Good, you have resolve." She released Meredith's paw which drew the attention back. "Where you are going to need it." Turning to look over her shoulder. "Gwendolyn, damn it Gwendolyn where the hell did you get off to."

"I'm right here grandmother." The skunk stepped into her field of view.

"Ahh there you are, go and get the maps, and coffee. We have a long night ahead of us I'm afraid." She leaned back in her chair as the young female turned and left the room. "Get comfortable, all of you, we have intelligence to share and a suggested route for you to take. Then, we will have to do something about Meredith's outfit. I'm sorry my dear but with Leon's rank, this … well it just will not do for his hybrid to be dressed as … " She looked up at Leon as she searched for the English word. "Utilitaristisch?"

Leon nodded. "Utilitarian."

* * *

A/N: I decided I owe you all an apology again. Bit of a block on the writing but I do intend to continue this story to the end. I will try a little harder to maintain that every other week schedule I was on for a bit there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the enxt one.


	28. Chapter 28

Gerhard sat at his desk reading over the latest production reports from the enrichment facility. It was long past sundown and the only light on in his office was the desk lamp which left much of the room in shadows. Reaching to his right he lifted the glass, filled with two fingers of whisky, and leaned back. Looking into the glass he watched as the amber liquid moved within the cup. Without looking up from his cup his ear flicked, and he smirked. "Natalia, I do hope you have good news for me."

Natalia didn't have much of a wardrobe in Gerhards opinion. Always the black slacks, black button-down collared shirt with jacket, and silver pendant necklace. If she were disturbed by the fact that he had noticed her entrance she didn't show it. "Some." Natalia moved closer to Gerhard's desk until she was more visible in the limited light from the desk lamp. "The sister is gone. The brother however had escaped our view. He was seen boarding a sea plane and we have not gained knowledge as to where he went. The plane returned a few hours after with some damage and only the pilot and copilot aboard."

Gerhard sipped from his glass before leaning forward and placing it on his desk directly in front of him His eyes locking on Natalia's. "Elizabeth Forest is dead?"

"Da" The squirrel female said without emotion and without hesitation.

"You are sure this time Natalia? It was a sure thing last time you attempted this." Gerhard nearly growled as he remembered the last disappointment.

"Da General." Her voice left no question in her opinion. Her best operative had gone to Zootopia, she even verified the body. "My mammal, she checked the morgue sir."

"Good, as for Leon, you said a sea plane? Probably left in the late morning?" Gerhard smirked as his finger circled the rim of his glass."

Natalia tilted her head with a raised eyebrow. "Da," this time her tone betrayed her. She wondered how he had known that without her telling him.

"Our border defenses reported shooting at a plane along the border. Patrol thought they were just skimming the boarder. They quickly went back." Shaking his head. "It would appear Leon has come home." Smirking. "Natalia. Perhaps you could send him a welcome party.'

The squirrel smirked. "Da" She said with a cold joy, snapping her boots together before she turned on her heals and walked towards the door.

"Oh and Natalia." Gerhard picked up the glass and brought it to his lips as the squirrel turned to look at him. "Don't fuck this up again."

Gerhard's voice was calm, but Natalia understood the threat. "I will go my self." Turning around she marched out of the door and down the hall.

"Good, and Natalia, don't bother returning if you fail." As he watched her leave, Gerhard smiled and sipped from his glass. Once he was sure Natalia was well on her way he picked up the phone on his desk, dialing a number and waited through three rings before the line was picked up.

"Commander, that plane that you reported as being shot at, I believe it requires more looking into. I want you to double the patrols and send a group to investigate … " Gerhard shuffled through the reports on his desk before finding the one he was looking for. "Seeseite. Report on your findings directly to me." Without waiting on a response Gerhard hung up the phone and leaned back in his seat.

Taking a few more sips from his glass before he returned to the reports on his desk. There was still much to look over and the night was already late.

*oOo*

Gwendolyn returned with rolled maps, the male skunk who had greeted them and brought them here dragged a large wooden table into the middle of the room with one end facing the older woman's chair. The table's legs were made of white birch logs with the white bark still wrapping them. The top was stained hand carved planks.

"I will be back with the coffee when it is done." Gwendolyn straightened up after opening the maps on the table and walked back out of the room.

"Thank you my dear." Looking over to the maps, Grandmother picked up the cane that was leaning against her chair and pointed to a town by a lake on the southern edge of the map. The town was marked as Seeseite "This is where we are." She then moved her canes tip to the north and west to a spot on the map with a star marking it. "This is where you want to be. Our reports say that Gerhard stays in the capital for the most part these days."

"Paranoid about an attack?" Jack asked.

"No, more than likely catching up on field reports and managing the government. He is still building up the government and separating it to mammals he trusts."

"That is good, it means he is not at full strength, but we would do well to not underestimate him." Leon said while scratching his chin. Butch to his left grunted in agreement as they all looked at the map. "Any reports on checkpoints or roadblocks.?"

The older woman nodded, "Yes, so far the main roads have roadblocks set up every fifty miles or so. You will need to provide your papers and submit to a search if requested." She looked up when Gwendolyn came back into the room with a cask of coffee along with cups, a sugar bowl, and milk. "Ahh good thank you Gwen."

When the coffee came in Meredith followed Gwendolyn over to the corner table where she put the items down. One of her long ears at full attention and focused behind her to listen in on what was being said around the table. She took two cups and made one to her own liking, and as she started to make the other, she glanced up to see Gwendolyn staring at her. Meredith couldn't help but raise her lips in distain at the look and her tail flicked with the growing agitation she was feeling. "What?"

Gwendolyn's expression didn't change other then to tilt her head to the side. To Meredith it was like looking at a realistic but expressionless mamakin in a store. "You are not a skunk, you are not even just a fox or a bunny." Sniffing the air around Meredith, Gwendolyn leaned in to catch the scents around Meredith as she did.

"Yes and you're point?" A low growl started in her throat it wasn't heard so much as felt but that was the intention. It was the clinking on the cup with the spoon she held in her paw that had her straiten up and calm herself down with some effort.

"Leon is a Skunk." Gwendolyn's voice was as always devoid of emotion which made this conversation both difficult to read and increased the frustration Meredith was experiencing. Though Meredith thought for a brief moment in those four words she had heard something different.

Meredith calmed with a smirk as she decided to test a theory. She dropped the volume of her voice and smirked. "And he is a very handsome and strong skunk too." When she said that she noted a very slight twitch in Gwendolyn's tail, which had her previous feelings melt away. This skunk had no issues with her species or hybrid lineage. That feeling however was replaced with a possessive feeling she wasn't used to and that had started within her very recently. "It was good talking to you Gwendolyn."

Meredith turned, both coffee cups in her paws, and walked back to the table where the others had continued their planning. One of her ears remained subtly focused on Gwendolyn as she walked up to Leon and handed the cup of coffee, she had made for him. Once Leon took the cup of coffee, she draped her tail over Leon's and with that action she heard behind her the almost inaudible sigh from the female skunk that made Meredith smirk before focusing back on the planning.

"Ok, so we will be traveling the main road. Leon and I will be in the front vehicle with Meredith as well as one of your mammals," Jack spoke indicating Grandmother would be adding one of her own to their group, "who will be our driver. Zoe, Evie, and Butch will be in the second vehicle. You are sure these vehicles will be able to hide our gear from these searches?"

"Yes Jack, as I said we have outfitted them with areas to stash your equipment in that will shield them from the searches. We also have a few good mammals within their ranks to assist with this, but you cannot count on them being at every checkpoint." The older skunk looked up and frowned. "Gwen leave them alone."

Meredith had stopped paying attention to the female behind them but now turned to see the expressionless teenager back stepping a few steps before leaving the room much the same as she had entered. When Meredith turned back to the table there was a mischievous smirk on the older skunk before she continued with the information. "Jack, as we discussed before your arrival we have the fur die for you."

This information got the attention at almost everyone at the table. Jack sighed before responding, "I've been here before, and thanks to a particular skunk," Jack glanced at Leon. "My pictures are available and circulated on a particular deck of cards."

Leon smirked at the fact that he brought up the card deck with the most wanted mammals pictures on them. Leon chose to speak up, dripping in mirth "Yes I believe queen of hearts." This brought a rumble of laughter around the table

Jack cleared his throat, "Right, either way I need to change my appearance. I believe we can all agree that my particular patterning is distinct." There was a chuckle from Jack's left but he didn't respond. "Now I believe we have all of the information we can take in tonight. We leave tomorrow morning so every one get to bed. I want everyone in uniform and ready to move out," Jack looked at his wrist watch, "05:30, that gives you about six hours of rack time."

The elderly skunk nodded, "Gwen will show you to your rooms. I wish you all good luck."

Meredith's ears perked up, "You aren't going to see us off?"

Grandmother smiled, "Oh I'd love to see the look on your muzzle when you see your outfit tomorrow but that is far to early in the morning for me. I need my beauty sleep after all." Laughing as she slowly stood up, leaning heavily on her cane. "Good luck, and on behalf of all the people of this country, thank you." The mammals in the room all moved to give her space as the Male skunk from before assisted her.

Once the pair of skunks had left the room Gwen stood in the doorway. "This way please." Gwen lead the way around towards the front of the home to a set of stairs that brough them to the second floor and a long hallway. Turning left she pointed to a door on the left, "Jack and Butch." She continued down the hallway pointing to her right, "Zoe and Evie." She continued to the end of the hallway and turned. "Leon and Meredith." Her head tilted and looked between the two. "Good night." Gwen then walked down the way they had come and past the stairwell to a door which she disappeared into, the faint click of her door closing and locking just after.

"Shes an odd duck." Meredith couldn't help but look down the hallway to where Gwen had disappeared.

Leon was opening the door when he looked to Meredith. "She had it rough." Walking into the room and looking around. Their gear had already been brought up at some point and was propped against the far wall. Leon's uniform was hung on a hanger along an iron pipe that had been fashioned to the wall. Along with it was a garment bag with Meredith's name on it. In the far corner, just under the pitch of the roof that outlined the room, was a queen sized bed with a flower print comforter, pastel blue sheets and pillow cases.

Meredith looked around before walking over to the bed and pushing into it with a paw. "Are you going to elaborate, or do I have to ask?"

"Well much like my sister and I she lost both of her parents at an early age. Her's however were killed in front of her. She like's you, though I think she is also a bit jealous of you as well. She was around a lot when I started to work with Grandmother. We used to have late night ice cream time." Leon smirked.

"She is actually a very emotional girl, if she knows you. When she doesn't know you, well you've seen how she acts." Walking over to the bed and sitting down next to Meredith. "Before I left on the mission at the refinement plant, she was very clingy and didn't want me to leave."

"And then you came back, but with a woman in tow." Meredith chuckled, "Leon you were her first crush." Giggling about how cute that was.

"I suppose and that would make you her first rival." Leon smirked and glanced at Meredith, "You proved it to her with that little growl."

Meredith blushed, pulling her ears over her eyes. "You heard that?"

"Skunks can't see all that well, but we can hear and smell just fine." Leon chuckled. "She's a good girl, and maybe when this is all over she can learn to relax and express herself. Perhaps find herself a good mate and live a good life."

Meredith placed a paw on Leon's shoulder before leaning against him. "Leon, doing this isn't going to solve all of this country's problems. It will only remove one of them. Hell, before my parents could marry they and hundreds of other couples had to protest until laws were changed. Even with laws changed they to this day still get dirty looks and comments when they aren't looking. Even I hear comments about me when I'm not looking. They forget," pointing towards her ears after she spoke.

"Radar dishes, right." Leon chuckles when he is gently pushed by his mate.

"Yes yes, thanks Dad." Rolling her eyes at the common comment made about rabbit ears in her household.

Leon laughed and wrapped his arm around Meredith. "Love, I do hope that was not meant to be an insult. Your father is a good mammal and I'd be happy to be even a little bit like him."

Meredith looked up and directly in his eyes. "Really? You mean that?"

"Of course." Leon answered easily.

"Even after … " Meredith grew quite when Leon held up a paw, a soft smile on his muzzle.

"Your father was overprotective, and maybe even understandably. It's not like I'm some skunk you met at the bar. I was your patient, whom for a while couldn't remember who he was. Then, turned out to be an operative from another country who may or may not have been trying to resist that country. The mammal was protecting his kin. I will not now nor ever fault him for that. It's obvious to me that you and him are the closest of your siblings."

Meredith smiled as she thought about how much of a daddy's girl she is. "Yah. As beautiful as I look in a dress, I was the tomboy and the first. Mom always said I had his personality too."

Leon thought for a moment, they did share some attributes of personality. In particular their ability to boast about how amazing they are with a level of snarky that he very much enjoyed. "Part of how he reacted was because he is afraid, he is going to loose that little girl that he used to bounce on his knee, or do whatever you two did together. We know he won't it's part of who you are, but it's a fear I'm sure he is feeling. Your father is a great mammal as is your mother. I'd never take it as insult in being compared to either of them."

Raising an eyebrow Meredith questioned, "How did you get so insightful?"

Leon laughed, "Psychological training, I'm the big bad secret skunk spy." Using his paws to tickle her sides, Leon enjoyed the jovial laughing he got in return. "Enough talk, we need to get some sleep."

"Right," Sitting back up from the bed where she had fallen over during the tickle attack she planted a gentle loving kiss on Leon's lips, making a contented sound when it was returned.

Leon stood up and undressed down to his birthday suit which had a wonderful feeling begin in Meredith's belly which she mentally put a fire hose on. They didn't have time for that, they probably wouldn't have time for that until they got home. This thought brought a whimper from her as she too stood and removed her cloths for bed.

The whimper from his mate caught his attention before he turned to climb into bed. "I know m'love. But we will be together soon. I promise." Leon held the blankets open as the cooler air became more evident with less of a barrier between it and their fur. His eyes enjoying the view of Meredith's beautiful fox patterned fur with strong bunny legs. Though he had noticed before it became more evident that though she had her father's color pattern, the fur type was shorter and thus offered her less protection from the cold. "Get your beautiful bunny tail under these covers before you freeze."

"I'll have you know this tail is quite a bit longer than a bunny's" Flipping her tail as she dove for the bed, much like a fox would for dinner. Her aim was perfect as she slide slightly into position next to Leon, whom promptly tossed the blanket over her and wrapped her in his arms. "Give me your tail, if I can't have you, I want to get a full on night snuggle."

Leon chuckled and moved his tail over and couldn't help the contented sigh when he felt her slide her back up against him, and then gently cuddle with his tail at the same time. "Good night Meredith." Leon said as he nuzzled the top of her head, gently renewing the sent marking he had left there the night before.

"Goodnight Leon." Meredith yawned, the warmth from Leon making her realize how cold she had been, but now she was starting warm up. She felt safe, and she felt loved, which helped her to quickly fall asleep. Meredith didn't catch the sound as she had fallen asleep, but Leon heard the slight creek of the door hinge as their bedroom door was closed, even after he was sure he had closed it earlier.


	29. Chapter 29

Gwendolyn's morning started like most mornings. She woke up early, before the sun had come up, and lay in her bed staring at the roof beam above her head for a moment. Clutching the plushy skunk to her chest for a few moments more as she remembered peaking in at Leon and Meredith the prior evening. She couldn't remember what she thought she would see but. She shook her head, and slipped slowly out of her bed, and she straitened up her covers before placing the plushy skunk on top of the pillow.

Gwendolyn then proceeded to get dressed. Instead of her normal outfit though she pulled on her best ankle length earth brown skirt, and a clean white button-down blouse that had a nice stitched rose pattern down the front. Unlike most mornings she took a few extra moments to look at herself in the mirror and even a few more moments to brush out her tail fur. She then went on to her morning duties.

She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, putting a large brass kettle filled with water on the stove to begin heating. She then went to the large fireplace in the sitting room and stoked the coals within before adding wood to begin warming the house from the chill that had set in over the course of the night. After she was sure the logs she had placed in the fireplace were starting to burn she returned to the kitchen to check their stores. After a quick look she decided that she would have to go to the market after breakfast to restock their food supplies.

When she turned around, she noticed that the rabbit that she had brough into the house the night before along with Leon and the others was standing at the door. He now stood in front of her however in full military uniform, a small block of colored pins on his chest indicating a few minor service ribbons in a single bar. He also now wore contacts that changed his blue eyes to brown. "Good morning my dear, might it be possible to request a cup of tea?"

"The water will be ready in a moment; we only have black tea." Gwen turned around and pulled a tin from a shelf next to the stove, a tea steeper, and a ceramic mug and placed the items on the table. She glanced over the rabbit once more, before silently walking out of the kitchen to see to Grandmother. Her ear twitched when she heard the multiple footpaws moving around on the second floor as the other mammals awoke.

Her morning routine continued as she helped Grandmother from her bed and assisted with dressing as well as grooming. Then assisted her out to the kitchen to a seat at the end of the small table. As Gwen handled making tea for Grandmother and coffee for the others, the other mammals started to gather in the kitchen as well and discuss when they would be leaving. As it turned out they would be leaving within the hour, their transports were to show up soon with their guide. As she turned from the stove, the old tin stovetop coffee percolator in her paw she noticed Leon and Meredith come into the room.

Leon was a commanding presence when he walked in. His uniform was sharply pressed, with Blue slacks and a matching blue jacket, where Jack had a single ribbon bar Leon had four bars, below which were two other honor medals Gwendolyn had no idea about but made the uniform just look all that more impressive. On the cuffs of the jacket were three gold stripes that ran the full circumference, and on his lapels were pinned silver maple leafs above two stars that matched the stitched symbols on his epaulets. He carried his hat under his left arm as he tried to coax Meredith into the room with his right.

The only expression that Gwendolyn made that might have exposed her humor at the situation was a small raise in her eyebrow, that is after staring at Leon for a good few moments before putting the coffee down on the table which had started to get noticed by the others. Meredith had obviously not found the outfit she had been provided something she would prefer to wear and was even now wearing the heavy black wool overcoat that she had also been provided even as the room temperature increased.

"Come on Meredith, you can not be comfortable in that jacket and you do realize you will be seen without it." Leon said with a little note of a chuckle in his voice. Though with the scene she had created she now had the attention of all the mammals.

Grumbling, and having to admit that he was right on both accounts. Meredith removed her jacket while looking at the floor. Garnering a whistle from Zoe who had put her cup down to look at the hybrid female, that reaction also earned her a short kick from the squirrel on her shoulder.

Meredith's ears flicked back at the sound as she shot Zoe a glare. The outfit left little to the imagination, as it was obviously designed to do. The material was a complimentary blue to her 'owner's' uniform. The neckline cut in a deep V that led past her chest and ending just above her navel, showing off much of the grey fur of her chest and belly, the V was hemmed with a lace material that helped to draw the eyes attention to how much fur was exposed. The top was finished with full length covering her arms, silver trim around the cuffs and three silver clasps that gripped the top closed over her belly. Given it was winter she was allowed to wear slacks, but the tight fit of the slacks and the way her top was cut showed off her hips and waistline. A simple pair of knee-high black boots finished the ensemble.

"Miss Wilde, you look." Jack was obviously trying to pick his words carefully. "Amazing."

"I look like a sex slave." Meredith said tartly as she glared at the rabbit. "And you look like the devil bunny himself." This last statement got a chuckle from the others.

"Where is the collar?" Grandmother spoke up.

"I have it here in my pocket Grandmother." Leon said wearily.

"She must wear it Leon, it is the law." Grandmother stated sympathetically.

"I will put it on before we leave." Leon said but saw Grandmother shaking her head.

"You will put it on now my boy. If the authorities decide to visit it will be hard enough to explain the uniforms in my house that they were not aware of were in town. It will be another thing all together to explain a hybrid without a control collar." While Leon and Jack were in dress uniform, the others were in fatigues as their guard. She looked at Meredith with an apologetic expression as the fox hybrids ears pinned to the back of her head.

"Just do it Leon." Meredith looked at Leon, "I came along knowing this was necessary."

Leon's shoulders slumped slightly as he pulled a black collar from his pocket. Similar to her outfit the material was luxurious in nature, even if it were for such an evil device. On the collar was a small box with a red light. As he clasped the collar around her neck, he heard her slight whimper. "I'm sorry Meredith." He kissed her cheek as he finished locking the collar in place and the red light flashed green before turning off. Mercifully the others at the table had become overly occupied in fixing cups of coffee or partaking in one of the various fruit items that Gwen had since put out for them. Jack even found himself unusually interested in his mug of tea.

Gwendolyn turned to Grandmother and said, "Grandmother I must go to the market. If you are fine for now." When the elderly skunk nodded, she turned to the others. "I wish you all good luck and hope you all return safe." Once she walked to the front door she started putting on her well worn heavy wool jacket, it had some patches on the elbows and had been hemmed from its original size so that the full length jacket wouldn't drag on the ground. As she turned to the door she felt a tug on her shoulder and turned to look up at Leon.

"Hay, not going to leave without a hug young lady." Leon smiled.

Gwendolyn managed one of her few smiles, even if it looked a little forced due to lack of practice. "Of course." She whispered and wrapped her arms around Leon with a brief nuzzle against his chest. "You will come back." Her voice was still nearly expressionless, but Leon heard the difference.

Leon returned the hug silently for a moment before stepping a half a step back and tilted her vision up to his with a paw under her chin. "Hay, don't I always?" When she nodded. "Good, now off with you. And stay out of trouble."

Gwendolyn nodded her head and turned to leave when Leon called back to her. "Oh and Gwen, perhaps when this is over you can come visit Zootopia with me? Think on it." She watched him turn and leave before she walked out into the crisp winter air outside. She pulled her jacket closer to her as she watched the fog of her breath drift away from her muzzle. The sun was newly up but had not yet warmed the air and the night's chill left a visible layer of fog over the lake in the distance as she began her walk to the market.

On her way the two black SUVs that were heading to pick up the group passed her, a familiar ferret in military fatigues was in the lead truck to whom she nodded to as they drove by. Once she made it to the market she went about her typical routine, that was until she made it to the stall where she always picked up the tea. A wonderful old porcupine she had grown to trust to get her the better tins of tea that could be acquired in the region. On her way she noticed a group of skunks in military fatigues all wearing red berets and rifles on their backs. In the square were also positioned three heavily armored tanks and a command jeep. Kits that had gone out to the market early with their parents were being helped up onto the tracks of some of the tanks and talking excitedly with the operators.

Gwen continued on her way, keeping her head down as she tried not to get the attention of three soldiers that were talking to each other near the tea stall. She slowed her walk as she found herself able to listen in to what the skunks were saying.

"Yah I heard that traitor might have been dropped off here. That's what the cookie was saying anyways." The taller of the three said.

"Right, like he would be stupid enough to come back. He should just stay under what ever rock he slipped under." The shorter commented.

"Why, I'd love to be the one to take care of him. Quickest way to rank advancement right there." The fat one said. He wasn't actually fat but the line of conversation had Gwen clenching her paws as she walked up to the tea stall.

"Well it doesn't matter they are sending Natalia herself after him now. My cousin in the capital said she left the general's offices last night, and she looked like she was on the warpath." The mention of the assassin sent a child down the other skunk's spines.

Almost everyone in the country knew about the guild of assassins, and had heard at least a few of the stories about the ruthlessness of Natalia, so when Gwen heard that she was being sent after Leon she dropped one of her shopping bags, which startled the porcupine she had been handing payment to but also got the attention of the soldiers behind her.

"Miss are you ok?" The short ugly skunk asked Gwen as he walked over and picked the bag she had dropped up. "You seem to have a lot to carry Miss, do you need a little help?" He said with a smile.

"No, I'm ok mister." Putting the tea, she purchased in one of her bags she retrieved the bag the soldier was holding. "Thank you though." She quickly started her way back home, not bothering with the last few stops she was supposed to make. As she retreated, she heard the three skunks laughing, probably at her she thought. She had heard the remarks before, 'what's wrong with her' or 'she talks so weird'. Once she was out of view she picked up her pace hoping she might catch the two vehicle caravan before they left.

Brushing past a few animals she knew with a quick but polite nod when they greeted her she made it back to her home in relatively quick time even with the one time she slid past the turn she wanted to make due to the cold and icy brick under paw. She didn't bother taking off her coat as she made her way through the main room and into the kitchen where Grandmother was still seated and reading a news paper.

Grandmother looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Good heavens what's wrong my dear?"

"Have they left yet?" A crack of urgency creeping into her voice. Which had Grandmother attempting to stand. It had been many years since she had heard anything other than the girls monotone voice.

"Yes, perhaps just under an hour ago. Why?" Getting to her feet but leaning heavily against the table she watched as the skunkette dropped the items she had purchased unceremoniously on the floor by her feet and turned to leave. "Gwendolyn, stop this moment." Her voice commanding and betraying her age.

Gwendolyn did stop, and turned back around but she rocked from foot to foot in frustration. "Yes Grandmother."

"Now, what is this all about?"

"There are solders in town, as well as tanks. They were talking when I was to pick up the tea. They spoke of suspicious of Leon returning, and that there are rumors of sending Natalia after him." She said flatly, while still dancing from footpaw to footpaw.

"Dear god." Grandmother's right paw went to her muzzle. Before she could say another world Gwen had already decided enough time had been wasted and dashed upstairs to her room. When she came back down, she had quickly changed drawing a smile from Grandmother whom had made her way out to the sitting room.

Gwendolyn had changed into a light brown double-breasted jacket with two rows of buttons going up the length and a triple buttoned collar that was lined with wool. Her pants had been changed for thick charcoal colored wool pants and knee-high hard leather boots. She had a long winter scarf around her neck tied expertly so it would not blow off her neck, a hard leather helmet with glass goggles against the forehead. She was just pulling on long cuffed, matching, leather gloves.

"And what do you plan to do young lady?" Grandmother knew exactly what she planned to do but she wanted to hear the young skunk say it.

"Warn them Grandmother." She pulled the second glove on before walking to the door. "I've called Jonathan to come to take care of you until I am back."

"I could send a runner." Grandmother offered but smirked when the skunk turned, the door halfway open. "Ok, but you deliver the message and you come right now." When the young woman left without another word Grandmother shook her head with a look upwards before returning to her newspaper.

Gwendolyn walked to a small shed that was around the back of the row of homes she had left. Inside the tight space and under a tarp was the motorcycle Leon had rebuilt while she watched, and then taught her to ride. Since he had left she had made sure to keep it in running order and even took it for short rides out into the country side to keep the lubrication flowing. Pulling off the canvas tarp she looked it over quickly. Spoked rims looked ok, tires were in good condition, tank was full of fuel, shocks all looked good so she hoped on and turned the key into the ignition position. She checked the paw shifter to ensure that the bike was in neutral before pushing the kickstart lever out and made sure to catch it with the heal of her boot. With a quick hop up and pushing on that footpaw the bike coughed but made no attempt to start.

With a growl to herself she went over the checks again key was on, transmission was in neutral, she rolled her eyes as she pulled out the choke leaver and turned the fuel tank selector to on. She gave the throttle one quick twist before pushing down on the kick start again. This time it coughed afew times and the headlight got brighter for a moment before the engine stopped again. She pushed the choke half in and gave it one good hard kick on the starter. The engine roared and sounded as if it might die again, "Come on you piece," the headlight flickered a few times and just as she through the engine would shut down again it seemed to get new life with a spit of black smoke out of the tailpipe the engine roared to life. "Finally."

Gwen hopped off the bike she pushed the bike out of the shed and shut the door behind her, listening as the sound of the engine improved the more it warmed up. Once she hopped back on the bike she pushed the choke the rest of the way off and revved the four stroke engine once before flipping up the kick stand and slowly driving up the dirt pathway, that was currently coated in snow, to get around the homes. She followed this little pathway to the main road before with a slight fishtail she took off towards the edge of town and the main road leading to the north.

The drive through town was easy with only a few mammals giving her odd looks. Once she hit the edge of town she was able to pick up the pace, which also reminded her to pull down her goggles. She had to blink her eyes a few times to remove the icy sting in her eyes. As she was leaving the town proper a jeep passed her, with small flags mounted near the headlights. On the drivers side was the nations flag, on the passenger side was an all green flag with the image of two cannons crossed in the center. Behind the jeep was a line of four diesel powered heavy tanks. The hatches were all open with the driver's head visible below the turret, his helmet and ear protection clearly visible. The tank commanders were all standing and watching from atop the turrets as they drove in. The treads of the tanks making a racket as they rumbled across the stone and dirt road, blooms of exhaust billowing from each tank slowly into the sky along with the snow kicked up by the tracks.

One the tanks closed in she had to pull over and watch as they moved by, the last tank's commander gave her a long look as they passed. Gwen noticed him talking into the mic positioned in front of his muzzle before he turned, and they continued their way. Gwen released a tense breath she hadn't realized she had been holding with the tanks continued their slow march towards the town. Turning herself to sit back on the bike and facing further into the country she took off again. She would have to avoid the checkpoints, not having travel papers, but she had memorized the positions of them the night before and there were ways around them on a motorcycle that the larger trucks couldn't have accomplished.


	30. Chapter 30

The two-vehicle convoy had traveled for most of the day and passed through two checkpoints, one of which was not on their intel. The third one which they were supposed to pass through was just coming into view before a small town where they were due to stop for the evening. The checkpoint was at the base of a small downward slope overlooking the town that was a quarter mile from where the checkpoint was set up.

The last two check points were more recently set up and more temporary with cement caissons and the living arrangements were trailers and tents. This checkpoint was obviously a more permanent fixture with a well-constructed guard house accompanied with a fenced off barracks area. Jack also pointed out gun fixtures to either side of the road that had been made out of reinforced cement and thick plated armor at angles specifically designed to deflect projectiles fired at them.

"They knew we were coming the moment we crested the hill." Jack said in an almost impressed tone.

"The placement is perfect except for not having the high ground advantage." Leon mentioned back.

"Is travel with the two of you going to be like this all the time? The last checkpoint didn't have enough of those cement things and you said it was poorly protected because of some cliff or something." Meredith rolled her eyes as she spoke. The two had gone on for almost an hour after clearing the last checkpoint critiquing the hastily set up

Jack chuckled, "Well most likely, but I'm glad to hear you are paying attention."

Meredith grumbled as the truck pulled up to the striped gate that stretched across the road. Two guards came out of the guard house dressed in ankle length jackets and Ushanka hats. Both carried automatic rifles though these carried them in a relaxed way as one stayed at the front of the vehicle looking through the windshield as the other approached their driver.

As the driver rolled his window down the guard leaned forward glancing into the vehicle, saying in a board voice. "Papers." The skunk's eyebrow raised however when he saw the female in the back. Once the travel documents where in his paws he immediately looked for the ownership permit that was in the stack of documents. "Everyone out of the vehicle please." He said as he backed up from the door.

"Sergeant we are in a bit of a rush." The driver stated but at the motion of the guards rifle he grumbled and opened his door first as the others did shortly after.

As Meredith opened her own door a blast of the cold winter air hit her like a wall. She pulled her jacket close to her and pulled the hood over her head as she stepped out of the vehicle to what was obvious him undressing her as she stood silently and being sure to look away as was expected of her.

"Sergeant this is very irregular." The sound of the mammals in the rear vehicle closing the doors behind them got the attention from the guards in the gun placements as the mounted guns rotated to them.

"Irregular as having a hybrid traveling as she is? I've never seen a hybrid fox bunny before, have you Bernard?" The guard's eyes never leaving Meredith as he spoke.

"Can't say that I have Sergeant." The private who had been positioned at the front of the car smiling. "Bet she's on her way to a fat officer too. Waste if you ask me."

"Hmm probably, now why don't you just take off that jacket like a good hybrid give my boys a little show." The sergeant smiled. "Maybe some of my boys can warm you up a bit before you get on your way. I'm sure what ever skunk you end up in bed with will be more of a disappointment than my boys. Might be a bit of fun." His eyes wandering along Meredith's body even with her jacket covering up all but her pointed muzzle.

Since their attention was all on Meredith and hoping for at least a cheap thrill they hadn't noticed that the other two mammals had not yet gotten out of the vehicle, nor had the Sergeant completed checking the paperwork in his paw as he should have. "I said off with the jacket you filthy Hybrid!" His rifle starting to raise.

Meredith shivered before she started to remove the warm jacket not because of the cold she knew would bite beyond her fur but because of the way the skunk spoke about her, and because of the way that same male was now looking at her. The cold air brushing over her belly as the two Males she could see learned at her. Her hood falling off her head as she slowly slipped the jacket off her shoulders. One of her ears flicked up and focused in the direction of the gun placement to her left when she heard a voice from within 'I bet she would be a good ride' the deep voice carrying easily to her ears. Her other ear however lifted when the door where Leon had been siting closed.

Leon held back for a few moments. Not because he wanted to put Meredith through what he knew the men here would do. These men had been stationed out at a remote check point for months at a time, so their actions were predictable since hey hadn't noticed the two ranking officers in the vehicle. He however couldn't come to Meredith's rescue, not in the way he would have prefered. As he stepped out of the vehicle, he put his cap on and slowly pulled on black gloves. "Sergeant, I am going to assume that having noticed my hybrid in the vehicle you felt further inspection was needed, and just forgot to check that her owner was also present?"

Leon stood tall and proud in his uniform, as he walked around the back of the vehicle and passed Meredith before turning and giving her a slow review. "Get back in the vehicle Hybrid, you're no good to me frozen to death." Turning back around with his paws now held behind his back. "Now Sergeant, are you going to finish checking our documents? My mammals are hungry and I am tired."

The Sergeant stared at the rank and citations on the uniform in front of him and quickly released his rifle to let it hang by his side from the shoulder strap. "Yes sir, of course." He rifled through the documents in his paw coming to Leon's last and as he did he looked up at the skunk in front of him. "I am sorry sir, I had no intention … " He stopped when Leon held up a paw.

"I'm sure you were just concerned that the situation was odd and, in your haste, to do your duty you overlooked my presence. We are cleared to move on yes." He made this as more of a statement then a question as he smiled at the Sergeant.

"Of course, yes sir" The skunk saluted as the other ran back to the guard house to lift the gate.

Leon walked over to the Sergeant and stood shoulder to shoulder with the other skunk. "Next time, be sure to check that the owner is in the vehicle before you try to get a quick fuck in. I will think about not reporting this Sergeant, you best prey that that hybrid can do what I paid for, and perhaps I will be in a good enough mood." Turning on his heals he walked back around the way he had come and slides into his seat.

As the vehicles start moving again they pass by the gun placements and the guards. All of which salute as they pass through. Once they were through Leon turned to Meredith, "Are you all right?"

Meredith stiffened when her paw taken into Leon's, but she relaxed quickly. "I'll be fine."

"I didn't ask if you would be ok." Leon said as he gave his mate's paw a gentle squeeze.

"I thought I'd be ready for it, even after you all warned me. Even back home I get looks but that." Meredith shivered. "They would have … "

Leon nodded, "Yes they would have. I am sorry that I let it go for as long as I did. I would have rather it not have, but … "

"You have to maintain an appearance. I know." Meredith had sat up strait in her seat. "And I must maintain my'n."

Leon squeezed her paw a little more. There was nothing for him to say that could make this situation better for her. The best words of encouragement actually came from the most unlikely source. Jack turned around in his seat to face Meredith, a look of actual sympathy on his face. "No mammal should have to go through this, its wrong. Hopefully, with a little luck, what we do here will help to change the situation for many. At the very least we are protecting the ones we love back home."

Meredith looked up at the hare and smiled, at the same time her paw gripped Leon's back. "Yah, like you love anyone back home."

Jack shook his head before turning back around and planting his back against his seat. "You, Meredith, are your father's daughter, and I actually mean that as a compliment." After a few moments he glanced into the rear-view mirror and noticed Meredith looking back at him through the same mirror. "You'd also be surprised." He stated plainly.

Meredith smirked and shook her head but before she could respond Leon leaned forward and spoke. "Really, the infamous cold hearted Jack Savage? What did you do to her to get her," after a second of thought, "Better question what do you do to keep her?"

"Well I'm told bunnies are good at multiplying." Meredith offered with as dead pan of an expression as she could manage, though the edges of her muzzle started to twitch upwards. When even the driver laughed she could no longer hold her laughter in and she no longer tried to. As she calmed, wiping a tear from her eye, she leaned her head against Leon's shoulder.

Leon nuzzled the top of her head as he peaked out the front windshield. "Seems smaller than I remember."

"You've been to this town before?" Meredith looked up at Leon.

"Yes, this is where Liz and I grew up."

"Best if you stay out of sight then Leon, we don't want anyone recognizing you." Jack spoke from his seat without turning around this time.

Leon could help but smirk at the unintentional admittance. Intelligence that Jack had never learned. "My dossier missing some information was it Jack?"

"There are gaps, perhaps you can fill some of those in when we get back?"

"Perhaps, one spook to another. But you're buying first round." Leon wrapped his arm around Meredith and pulled her close. Leaning to nuzzle against her head. "When we get to the hotel, stay by my side but slightly behind me. Never outside of reach though." Leon kissed the top of her head before sliding his arm away from behind Meredith as the vehicle came to a stop. When his door was opened for him he stepped out and nodded at the valet held the door. Infront of him was a three story brick building with large windows and double doors in the front. He nodded at the valet before taking a few steps away from the vehicle, looking over his shoulder as the door was shut to verify that Meredith was standing next to him.

Leon had to hold back the frown that he wanted to display at having her next to him, her head down in a look of defeat that pained him to see. One of the things he loved about her was her strength and vibrance. To see her like this, even if she were only acting, caused him pain. When Leon turned around Jack had taken up a position to Leon's with Zoe, Evie, and Butch behind him scanning the street.

Leon led the way into the lobby of the hotel, the lobby was open, two elevators located directly ahead of them with the reception desk to the right. A scattering of white chairs and a couple of couches were placed in the corners of the room. The atmosphere was calming with cool blue paint. At the desk was a smiling arctic vixen dressed in a black knee length skirt and jacket, with a crisp white blouse.

"Guten Nachmittag" The vixen said as she looked over the group of mammals before her, her eyebrow raising as she reviewed the odd mix of predator and prey, though her expression changed slightly when she recognized that the female she had thought originally was a red fox was actually a vixen. Leon caught the change and was internally interested that she didn't scowl. The brief change he had seen was a brief sadness before it was hidden behind her smile once again.

Leon held up a paw politely, "Sprichst du Englisch?" His voice brought the vixen's attention back to him.

"Ahh Da, I mean yes sir." Looking up at the skunk she took note of the rank. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes we do, Schmidt" Leon waited for the vixen to look up their reservations as he retrieved the travel papers from Jack, as well as the permitting documentation for Meredith.

"Ok we have you for one night, three rooms. I'll need your documents and ze hybrids permit please." When she looked up from her computer she glanced at Meredith and gave a quick shake of her head. When Leon handed over the documents, she quickly reviewed them and then reviewed the permit closely. When she placed the documents back on the desk she also placed three sets of keys, each with a room number written on the envelope they were in. "You are in rooms 313, 314, and 315. We do offer a complimentary holding room for your hybrid."

"No, she will not be needing that." Leon stated sternly. "The hybrid will be staying with me. I don't want her exposed to other hybrids and getting any bright ideas." Leon couldn't help but smirk when he noticed the arctic fox flash an apologetic look at Meredith. A look he was sure that Meredith didn't miss as well. Picking up the documents and keys, he thanked the vixen and passed the keys out for 313 and 315 to the others to arrange sleeping quarters amongst themselves. "Go on and relax. We have a long day of travel ahead of us again tomorrow. Zoe, stay out of the mini bar." His last comment got a chuckle out of Evie and Butch and a mock hurt look from Zoe.

"The kitchen is open until ten with a full menu that you can find in your rooms. Checkout by 10 am or we have to charge for another night." The vixen stated with a practiced tone.

"Danke" Leon said before turning, his paw resting on Meredith's back guiding her towards the elevators.

"Bitte" The vixen said in return, though Leon thought he heard a bit of spite in the voice now behind him which caused him to have to bight back a chuckle.

The others having gone ahead of the pair, Meredith and Leon shared an elevator alone. Once the doors shut Leon looked over at Meredith, "You know she was trying to get you away from me for the night?"

"Oh?" Meredith looked up at Leon with a questioning look.

"Yah, I doubt they have a special holding here for hybrids. Far too rare an occurrence." He looked up as they reached their floor. He held a paw finger up to his lips as the door opened. Leon lead the way out of the elevator and looked briefly at the small signs indicating which rooms where to the left and which were to the right. Leading the way to the right he watched the room numbers descended until they reached 314 and quickly opened the door. Ushering Meredith in ahead of him before closing the door and setting the lock.

The room was sparsely furnished with a king bed, a small desk and chair, as well as a dresser with a TV on top. There was a small bathroom with a shower, a sink, and a toilet. All of the colors were in light browns including the bed spread. Looking around Meredith removed her jacket and sat on the edge of the bed. "Well at least the bed feels comfortable."

"Well the hotels this far from the capital are going to be rustic compared to what I had." Leon glancing around the room. "Are you hungry? Do you want anything?"

Meredith shook her head as she laid down on top of the comforter. "No, since we had that late lunch and after that," she paused to think for a moment before speaking further, "encounter at that last checkpoint I'm just not that hungry."

"I completely understand." Leon shook his head. "I am sorry both for that and what we will probably have to do as we get closer to the capital. While I doubt we will run into any more check point guards like that, you should know that upper level officers once we get closer to the capital will probably be more direct." Leon removed his uniform slowly and hung it up on hangers that were provided by the hotel. "I will not let any of them lay a finger on you Meredith, but you will have to be strong." Walking over to her he nuzzled his cheek against her's softly.

Meredith made a soft purring sound as she reached up and wrapped her arms around him, desiring the closeness and the comfort that it provided her. As she was about to speak however the phone rang causing her to jump. "Who would be calling your room?"

"I don't know." Leon admitted before kissing her cheek and standing up strait to pick up the phone. "Yes?"

"This is the front desk. I have a visitor here that wishes to speak with you. A female skunk, says her name is Gwendolyn." The vixen's voice crisp in Leon's ear. "Shall I send her up sir?"

Leon's eyes widened in surprise, but his voice remained calm. "Yes, please send her up to my room"

"Very well sir." The vixen returned curtly before hanging up the phone.

Meredith noticed the change in Leon and once the phone had been hung up, "What was that all about?"

"That was the front desk. Gwen seems to have followed us for some reason." Leon walked over to his uniform which he had just hung up and pulled the pants back on so that he at least had those and his undershirt on. As he buckled the belt his ears perked at the soft knock on the door.

As Leon walked over to the door he motioned for Meredith to stand to the side, so she would be out of sight when he opened the door, and at the same time his paw unbuckled the top strap of the pistol holster on his hip. Slowly he unlocked the door and opened it a crack to see Gwendolyn standing outside in her riding gear before he swung the door open fully. "Get your ass in here." He nearly growled, his paw reaching out and abruptly pulling her into his room, taking a look up and down the hall before shutting and locking the door behind her.

"What the hell are you doing here Gwen?" His barely contained growl punctuated by a very stern look on his muzzle.

Gwendolyn took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking, her typically emotionless speech tinted in some urgency. "After you left an armored division started moving into town. In fact some had already come into town by the time I made it to market."

"And that is reason to come find me, without travel papers, in the middle of winter, on a motorcycle because?" Leon said impatiently.

"Leon, the soldiers were talking about a rumor among themselves that Natalia herself has been sent after you." Gwendolyn stated as she stared directly into his eyes.

If Leon's fur could go stark white by the thoughts that were going through his mind than he would have been an albino skunk by the time he blinked and looked over at Meredith. "Well, that is news isn't it."


	31. Chapter 31

Meredith looked between Gwendolyn and then to Leon and back again. "Am I supposed to understand who this Natalia is?" The reaction on Gwendolyn's normally blank expression told her everything she needed to know as she noticed the gentle twitch of the other female's ear.

"Natalia is an assassin, the best in Beyersdorf, in fact she is leader of a band of them. She probably selected the assassins that came to Zootopia." Leon walked over to the window of their room and peered out into the growing darkness. The sun was half hidden by the hills they had come over on their way into town casting the winter bound landscape in growing shadows under an orange sky. "She doesn't give up."

Meredith took in the information and watched as Leon walked over to the window. Her attention was captured by movement in the corner of her vision and she turned her head to see Gwendolyn taking off the jacket she had been wearing. She had to admit for a young lady she was quite attractive if a little skinny. The outfit she was wearing underneath the warm and protective outer wear was more of the traditional browns she had seen on many of the males in town. The skunkette seemed to be more comfortable wearing the dark brown pants and light brown shirt then she had been in the dresses she had worn when last she saw her. It gave the young woman a tomboy look that suited her in Meredith's opinion.

Gwendolyn must have noticed her staring as the skunk tilted her head to the side as she looked back. "This is a big deal then?" Meredith asked softly.

"Yes." Gwen responded in her typical flat voice. "It means that Leon is considered a major threat, and it also means that Gerhard knows he is here."

"It also means that our plan will no longer work." Turning around Leon walked toward the door. "Both of you stay here."

"But Leon?" Both Meredith and Gwen spoke at the same time.

"No!" Looking at Gwen, "You have done enough and by this point need rest." Turning to Meredith, "If anyone sees you it will cause questions that we can't afford right now. It is best that you stay here." Leon closed his eyes and walked over to them both. "I'm sorry but for now it is best you stay in this room." Kissing Meredith softly before turning to ruffle Gwen's head, causing a small frown to form on her muzzle. "I'll be right back and we can order something to eat from the kitchen." Leon quickly turned and exited the room.

The two females stayed where they had been as they heard a knock and muffled voices to one side of their door, and then a repeat in the opposite direction. Then the noise in the hallway went silent.

Gwendolyn having decided that she was safe to continue removing her gear sat down and removed her boots before stretching out with a groan, it had been a long ride after all. Wiggling her toes under two pairs of socks she had put on to stave of the cold but also to help make the slightly too large boots would fit she looked up to see Meredith looking at her again. "Is something wrong?"

Meredith shook her head with a smirk. "You care for him don't you?" Meredith noticed an ever so slight change in the other female's demeanor at her question. A twitch in the and a slight dilation in her eyes as well confirmed her assumption.

"No." Gwen replied shortly, starting to busy herself with removing her socks.

"Oh come now, you've known him for a long time and you followed him around when you were able to back at Grandmother's house." Meredith stood up and moved closer. "You and him spent a lot of time together didn't you?"

The skunkette listened as she staired at her now bare feet. She could feel the warmth in her cheeks as she thought how easily Leon's mate had read her. With a long sigh she sat up strait. "It doesn't matter, he has never seen me as more than a kit, and he still sees me as a kit." Taking in a deep breath, she looked up at Meredith, "And you are his mate." As she admitted that the male she had crushed on for so long was mated, she deflated and sunk. "Perhaps I should have learned to wear dresses like Grandmother always said I should."

"Is Leon my mate, yes … yes he is." She could not help but reinforce her claim, "It's obvious that Leon cares for you like family, unfortunately not the way you want him to." Leaning forward the vixen hybrid placed a paw on Gwen's shoulder. "But you should not change who you are for someone either. Obviously, you are more comfortable like this," Motioning to the skunks outfit, "Than you were in a dress. Who ever you find will need to be comfortable with you as you are."

"The boys in my town never liked me. Leon would teach me how to do things when I asked, but boys just want a future mother who can cook and make house." Her voice taking on a twinge of bitterness amidst her otherwise emotionally flat speech.

"Well, too bad for them. I think its pretty amazing that you were even able to ride across that landscape on a motorcycle and make it." Smiling Meredith, "Plus, there are males out there that like a strong woman." When Gwendolyn looked at her with disbelief, she knew she was cracking what ever shell this young skunk had put up around herself. "Look at me, if some male didn't like things different, I wouldn't exist."

Gwendolyn looked over the hybrid, tall and pointed ears for a rabbit but not tall enough for a fox, longer tail and puffier then a rabbit, but not long enough for a fox, and her fur color an enticing mixture of both. She had to admit to herself that the difference was suited to the female in front of her. "We are … not so tolerant of difference here."

"Well, perhaps you'll just have to come back with us when this is all over." Meredith said, and she had to hide a smirk when she saw the most emotion she had ever seen out of the younger female when the striped head snapped up to look at her. "Plus, my brother rather likes the tomboys," Leaning closer to her, "So does my sister." The vixen nearly fell over laughing as the expression she saw shifted from one of near blank emotion to an open-mouthed expression of shock, that was before the door opened and Leon reentered the room.

"And what have the two best females in my life been talking about?" His expression relaxed now that he had spoken with the others. As he looked at Meredith's paw covered smirk and then to Gwen's still shocked expression. "Meredith my love? Did you break Gwen?" A little shocked to see so much expression on the other skunk's face.

"Perhaps a little?" Meredith couldn't help but chuckle again. "But its girl stuff." Giving Gwen a wink. "And you aren't allowed to know." She stood up and walked over to Leon. "For now, you promised us food, and your little spy here could use to have a few more calories in her diet."

"Ahh little Gwen here has always been a bit skinny." Smiling at her, fully knowing that sometimes the fuller meals where hard to come by but not wanting to dwell on it. There was something of pride in the community in surviving. "But perhaps a little fish stew hmm? I bet they have that brown bread that I know you love Gwen."

The mention of hot stew and bread snapped Gwen out of her shock and even broke the slightest of smirks on her muzzle before her stomack let out a growl that would likely have done a tiger proud. "Oh my I guess that is approval if I ever heard one." Meredith chuckled out as she glanced at the young skunk.

Leon shook his head and picked up the handset from a type of phone that Meredith had never seen the likes of before. On the face of the desk based phone was a circular piece of plastic with ten little holes placed in the disks edges, numbers zero through nine appearing underneath them. Leon slid a claw into one of the holes and rotated the disk clockwise until his paw finger met with a metal stopper. When he let go the circle slowly sprung back to where it was making a clicking sound as it returned to its original position.

As Leon spoke to whomever had picked up the other end of the line Gwen whispered, "Haven't you ever seen a phone before?" She asked the hybrid with a raised eyebrow. She had heard that Zootopia contained all sorts of wonders and she was surprised to see the confused look that was now plastered on the older female's face.

"Oh, I have, just never one like that." She chuckled. Meredith had grown up in a digital age, and this technology was antiquated to her. "Our's just look, well a lot different."

"I see, what do they look like?" Gwen asked, her curiosity coming out in full force now that she had someone else she could ask about all the things outside of her little corner of the world.

"Well they have screens, and no wires." Meredith fumbled to explain a tool she had used daily since she was a kit.

"A screen? Like a projector screen?" Gwen asked.

Meredith chuckled and shook her head. "No, much smaller and generally its made of glass."

Gwen tilted her head, "Glass? Don't they get broken?"

Meredith snorted, "Quite often, yes." Thinking about how she had shattered the screen on her first cellphone, "and they are expensive to repair too."

"Well that doesn't seem like a good material to use than. Those phones could be used to kill a mammal and still work."

Meredith smiled, the kit had a point at least. She looked up to see Leon hanging the handset up with a smile. "Three large bowls of fish stew and two loaves of that bread. I even got us some cheese."

Gwen looked up at the mention of the meal that was in store and she hopped up and wrapped her arms around Leon in thanks. "Thank you Leon." This sounded like a veritable feast to her after all, and thanks were certainly in order.

"Well, it will likely be the last good meal we have for some time." Leon said quietly, looking up at Meredith. Gwen was accustomed to small meals and sometimes days where a meal or two were missed. His mate however was unlikely to have missed a meal in her life other than one she refused to eat for one reason or another. He knew his message was received when she nodded.

When the food arrived they all dug into their stew which Meredith found to be a wonderfully heavy cream based stew, and the deep brown bread was full of flavor and texture from the crisp exterior to the soft and chewy inside, which made it perfect for sopping up the stew from her bowl.

Once their meals where finished and the tray returned to the hallway to be retrieved by the staff, all three mammals looked at the bed.

"I'll take the floor." Gwen said almost immediately.

"Nonsense. Leon in the middle." Meredith pointed at the bed.

"This is hardly proper." Leon looked at his mate.

"Well I don't give a flat tail what's proper. If what you've been hinting at to me is correct than we are going to be roughing it for the duration of this little excursion. I'm not letting that young lady sleep on the floor with a perfect bed in the room." Meredith smirked as she leaned in, "Don't forget the vixen's are in charge." Giving his a little scritch under his jaw which nearly had Leon melting at the enjoyable feeling.

"It's ok, really." Gwen tried to argue.

"No she is right. We need to get a good nights rest, and I can protect you both better if I know where you are."

Gwen rolls her eyes, having started to get comfortable around the vixen her expressions were becoming more free. Her voice still mostly flat she mumbled, "more like we need to protect you from going off and doing something rash." She said as she stripped down to the minimal clothing that would at least keep herself from being exposed.

Meredith's ears swiveled to focus on Gwen after her comment and she smirked. "Oh I like her, I'm keeping her." Meredith giggled as she pushed Leon onto the bed and snuggled up next to him. "Gwen be a dear and shut off the light please."

The younger skunk nodded and did as she was asked before slipping into the only spot left on Leon's opposite side, trying to keep a gap between herself and the other skunk, that was until she heard a small whisper from the vixen she couldn't make out and was pulled into Leon's side by one of his strong arms. Letting out a squeak of surprise at the unexpected change, she couldn't help but giggle at the laugh that came from the Vixen.

"Ok you two, get some sleep." Leon grumbled as he had an arm around both Vixen and Skunk. He didn't know what had gotten into Gwendolyn. She chased them all the way here to warn him, she had sown more emotional expression than he had seen on her during any given visit before, and she even got a little snarky comment in as well. It was a good change, but he couldn't help but wonder what had brought it about until he slipped into a light sleep.

*oOo*

Just over 60 miles to the north of where the two skunks and a hybrid slipped off to sleep a plane landed on a small air strip. Once the plane made its way to its parking position and the steps lowered from the doorway a serious female squirrel stepped out of the airplane and looked around. Breathing out she noted the fog of her breath drift away from her in the cold night air.

Her eyes glanced over the small airfield and then on the utility vehicle waiting for her. Without delay she stepped down the stairway and walked directly for the passenger side of the vehicle and climbed in. When she shut the door she slowly pulled off her black gloves. "You have my gear as requested?"

"Yes Mam," the male said from the driver's seat as he started the engine. Natalia could sense the nervousness in the young male sitting next to him.

"Good, now, to the hotel. Tomorrow the hunt begins."

"Yes Mam" The driver put the vehicle in gear and started the drive to the arranged hotel for the assassin.

Once Natalia had her second glove off of her paws she looked over and then up and down the young Jackal that was her driver. He kept his eyes forward and didn't speak, which was to her liking, he wore military fatigues, but she could still see the lean muscle of his arms and legs. Perhaps the hunt would start tonight she thought with a smirk. She was an assassin, but she was still female, and she still had needs too. Maybe this one would have what it took to survive an evening with her. That thought caused her to chuckle as she looked through the windshield.

The chuckle next to him causing his eye to glance over at the squirrel before snapping back to the road ahead, as another shiver of dread ran through him. He swore to himself he would never place duty bets on a card game ever again.


End file.
